In Darkness
by AngelONight
Summary: In a world where Mamoru is turned to the darkness, Usagi and the Senshi struggle to keep their innocence and light in the ultimate face of darkness. However, the Shitennou and Endymion will not give up without a fight - Usa/Mamo and Senshi/Shitennou
1. Chapter 1

**So, I was sitting around doing nothing when lightning struck me: What would have happened if Mamoru had stayed dark? This is my answer to that question, and it's no joke. It's serious, it's dark and it's sad. So, read by your choice!**

**Summary: **In a world where Endymion is turned to the darkness, the Senshi struggle to keep their innocence and light in the ultimate face of darkness. However, the Shitennou and Endymion will not give up without a fight: A completely new retake of what might have happened if brainwashed Endymion might have remembered what had happened in the Silver Millennium. Basically a dark Senshi-Shitennou story. Slight changes within the first season to fashion the story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the songs I use to introduce the chapters. **

**Quick point: Parts in italics and starred-off are memories. **

**

* * *

**

**In Darkness**

_No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark_

_You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay here broken and naked  
My love is just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses_

_I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire_

- _"Whispers in the Dark" _by Skillet

**Chapter 1**

Usagi's hair fluttered in the breeze lightly, her breathing as it would be in deep sleep. In the darkness, a hand reached towards her, seeming sure that it was unheard and unseen. Despite the threatening proximity, Usagi stayed still, focusing on her calm breathing. She couldn't hint that she knew he was there- lest she push him into something else entirely. But still, despite the darkness smothering the air around her, her body ached for his touch.

The cold hand stroked her cheek lightly, sending slivers of pleasure through the entirety of her body. The hand moved, brushing her hair off her face slowly. It moved down slowly, skimming the skin of her neck and she shivered reflexively. His hand paused at her neck, the largeness of the hand covering almost the entire slim neck and it took every sliver of resistance in her body not to slap it away.

He sighed as he continued down, skimming over her breasts extremely slowly. "I know you're awake, Serenity," his voice came from right beside her ear, the smile easily seen through the tone.

She opened her eyes, her cerulean eyes meeting his azure ones, "Endymion," she acknowledged, "What a pleasant surprise"

The man was crouched beside her, his hand resting lightly on the side of her breast. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness in the room, she noted his mussed ebony hair and five-o-clock shadow. The shadows under his eyes were just barely visible, and his pale white skin contrasted sharply with the darkness. But his eyes drew back her attention almost immediately.

He was definitely here to tempt her; the lust in his eyes only reaffirmed the idea. They sparkled ominously- as was usual- in the darkness. But the blue was as awe-inspiring as it had always been, and she stared deep within them, unable to look away.

His smile widened slightly, his sparkling white teeth looking so much the predator's.

"You knew I was here the whole time," it was a statement that both of them knew. He knew she could always sense him. And she could, as her body awakened whenever he was in her vicinity, and every little cell in her body reached for him.

Her eyes forced their way away from the hold his had taken over hers, but didn't bother to deny it. "Your armor is like an alarm system," she stated

He stared at her, his dark eyes sliding over her body slowly. She could feel them like little pinpricks against her fully-covered body.

Usually she would have yelled at him, telling him to go away, or trying to get him back, but she couldn't find the energy today. It just hurt her even more when he was able to walk away without even a blink, no emotion on his face as she collapsed into anger or sorrow.

"You're oddly quiet tonight," he whispered, his hand sliding back up to her face, stroking it softly, "Is anything wrong?"

The irony of the question would have made her want to laugh- if it had been a laughing situation.

Instead, she just closed her eyes wearily. "Of course, everything's wrong. It's all wrong…"

"It doesn't have to be, you know that," he said softly, the tone in his voice of utter seriousness, "Join me, and it will all be better. I promise"

The false promise tore her heart, force-feeding her hope. How many times had he said that to her? And yet, it _still_ made her heart jump in hope.

His hand pulled her chin so she was facing him and him alone, and his warm breath skimmed over her skin, "Come with me, Serenity"

_I want to…_

She opened her eyes finally- her heart urging her not to, but she did it still. "You know I can't, Endymion. Not when you're like this"

His eyes sharpened on hers, sucking the breath right out of her at the beauty of them. They were cold, but still they were breathtaking. They told her they knew _exactly_ how much she wanted to go with him.

"Rule the world by my side, Serenity. Think of all the good we could do," he said softly, leaning in slowly till his mouth was only inches away from hers, "I know you want to"

It was the _one_ thing she wanted more than anything else. She wanted him. But he was the _one_ thing she was denied.

"I won't deny that I do. But I still won't join you," she whispered back, she could feel the telltale lump in her throat as it got harder and harder to blink without crying.

His thumb skimmed over her lips slowly, "You will. Maybe not today or tomorrow. But soon, you'll come to me"

And he leaned in, kissing her lips slowly, flooding her with desire. Tears prickled behind her eyes as the horror of the situation slammed into her once again. Pain slivered through her, causing her body to shake. A tear slipped from her eye, sliding down her cheek.

He immediately withdrew, looking at the tear and she saw the faintest hint of true emotion in his eyes.

He kissed it away, "Shh, it's okay" and she could hear the pain in his voice. It still hurt him to hurt her. Yet, he did it anyway.

The tears burst forth, silent sobs wracking her body as she fell into the darkness around her. It called to her at all times, and only when he called to her could she feel its true power.

"Sere...shh," he tried to comfort her, crouching over her shaking and sobbing body. He sounded so lost…

"Go," she managed to gasp out as the sobbing increased in speed, "Please…"

She wrapped her arms around her body, trying to keep herself together as pain flooded her veins. Silent sobs shook her body immensely; tears streaking down her face. She attempted to turn over, but couldn't make it. She collapsed against the bed in her place, clutching herself tightly.

He stood, his hand wiping a few tears from her cheek lovingly, "I love you, Serenity."

Her silent sobs broke into real gut wrenching sobs, the volume unable to be held in. He had _broken_ her.

"You know it has to be done. So we can be together," his pained voice came to her from above and she squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see the truth in his eyes.

"I'll see you soon," he whispered and with a last light kiss on her lips, he retreated back into the darkness, which swallowed him whole, taking him _far_ away from where she was.

He never liked being in her vicinity when she cried, and he would leave her _every_ time she did allow the tears to come. He couldn't bear it, she knew, because he knew he was the cause of them.

She continued on, the sounds of her sobs reverberating around the room. She knew no one would be coming to check up on her. Her parents and Shingo were used to her crying now. She did it often- and more so after whenever _he_ was there.

It had almost been a _year_ since he had killed Beryl and taken her place as the leader of the Dark Kingdom, and _still_ he hadn't let up on her.

It was a _hopeless_ situation. Darkness had taken over the world in the form of Endymion and the Shitennou, and the _only_ thing stopping them from doing whatever they wanted to do with it were the Senshi. But at the rate they were going, they wouldn't last much longer.

It was only a matter of time before the Shitennou either killed them or managed to turn them. Her own alter ego included. Such a large part of her wanted to place her life in Endymion's hands and just let it all go. She wouldn't have to be denied her love, her friends would be with their loves as well, and the fight would _finally_ be over. She was exhausted of it all.

Tired of fighting, tired of crying and most of all, tired of forcing Endymion away.

He knew just how to break her down, and he kept at it.

When he had first been brainwashed by Beryl, he had seemed helplessly clueless as to who she was and how they knew each other. But as time went on, his memories- both of his present and past life- had been revealed, and that was when he had killed Beryl. After which Metallia had completely turned him back to her cause- controlling of the world.

But along with that, he was _very_ determined to turn her as well. For the past twelve months or so, he had broken her down every chance he got. He'd be fighting her when he'd overpower her, or he'd sneak into her room to "talk" or countless other small little things he did.

And one day, they would all add up and she'd plunge over the edge.

She had known Mamoru for a year before anything Senshi related had appeared- now almost three years ago, back when she had been 14. She had met him just as innocent, annoying, little Usagi Tsukino. And she had seen him as the snide, annoying, handsome adult whose pride in life was to ruin her day by taunting her about her grades, hair and habits.

And when she had been told she was Sailor Moon and destined to protect the world, he had been one of the constants in her life that didn't change. And she had loved him for that. But as time had gone on, she'd grown to love their fights and began to see him as a caring man who wanted to see her succeed - just as she'd slowly started to fall for him.

And she had met Tuxedo Kamen. And had immediately fallen in love with the rose-wielding, caring and sweet superhero. Finding out that Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen was crazy enough- and then they had been revealed as the Moon Princess and Earth Prince.

A small part of her had always known how important he was to her. That was why she had enjoyed spending time with him- even if it consisted of constant taunts.

She had fallen in love with the man.

And then he had been taken away from her. Forced away by the dark power Beryl put over him.

She wanted to believe that Mamoru was gone. More than anything. Because if she did, she'd have no reason- other than her longing for Endymion- to deal with all of this. But every time Endymion looked at her- she could _feel _Mamoru looking as well. He was trapped in there. And she wanted to save him.

But she couldn't. The Silver Crystal was useless against all the darkness that Endymion had within his body. It was useless against Metallia.

**

_She stared into the darkness, her body shaking in fear. She didn't know where she was, what time it was, or any idea how to get out. She had already searched through her pockets for her communicator and broach, but they had probably been left on her bedside._

_She had been sleeping peacefully when suddenly everything had shifted- and she woke up here, wherever here was. She knew she should be searching for a way out, but something told her moving would only make it worst. There was something- or someone there with her. And instead of wanting to fight it, she shrunk against it, knowing it wasn't anything good._

_The ominous feeling settled deep in her bones; making her shaking increase. She didn't like where she was, more than anything, she hated it there. The place stunk of death and darkness. _

"_Serenity…" a hoarse voice whispered and she jumped in place, looking around wildly. That voice…it was so familiar. _

"_Endymion?" she whispered into the cold dampness. "Is that you?" She inexplicably relaxed slightly, as if it was her reaction to his presence, and even though it was obvious he had brought her there, she knew he wouldn't hurt her. _

"_Sere…" he whispered, "Tsukino Usagi." She gave a soft gasp, how did he know? Endymion had no idea who she was- or hadn't known for the last three months. What had suddenly changed that he remembered her? Had he found out finally who she really was- it wasn't as if she had gone around hiding her identity from him all that much. _

"_Odango-atama…"_

"_Mamoru?" she gasped in what could only be described as joy, "Is it really you? Mamoru?" Mamoru had been the only one to ever call her Odango-atama, he had been the only one brave enough to do so. And no matter how much she had disliked the nickname, hearing it on his lips once again made her heart jump in joy. _

"_I don't know…" he whispered shakily, "I don't know who I am anymore…" _

"_You're Chiba Mamoru, twenty years old, savior of Sailor Moon as Tuxedo Kamen. You're the one who loves Tsukino Usagi, and Tsukino Usagi loves Chiba Mamoru," she whispered with difficulty, her heart pounding in her chest. Could it be possible? Could Mamoru have returned to her?_

_She stood shakily. "Where are you?" _

"_Here…" he whispered and she followed his voice as best as she could in the pitch-black darkness. "I'm here…"_

_She knelt in front of the mass of warmth she could feel. "Mamoru, what happened? What's wrong?" She took his hands in hers, feeling the warm stickiness in it. Another soft gasp slipped from her as the smell hit her nostrils. It was blood, which was why it smelled like death wherever they were. "Are you okay!?"_

"_I- I can't think…Odango…what am I? What have I done?" his voice was panicked and she could feel his hysterics as if they were her own. What had happened to him?_

"_Mamoru, are you hurt?" First she had to make sure he wasn't injured, then she'd handle his confusion, if he was hurt- it could be something serious. _

"_I- I- everything hurts, Odango…" the whisper came so softly that she had to strain to hear it, and it sent fear skittering through her, more than she had ever felt before._

"_Mamoru, are you wounded?" she whispered with difficulty, trying uselessly to strike down her fear at the situation. They were trapped wherever they were- with no light and help. She needed to make sure he was all right before she attempted to help in any other way. _

_Mamoru didn't answer, his breathing hitching slightly and she was even more afraid for him. She knew she had to inspect him for injuries, but to do so in the dark wouldn't be of much help, she wasn't Ami for god's sake! She looked around wildly, hoping that somehow a light would appear in the area, but all that stared back at her was darkness. _

"_Mamoru, do you know how to get out of here?" she asked calmly, managing to take control of her terror. He needed her calm, and if he needed her, she'd go through anything to help him. She knew that now as she knelt in front of him and felt his presence with her very heart. How had she ever fought with this man? Even back when he had irritated her beyond belief? It had all been a pretense to their care for each other. _

_If you couldn't outright love someone, you did everything you could to make sure they knew you existed. It was classic, and the both of them were masters at it. And even while he had been brainwashed by Beryl- he had never physically hurt her. He couldn't._

"_Odango…" he whispered softly, "I- did I hurt you?" There was fear in his voice that she had never heard before but she merely tightened her hands around his._

_"No, Mamoru. You didn't hurt me. Not at all." She said the words strongly despite the emotional scars she had received when he had turned against her. Those didn't matter anymore, not when he was in danger. "Please, Mamoru, I need to make sure you're okay. Tell me you know where we are, and how to get out of here. I need some light to make sure you're fine," the words kept repeating in her head, as if even her mind, along with the rest of her body, was praying he was fine. _

"_Light?" he asked confusedly, his hands tensing in hers. "Right, you need light…" he mumbled, almost to himself and immediately the room was lit with a dim light, casting the room they were in into a dim glow._

_She gasped as her eyes adjusted to the light change, the vision in front of her burned in a way that she knew it would be forever emblazoned in her mind. She would never forget it, no matter how long she lived. Mamoru lay against the cave wall, his body bruised and broken, covered with blood- most of which looked like his own. His face was covered in dark blue bruises, his eyes nearly swollen shut, his lower lip was busted and warm blood trickled from a cut on his forehead._

"_Oh my god, Mamoru…" she whispered with wide eyes, her hands shaking as they gripped his tightly, "What happened? Who did this to you?" _

_His eyes merely opened slightly, looking past her and she turned her head to inspect what it was that he was indicating at. She gave a horrified gasp as she noticed the body lying on the floor, a long silver sword impaled deeply in the woman. Beryl gazed at them, her eyes wide open in surprise and betrayal. But they didn't close as Usagi stared at her, and she knew then that Beryl would never again pose a threat to her and Mamoru. _

_She turned to look back at Mamoru, who was staring silently at her, as if judging her response. She smiled weakly at him, "Mamoru, what happened?" _

"_I…I fought her," he whispered, looking deep in her eyes, searching for something._

"_Oh, Mamoru," Usagi whispered, closing her eyes slowly. "I missed you so much…"_

"_I missed you too, Odango," he whispered softly and she opened her eyes to look at him once again. "I…I kept reaching for you, trying to break through the wall Beryl had put up…but it was too strong…" this time it was his eyes that closed, and his breathing hitched once more, as if it hurt him even to think of what had occurred. _

"_You did it," she whispered, "You came back to me." He had come back to her. A tear of joy slipped from her eye, sliding down her cheek slowly. His eyes opened and he watched it slide down, a pained look in his eyes. _

_She looked away and wiped it from her cheek, and then began to inspect the rest of his body. They had all the time in the world to cry in each others' arms, right now she had to focus on getting him to a hospital. "Can you stand, Mamoru?" He nodded slightly and with her help, he got to his feet shakily. "Lean on me," she said softly as she brought her arm around his waist and pulled his arm so it was on her shoulders, supporting him as best as she could. Slivers of electricity sparked wherever his skin touched hers and her neck felt warm and clammy as his hand fell loosely around it._

_She began walking to the entrance of the cave, knowing she had to get him out in the open and in the air before he could regain his senses enough to help her figure out what to do now. _

_Suddenly the floor gave a violent shake and she gripped Mamoru tightly, holding him so he didn't fall onto the floor. "What was that?" she whispered_

_Mamoru had paled when she looked at him, and his eyes were wide in terror. "Odango, you have to get out of here." The blue in his eyes was brighter than she thought she would ever see it again, and it gave her even more determination. She wasn't leaving him, not ever._

_She began walking faster- or as fast as she could with Mamoru leaning almost all of his weight on her. And they had almost reached the door when there was another violent shake- and then the horrible laugh started. It sent fear coursing through her, making her hold on Mamoru tighten instinctively. It was a horrible cackling- that she remembered from her dreams._

"_Dear, dear Endymion, you've killed my host," the voice said chillingly and as they turned, towards the voice, before their very eyes, darkness began pooling from the fallen Beryl. It floated in the air, shaping in the distinction of a woman. _

_The power coming from it caused Usagi's vision to shake. It was darkness, pure and simple. And it scared her to no ends that her and Mamoru were essentially defenseless in the face of it. _

"_I had to," Mamoru said to the darkness, which was none other than Metallia. "She was mad with power, your power." He glared at Metallia, his hold around her shoulders tensing and pulling her closer to him. _

"_That's the essential idea, Endymion," Metallia said darkly, the darkness flaring outward in a display of pure power. "And with her gone, I have the need for a new host. And guess who's on the menu?" _

"_You leave us alone," Usagi said, her body shaking in what could only be a mixture of anger and fear. "You've already messed things up, we won't let you anymore." There was a conviction in her voice that she couldn't feel in her body. No matter how strongly she felt about fighting Metallia, she knew it was a lost cause. She was powerless without her broach and Silver Crystal, Mamoru was beaten to a pulp, and they were in Metallia's lair. They were screwed. _

"_Ah, you must be Serenity," Metallia said, a cackle once again coming from her lips, "I've heard so much about you," black eyes glittered at Usagi, and the mouth of the creature curved into a smile. "Such as, you are the holder of the Silver Crystal."_

_Mamoru tensed around her, his body gripping hers to his so tightly that even if she had wanted to move, she would have been unable to. "Leave her out of this, Metallia. Leave us both. It's time for you to give it up, Earth is not for your control, or anyone's."_

"_You say this to me, in my home, with my monsters, and with all my power matched against yours, Endymion?" the laugh once again reverberated through the cave, making Usagi's hair stand on edge. The darkness shifted in the corners of the room, and monsters began appearing all around them. Mamoru swore under his breath, and a glance at her told her exactly what he was thinking. _

"_Don't you dare send me away, Mamoru." She whispered harshly, "I'm not going anywhere without you." Her grip around him tightened, telling him she was serious. She couldn't leave him to this fate. At this point, Metallia would easily kill him. And if anything, she would die defending him. She knew that as they held onto each other tightly, knowing that their lives could end any second now. _

"_Odango…I'm sorry for bringing you into this," Mamoru said softly down to her, his voice held more regret than she had ever heard a voice hold. "I didn't know who to-"_

"_It's fine, Mamoru," she said to him, cutting off his reasons. She didn't care, not in the least of why he had brought her there to begin with. She was there to help him. She shut her eyes, praying with her whole being for the power to defend him. Half her mind called out to the Senshi, and the other half to the Silver Crystal. She felt Mamoru's grip around her loosen, as if he knew what she was doing. He stood straight, his face showing none of the pain he must have been feeling. Her eyes widened at his strength and she felt love for him burn through her like it was a part of her blood. It seared through her and the desire to protect him pushed everything out from her mind. _

"_You can't have Earth, Metallia," Mamoru said strongly, his glare on Metallia strengthening. "We won't let you. We are the protectors of Earth, Endymion and-"_

"_Serenity!" she cried, and light flared from her small being, blinding everything from her eyes but Mamoru beside her. His armor glinted in the light, and she watched with amazed eyes as his bruises vanished and his face grew more colored. She was healing him. Thank god. The light lessened finally and revealed her dressed in her Princess garb, her hands gripping the Moon Wand. _

_The only thing left in the room beside them was Metallia, who started cackling once again. "You think that little power can destroy me, Serenity. There's so little that it barely tickles!" _

"_I wouldn't say the same for your monsters, Metallia!" she retorted angrily, her stance tensing to get ready for an attack. She glanced at Mamoru, who was staring at Metallia, an indescribable look on his face. "Mamoru?" _

_He turned to look at her, his eyes bright. "Odango, you look so beautiful, never thought I'd see you look so grown up." She blushed slightly, rolling her eyes. He was still the same old Mamoru, and she couldn't be happier. _

"_You think, Endymion, Serenity, that you can defeat me?" Metallia rose, power flaring angrily all around them. It threw the cave into darkness once again- but the dark power was still visible. It was shifting and twisting, surrounding the two of them in a wide circle, it stood out, somehow even darker than the darkness. Mamoru gripped her to him once again, his body tensed against hers. "__I am the Queen of Darkness, I control all of the powers of the dark ever in this sickly, little world. And oh, how much power it is," the voice surrounded them, reverberating around the cave darkly. "The Silver Crystal stands no chance against it, not with its weak holder! Thus, making you the perfect one for my host!"_

_And before she knew it, the power flew at her from all sides. However, it never had the chance to reach her before Mamoru flung her to the floor, his large body holding her tightly underneath him. He covered her so completely that she knew the power would have no chance of reaching her. He was sacrificing himself to save her.  
_

_"MAMORU!" she cried as he screamed in agony, the sounds of their screams filled her ears till she could hear nothing else. His hold on her loosened as he collapsed on top of her, his cries of pain lessening till there was only silence around them._

"_Mamoru!?" she cried once again, looking up at the face that she could barely see in the darkness that surrounded them. The lights suddenly came on once again, casting light on the man on top of her. He was covered in soot, his body shaking above hers. He groaned as he rolled off of her, his eyes fluttering as they opened and closed quickly. _

"_Mamoru!" she cried, "Mamoru!" she immediately jumped to her knees beside him, holding his broken body in her hands. "Please, Mamoru, answer me!" _

"_Odango…" he whispered and his eyes opened slightly to look at her. "I'm sorry…"_

"_Mamoru, please…" she whispered as tears began streaming down her face, "Don't leave me. Please, don't leave me again…" She was begging but she could find nothing else to do. The dark power had disappeared from around them, leaving once again, only the two of them. Beryl's body had disappeared as well._

"_I won't…" he whispered, a slight smile coming to his lips, "I can't. No matter what, I'll always be there with you…" his body suddenly seized and he roared in pain._

"_MAMORU!" she cried uselessly, holding his body tightly as he seized in agony against something she couldn't see. It was as if he was fighting something within him-_

_Oh god. Metallia._

_It suddenly became clear what had happened. Mamoru now held Metallia within him- and he was fighting against the darkness. She immediately closed her eyes, leaning her head down as she called to the Silver Crystal. "Please, Silver Crystal, help Mamoru be released from the darkness's hold." She felt slight slivers leaving her as they poured into him and she prayed for more power to save him._

_Suddenly she went flying back, crunching against the wall. She screamed in pain as the jolt of pain traveled through her body and she landed on the floor uselessly. She looked up to see what had pushed her away and her eyes widened as Mamoru rose shakily to his feet. _

"_Mamoru? Are you okay?" she whispered, looking at him as she struggled to sit up. She succeeded, and still hadn't heard a response from Mamoru. "Mamoru?" _

"_Chiba Mamoru…" he whispered, "That's who I am?" The tone was colder than she'd ever heard it and immediately fear shot through her. "But I am Endymion…no?" He looked at her and a gasp escaped her as darkness once again swirled in his eyes- but this time it was more than she had ever seen. It almost blocked out the blue, and the power of it was so strong that she could feel it from her distance from him._

"_Mamoru…?" she whispered shakily, her body shook in fear, but she got to her feet regardless. She took a step towards him and he just watched silently, his eyes showing no emotion. _

_She reached out to his face, and he flinched as she touched the cold, pale skin. She stroked it softly, her eyes saddened. "Mamoru…you'll always be Mamoru to me…" tears fell from her eyes uselessly as his cold eyes gazed down at her confusingly. "Please, stay with me…" her whispers were so quiet that she could barely hear them herself, but she knew he could hear her crystal clear as his eyes widened ever so slightly, emotion and knowledge flitting through them._

"_Serenity?" he whispered, "Is it really you?" She nodded slowly, biting her lip to slow the tears streaming down her face. He smiled softly but it wasn't the smile she knew. This one twitched crookedly, eyes filled with cold desire and lust. _

_He wasn't Mamoru anymore… _

"_Mamoru…please…"_

_His eyes flashed in anger and his hands twirled around her waist, pulling her to him tightly. She lay against his hard chest, closer than she had ever been to him. He looked down at her, lust swirling through his eyes and his lips claimed hers angrily. She merely stayed beneath him, wishing it was Mamoru who was holding her so possessively. "Oh, Odango…" a whisper met her ears and immediately her eyes flew open to meet the man's. They were confused as they opened to look at hers, and his eyebrows pulled into confusion. "Serenity?" _

"_Mamoru? Is it you?" she whispered softly. He merely looked at her, his hands loosening from around her, letting her go. _

"_No…it's Endymion," he whispered as he looked down at her. "I'll never let you go, Serenity. You are mine" and his lips crushed hers once again possessively, pulling her even closer than before. Her body molded against his and heat rushed through her and before she knew it, she was kissing him back. She moaned into the kiss, her tongue fighting with his. _

_He pulled away, a dark smile playing on his lips as he looked at her lustily. "Mine," he whispered again and suddenly he was gone from in front of her, and she was back in her bedroom, longing for his touch again._

**

The least she could do was fight for the world he had wanted to protect. Fight for their world.

But it was getting harder…

Her body, tired of the constant sobbing, collapsed onto the bed, and she welcomed the darkness that blanketed her mind.

"_Soon, Serenity…"

* * *

_

Endymion balanced precariously upon Tokyo Tower, looking over his old hometown. Silence surrounded him, and he could feel Serenity sleeping all those miles away, her tears finally tiring her enough to sleep.

It scared him how long she could bear to cry even after the long battle the Senshi and Shitennou had had the night before. She must have been exhausted…

He closed his eyes tiredly, knowing deep down that he was _killing_ her.

But it had to be done. She had to be with him. Once and for all. He was tired of her being the one thing he couldn't have.

They'd been separated by Beryl in their last life, and in this life as well – but he'd paid Beryl back for that.

Now it was just the darkness separating them. And he'd have her once she was in the darkness as well.

_And what if she doesn't come?_

She will. She had to.

The cold wind blew past him, ruffling his hair wildly. He could feel the darkness within the air, smell its coldness, and he basked in its power. It was creeping over the world slowly, making all the places of light its own.

There wouldn't be much light left in the world soon.

A pang of pain went through him at the image- but he pushed it away. It was no time to let his humanity trouble him. He was _so_ close to everything he wanted.

It was only a little longer.

_Just a bit_. _And then I'll have everything I've ever wanted_.

Suddenly a distinct light lit up the west, the lightning streaking down. The roar of thunder crackled all around, sending shivers down his body.

It seemed like Jupiter was awake. And angry.

The power of the lightning normally would have scared him, but he knew it stood no chance to the darkness.

And just as a second streak of lightning hit the area, black comets blew around, stopping the lightning in its place. A shriek came from the young woman, sounding throughout the town.

That would surely send the others running towards them.

Sighing, he began making his way towards them, sensing the transformations of the other Senshi. He could also sense his Shitennou- excluding Nephrite who was obviously the cause of Jupiter's ire, coming as well. Apparently it hadn't only been him who thought he could break down his love's walls down tonight. And he knew that when Jupiter felt the darkness encroaching her, she got _angry_.

He arrived at the scene just as bright golden light flared from the east, sending him flying through the air. He caught himself, floating above, watching Venus charge another attack. He smiled coldly, she thought she could take him herself. He found her determination slightly funny, because no matter how many times he beat her, she stayed strong. Or she pretended to. She let it fly at him, and he stood in its way, waiting for it to reach him. Just as it did, he slammed up a dark wall, sending the golden attack flaring everywhere but at him.

"Venus," he acknowledged, "How nice to see you"

"I would say the same," she spat, "_If_ I felt that way." Her eyes immediately flashed back towards Jupiter who was on the floor from a well-placed hit from Nephrite.

"Would you like to continue?" he asked, spreading his arms in a welcoming way. She growled and jumped to the middle of the street, sending her attack flaring at Nephrite, who fell to the floor.

"Neph!" he heard Jadeite call and immediately, black smoke burst from the south, leaving Venus only one escape. She sailed upwards, jumping as high he was. She didn't pause as her attack flared towards him. He dodged it, choosing rather to watch. She landed by Jupiter, and a blue flash caught his eye as Mercury landed in front of the two of them.

"Leave them alone!" Mercury shouted towards the two Shitennou, two more emerging from the darkness. Kunzite and Zoicite approached Nephrite and Jadeite.

"We didn't start it, did we?" Jadeite called back, "That was Jupiter"

Jupiter stood up and he could almost feel the anger rolling off of her in waves. Nephrite must have _really_ pissed her off to get her like this. The whole vicinity crackled with electricity, warning shots of lightning hitting the concrete by Nephrite's feet. Jadeite flared at the show of power, and being the show off he was, he sent his attack towards the Senshi. Except the smoke never made it as fire flared around them, protecting them.

"You can't start the fight without me, can you?" an irritated voice called as Mars landed beside Mercury and Jupiter.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Mars," Nephrite said, a smile on his face, "Wouldn't want you _whining_ about not being able to fight us"

"Whining?" Mars flared angrily, something extremely normal for her fights, "I'll show you whining!" and fire blazed brightly towards the four Shitennou, sending them scrambling away from the area- leaving only Jadeite standing in his place. He snapped his hands forwards and his dark wall snapped up, leaving him the only thing in the area not burned to a crisp.

"You'll have to try a _little_ harder, Mars," he taunted as he stepped forward, charging his attack.

Black comets streaked towards the Senshi, and then it was their turn to scatter. Jupiter slammed the comets away from her and Mars, then continued to launch herself towards Nephrite, fury contorting her face.

Venus jumped up, avoiding the icicles sent towards her by Zoicite and charged her attack back at him. Mercury on the other hand sent ice-cold water sailing towards Kunzite who was standing indifferently in the center of all the battles going on. He even got to Mercury with his apathy, which was a surprise to Endymion. Mercury was the calm, controlled one- or otherwise known as the smart one. Kunzite was very good at his indifference to even get on her nerves. Kunzite uncaredly jumped out of the way, sending his dark boomerangs sailing at the water Senshi, causing her to dodge them wildly. Kunzite took the opportunity to charge boomerangs at each and every one of the Senshi, one of which cut Jupiter's Senshi suit near her abdomen. The cut seared with blood, dripping out angrily. Venus roared in fury and charged her attack, frying Kunzite and Zoicite with it.

Endymion faced towards the north, feeling her coming. He could tell she was tired, but she was still racing her way to them. He didn't move to help his Shitennou, knowing they didn't need his help to defeat the Senshi.

While the darkness grew in power, so did the Shitennou. And now they were even above par with the Senshi.

Light flared towards the Shitennou, coming at an inhuman speed but he jumped forwards, blocking his Shitennou from being hit from behind. "Hold it right there!" her voice called from around them, and even he couldn't sense where she was- till she stepped forward into the light from the roof above them.

Groans came from the Shitennou. "We're not going to have to listen to another one of your stupid speeches, are we?" Nephrite called exasperatedly

"Yes! You have to listen to it!" Sailor Moon called irritably, "You losers woke me up! So you have to listen to it! I can't forgive you!"

More groans from the Shitennou.

"Agent of love and justice, pretty Sailor Soldier," and doing her usual hand movements, "In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" He hid his smile from the others. He still found it incessantly cute that she had to go on with her speeches- hell, he'd used to love doing them himself way back when. And Sailor Moon's had a ring to it that rung close with him, a pang of nostalgia went through him. But even he had to hold in the snickers as Nephrite sounded a loud snore.

"You're already punishing us!" Zoicite called, "That damn speech is so annoying!"

"Shut up!" Sailor Moon called

"Uhm," Jadeite said, "Not that I'm complaining about the chance for us to recharge, but should we get along with our fight?"

"You want to get along?" Mars called, "Then burn!" and tons of fire flared at the Shitennou and Endymion.

Jupiter charged it with lightning and as they attempted to make dodges, Mercury swirled her mist around them, so thick that they couldn't even see their hands.

"Jadeite!" he called and the area swirled with dark power, which would protect them from the brunt of their attack.

Pain seared through him as the electrified fire met him, but ignoring it, he jumped up, clearing away from as much of the center as he could. But the second he did, he was blasted with Venus' attack.

Damn, they were getting beat this time. But he knew, between the four Shitennou, it wouldn't last long.

He was right as dark power burst from the center of the dark smoke, charging straight at the Senshi. Kunzite and Zoicite jumped from within it, pelting their attacks at the Senshi wildly. Meanwhile, Nephrite jumped up beside Endymion, comets streaking towards Sailor Moon who was blocking some of the attacks from hitting the Senshi with her tiara.

She dodged them wildly, jumping from the roof and landing beside Venus.

* * *

"We have to split them up," Sailor Moon muttered to Venus who nodded as she blocked the two of them from Kunzite's boomerangs.

"I'll take Endymion," Venus said to Sailor Moon, glancing at her slightly red eyes. The pity in Venus' eyes were obvious. Venus knew just how much Endymion taunted her, and she was always protective of her.

"Fine. I'll get Kunzite," she said as Venus sent an attack pelting towards the Shitennou, who dodged it- giving her the opportune moment to charge towards him, releasing her tiara.

He blocked it with his boomerangs, flashing towards her to punch her in the gut. She grunted but held her place, blocking another hit to her face and kicked him in the abdomen, sending him tottering away from her.

The one thing she liked about Kunzite was that he didn't bother to talk when they fought. He knew she knew his feelings towards her and obviously had no need to reaffirm them. The others, however, had the need to taunt her and her Senshi. And she could distinctly hear Jadeite bickering with Mars and even Mercury couldn't resist responding to Zoicite's taunts. She heard Venus yelling at Endymion as he made fun of her. The only thing missing was the usual Jupiter and Nephrite banter.

Dodging a punch to her face, she punched Kunzite and sent her tiara slamming into his stomach. He went flying backwards. She took the moment to look for Jupiter, who was still exceedingly silent. Then her eyes found the two of them. Jupiter was crackling with electricity and Sailor Moon could _feel_ the fury rolling off of her. Jupiter sent charged lightning at Nephrite who avoided it, sending comets streaking at Jupiter.

Jupiter didn't even bother to move as she blocked it with her lightning and slammed him with loads of it. Something was _seriously_ wrong, she realized as she saw the sparkling tears in Jupiter's eyes.

A boomerang whizzed by her and she snapped her attention back to Kunzite. "You _really_ should be paying attention to me," he commented as another boomerang came at her, and before she could dodge it, gave a harsh cut down her shoulder. She jumped up and sailed through the air to Jupiter, landing beside her and blocking a comet from slamming into Jupiter as she breathed in deeply, charging up another attack.

"Jupiter! Get to Kunzite! I'll handle Nephrite!" Moon said to her, sending Nephrite a glare, knowing he was the obvious reason that Jupiter was so furious.

"NO!" Jupiter roared, "He's MINE!" and lighting crashed all around the area, frying all of the Shitennou and Endymion with electricity. Sailor Moon jumped at the insanely loud thunder crash that sounded over the area, sending slivers of fear down her spine.

Nephrite fell to the floor, his general suit charred and burn, in front of them. He sent Jupiter a loaded look.

"Shitennou!" Endymion called, his voice charged with pain as he jumped into the air shakily, "Retreat!" Endymion gave her a glance, but all she saw in his eyes was confusion.

"I'll be back," Nephrite sneered, his eyes on Jupiter's alone, "And then I'll take what I want"

Jupiter's eyes flashed and tons of lightning came straight down from the clouds, heading straight for Nephrite. "Neph!" Zoicite shouted, and in a millisecond he teleported to the fallen man and teleported away. The lightning shook the whole area as it slammed into the floor, frying the pavement till it was charred.

Sailor Moon felt pain and suddenly, Jupiter collapsed onto the floor, immediately detransforming. Makoto landed on the floor, her eyes closed and her face contorted in pain.

"Makoto!" she called, immediately landing beside her and trying to wake her friend. Makoto didn't move or respond and it became clear that she had lost consciousness after all the power she had released. "Mercury! Get over here!" she called and immediately three pairs of feet came running to her.

Mercury leaned over Makoto, her computer already whipped out and typing furiously. Sailor Moon silently detransformed, waiting with baited breath to find out if Makoto was okay. Mars and Venus remained silent, the tenseness of the situation leaving none of them with words. "She's fine," Mercury said, relief present in her voice, "She's just lost a lot of blood and used too much power." Her hand passed over the cut on Makoto's abdomen, healing it with a touch. Mercury winced once, as a similar cut spread across her own abdomen. "Crap," she muttered, "Forgot Kunzite's wounds do that to me," but her eyes weren't clouded at all. Usagi knew she had remembered- Mercury was _never_ one to forget something that important.

"I'll get her to up to the apartment," Venus said, nodding at Mercury, knowing in her eyes as well, "And we'll just have our meeting there,"

Venus kneeled down and picked up Makoto, holding her tenderly in her arms, both of which had harsh cuts from Endymion's sword and jumped up onto the nearby roof, jumping along the two houses and landing on the balcony they knew as Makoto's.

Usagi stood slowly, and before she could blink, Mars had grabbed her arms and hauled her up with her to the roof. "Darn, Usagi," Mars muttered to her, "You weigh a ton," despite the obvious taunt, there was a somber tone in her words, and Usagi knew it was just a front.

"Any idea what happened to her?" she asked Mars uncertainly as they jumped to the balcony.

"Nephrite, of course," Mars stated

"Well, duh!" Usagi complained, "But what did he do?"

Mars' eyes clouded as she looked away from her, "I don't know. But whatever it was, it seriously got to Makoto"

"I've never seen her _so_ angry," Usagi whispered fearfully, her voice slightly shaking as she saw the tears sparkle in Jupiter's eyes once again. She had never seen Jupiter so hurt either. Not physically hurt- but emotionally. Nothing else ever made her cry, she could handle all the physical pain that _anyone_ piled on her, as Usagi had learned after the countless bruises they'd all gotten from the Shitennou and Endymion.

"It's because she holds it all in," Mars whispered as she opened the door for Usagi, "The _pain_ that I feel from her is just-" she froze, her eyes widening and Usagi turned to look at what she was seeing.

Usagi's jaw dropped as she looked around. Makoto's apartment was completely _totaled_. Her TV was dropped to the floor, a hole through it, the table fallen over backwards, the items that usually balanced on the tables were scattered all over the floor. Makoto lay on the couch where Minako had obviously laid her down. They continued to look on in horror. The window was cracked, and as they followed the mess to Makoto's bedroom, their eyes widened even more.

The mattress was against the wall, her cabinet fell open on the floor, clothes falling through it, the walls had dents on them and she thought she spied drips of blood over the floor. Minako stood in front of them, her body tense.

"What the _hell_ happened in here?" Ami asked, horror in her voice- something they rarely ever heard.

"Whatever did, we shouldn't leave Makoto here," Minako said quietly, sorrow in her voice at the damaged room. Makoto had always prided herself in the neatness of her apartment.

"We'll go to the temple," Rei supplied, "It's the closest and everyone can just rest there." They got moving, carrying Makoto down to her jeep and Ami found her keys fallen in a corner within the destroyed living room.

* * *

Endymion and the others lounged in Nephrite's room, barraging him with questions.

"Whoa, man," Jadeite said to Nephrite, "What did you _do_ to piss Jupiter off so much?"

Endymion awaited the answer with the other Shitennou, extremely curious as to what could hurt Jupiter so much that she lost it so completely. She could have _seriously_ hurt Nephrite with that attack- and she had _never_ before even tried something like that. What with not wanting to hurt the man she loved.

Nephrite gazed away from the four of them, sorrow in his eyes, "…nothing" He was sitting upright in the bed, his body tense.

"Oh, come _on!_" Zoicite said, "That wasn't even _close_ to nothing"

"She's never lost her cool so much," Kunzite commented, "Not even when I almost chopped her head off with my boomerang"

"Or when I almost impaled her with my icicle," Zoicite added

"And please, she's gotten burned by my attack about a gazillion times," Jadeite said, crossing his arms, "But she's still never tried to kill any of us"

Nephrite stood abruptly, "I _said_," he spat at them, hate in his eyes, "It was nothing!"

"Nephrite," Endymion commanded and immediately the Shitennou deflated. "What happened?"

He saw the flash of pure pain in Nephrite's eyes and within a millisecond; Nephrite had whirled around and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Endymion stood coolly and made to follow him, but Zoicite stopped him, "Leave him be,"

"He disobeyed my _direct_ order to leave back there," Endymion spat, "And refused to answer me!"

"Yelling at him won't do anything," Zoicite commented, "He knows he messed up"

Endymion huffed and slammed onto the bed, "Fine"

"This is getting us nowhere," Jadeite complained, "They're still fighting back harder than ever"

Endymion scowled, "This is the first time they've beaten us in ages. And they wouldn't have even gotten close if Jupiter hadn't fried us with her lightning"

"It's true," Zoicite said, "I was so close to overpowering Mercury"

All of them knew that they would never have killed the Senshi- but beating them held a lot of meaning to all of them. It showed them that they were more powerful, that the Senshi would bend to them soon enough.

"It's still taking too long," Kunzite's deep voice came in, "I'm getting nowhere with Venus"

"Mars is still obstinate," Jadeite added sadly

"Serenity…will come eventually," Endymion said, his eyes not meeting any of his Shitennou's

"Mercury is strong," Zoicite commented, pride in his voice, "But she knows that there's no chance they're winning this"

"So what? They all know that," Jadeite said coolly. And he was right. They all did know. He could see it in their eyes when he fought them.

"What's the _one_ thing about Mercury that we can use to our advantage?" Zoicite asked them.

Jadeite and Kunzite looked towards Endymion, who frowned at them, "Why are you looking at me?"

"You _were _their savior for a few months," Jadeite commented, "You must know something"

"Uhm…she's smart?"

Jadeite, Kunzite and Zoicite groaned. "How about pointing something out that we couldn't figure out in two seconds while fighting her?" Kunzite said

"She doesn't like _losing_," Zoicite said, eager to reveal his information, "She tries to hide it, but being smart makes her think she deserves to be on the top tier"

Endymion furrowed his eyebrows, thinking deeply. He did vaguely remember Usagi commenting on Ami's smarts whenever he met the two of them, saying she was the top of the class. And he remembered her flashing eyes every time the Shitennou defeated the Senshi.

"And we can use that to our advantage, how?" Kunzite asked

"Endy," Zoicite asked him and he narrowed his eyes at the nickname but Zoicite kept going, "Do you remember how Beryl brainwashed Mam- er, you?"

Endymion's eyes immediately widened.

"Come _on_!" Jadeite shouted at Zoicite, "You knew about it all this time and you didn't say anything?"

"It was just something I've been researching," Zoicite retorted, "Plus, it needs a lot more to work than it did on Chiba"

"How come?" Kunzite asked curiously

"No offense, Prince," Zoicite said to him, "But those girls are stronger than you"

Endymion raised his eyebrow at Zoicite, "They are? Then how come I kick their butts for a living?" He wouldn't admit it, but that had hurt his ego. He knew deep down that they _were_ stronger than him. They'd managed to stay by Serenity's side through all of this- while he, her one true love, couldn't.

"I mean, they're stronger in a _good_ sense. They're nearly impossible to brainwash- as I'm sure we've seen," Zoicite amended

"_Nearly_ impossible?" Endymion asked, picking up on Zoicite's words

"You told us you were injured when you were taken by Beryl's monsters, right?"

"Yeah, stuck through with a icicle- reminded me of you," Endymion answered snidely

Zoicite ignored his barb and continued, "And you were mentally weak as well, as Serenity had been revealed- and you as her Prince"

"Hey! Watch who you're calling mentally weak," Endymion said sourly, knowing it was the truth. He wondered how it would have been if he hadn't been injured trying to save Sailor Moon. He was sure Beryl would have come after him either way- what with her creepy obsession with him. He had gotten so irritated of it, along with knowing she was the reason the Shitennou and Serenity had died in the Silver Millennium, it had just been too much and he'd killed her when she had been about to order her monsters to kill Sailor Moon.

From there on out it had consisted of taking control of the Dark Kingdom, resurrecting the Shitennou and dealing with the dwindling darkness. And thus, the Dark Kingdom had reached the highest it had ever been.

He had created a kingdom that would forever be revered.

"Oh, calm down," Zoicite retorted, "I mean you were overridden with too many memories"

"I love how we're taking a trip down memory lane," Kunzite said sarcastically, "But what does this have to do with figuring out how to turn the girls?"

"I'm getting to it," Zoicite snapped irritably. Endymion chuckled, knowing Zoicite hated it when people interrupted his long explanations. Unfortunately for him, every single one of them enjoyed annoying him.

"Well, hurry up and get to it," Jadeite said, "I'm getting hungry"

Zoicite scowled, "What I'm trying to say is that the only way to get the Senshi is by figuring out what would make them come to us-"

"Our love," Kunzite said immediately

"-_Other_ than their love," Zoicite said, scowling angrily at Kunzite, "Have you _not_ noticed that that hasn't been enough to turn them for a _year_ now?"

"Fine, fine," Kunzite said, "What are your ideas?"

"I think we should try to get Ami," Zoicite said

"Hey! How come you get to get your girl first?" Jadeite complained, his tone on the edge of whining

"Because Ami will _know_ how to get to the other girls," Zoicite said strongly, meeting Endymion's eyes, "She knows them, and she's smart. She must know what will break them enough to come to us with open arms"

The idea appealed greatly to Endymion. Mostly because he knew once Ami was gone from the Senshi, the Senshi would lose their smarts. It would be that much easier to outsmart them and gather even more energy.

And most importantly, they would start doubting their own power to fight the darkness. They all depended on each other to an extreme amount, and to lose one of their own- it would break them. And make it that much easier to bring Serenity around.

"It's a great idea," Kunzite interrupted his thoughts, "But I don't see it happening"

Zoicite scowled at Kunzite, "And why won't it?"

"Their loyalty to Sailor Moon is unbreakable," he said simply, crossing his arms as if waiting for Zoicite to dig himself of his own pothole.

"Up to a certain point it is, of course," Zoicite gave the point to Kunzite before continuing, "But _not_ unbreakable. They're still human- no matter how much they try not to be. They have their faults"

"And their own strengths, which just might be their downfall," Endymion said, a grin emerging onto his face. How had he not seen this before?

He could already taste the victory he had been waiting for a year now. And Serenity would be by his side for it.

"Get to it," he said, nodding at Zoicite, who grinned back at him.

**

_The man sat in the throne, looking over the darkness that was now his. It felt empty, not giving him the comfort he had gotten used to while he was brainwashed by Beryl. He may have not known who he was then, but he had been content with hunting for the Silver Crystal. Now, he never felt anything except when he fought Serenity. Her agitated and pained eyes comforted him in ways that nothing else could. _

_He stirred in his seat, sighing in disappointment. Having all of his wealth was nothing when there was no one to share it with. It wasn't anything like the Silver Millennium, back then Serenity had been with him and-_

_The Shitennou!_

_He jumped up from his seat and ran towards Beryl's old quarters. He entered into the hateful room and began tearing it apart; looking for the items he knew she had hidden from him. _

_Finally he found them, hidden in a small rusted jewelry box. Four stones sat in the red plush interior, still glinting sharply in the darkness. _

_He smiled as he touched them, memories coming to him of his friends. _

_The light purple one sent him memories of time with his head general, Kunzite, his best friend and confidante. _

_The light green one of Zoicite, the smart one among the group, the one who took care of the others despite whatever troubles. _

_The dark green felt warm to the touch and Nephrite's love for him shone through. He had been the one who could tell whenever Endymion was troubled, and protected him the best he could._

_The milky green one glinted the sharpest, looking like it was laughing at him, and he could almost hear Jadeite's laughter. He was the one who had kept them together with his laughter and warmth. _

_He would have companions, and they would help him get his Serenity.  
It was only a matter of time till Serenity came to him. How could she resist him? _

_He had found those who he would share his wealth with. And he wouldn't be in the darkness alone. Together, they would rule over the world and reach out for their loves, and then live and love forever in the world they had created. _

_Nothing would ever separate them again, he'd make sure of it. He was tired of the death and hurt cycle their life together kept taking. He would end it once and for all, and peace would once again reign over the galaxy.

* * *

_

**So, like it? It's a way deep story line and insanely dark, but definitely worth writing! **

**Tell me what you guys thought about it! Any sort of input is appreciated! **

**So, please, please, REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. I LOVED the reviews! I can't believe I got so many for this! Now, here's to hoping I get to respond to just as many (more would be awesome!) for this chapter too! :D Thank you guys!! **

Don't forget that the starred off/italics are memories! It's pretty much going to be like this throughout. Every character (all Senshi and Shitennou) will be appearing at least once, and we'll get to see the past through their eyes. It's different, I know, but likeable?

Oh, and also, the warning is still the same. Dark story ahead, will get much darker, read at own choice.

**The usual disclaimer applies, I don't own any of this, not the song or Sailor Moon. Plot line is mine, despair is mine, that's about it. **

**

* * *

**

** In Darkness**

_What hurts the most   
Was being so close   
And havin' so much to say   
And watchin' you walk away  _

_And never knowin'   
What could've been   
And not seein' that lovin' you   
Is what I was tryin' to do  _

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go   
But I'm doin' it   
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone   
Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret   
_

_But I know if I could do it over, I would trade,  
Give away all the words that I saved in my heart   
That I left unspoken_

_- "What Hurts the Most" by _Rascal Flatts

**Chapter 2**

Usagi trudged home from the long day at school, intent on dropping off her bag and changing into something more comfortable than the midriff-showing shirt. Whenever people looked close enough, they would comment on how her stomach seemed to be caving in.

She couldn't help it, but she just didn't have as much of an appetite anymore. And really, who could blame her?

…apparently everyone who commented on it could.

She sighed tiredly, the rain drizzling around her, making it feel like she had her very own small cloud that followed her around.  
But recently- or at least in the past year, it rained a lot more than it ever had in Juuban before. She scoffed, of course the meteorologists couldn't figure out that it all chalked up to Endymion.

She passed the arcade slowly, glancing in, but not having the strength to fake a smile for Motoki. Motoki had grown worried about her over the past year- not to mention he was one of the only people who had noticed Mamoru's disappearance.

Suddenly she froze, racing back to the arcade. As she looked through the glass, her jaw dropped as her eyes spotted the back of the head of a breathtakingly handsome man, who was talking to the man she considered her big brother.

The doors opened for her, announcing her presence to all the occupants. And the man turned to face her. Endymion's smile widened as he saw her look of extreme surprise.

"Odango! I was wondering when you'd show up!" he called, his voice as it had been whenever Mamoru had used to taunt her. "Didn't fall down again, did you?" he asked, nodding at the wound on her arm

"Endymion," she stated, her heart in her throat, "What are you doing here?" She didn't even bother to acknowledge Motoki, who was staring between them, a frown on his face.

"Endymion?" Motoki asked, "It's Mamoru. Remember, Usa?"

"Of course, I remember," Usagi said quietly, moving her eyes from Endymion's tauntingly clear azure ones to Motoki's caring light blue eyes.

"Usagi here has been out of it since you've been gone," Motoki commented to Endymion, ignoring the look of warning she shot him as she noticed the look of mischief in his eyes. "I can't help but think that she _missed_ you, Mamoru," he clapped the taller man on his shoulder, "Guess you've got yourself another cute one"

Usagi's jaw set angrily and it took every little bone in her body to not pull Endymion the hell away from Motoki and kick his ass. It was one thing to taunt her while fighting her and the Senshi, but completely another to come _here_ with some sort of promise of pain. But she wouldn't let him hurt anyone here. She loved these people- and despite how much she was already hurting, she'd take some more pain to leave them safe.

The people of Earth were, after all, everything she was fighting for. She had nothing else left.

"Is that true, Odango?" Endymion asked, an evil grin on his face as he met her eyes again, "Have you fallen for me?"

She didn't answer, her mind quickly calculating the fastest and easiest way to get Endymion out the arcade. Her best bet was to push him outside and bitch at him till he left. She stepped closer to them tentatively, telling Endymion that if even harmed a _hair_ on Motoki's head, she would charge at him with everything she had.

He raised his arms in surrender, "_Sorry_ I asked, Odango,"

"Something going on between you two I should know about?" Motoki asked concernedly, still looking between them confusedly.

"Nothing whatsoever" she answered at the exact time Endymion said, "Lots,"

She tensed, glaring at Endymion angrily. He was on thin ice, if she had to, she would physically push him out those doors at this moment, and she didn't care if she got a faceful of bruises from his hits. Even if he was only planning on dropping the bomb about her Sailor Soldier powers, she would unleash whatever she had left on him. Given, she didn't have much left after all he'd taken from her, but she did have some still.

"No. There's nothing," she stated coldly, "Mamoru here was just leaving"

"He was? But he just came in," Motoki said disconcertedly, "He hasn't been here for what feels like a year, he can't be leaving already," and he looked towards Endymion for his denial. Usagi felt a pang of pain for the man who was probably confused as hell. Motoki had thought Mamoru had moved away without saying goodbye to his best friend.

"I was just passing by," Endymion said, glancing at Motoki, but his eyes moved back to Usagi's face, "I wanted to have a chat with Odango"

"When will you be back?" Motoki asked, worry in his voice, "And you never said why you had to move away"

"Something…came up," Endymion said, looking back at Motoki and Usagi was surprised at the sorrow in his voice, "I didn't mean to leave without telling you"

Motoki broke into a smile, obviously relieved that Mamoru hadn't purposely ditched him and nodded, "It's no problem. Just stop by more often! Don't become a stranger now"

"About stopping by," Endymion said, and his eyes slid back to her, the sorrow in his voice being replaced by the usual concealed mischief, "If my new lifestyle permits it, I'll definitely come around. Wouldn't want Odango to miss seeing me too much"

She didn't react, staring back at him coldly.

**

_She ran out of the doors, tears streaking down her face. He could be so mean sometimes! He had made fun of her most recent test score, which had been a 50. She had actually tried for once! She had wanted to shove a 100 in his face and stick her tongue out at him. But she had gotten a 50.  
God, she was stupid. She couldn't even get a passing grade on a 9__th__ grade test. How was she supposed to get through life as a Sailor Senshi, with the weight of the world resting on her shoulders? She'd fail them. She'd fail all of them! _

"_Wait! Odango!" she heard his voice calling after her but she just ran faster, not wanting to face the man who brought all of her faults and shoved them in her face, rubbing it in her face that she wasn't as smart as Ami, as strong as Makoto, as pretty as Minako or as graceful as Rei. She ran from her problems- that's all she had ever done._

_He huffed behind her and she could hear him catching up. She was running blindly, racing to anywhere her feet could take her. _

"_Odango! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" he called, real regret in his voice_

"_Yes, you did! And you were right!" she sobbed as she struggled to continue running. However, a hand grabbed her and pulled her back to face Mamoru, who was breathing exhaustedly, having finally caught up with her. She looked around wildly, noting that she had emerged into the park, with no one in sight for whom she could scream at for help- and while they occupied Mamoru, she could run away. _

_If she couldn't even outrun a mortal like Mamoru, why would Tuxedo Kamen even want her? She almost laughed. Why would he even want a ditz like her in the first place? _

"_Damn, Odango. You're fast," Mamoru gasped out, a tight hand holding onto her wrist, stopping her from turning around and racing away._

_Tears dripped messily from her face as she struggled in his hands, trying to run away. She didn't want to hear it anymore. She should be strong enough to face her faults, but she wasn't! She was tired of fighting youma! She was tired of trying so hard and failing at stopping the youma! She was tired of failing at her tests! Tired of her life!_

"_Usagi," he said and she froze, her eyes meeting his for the first time this whole time. The one word dripped with admiration and care, "I'm sorry. I was just being harsh on you"_

_She shook her head, "No! You were right! I won't ever amount to anything in life!" she pulled and succeeded in pulling away from his grasp. But she didn't make it far before he pushed her against a tree, his eyes full of determination. _

"_Stop for a second and listen to me!" he said angrily as he trapped her head in place by placing his hands against the tree on opposite sides of her eyes. It took her surprise the amount of force he was using- he wasn't usually such a forceful person- but it didn't stop her from crying heavily at her failures. _

"_No!" she cried, "I don't want to hear it anymore! I know what I am," and the sobs lessened as she cried her heart out to the man who confused her to no ends, "I know I'm not good enough to even taunt you! To be near you! And I can't help it! Because no matter how hard I try, it doesn't do anything! I am a failure, that's what I am! You were right all this time!" _

"_You are not a failure, Usagi," he said, his eyes holding hers to them heatedly, "The fact that you try to become stronger makes you so much more of a success than so many-"_

"_So many?" she cried, nearly spitting in his face, "The only things I'm better than are amoeba!" _

_Suddenly his eyes flared with anger and he slammed his hand against the tree angrily, instantly stopping her tears at the surprise of his emotions, "NO, Usagi! Stop it! This is NOT who you are! You are brighter than anyone I've ever met before! You brighten a room just by stepping into it with your smile, your dazzling blue eyes and your goddamn cute odangoes!"_

_She was frozen in place, her mouth open as he poured his heart out to her. He wasn't an emotional person, and it took her by surprise at how he was reacting to her at this precise moment. For an instant, she saw a little of Tuxedo Mask in him- must have been the way he was supporting her. Her eyes widened as he continued talking._

"_Why do you think I taunt you? I want you to know that I'm here, I don't want to be invisible to your light! And it makes me angry that you don't apply your smarts! The obvious cleverness that shines through from your heart and mind. You're so much more than you think, Odango!" _

_She settled against the tree, speechless, but he didn't stop long enough for her to even try to get something in. _

"_You have friends! You have family! Take advantage of that! Because not everyone can!" _

_She had never seen Mamoru show so much emotion to anyone- not even Motoki, who was his best friend. Motoki had told her how he had lost all of his memories in the car crash that had killed his family. But he never showed how it affected him- till now._

"_I don't mean to taunt you so much," his voice decreased in volume, nearly a whisper now, "I just…I want you to notice me- even if you think of me as the obvious jerk that I am"_

_The world around them was silent for what felt like ages as they stared into each other's eyes. His were a beautiful dark blue and she saw so many hidden thoughts behind the admiration that now shown through. He didn't say anything, his mouth set in a grim line. _

"_I…I don't think you're a jerk," she whispered shakily_

_Mamoru looked at her and gave a small disbelieving chuckle, "Really?" _

"_Not anymore…" she whispered, "Did you really mean all that? Do you really think of me like that?" Her heart was in her throat, her past doubts had been almost forced away by the young, obstinate man in front of her. He was right. She could be smart if she applied herself hard enough. _

_In her mind, she watched as Mamoru transformed into the man who had taunted her of her faults into the man who pushed her to better herself, the one who wouldn't hold back the truth in fear of her tears. She needed someone like him around to stay sane._

"_Yes," he said softly, giving her a wane smile as he lifted his hands from beside her head, "I do" There was fear in his eyes now that she looked closely. Fear of what, she wondered. _

"_Mamoru, of course I'd notice you even if you didn't taunt me. I don't know if you don't notice, or are blind, but half the girls in my grade are head over heels in love with you?" she smiled at him, wiping her tears away with a shaking hand. His words had almost hit her straight through her heart, and she didn't know how to respond to them. _

_He had never said anything like that to her- with him it had always been taunting, and it left her confused about him. Very confused. _

_He laughed, "Those girls? Nah, don't notice them. I like the ones that don't mind trading barbs, and the ones that don't burst into tears every time I make fun of them for something," he smiled at her warmly._

_She sniffed, "The way you repeat the same old taunts over and over again wouldn't make much for reducing those girls"_

_He laughed again, moving away from her, "You're one funny girl, Odango Usagi. I just can't figure you out"_

"_Keep trying," she smiled, moving into the light beside him, "And you just might get close"_

"_I look forward to that, Odango. Truly," he smiled at her again, his dark blue eyes brighter than she had ever seen them before. _

**

Endymion walked by her towards the exit, giving Motoki one last wave.

"Coming, Odango?" he asked, smiling at her knowingly. He knew she had taken a quick trip down memory lane. To the first time she had learned how loving Mamoru Chiba could be. To the time when she had started to fall in love with him.

She sighed, "Sure, I guess," and she followed him out. She wondered if he had come to the arcade just to taunt her with images of Mamoru as he had once been. She wouldn't put it past Endymion.

He walked silently beside her, walking quickly and determinedly, not even looking at her. There was something different about him, she noticed. He seemed more calm and determined than she had ever seen him.

Sure, he was always calm and determined when he faced her, but she could usually feel the small amount of doubt in him. And now it was smaller. Smaller than she had ever felt it. And it scared her.

"What-"

"Not till we get there," he said, not even letting her ask her question

She scowled, he was taking her somewhere? Like she'd ever go anywhere with him. He'd probably lead her right into the center of some trap where he could taunt her till she relented fighting him. Then again, that probably wouldn't take much at this point.

"I'm not-"

"Shh!"

She flared at the commanding tone he took and immediately stopped in the center of the street. "No, Endymion. I will not 'Shh' or wait till we get wherever you _want_ to take me. You are on _my_ turf here. And you will get the hell off of it before I call the Senshi and all of us kick your ass back to the Dark Kingdom"

He turned, the wide smile on his face, knowing that he had gotten a rise out of her. She didn't care at this point. He knew how to get rises out of her- he did it for a living now, so obviously it hadn't taken long.

"Fine," he said, shrugging nonchalantly, "I just thought we'd take a trip to a certain memorable place," and he looked away from her towards the largest building in Juuban district. Tokyo Tower. Where she had gained him- and lost him, all within the same few minutes.

Her fists tightened as she readied to press the alert button on her Senshi watch.

"Wait," he said, raising his hands in surrender once again, "I just want to talk."

She laughed coldly, "If your words weren't _poison_, I wouldn't worry," and she pressed the contact button. They'd be here within minutes.

He frowned, "I really did only want to talk"

"Then talk. Just don't mind that I kick your ass while you do," she said indifferently. And reaching for her broach, she pulled it easily from her school uniform, "Moon Prism Power, Make up!"

She didn't bother to take her time transforming like she usually did. It'd only waste precious fighting time. Plus, she was enraged at the moment, and she could use her adrenaline to hurt Endymion like he did her- just physically. He was emotionally unwavering, so she did all she could to physically injure him- without killing him of course.

No matter how simple life would be without him there, she just couldn't bring herself to kill him. She already felt like half of her soul was missing- what would happen if it died in front of her? She'd never be able to handle it. Plus, she'd tried it- and failed horribly.

However, as she reached for her tiara, a strong hand caught her wrist tightly. "I wanted to talk to you, Serenity. And you _will_ talk to me." The command in his voice sent shivers down her spine.

She threw his hand off of her, "I don't take orders from you, Endymion,"

His angry demeanor from seconds ago vanished once more, leaving the usual Endymion. "Fine. Don't listen while I warn you about what's coming," he said, shrugging casually, "It's not my problem"

She relaxed her hand ever so slightly, being able to tell there was something serious going on, "What is it?"

"_Everything_ will change, Serenity," he said, "This is your last chance to come to me before you lose everything"

Her heart froze in fear. The tone of his voice wasn't kidding. He wasn't just messing with her. There was some serious crap going down. "What _is_ it?"

"Last chance, Serenity," he said, his face blank as he stared at her, "Otherwise, it'll be a hard and hurtful journey," there was something in his tone that sent slivers of fear to the pit of her stomach. He had something planned. Something bad.

"I told you," she said abruptly, "I won't. Not when you're like this. The darkness isn't our rightful place, Endymion. You _know_ that"

"What has light _ever_ done for us, Serenity? We died fighting for it. This time, we can lead the winning side. And then there'll be nothing stopping our love," he said, and wind flared over him, trading the heart-wrenchingly familiar green jacket for a cold suit of armor.

"Light is what made our love work. And this is how you repay it? By stabbing a knife in its back. How proper- you're just like the Shitennou and Beryl. You've _turned_ your back on the good of the world just because it didn't work out for you. Like a spoiled child who didn't get what he wanted for his birthday," she grabbed her tiara from her head, holding it defensively, waiting for his attack.

He sighed, looking away from her, "I'm sorry you think of darkness like that. Because it's not. It's beautiful. You can create anything you want- and still keep everything you have. It doesn't _take_ and _take_ like light does"

"Sacrifice may be hard. But it makes what you still have seem even the sweeter," she said quietly, wishing upon wish that he could see the light.

"Remember that in the times to come then," he said, looking back at her, "Or you'll be with me sooner than you can even imagine." With that, he teleported away in a dark flash.

"We're here!" Mars cried, jumping to her, "Where'd he go?"

"He left," she whispered, her mouth dry. What had he meant? What was he going to take away from her now? He had already taken away her sanity, what more was there left?

"Ugh, you mean we came all the way over here for nothing?" Venus complained

Sailor Moon nodded, "I guess you did," she stared blankly at the spot he had vanished for what felt like millennia, almost praying that he wasn't going to do something crazy.

She snapped to attention and looked around, "Where's Jupiter?" Makoto had been distant all day and had refused to answer their questions when they had asked her what had happened to her with Nephrite the night before.

"She said she'd catch up," Mercury said worriedly, "It's weird that she isn't here yet"

Sailor Moon bit her lip apprehensively, worried at all that was going on. "We have to-" their communicator watches suddenly went off and Jupiter's face showed on the tiny screen, "Youma in park! Big one, sucking up energy like a goddamned vacuum!"

"We'll be right there!" Venus said into the communicator and without even looking at each other, they started sprinting towards where Jupiter would be.

* * *

Zoicite hid within the tree, smiling darkly as the youma sucked up energy easily from the wandering mortals. He kept clearing out the energy reserve so it always had space for more. They would need a lot of energy for their new plan, and this was the perfect way to get it.

If the Shitennou were directly involved, the Senshi would fight ever the harder. They liked to prove how strong they were in the face of their strongest adversaries. But for a normal, old youma, they thought they were too big. He could see Jupiter charging around, trying to injure the youma, but even she wasn't trying that hard. She would wait till the other Senshi got there, and then Sailor Moon would dust the youma, thinking that all was well in the world.

He smiled, all _would_ be well in the world soon. For when Mercury was by his side, everything else would be a cinch. She was the star of the Senshi for their cause with her incessant amounts of genius that wouldn't let her turn her back on their winning side.

No matter how much she tried to hide it from him when he goaded her with their past love, she wanted to be with him. More than anything, she wanted to be by his side. To feel him beside her. And he would be beside her. He'd never leave her side again.

Maybe if the Prince had been different, they might have ended up on the same side already. He might have been good. But he didn't mind the darkness much, it suited his smarts more than the light ever had because with it, anything was possible.

Yet, the darkness made him feel alone. And even with his comrades, the Shitennou, and his Prince, the loneliness remained.

He knew the others felt it too. That was why they were all obsessed with turning the Senshi. With them, everything would be perfect. They'd have every single person they loved beside them, and then, and only then, they could rule the world in peace.

And now, thanks to Mercury, it would be like that.

But that was _if_ she turned. He couldn't help but worry slightly that she'd be too strong and stubborn to turn towards the dark.

He shook his head. No. He would _make_ sure he turned her. He would _destroy_ her if it meant getting her. And he might have to, he realized. They'd have to weaken her enough so she couldn't fight the dark power physically.

And emotionally, they'd have to strip her. Strip her of the bonds she had with the other Senshi and Serenity. That was the only way they'd get her. They had to get it into her head that the other girls would join her soon enough if she joined them. It was just speeding up the process, per se.

Because she already knew that there was no chance light was winning this in the end of it all. She knew, and now the only thing that was stopping her from jumping to the winning side were the other Senshi.

She didn't want to betray them. Her loyalty to Serenity was unwavering- and out of all of the Senshi, Sailor Moon was somehow the most loyal to light. Despite her other half being the leader of the darkness, Sailor Moon led the Senshi in their fight with more strength than he thought possible in face of the darkness.

It was mostly a front, but it was a strong front that had to be chipped away. By taking Mercury away from her, he'd leave a whole in that front. And Moon would have to repair it- or she'd lose the other Senshi quicker than she could blink. Because why would the Senshi stay with the light if their leader and Princess didn't want to? She'd fall in an instant.

He felt the branch move, and suddenly Nephrite was sitting beside him, watching the Senshi appear from the entrance, helping Jupiter battle the youma.

"Hey," Zoicite said worriedly. Nephrite's silence was scaring him. And he had never before disobeyed the Prince's direct orders. None of them had.

"Hey," Nephrite answered, "Jadeite told me what's going to go down. Said you needed me?"

"Yeah. We're going to Ami soon, I need all of us there. I'll meet you back at the hideout once this is done so we can start building"

"Fine. I'll be there," Nephrite stood, readying to teleport away

"The Prince is really worried about you. We all are," Zoicite said, looking up at one of his best friends

"You shouldn't be," Nephrite said, waving his concern away, "It's nothing. From what Jadeite told me, it just may help us figure out how to turn Jupiter"

Zoicite stared at him, had he found a way to truly get to Jupiter? He thought back to the enraged Jupiter from the night before, the one who had _almost_ killed her one love.

Yes. He had definitely found something.

"That's great. Just don't almost get killed again," Zoicite said, giving Nephrite a smile, "The Prince might just kill you himself if you do,"

Nephrite smiled a wane smile and teleported away, leaving Zoicite staring at the area he had vacated. What was going on between him and Jupiter? He could see the Senshi gathering around her now that the youma had been destroyed. They looked concerned, for the most part.

Mercury, on the other hand, was typing hurriedly into her little laptop, her eyes furrowed.

He watched as her eyes widened at the amount of power the monster had gathered- not to mention the power that Kunzite and Jadeite were collecting in another part of the world. She couldn't deny it now. There was no way. She could _feel_ their loss- and it hurt her like a bitch.

**

_He hid in the darkness, watching the young girl rest her eyes on the desk, her homework lying open beneath her silky dark blue hair. She had fallen asleep a few minutes ago, drifting into whatever rest she had missed while the Shitennou and Senshi had fought. _

_He approached her quietly, and had been about to stroke her face lightly when a hand grabbed his wrist tightly. _

_He looked down at the girl, and her stunning blue eyes peered up at him. The irritation in them was obvious, but he could see the desire in them as well._

"_Zoicite," she said coldly, throwing his hand away from her as if she never wanted to touch him, "What do you want?" _

_He looked down at her and wanted to do nothing more than feel her skin flush on his, to feel her lips kiss his lips and her to hold him like she never wanted to let go. _

_She got up and moved away, reaching for her Senshi communicator but he grabbed her wrist before she could, "Wait"_

_Her eyes flashed to his and he could see the fear, fear of what he was going to say_

"_I love you"_

_Her breath caught in her throat and he watched her eyes swim in desire, her cheeks starting to grow slightly red._

"_Come with me and we can be together," he whispered, pulling her close to him, so her body was pressing against his tightly. He held her in place, his arms wrapped around her waist. He breathed in the scent of the ocean, basking himself in the serenity of it all._

_But with one push he went tottering away from her. "__Get out, or I will kick you out myself," she said coldly, her eyes blank and her face vacant as she pushed all emotions away._

"_Please, Ami," he said quietly, "Please…" he looked at her entreatingly, on the edge of begging. And he would beg if he had to. Because he needed her beside him. It tortured him to be away from her, to have to fight her and break her down. He didn't want to hurt her… _

_He saw the flash of pain in her eyes but it was gone before he registered it "Get out," she spat, "Now"_

_He fell to his knees, reaching towards her, "Please, Ami. I need you." He knew Jadeite, Nephrite and Kunzite would make fun of him if they ever found out he had begged her. But he didn't even care anymore. He cared for nothing but this beautiful, strong, pure woman before him._

"_Then join me," she whispered, and the tears sparkled behind her eyes. He could feel the pain rolling off of her too. They were both so hurt…_

_But could he ever give up the darkness? Betray Endymion again? _

_She offered him her shaking hand, "We can be together"_

_At that moment, he wanted to take her hand. He wanted to never hear or think of the darkness again- if it guaranteed him that she'd be with him always. That he'd never again have to leave her. _

_His hand rose slowly- then a dark flash came into the room, and Endymion pushed Ami away from him, sending her flying into the wall._

"_AMI!" he cried, trying to run after her_

"_Zoicite," Endymion commanded, stepping between him and his love, "Think about what you're doing"_

_His breathing increased, pain going through his veins as Ami groaned on the floor, holding her head with her hands, but looking at him with hope, her own pain the last thing on her mind._

"_You can do it, Zoi," she said quietly, "We can be together"_

_Endymion bent down beside him, blocking Ami off from his eyes completely, "She's brainwashing you, Zoicite. She just wants you for their cause. So the Dark Kingdom is weaker"_

"_That's not true, Endymion! And you know it!" Ami cried indignantly from behind Endymion, "I love Zoicite!" _

"_If she loved you, she would join us, Zoi. You know that," Endymion said, pain in his eyes. It was hurting Endymion to do this to him. But the pain of the thought of betrayal shone through even more. _

"_I…" Zoicite whispered, his throat was dry as no words came to his mouth. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to be with Ami. But he didn't want to betray Endymion._

"_She'll come soon," Endymion said, standing up, holding his hand out to him in the same way Ami had held hers, "For now, all we have to do is wait"_

_He looked past Endymion to Ami, who had tears streaking down her face, "Zoi! Don't! Please!"_

_Then he could see clearly. He could see the darkness encroaching her. Her desire to join him as well. And it was more than his own. She wanted to be with him also._

_Now he just had to trust that she'd come to him. And he did trust her. He trusted her more than he trusted anyone else in the entire world- even more than Endymion. She wouldn't leave him._

_He took the hand and Endymion helped him up, relief in his eyes._

"_ZOICITE!" she shrieked painfully, her hand stretched out towards him- but she pulled it back, looking away from him, her voice calm once again. "Go, again, Zoicite. It's all you do," she said, her hair falling over her eyes, hiding their beauty from him_

"_Let's go, Zoi," Endymion said softly, facing him. Zoicite closed his eyes wearily and nodded._

_He transported away, leaving Ami with Endymion, no idea that a fight was brewing. And when he felt the call telling him that he was wanted by Endymion to help fight the Senshi, he didn't want to go._

_But he went. And he fought Mercury like the past event between them had never happened. And he won. Easily. _

_She glared at him, angrily, "I hate you"_

"_You hate that you love me despite all of this," he amended, as he sent tons of dark power flying her way, sending her flying away from him.

* * *

_

Ami sat on her chair, trying her best to focus on her AP Calculus homework. But her mind wouldn't stay on integrals and differentials, instead going back to what she had seen on her Mercury laptop.

She hadn't told the others what it had shown her, knowing it would only disturb them. It was now obvious that when Sailor Moon had alerted them about Endymion that it had been a distraction.

Endymion had been distracting them from the monster- and whatever else that had collected all that power. She couldn't believe she hadn't figured it out.

"You're so stupid, Ami," she said disgustedly to herself as she leaned back against the back of the chair tiredly.

She should have seen it. It was _so_ obvious.

Okay, not that obvious. But she had to beat herself over it. Because next time, it could very well be her fault that one of them got hurt- more so than they already were.

It was Makoto's actions that were scaring her the most. Makoto was the strongest out of all of them- she could take _so _much. She had survived so much already- but now she was losing it. She could tell that whatever Nephrite had done to Makoto had been serious. She just wished Makoto would talk about it. But Makoto never liked showing her weakness- because she didn't want to add any more problems onto their back. But Ami wanted to comfort her- to do something- _anything_ for the strong girl. They all had to lean on someone every once in a while.

But the others' weren't faring that well themselves.

Ami could tell that Rei was slowly and surely losing it over the darkness that swirled over the Earth. And Jadeite prided himself by sending it directly at her, letting her feel the hopelessness of it. She felt so bad for Rei- to be able to feel every pinprick of darkness…it must have been unbearable. She was the only one other than Ami herself who could possibly understand how lost they all were. The only one who could see how much more darkness there was than light.

And Minako, poor Minako. The Love Senshi was denied all she loved because of all of this. But still, Minako didn't show how much it got her down. She was the strongest of the Inner Senshi- and that was why she was the leader. She cared for all of them more than she cared for herself, and Ami knew that was what kept her going.

Usagi…Ami felt so much pain for Usagi. She was the purest and most loving creature that had ever lived- and here she was, being tainted by the darkness and not being allowed to love her lover. It was inhuman. All of it was. Usagi- the most out of all them that deserved happiness. She was their Princess- and it was their failure that denied her her happiness.

**

_Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako sat on the many steps of the Hikawa Shrine after a particularly horrible fight between them and a monster and Endymion. Usagi had run home, crying after it. And although they had tried to follow her, she had slammed her door in their faces, saying she needed to be alone._

"_I hate this," Ami whispered, "I hate how much this is hurting her"_

_There was no answer from the others, and she knew they were agreeing with her. How couldn't they? They loved Usagi like they loved a sister. She was their Princess, she deserved more than this…darkness._

"_It's getting worse," Rei whispered, "Endymion is doing something. Something bad" _

"_When isn't he?" Makoto retorted sourly_

_Again there was no answer. The answer was obvious. Every little thing Endymion did now was horrible. He would taunt them, taunt Usagi, fight them till none of them could fight anymore, and then taunt Usagi some more._

_But she had noticed that he hadn't been doing much of that recently. He had been determined to avoid them actually. And she could tell everything was going to change. Her Mercury laptop had just told her that something was awakening- but no matter how much she looked, she couldn't find out what it was._

_Rei suddenly snapped straight, jumping to her feet._

"_What's happening?" Minako asked immediately, jumping to her feet as well. Ami suddenly felt something shoot through her- something she had never felt before. She stood unsteadily._

_And then suddenly it became clear as four familiar faces teleported in front of them, walking up the steps slowly. It felt like her heart stopped as she looked at her love's face._

"_No…" Makoto whispered brokenly, "They're dead…"_

"_Not anymore," a hauntingly familiar voice called, "But I'm guessing you probably figured that out already, eh Mercury?"_

_Her cracked voice spoke, "Zoi?" the name sounded so foreign, yet so familiar- and it dripped with love. She knew the name, and it filled her with confusing emotions. All the Senshi's memories had been returned when Mamoru had turned dark, and she knew who the man was. He had betrayed her, he had killed her…and yet, she wanted to throw herself into his arms._

"_The Shitennou have returned," the long white-haired one spoke, walking up beside Zoicite. _

_Her eyes drunk Zoicite in. His silky dirty blonde hair was tied loosely behind him, leaving his face clear so she could see his bright green eyes, his muscles rippling beneath his Shitennou uniform. He looked amazing… _

_She knew she shouldn't love him still…but their love was eternal. She had known that when she had fallen in love with him in the Silver Millennium, and she knew it now. The smile on his face sent butterflies skittering through her stomach. _

"_Jadeite…" Rei whispered from beside her, "Are you guys really back?" _

"_That we are," the short blonde haired one answered, his blue eyes sparkling. He was walking beside the last of the Shitennou, whose long brown hair fell in waves down to his shoulders. Nephrite remained silent, his eyes furrowed as he did something._

_Despite not wanting to think it, she knew something was wrong… and she knew she had to deal with it. If…if they were still evil…she couldn't let them get close to the Senshi. It would be their destruction, again._

"_Rei," she whispered, barely moving her lips, "What do you feel?" _

"_Nothing," Rei whispered back, "I think they're here to help us"_

_Rei's voice was choked with emotion as she stared deeply into Jadeite's eyes. Ami wanted to believe her, but then her eyes flashed to Nephrite who was still focused deeply._

_Minako silently moved so she was half blocking Ami, "Check, Ami"_

_Ami nodded and immediately whipped out her Mercury laptop, the goggles falling over her eyes as she studied what it said on the screen. _

_She glanced up, finding that the Shitennou were close- only three of four steps away from them- and gasped._

"_They're still bad!" she cried before an icicle came flying at the laptop in her hands, knocking it away. It clattered on the floor loudly, the only sound present in the vicinity._

"_No. If we were evil, you'd be able to tell, Mars," Jadeite said to her, smiling at her entreatingly._

"_No! He's lying!" Ami said, pointing at Nephrite, "He's blocking your sensing power, Rei!" _

"_Transform!" Minako cried and Ami immediately grabbed her transforming pen shakily._

"_Wait!" Kunzite commanded. They all paused as Minako froze, her eyes on Kunzite's._

"_We love you, and we want you to join us," Kunzite said, looking only at Minako, his eyes boring deeply into hers. _

_Minako tore her eyes away, the only thing in her voice was a command, "Transform, Senshi!" _

_Ami looked at Zoicite, who was inches away from her now, her hand midway in the air, about to call her Mercury transformation. _

"_Mercury," he said, his face breaking into a grin she had only dreamed about before, "I've missed you so"_

_Her heart broke as she saw the darkness behind his eyes. But it was still her Zoicite…he'd never change who he was. He was still Zoicite, down to his little dimples and sparkling green eyes._

"_I-" she whispered, and she looked at Minako, who was mid-transformation. And seeing Rei and Makoto transforming as well, she finished raising her pen._

"_Mercury Power, Make Up!" she didn't miss the flash of pain that went through Zoicite's eyes and her insides tore. She didn't want to fight him…_

_**_

And herself? She didn't even know what to think anymore. Now it was just get through every day step by step. Hope to god that she didn't fall into the darkness. Because she _wanted_ to. She hated fighting the Shitennou and Endymion. They were supposed to be friends. And _Zoicite_… she wanted to be with him _so badly_.

She sighed, slamming her textbook closed. She was getting nowhere, she'd have to wake up early tomorrow morning to finish it. She needed sleep- to get away from this horrible time. To dream that she was with everyone she loved again. That she was truly with Zoicite.

She took a long, warm shower, needing to unknot her tense muscles after all the fights. She barely ever had time to relax anymore- or she was just too tense to do it anyway. She hadn't had a real day off ever since Endymion had been "born" -what with his obsession of following Usagi around and taunting her by either just hanging around or trying to gather energy. The last time they'd gone on a vacation – _far_ away, he'd magically shown up and started terrorizing the townspeople. They hadn't tried after that.

She peeked into her mother's room, intending to say good night before she went off to sleep. Sometimes that was the only conversation they had for days. Her mom would be out of the door around the time Ami was waking up, and she'd come back when Ami was either out fighting or doing her homework. Her job completely monopolized her life, but Ami was used to it.

"Hey, Mom," she said, knocking on it lightly, "I'm going to bed, good night" she made to close the door behind her.

Her mother glanced at her from the book she was reading in the bed, "Ami, honey, come in." Ami did so, sitting on the opposite side of the bed, wondering what was up.

"How are you?" her mom asked, putting down the book, "It feels like I never see you"

_That's because you don't_. "I'm good," _Yeah. Right. If being nearly dead constitutes as good._ She frowned lightly at her sarcastic thoughts. The long days must be getting to her.

"How are your studies going?" her mom asked, calling her back to the present

"Pretty good. Got top test scores again this semester," Ami said, shrugging.

"That's good. And your friends? How are they? What were their names again- Minoru and Makagi?"

Ami blinked at her mother, wanting to leave at that moment. But she sucked it in and smiled lightly, "They're good. And it's Minako, Usagi, Makoto and Rei"

"That's good…" her mother said, glancing away worriedly out of the window, "What would you say to taking a weekend off and just getting away to your father? All this rain is depressing me"

Ami gaped at her mother wordlessly. The woman who had never taken a day off in her life was willing to take a whole weekend off to travel with _her_? Then her senses returned. There was no chance she could leave for a whole weekend. Not with how bad things were getting –_no wait, how bad things have been for the past nine months_. She couldn't leave the Senshi alone for that long.

"How's next week?" her mother asked, a tentative smile on her face.

"Uhm…I have a big test coming up," Ami said quietly, her eyes conveying her sorrow, "I can't make it. But you should go see Dad. I'll visit him some other time,"

Her mother's smile dropped into a frown, "You work too hard, honey. You need some time off. We both do."

Ami sighed, getting up from her seat, "I'll get some," _hopefully_, "Soon"

The frown didn't move from her mother's face, "You've changed, honey. Ever since we moved here…"

Anger built up in her, and she wanted to do nothing more than release it. And she did. "How would you _know_?" Ami snapped, "You're never home. I do all the house chores. We haven't even spent time together _since_ we moved here. So you can't even tell if I've changed!" the words spilt out of her mouth, and despite how much she wanted to stop them from inflicting pain on her mother, a small part of her was happy that her mother was _finally_ hearing these things.

Her mother's head was turned away from her, and she could see the tears sparkling in the corner of her eyes, "I've still noticed. How couldn't I? And these past few months…it's like you've died…"

"So what?" Ami snapped, "Since when do you care?" and she strode out of the room angrily, slamming the door behind her and hurrying into her own room and slamming her own as well.

She sighed as what she had just done got to her. She had never before raised her voice to her mother- or anyone really. And in some ways, it felt good. It felt good to hurt _someone_ who could be hurt.

Tears falling from her eyes, she collapsed on the bed in the dark room. Everything was _so_ hopeless. The amount of energy the Shitennou had collected yesterday…it was enough for _anything_- even destroying a whole city.

She peered around the dark room and suddenly shot up. She hadn't closed the light-

"Had a fight?" a voice asked and suddenly figures emerged from around her, grabbing her hands and legs.

_Fear_ was the only thing she knew in that second as she looked up at the four Shitennou surrounding her bed, holding her body down. Endymion stood at the foot of her bed, beside Zoicite who was holding her feet. Nephrite stood away from the others, his eyes closed in concentration as the others bore down on her.

"You really shouldn't keep all that anger pent up," Jadeite said from her right arm, "You could seriously hurt someone"

Thought returned to her and she writhed in their hands. She had to reach her transformation pen!

"Hold her," Endymion said, "And get that stupid communicator off her wrist" he said to Kunzite.

She widened her eyes, knowing she had to contact the other Senshi before they did anything else to her. She _had to_ alert the Senshi- it was the _only_ thing she could do really. Then she'd have to fight them off long enough till the others got here.

But what the hell? Why were they here? The only ones who had ever come were Zoicite, obviously, and Endymion. The others had never even stepped foot in here. And it scared her.

What were they planning? Did it have anything to do with all that energy they had collected? And why her? She'd have thought that they'd always go after Usagi first- since she was who Endymion wanted. But deep down, she was happy that they were here rather than at Usagi's. It was safer for Usagi…

Kunzite snapped the watch off her wrist, holding her clawing hand back with his other hand. He chucked it to the floor.

"Ami," a knock came from outside her door and everyone in the room froze, including her, "Ami, honey. I'm sorry,"

Zoicite's eyes widened ever so slightly, but he kept his face calm in her stare. She begged him with her eyes to leave her mother alone.

"Kunzite, lock the door," Endymion commanded, grabbing a hold of her arm from where Kunzite left it. He walked to the door slowly-

The door slammed open, her mother breathing deeply as she stared around the room.

"AMI!" she cried and Ami had never heard so much emotion in her mother's voice as she stared wildly around the room to the Shitennou and Endymion, "Leave my daughter alone!"

Kunzite was at her mother's side in an instant, his hand reaching for his sword.

"MOM! NO, KUNZITE! LEAVE HER ALONE!" she cried, throwing all the energy she had to knock Endymion and Jadeite off of her. Somehow, it worked. But she wasted no time in stopping as she heaved Zoicite off of her- but she didn't even make it off the bed before Jadeite grabbed her arms and pulled them harshly behind her.

"Stop," Kunzite commanded, holding her writhing mother in his hands, his sword held to her neck.

Ami froze in Jadeite's hands, the fight dropping out of her at the image of her mother held by Kunzite.

"We won't hurt her if you come quietly," Zoicite said and she turned her head slightly to look at him, her heart pained as she saw the determination in his eyes.

"Ami! Don't you dare go with these men!" her mother cried, her voice completely horrified at what she was seeing. Ami distantly wondered whether she would have even noticed if she hadn't stumbled into her kidnapping.

She knocked the thought from her mind as Kunzite brought the sword closer to her mother's neck.

"Wait!" she cried, sagging in Jadeite's unwielding arms, "…I'll go"

Tears slipped from her eyes, "I'll come…just leave her alone…" She may have been angry with her mother, but she could never place her mother in danger. She loved her too much.

Zoicite stepped forward, victory in his eyes and Kunzite eased his hold on her mother.

"You can't move. It'll only hurt you," Endymion said, stepping so he was beside her, looking at her, a grin on his face, "Believe me, I know"

In that instant everything became clear. Why they had come to her. Why they didn't want her to alert the others. Why they didn't want her putting up a fight.

They were going to forcefully turn her. And she knew then that it was all over. She was gone. She didn't even have that much fight left in her- and it was obvious they had collected all the energy so they would have a chance to turn her. She didn't have anything left to fight off the Darkness anymore. Hell, she _wanted_ to go into it and stop all this pain that she always felt.

_It's over…_

"Ami!" her mother cried in heart-wrenching pain, "Honey!"

She met her mother's eyes, which were also tearing over. "I'm sorry, Mom," she whispered, "Tell the girls I love them…and that I'm sorry"

And the horrified blue eyes were the last thing she saw before Jadeite's strengthened his hold on her and the darkness swallowed them all up and away from the place she called home.

* * *

**So? How'd this chapter go? Any comment is welcome! :)**

Oh, and also wanted to mention the songs. I'm going to have excerpts from songs that I think ring true to the chapter/character, or the songs I listened to while writing. "Whispers in the Dark" by Skillet is THE song for the story though, and is completely perfect for this story.  
It helps me write to think of songs that I think a character would like or really connects to the plot line, so I thought it would be nice to share them with the readers too. :D

**Thank you for reading, and don't forget to REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so wow, I'm in three chapters. Thank you again for all your reviews! They are much needed as the writing gets more and more difficult. And it does. A lot.**

For this chapter, and technically for Ami's powers as a whole, I take a lot from Avatar: The Last Airbender's waterbending style, but I do imagine Ami's powers were something of this form, and if not, oh well, complain about it in a review or something (compliments are loved!).

**The usual disclaimer applies: I don't own Sailor Moon or characters, no matter how much I wish I did.

* * *

**

**In Darkness**

_Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom_

_I'm dying again  
_

_I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under_

_Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I'm dying again_

_- "Going Under" by_ Evanescence

**Chapter 3**

_The five Senshi breathed deeply, catching their breath after an exceedingly difficult monster had nearly butchered them._

"_Ugh, man. I hate those things," Jupiter complained as she sat down in a huff, her chest rising and falling quickly. "We really need to deal with them quicker"_

"_There wouldn't have been much dealing with if Mercury hadn't figured out its weakness," Venus amended, giving Mercury a deep nod. Mercury blushed, finding it embarrassing that she kept getting thanked for something as little as looking something up in her computer._

"_It wasn't anything, Venus," Mercury said, shaking her head. "It was all your guys' distracting that did the trick"_

"_Distracting?" Mars asked suddenly as she sat beside Jupiter, "We were distracting? I thought we were really running for our lives out there. Thanks for the memo, guys," she glared at the other Senshi, but there was a light smile on her face. Mars knew just how to keep the mood light and happy when they needed it to be. She also loved making big things out of small things to keep everyone on the edge. _

"_It was amazing!" Moon suddenly cried out, jumping to her feet. "Venus and Jupiter took on the monster head on while me and Mars distracted it. Then Mercury, amazing Mercury, got us the weakness! Then it was all over!"_

_The four Senshi sweat dropped, as they looked at Sailor Moon, who was breathing deeply, a bright grin on her face. "Uh, we know, Sailor Moon. We were…there…" Mars said, shaking her head as if she couldn't believe Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon particularly could bring out laughter in anything with her silly antics, and the Senshi owed her much for their sanity. _

_Mercury laughed, unable to contain the happiness. It was the first time they had quickly handled a monster in a long time, it was as if ever since the Shitennou had returned, the Senshi fought only with them and were usually sent running home. For the first time in a long time, the Senshi felt competent in something._

"_I propose a celebration!" Sailor Moon cried out, "To Mercury!" _

_Mercury couldn't help the grin as she shook her head. "It's nothing, guys. Really."_

"_You do deserve it, Merc," Jupiter said, looking up at her with an encouraging smile on her face. "You've saved our lives countless times and we've never even so much as thrown you a party" _

"_I second that," Venus said, clapping Mercury on the shoulder. "We all really need a night off, what better way than celebrating the smartest of us saving our lives, yet again?" _

"_Really, Mercury," Mars added, a sad smile on her face, "I don't think we would have made it this far without you."  
_

_Mercury shook her head yet again, "We wouldn't have made it far without anyone. All of us are essential to what we're doing." She truly believed what she said. They balanced each other out perfectly, like a group should. Venus was the collected leader, the one who made the important decisions. Mars, who was second in command, was the fiery one who let her emotions guide her actions, which they needed to cancel out Venus and Mercury's own need to do the smart thing rather than the right thing. Jupiter was the strong one, who would do whatever she wanted regardless of what anyone said, and thus spurred them into action. Sailor Moon was everything to them. She was who they fought for, and she was their reason for still living._

_Mercury was the brain, Venus was the reason, Mars was the heart, and Jupiter was the muscle. And Sailor Moon was the body. They were perfect together. _

"_Still, Ami-chan," Sailor Moon said, hugging the water Senshi from her side tightly. "You especially save us all the time."_

_Mercury looked around at her family, love filling her heart so completely that she had never felt more accepted than that moment. _

"_So, where to for the party?" Jupiter asked, getting up. "And who's paying? Because it's definitely not me"_

"_I think it should be-" Mars started and suddenly froze, turning towards the end of the street. She groaned as she collapsed against the ground, "I think we're canceling"_

"_Mind if we join?" a cold voice drifted to them from the way Mars had looked only seconds before and the rest of the Senshi groaned, Mercury included. She had been looking forward to not having to get hurt badly, to getting a nice night of sleep and to a night out with the girls. "I don't think it'd be as much fun without us, no, Zoicite?" Endymion called as he strode down the street, the Shitennou flanking him. "Can't have a party for the water Senshi without her boy toy, can we?" he flashed a smile at the Senshi. _

"_Can't you leave us alone, for like, a day?" Mars complained from her place on the floor. "It's been like two months of constant fighting. It's getting slightly predictable"_

"_Bored, Mars?" Jadeite asked, "I would have thought you would enjoy the endless battling. You too, Jupiter. I seem to remember you guys trying to get us to fight you whenever you could in the Silver Millennium." He had a smile on his face that Mercury was so used to seeing that it would have been weird to see him without it. _

"_Well, fighting is overrated when it comes to you losers," Jupiter complained from her place beside Mercury and Venus. Sailor Moon stood on the outside, looking more tired than Mercury had ever seen her. The fighting was definitely getting them all down, and she knew that they all needed a break. Even if it was only for one night. _

_She smiled, her eyes meeting Zoicite, whose eyes narrowed. "I have an idea, guys. Jupiter, NOW!" She raised her hands the sky within an instant, calling the waters within the clouds to her command. Jupiter jumped into the air, her hands sparking with electricity. And just as the rain began pouring on the Shitennou and Endymion, Jupiter electrified the water around them. _

"_Run!" Mercury cried, laughter bubbling up in her as the Shitennou and Endymion jumped around in the growing puddles of water, trying to stop from being electrocuted. She grabbed Sailor Moon's hand and grinning at her, they took off running, the other Senshi following behind her. _

"_Hell yes!" Sailor Moon cried, turning to face the Shitennou and Endymion as they ran, "In your faces!" And the Senshi laughed harder than they had in a long time._

_Rain poured on them, washing away their past ire and replacing it with light joy, just to be together and alive. For now, they were happy they had that. _

_**_

She landed roughly on the floor, Jadeite's hands dropping her. She screamed in agony as pain went through her skin like pins stabbing her. Something landed in front of her, clattering loudly. She looked up, Zoicite's boots stood by her face, and right beside them was her transformation pen.

She grabbed it, holding it to her chest safely as she struggled upright. Her knees wouldn't hold her stably, so she wobbled gracelessly, as she looked around. Zoicite, Jadeite, Kunzite and Endymion had surrounded her silently and she could vaguely see Nephrite behind Zoicite, concentrating on something.

Nephrite felt her silent gaze on him and looked up, meeting her eyes. Then she saw the whirling of power behind them and gasped. She should have realized it before- he was _hiding_ her from the others. Otherwise Rei probably would have felt her panic and they would have found her within minutes.

The five men were the only things she could see in the darkness that surrounded all of them. She couldn't figure out where they were- or anywhere she could _possibly_ run to.

Her eyes returned to Zoicite's, "What do you want?" she asked shakily, feeling her fear pound through her veins as if it was a part of her blood. She had never before been more scared than she was in that moment, because she knew how serious it was.

"You're not stupid, Ami," he said condescendingly to her, "You know _exactly_ what we want." He folded his arms, his eyes meeting hers for barely a millisecond. Ami could tell there was no turning back from where she was.

"You might want to transform," Endymion said to her from her right, "Otherwise this'll hurt a lot more." She had never heard Endymion more carefree, as if everything was exactly as he wanted it- including the part where she near-cowered in front of them.

She took a deep calming breath, knowing that she'd have to stay calm if she wanted any chance of surviving for long- or at all. It may not do too much, but she would do all she could.

And suddenly Jadeite released a barrage of his smoke attack at her. She screamed in agony, falling to her knees once again as her skin blistered. She clutched her Senshi pen tightly, knowing she had to transform or risk getting seriously injured. But as she looked up at Zoicite's darkened eyes and saw how they tried not to look back in hers, she knew this was only the beginning. They would _hurt_ her- and then they would turn her. But, she knew that in the end it would be the turning that would kill her.

She would betray her Princess, her fellow Senshi. And for _what?_ Because she was too weak to fight for them.

She stood up shakily, her hands gritting her Senshi pen tightly, knowing she couldn't give up that easily. She would give it _all_ she had to fight this.

_Will it even matter_?

She didn't care. She had to try.

"MERCURY POWER," she cried, her hand flashing upwards, "MAKE-UP!"

She didn't pause as she whirled around in a circle, screaming her attack, "SHABON SPRAY!" releasing all the pent up adrenaline that had been fighting to get loose ever since they had emerged in her room.

They went flying away from her, grunts of pain coming from all of them. She took the instant she had before they recovered to attack Nephrite, who had been protected from her barrage by Zoicite.

He was the target, and he knew it as he looked up. His eyes focused and she released another attack, focusing it into one direction, sending icicles similar to Zoicite's streaming at him. He blocked a few, but the last few slammed into him, sending him flying.

She was suddenly hit from behind by what felt like Kunzite's boomerangs, cutting her skin and she cried out in pain as blood fell from her wounds. But she didn't stop and launched herself after Nephrite, who was ready and waiting for her.

His comet hit her, sending her flying right back.

"Damn," Jadeite said, "Who knew little Mercury had so much power?" The taunt rung in her ears, blinding out all thought other than showing them that she was rightfully the Senshi of Mercury, the Senshi of water, one of the Senshi of Earth.

She raised her hands slowly, closing her eyes as Jadeite stepped in front of her.

"Aw, look," Jadeite said in his kiddy voice, "She's so scared she's closing her eyes"

_I am the Senshi of Mercury, the smart Senshi, and I will not fall so easily! _Words screamed within her mind, ordering her to show them just what she could do. Power flowed through her very veins, pounding through her body, and it was more than she had ever felt, more than she had ever known about.

"You want to see _power?_" she hissed, "I'll _show_ you power." And her hands flashed upwards and she dropped them in front of her and water roared from them, a geyser gushing from them as she whirled around. They went flying from the force of it. The water rose around them, and she froze the water by raising her hands, freezing the four of them within it.

They roared as they tried to get out of the ice, screaming obscenities at her. Her eyes opened and she stepped towards where Nephrite was, still waiting for her patiently, both of them ignoring the others.

"Impressive," he acknowledged

"You haven't seen _anything_ yet," she spat and with the twitch of her fingers, mist filled the room, blocking off even more in the darkness. She flashed forward, none of the mist obscuring her view and kicked Nephrite just as he released a comet. It dissipated as she rose her hand, water releasing from it and pulling the comet to the ground.

She heard steps behind her, and she knew it was Jadeite trying to sneak up behind her. She merely moved her head to look and he froze, the water in his veins freezing. He whined at her from his place, but she ignored him.

She rose her hand quickly to her side, palm out, stopping Nephrite in his place as he stood shakily. His eyes went wide and she felt him struggling to move, but she gripped him in his place tightly. Then, she pulled him to her with a sudden jerk and he screamed in agony. She was controlling the water in his very blood, and it must have hurt like _hell_ to have that water pull him to her. But she ignored it.

They wanted to turn her, then she'd make it hard as humanly possible, alerting the other Senshi as best as she could and taking out as many as she could. Deep in her heart, she didn't want to do this. They were the men that the Senshi loved with all of their hearts, and thus, men whom Mercury loved as well. But they had brought her to this, and she'd give them all she could.

"Like what you see?" she sneered at Nephrite, and she pulled her hand violently back, pulling the water from him quickly. He gave a high-pitched scream and fell to the floor, unconscious. Next she looked at Jadeite, who had only managed to escape her freeze because of his smoke. And she knew he had released the others, who were probably waiting patiently for her to finish.

She had never felt _so_ much power in her veins. But in the back of her mind she knew it was her last show. Her last chance to truly show them exactly _who_ they were dealing with. And she'd take as many down as she could.

She repeated her hand movements with Jadeite and he screamed in agony, falling in a heap at her feet.

She turned to face the last three who were now facing her, their faces blank. She could see the hint of pride in Zoicite's eyes and her anger flared. He had _no_ right to be proud of her for something like this, this pure destruction she had been reduced to doing.

But a small part of her loved the power she had, that she was winning.

"Hm," Endymion said, striding so the three of them were surrounding her, "Who knew Mercury had such _fury_?"

"Just as much as you all have built up," she stated unfeelingly, her hands twitching to release their attacks on the three of them. But she held her ground, intent on showing them that she wasn't scared for herself- even though she very much was.

"We're only doing this for your own good, Mercury," Zoicite said sadly, "You know that"

"It's only the question of which one of you comes first," Endymion said, and Mercury could hear the slight sorrow in his voice, "Then the rest of them will come too"

"You underestimate them," she whispered, knowing the truth in it. Yes, they would fall in the end. But they'd fight as much as they could. And that was what mattered.

"Not too much," Endymion answered and he gave a swift nod to the others

She ducked as the boomerang flew at her, and darting to Kunzite, she slid his feet from under him with a strong hook with her legs. He went sailing backwards- but he hadn't reached the floor before she kicked him in the chest, sending him flying back.

She stopped Endymion and Zoicite in their places as she had with Jadeite. "Mercury, what are you doing?" Zoicite asked, opening his mouth with difficulty as she attempted to clamp it shut, "You know there's no chance you're winning this. And you don't want to lose. Join us and you won't have to"

She whirled around, holding onto the both of them tightly, sending them flying into the expanse of the room, leaving only Kunzite to deal with immediately. A boomerang cut her arm, leaving a deep cut, as it flew by her, Kunzite glaring at her. But there was no true anger in his glare. It was as if he knew her fight was her last. He could feel it.

Tons of Kunzite's attacks flew at her, but before they reached her, she raised her arms, stopping them with her water. The water surrounded them and she whirled her hands in a circle and dropped the water. The boomerangs flew, cutting Kunzite as he attempted to stop them. He fell to the floor, moaning.

Three down, two to go.

She closed her eyes for a second, needing to regain her bearings. She was running exceedingly low on attacks and now she had to conserve. Which slightly- no, _really_ sucked because now the two worst were left.

Her eyes flew open as Endymion tried to sneak up to her, "Really, Endymion? Even after what happened to Jadeite?" and seizing the water in his veins, she whirled in place, raising him above her. He screamed indignantly and she slammed him against the floor hard enough that the entire room shook.

"Mercury!" Zoicite called and she looked up, he had jumped over her. She raised her hand to seize control of him- but it had been the wrong move. She lost the few second start he had given her by calling her name, and the ice crystal sailed to her. She dropped her control over Endymion to bring her hand to stop the crystal – but it was too late.

A harsh scream released from her mouth as she watched, almost in slow motion, the ice crystal shoot into her stomach.

She had expected pain to flood her, but all that did was sorrow. From the brunt of the attack, she fell backwards slowly. She thudded onto the floor, tears falling from her eyes.

Zoicite landed beside her, his eyes pained as he looked down into her eyes, "I'm sorry, love"

She struggled to laugh, blood dripping from her mouth, "No. You're not. Now you can have me." Tears fell slowly from her eyes, streaking down her cheeks as she realized it was over. She had failed the others…

"We can finally be together," he whispered, leaning over her and wiping the tears from her eyes

She nodded slightly, relief at the end of it all. Then the pain hit. She seized against it, another harsh scream ripping from her throat. It didn't take her long to realize why. Zoicite had pulled the crystal from her, leaving nothing to stop the blood flow.

"I love you…" he whispered

"I know," she gasped, "But you love having me more"

Darkness surrounded her, his lovely green eyes staring down at her lovingly.

* * *

Minako shot up, the incessant beeping causing her to look at her communicator, "Who's it this time?" she asked groggily of Rei

"Ami's gone!"

Minako jumped from the bed, "What!? What do you mean she's gone!?"

"I can't feel her!"

Her body took over her mind and she didn't answer Rei, already racing to her window. She didn't bother to take her time and, as she sailed through the air, she transformed and took off sprinting.

It was as if her mind was on autopilot, she didn't let the emotion pervade her senses and interrupt her from doing what she had to do. She guessed it was the number of times something like this had happened that had trained her to do so, and now she was just as she had been in the Silver Millennium. A leader. A part of her mourned the easy times before she had been awakened as Sailor Venus, but now that was so faraway that she could barely remember it.

London was barely a blip on her history radar, and fighting alone was even more forgotten. Now, as the leader of the Sailor Senshi, that was all she was. Aino Minako slipped into the background whenever Senshi issues came to the forefront, and nowadays, Sailor Venus' mentality stayed at all times.

She arrived within minutes and scrambled into Ami's bedroom. It was empty and dark- save for the weeping woman by the door. Venus quickly scanned the room for any object that might help her with figuring out what had happened to Ami. But it was bland and cold, seeming like the light had been sucked from the room.

Immediately as that particular thought passed through Venus's mind, she knew _exactly_ what had happened to Ami. "Ms. Mizuno?"

The woman shot up instantly, struggling to hold herself steady, "Who are you? Where did you take my baby?" Venus felt a pang of pity for the nearly single mother. She worked so hard to give Ami everything she wanted- except for the one thing she needed. A mother's love.

"I am one of the Sailor Senshi. Your daughter was probably kidnapped by a Shitennou of the Dark Kingdom," Venus supplied, deciding she had to let her in on a little information in case it would help Ms. Mizuno give her some information.

"What's my baby have to do with _any_ of this?" Ms. Mizuno cried hysterically, "She's just a young girl! She's not involved in anything like this!"

_If only you knew_…

"We know. That's why we're trying our best to find her. I need you to tell me everything that happened," Venus said commandingly. She was wasting time trying to convince Ami's mother into cooperating- and it would waste valuable time they needed to find Ami.

She raised her communicator, quickly dialing in Rei and Makoto, "There's nothing-" but suddenly she froze, her eyes trained on something that glittered by the floor as she tilted her head. She strode to the bed, ignoring Ms. Mizuno's confused gaze. She bent down, her hand going straight to her mouth as she moaned in horror.

"What is it?" Makoto's voice squeaked through it, "Venus?"

"Her communicator," Venus whispered into the watch, "…I found her communicator." Fear had flooded her at seeing it discarded on the floor, as if it was just a piece of garbage. Mercury would never have gone anywhere without it- she had definitely been taken, and Zoicite had obviously thought ahead and forced her to remove the watch. _Shit_, her mind screamed at her, how the hell were they going to locate her now?

She pocketed it, knowing she couldn't let Ms. Mizuno see it, lest they end up playing twenty questions of why she held a watch similar to Ami's in her hand and was speaking into it.

"Mars," she commanded, "How come you didn't feel it?"

Rei's image pushed Makoto's out of the way, her shaking figure taking up the whole screen, "Nephrite. I'm sure of it. He blocked me from her- but something happened. It feels like he was knocked out"

"Find her. We have to find out where Zoicite took her- and Jupiter, get to Moon-"

"I'm here. I'm downstairs," Moon's image popped into the video, her eyes were red, "I- I saw them fighting- Mercury…" she was nearly hysterical. Venus took a deep, calming breath, knowing she had to take control of the situation or all was lost.

"Jupiter- help Mars. Nobody stays alone from now on. Moon, get your butt up here," Venus commanded, feeling her horror try to pull her down. She pushed it away- now was _not_ the time to lose it. They had lost one of their own- and they would lose more if she didn't focus. Ami wouldn't have wanted her to lose it over her disappearance- no matter how dire the situation.

"Ms. Mizuno, please, I need to know what happened here. I need to be out there looking for who took Ami!" Venus let some of her annoyance soak into her voice, sick of waiting for _something_ to happen.

Sailor Moon was beside her in an instant, facing Ms. Mizuno. Her body was shaking, but Venus could tell she was trying to keep it calm. She'd have to find out what Sailor Moon had seen- right after Ms. Mizuno told her!

"She- we had a fight," Ms. Mizuno began shakily, lowering herself in the chair by Ami's desk, where Venus could see remnants of Ami's AP Calculus homework sitting. She ran a hand through her hair shakily, nodding at Ms. Mizuno to continue. "She stormed into her room, slamming the doors. I- I wanted to apologize, so I knocked on her door," she wiped tears from her cheek shakily, "She didn't answer. And then I heard a voice. It was a man's voice- and- and-" tears fell from her eyes, landing on her hands, "I barged in- but one of the men-"

"_One_ of them?" Venus asked, her eyes widening in horror.

"There were five," Ms. Mizuno whispered, "The one that grabbed me had long silver hair, the one that- that was holding Ami- he had blonde hair and blue eyes. There were three others- another with blonde hair, one with brown- and one with black- he seemed in command. They- one threatened to kill me if…if Ami didn't go with them. They- they _disappeared_ in a flash of darkness."

"Endymion," Venus growled, she glanced at Sailor Moon, "They all came to get her." Her breathing increased ever so slightly at her terror, but she once again pushed it away. Even if the Shitennou and Endymion had taken Mercury somewhere, there had to be a way to find her and recover her.

Moon nodded shakily, "They wanted her- I think-" she broke off, looking at Ms. Mizuno who was listening curiously. Her face cracked as they looked at her.

"Please! Please, you have to find Ami!" Ms. Mizuno cried hysterically, "She's innocent in all of this! Please…"

"We'll try our best, Ms. Mizuno," Venus said, nodding at the elder woman, "Did she say anything before she was taken?"

"I- she apologized," the woman sobbed, "_Oh god_…the last thing she ever thought of me was…was how I didn't care for her," there was horror in the voice. The horror only a mother could feel while thinking their child was lost and in the darkness, and all alone.

"We'll find her, Ms. Mizuno," Sailor Moon said to her, tears dripping from her face as well. She wiped them away quickly, her voice strong. Venus hadn't heard her so determined a long time, and she knew Sailor Moon wouldn't rest till they recovered Mercury, and neither would she.

They turned and were about to jump out of the window when a whisper, "Wait-" stopped them.

Venus turned her head, "Yes?"

"She…she wanted me to tell her friends- Usagi, Minako, Makoto and Rei…she said to tell them that she loved them…and that she was sorry," Ms. Mizuno said hesitantly, tears still falling from her eyes, "The last thing she said was for them…_oh god,_ she must _hate_ me"

"Ms. Mizuno," Venus said, attracting the attention she wanted from the woman, "I'm sure Ami didn't hate you. She was incapable of hate," and with that, she jumped from the room, Sailor Moon following her.

She landed on the tree by the window, and from there jumped to the next house, and continued on from there.

"What did you see?" she asked Sailor Moon as they ran towards Hikawa Shrine. She had to hope that Mars had gotten something from the fire- if she hadn't… they were lost. There was no knowing what the Shitennou were doing with Ami…

_Oh no_…

Venus's heart momentarily stopped in fear. What if they did the same thing with Ami that they had done with Artemis and Luna?

**

_The five Senshi sat in the darkness, one among them crying, one gnashing her teeth loudly, another kicking the tree angrily, and another holding a laptop and typing away furiously._

"_Come out, come out, Little Senshi," Endymion's voice taunted from above them, "Come out to play." Hatred ran through Venus's veins at the voice, the extreme goading tone getting on her nerves._

"_You have to- or your little mentors are so getting it," Jadeite laughed, his voice right beside Endymion's. It was the Senshi's second or so fight with the Shitennou and Endymion- the Senshi had gotten their asses handed to them._

"_Give us the Silver Crystal and everything will be fine," Kunzite's voice drifted over them, sending shivers down her spine. It was exceedingly cold- as usual, but held the promise of pain. His voice always got colder whenever he was about to do something worse than usual, which she wasn't even sure was possible at this moment anymore. All he did nowadays was bad enough for the devil._

_The Shitennou knew where they were. Venus could tell- or they'd be tearing the place apart looking for them. Or they'd have disappeared long ago. They weren't patient enough to wait for the Senshi- unless they had something planned. _

"_Let's go! What the hell are we waiting for?" Mars snapped, shooting to her feet, "Luna and Artemis are in trouble!" A high cat shriek tore through the air- a cry distinctly like Luna's. Mars locked her teeth together as if the pain that Luna was feeling was being inflicted on her as well. Venus, however, felt nothing of the sort. There was blankness where she should feel pain, instead all there was, was fear and anger. _

"_Come on, Senshi," Nephrite called, "We're getting bored torturing these stupid cats." An indignant shout filled the air as Luna shrieked again, and Artemis joined in. Venus' heart tore open at the cries, pain now flooding her. _

_Sailor Moon sobbed loudly, "Luna," the distinct word on her lips. Moon was the most emotional out of them, and Venus knew she wouldn't stand long for the Shitennou's torture of her mentors. And she would crack- but it was Venus's job to make sure that didn't happen. _

"_The Silver Crystal," Zoicite called loudly, "Bring it to us, now." He sounded impatient, and all Venus wanted to do was punch his face in for being so uncaring to the Senshi's pain. But the Shitennou were uncaring to their pain, if they hadn't been, none of this would have been happening. _

_They were in no position to handle the Shitennou. Sailor Mercury had received a bad wound on her arm, Sailor Mars was bleeding heavily from her neck where an icicle had nicked her, Sailor Moon had burns along her legs and arms, and Sailor Jupiter had taken a serious hit to the head. She didn't even want to think of her own wounds- of which there were dozens at this point. _

"_We can't," Venus said, looking at the other Senshi, "We go out there, they rip us apart- and kill them anyway"_

"_But Luna…" Sailor Moon sobbed, "Artemis…"_

"_They get the Silver Crystal, and this is over," Venus said strongly- feeling anything but- "The world doesn't survive long enough for us to even think about saving it" _

_The Shitennou were going to kill Luna and Artemis anyway- that much was obvious. They hated the cats for interrupting their venting session on the Senshi- and they wouldn't hesitate to kill them. Plus, what better way to break the Senshi then to kill their mentors?  
_

_But since they needed Sailor Moon to hand over the Silver Crystal voluntarily, they'd use whatever leverage they could get. _

_Five figures approached them in the darkness, two of them holding cats. She should have known they'd bee too eager to hold off any longer. It was Kunzite's long silver hair that caught her eye first, standing out like a light in the darkness around them. But it was all a trick, he was the darkest of all of them, and anyone who approached him would definitely understand why she thought so. _

"_Are you going to give the crystal to us, or are we going to have to kill them?" Endymion snapped, obviously at the end of his patience._

_Luna writhed in Nephrite's hands, trying to claw him, but Nephrite held her securely and ignored the scratches appearing on his hands. Luna shrieked angrily, trying uselessly to get Nephrite to pay attention to her. Luna had always been a particularly attention getter, and seeing her now, fighting for attention, was scary. _

_Artemis had frozen when he had spotted the Senshi and his calm eyes met Venus. Zoicite held him from his stomach, dangling him over his hands so Artemis couldn't reach him if he tried. _

_Shaking consumed her body as she saw what was in Artemis' eyes- what he was ordering her to do. _

_Kunzite must have seen her resolve in her eyes because he raised his hand, "Attack and we'll kill them before you even blink"_

_She didn't doubt they would- and it killed her. _

_Sailor Moon rose from her place, "Please…let them go…" tears were falling steadily from her eyes but her voice held stable. _

"_The Silver Crystal," Endymion stated, meeting her eyes head on._

"_Jupiter," Venus ordered and Jupiter immediately stepped forward beside Venus, "On my count." She hoped with all her heart that Jupiter would listen to her-_

_Jupiter met her eyes steadily, "No." Venus took in a harsh breath, but knew that she'd never be able to persuade Jupiter, she was just too stubborn._

"_Don't even think about it," Kunzite spat coldly, "I told you, you attack and they die"_

"_Mars?" Venus tried uselessly, already knowing the answer. _

"_Fuck no" _

"_Mercury?" She tried her last choice, but she knew it was utterly hopeless. None of the Senshi would lift a hand against the Shitennou while Luna and Artemis in danger, except for her. _

"_Venus…it's Luna and Artemis…" Mercury's voice was choked with pain, "We can't…"_

_She didn't bother asking Sailor Moon, who was already reaching for her crystal to give to them. She placed her hand on Sailor Moon's, stopping her, "No"_

"_Don't do it, Sailor Moon!" Luna cried, "It's alright if we-" Nephrite squeezed her in his hands, stopping her talking effectively._

"_You let her go!" Sailor Moon cried indignantly. _

"_We told you," Zoicite snapped, "We'll let them go once you hand over the Silver Crystal"_

"_Venus," Artemis said and Venus looked at him, tears sparkling in her eyes. She knew what Artemis was telling her to do. He was telling her that no matter what happened, she couldn't let them get the Silver Crystal…_

_And she knew she couldn't. As long as Luna and Artemis were alive, the Shitennou would prey on them as the weak link- and they would either die by loving hands or cold, taunting hands-or that was what she kept telling herself. _

"_Do it," Artemis whispered and the order went through her. She took a deep breath, tears slipping from her eyes._

_And she released her attack that had been building up, golden light flared from her towards the Shitennou and Endymion. They went flying backwards, but not before a boomerang slashed the necks of the two cats._

"_NO!" Mars cried, jumping forward, "LUNA! ARTEMIS!" _

_Without pausing,"We're leaving. Let's go," Venus said, grabbing Sailor Moon and pulling her away._

"_LUNA!" Sailor Moon cried hysterically, trying to get back to the Shitennou- but Venus held onto her tightly, pulling her as she ran. She heard the others following her, yelling at her._

"_What the fuck, Venus!?" Mars cried, "You just killed them!"_

_Jupiter merely landed in front of Venus, causing Venus to stop, gripping her knuckles tightly, "How could you?" Venus merely let Sailor Moon go, knowing that the Shitennou wouldn't come after them tonight- since she'd definitely seriously injured them- at least a bit. They were safe…for now._

"_I had to," she said unfeelingly, and jumped away, running through the brush wildly, tears falling from her eyes. She had had to. She had to keep reminding herself of the fact. She was the leader. It was her job to keep the Silver Crystal and the Princess safe from the Shitennou and Endymion's hands. Even if it meant giving up her humanity, she'd do it. Even if she killed her soul…_

_It had to be done. Someone had to. A branch snapped behind her and she froze, turning to face the Shitennou that had followed her._

_Kunzite stepped forward, dropping the two lank cats onto the ground at her feet, "Here. You left something behind"_

_She collapsed to the floor, gathering the bodies of the two cats that had become close friends and almost her step-in parents, sobbing her apologies to them. They remained still within her arms, and she gripped them tightly, apologizing for what she had done. _

"_Good job," his cold voice said to her. "You protected your charge. I'm proud." She didn't doubt he was- but it was wrong. He was proud of her for all the wrong reasons, because she had committed the biggest wrong in doing her job. But that was what leaders did. She didn't answer, having no idea of what she could possibly say to him. _

"_I would think that's more suited for our side, not yours," Kunzite said and she looked up to see the dark smile on his lips, he knew her weakness of doing the best thing for those she led. He always had, and she wondered if he had known the whole time what she would do if they threatened Luna and Artemis. The idea gave her power to push her pain away- for a little bit at least. _

"_It's not the side that concerns me, Kunzite," she said coldly as she stood, setting the cats down softly onto the cold, hard ground. "The way you betrayed Endymion like that, you obviously don't care for which side you're on either. Why should I care what you say?" She threw the barb into the conversation, needing to hurt him in the same way as he had hurt her. _

_He smiled coldly, his grey eyes sparkling. "A low blow, Venus. Seems you haven't changed much from Silver Millennium days. Have you stopped threatening the other Senshi into listening to you?" She knew he was speaking of the times she had forbidden the Senshi from traveling to Earth, or she would report them to Queen Selenity._

"_Better than my actual reporting them, as I seem to remember you doing with Endymion and the others," she said, smirking at him. His eyes flashed and she reveled in the hurt that flashed there for an instant. He was always so unfeeling that it burned her to watch his smile flash unemotionally. She missed the true smiles that he had used to give her in the Silver Millennium. _

"_But I never did purposely kill someone of importance to them," he said, his eyes under control again, the one time spark of emotion gone. His smile grew at her as she grit her hands angrily, itching to throw a punch at his once again impassive face. _

"_Touché, Kunzite. But you killed the one that was of importance to you, didn't you?" His growl was present even before she had even finished her sentence and he glared at her hatefully. Ah, there was that emotion that she lusted after. The one that she loved seeing in his eyes nowadays. It was what made it easier every time she hit him. It fed her the hate she needed for herself._

"_I was brainwashed- I didn't-" he looked angrily back at her, as if blaming her for his betrayal._

"_You know who else was brainwashed, Kunzite?" she retorted, "Endymion. Your precious Prince was brainwashed- and despite that, he was able to survive without killing Sailor Moon. Now, him I respect. I can't say the same for you," this time it was her smile that grew as his jaw set angrily. _

_She had always been the only one able to get him angry. That was why they had been the perfect ones for each other, they were able to break down the walls blocking them off from their subjects. They were one of a kind. And he was still the same old Kunzite, trying uselessly to protect himself from her, but failing miserably._

"_I don't doubt the Prince is stronger than me, he's the true leader now. Can't say the same for Sailor Moon though," he smiled eagerly as her body tensed. "Weak, right? She can't even figure out that the Silver Crystal isn't worth a stupid little cat's life. I don't know how you-"_

_She launched herself at him angrily, a roar of anger bursting through her. How dare he insult Sailor Moon? How dare he say Luna and Artemis weren't worth the fight? He sidestepped her and his sword was there in an instant as hers flashed down to cut him. The swords clashed and Kunzite pushed down, making her lean backwards to support her sword._

"_You can't deny it, can you, Venus? You know that the Senshi's strength is nothing- that it's only your leadership skills that's keeping them alive and well." She pushed her sword out, flashing it around his swords hold on hers, forcing him to evade the hit. Her anger was beyond words now and she only launched herself at him again, fighting him with all her might._

_He was the only one who could see her vulnerability, and he would feed on it. And just as she had been forced to chose between Luna, Artemis and the Silver Crystal, she would have to chose between her love and her place as the leader of the Sailor Senshi. _

_She chose leadership._

**

What the hell would she do if they traded Ami for the Silver Crystal?

Was it worth one of them?

If it hadn't been worth Luna or Artemis, and it wasn't worth her own life, or all their loves, what was it worth?

"I saw Mercury," Sailor Moon said quietly, she had regained her bearings slightly as her tears had stopped, "She was- she was fighting them herself"

"Why would they take her and then let her fight them?" Venus asked, not understanding anything going on. It didn't make sense. They'd never targeted anyone separately- at least not in the safety of their homes. It was breaking the rules they had eventually forged. They didn't bother to take the stairs up to the temple, and sailed over the large hill that housed the Hikawa Shrine.

"I- Endymion said I would be sacrificing something," Sailor Moon whispered as she slowed, her tone horrified, "I…I didn't know it would be Ami"

"They didn't kill her," Venus said obstinately, "They wouldn't have. Zoicite wouldn't have let them," she landed in the center of the temple.

"He's a pushover," Jupiter's voice drifted to them from outside the Meditation room.

"He still wouldn't have," Venus stated as she moved towards Jupiter, knowing Mars was inside the Meditation room, "They're not doing this to kill any of us- they're doing something else"

"For the Silver Crystal?" Jupiter supplied, not looking at her. They never looked at her directly when they ever talked about the night that Luna and Artemis had been killed. And she knew they blamed her still- it was easier to blame her than anyone else. But they all knew that she had done the right thing. Even if she had killed her soul to do it, she had done the right thing.

"Possibly, but they haven't tried that for months now," Venus said, "I don't see why they would go back to it now," she mulled it over in her brain. Endymion had told that she would be sacrificing- obviously now that meant she'd be sacrificing Ami. _Sacrificing_. _Losing_.

"_She…she wanted me to tell her friends- Usagi, Minako, Makoto and Rei…she said to tell them that she loved them…and that she was sorry,"_

She gasped, everything suddenly clearing up. She raced past Jupiter, who just stared after with wide eyes and barged into the room.

"I'm mediating here-" Mars said, but as she turned, she froze at the look on Venus' face, "-What is it?"

"Get out here. Now," Venus ordered, and Mars was beside the others in a long instant. Venus paced in front of the others, "They have Mercury. Sailor Moon saw her fighting the others- and I'm imagining she was injured- _seriously_ injured"

"So…they're killing her?" Mars whispered quietly

She stopped, facing them. "No. They're turning her. Like Beryl turned Mamoru"

A shocked silence permeated the four Senshi before Sailor Moon gave a long and pained shriek.

Venus grit her hands as she screamed internally, just as Sailor Moon was actually doing.

"We have to go get her. Now" she stated as Sailor Moon fell to the floor. And Venus knew then that they'd go through hell to get their friend back from the clutches of darkness. It was what they had to do- if only to keep themselves sane and busy doing something.

"Mars, you said before that Nephrite's block fell away. Take us to where they took her." They just might end up following the darkness into the depths of hell- but they needed to be all together. If one of them fell, they'd _all_ fall.

And that was something that just couldn't happen. Or the world would be shrouded completely in darkness. And nothing would ever shine again.

_But you'd be with him again…

* * *

_

Ami shrieked as the pain within her built, ripping her humanity with the incessant amounts.

_Come on, Ami. What are you still holding onto?_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shrieked, wanting to block the voice from getting into her head. But she couldn't lift her arms, couldn't open her eyes- she couldn't move even a finger. The only thing that followed her command was her mouth. She was completely defenseless.

_Of course you are. But come into the darkness, and you'll never be defenseless again. You know how much power we have, how we're going to win. What's the use of fighting it? You're going to lose anyway. _

She screamed, trying to drown out the voice. But suddenly her mouth clamped closed, refusing to open and all that came out were small whimpers as tears rolled down her cheeks.

_You don't want to lose, right, Ami? How could you? The smartest of the Sailor Senshi does not walk to her failure. She is too smart for that. Isn't that right? _

She tried, unsuccessfully, to pry her arms from whatever it was that was holding her, needing to focus on something instead of the thoughts that were bouncing around her head.

_The ambitious Senshi, aren't you? You try to hide it from the others, but there's no other reason you study so hard, work so hard and try so hard. Because with your amount of genius, why should you suffer the consequences of losing? You should be with the winning side, where you belong._

"SHUT UP!" she cried, wrenching her mouth free from whatever hold it had been in. "JUST SHUT UP! I'M NOT LISTENING!"

_Oh, but you are listening, aren't you, Ami? You can't help but listen to the winning words. And that's very smart of you._

"Go away…"

_Do you want me to go away? Like Zoicite went away? But then you'll have no one. Do you want to be all alone, Ami? I know you don't want to, you're too smart to want to be alone. You want those you love by your side. And they will be. Once you come to the winning side, you'll have everyone you ever wanted. You'll have Zoicite. Don't you want Zoicite?_

"NO!"

_You're lying, Ami. You've been lying to yourself- and everyone around you. You've said you don't need him. But I know the truth, Ami. You want him. You need him more than anything else. You need someone by your side who loves you completely. Fall into the darkness, and you'll have that. And you'll have more. Once you come, the others will come too. _

"They won't!"

_You know they will. The darkness is too strong for anyone- least of all the ones whose lovers are the leading figures- to fight through. You've known that all this time. Yet you still fight it. Why do you fight it, Ami? When you know that it's useless? Do you think Sailor Moon can fight us off? That the Sailor Senshi can save the world? Who are you kidding, Ami? Nothing can stop us. _

She whimpered uselessly, trying to remember moments with her friends. What about the time when Usagi had first come into her life and made it brighter with just her smile-

_She hasn't smiled like that in a long time, has she? Now her smile harbors sorrow and sadness. Why is that? Do you know why, Ami? It's because she knows the darkness is prevailing. And pretty soon she'll be here, in your place. Would you rather be fighting uselessly to regain her, or would you rather be waiting with open arms? Come with us and everything will be better. You'll be with Zoicite. You won't lose. Your friends will be happy with their loves. And together, all you will rule the world. _

No. Her mind and heart fought against the darkness surrounding her. But it was getting harder and harder. Because suddenly, the words were making sense. More sense than her life had been making for the last few months.

_Yes. Fall into it, Ami. Come to us. We'll take care of you. You won't have to cry yourself to sleep anymore, won't have to fight tooth and nail against the man you love, and you won't have to lose anymore. You can win, Ami. Once and for all, you can win. _

Her mind shut down, the incessant fight going on within it unable to make sense anymore. And she fell into the darkness, waiting to reemerge in whatever way she saw fit. And she didn't know whether she'd be strong enough to fight off the darkness engulfing her.

_Oh, you won't be. Don't worry about that. We'll have you whether you put up a fight or not, Ami. Because we're winners. And as long as you're against us, you're a loser.

* * *

_

**So, that ends chapter 3 of In Darkness. Chapter 4 will be up soon, and it was actually the hardest chapter I've ever had to write. But my lips are sealed as to what occurs until it actually occurs. The updates on this story are going to be fairly quick, and I'm pretty deep into it. Technically, it's not going to be a majorly long story, but it will be a good length (not to mention the chapters are super long).  
**

**Anyway, if you guys have any reviews, questions or comments, they're always always appreciated and loved, so REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**In Darkness**

_It feels like everyday stays the same  
It's dragging me down and I can't pull away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?  
_

_Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
_

_Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try_

_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head  
I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead  
I know what's best for me  
But I want you instead_

_I'll keep on wasting all my time_

_- "Over and Over" by _Three Days Grace

**Chapter 4**

Mars closed her eyes in the darkness, sensing the disturbance that had taken place there beforehand. She could almost see Mercury fighting off the Shitennou. It sent shivers through her- the despair of Mercury filled the entirety of the cave. Mars took a shaky breath, trying to keep her own despair in check.

"Where is she?" Venus asked tensely of Mars, and then turning wildly, she screamed into the darkness, "Mercury!" Mars had never seen Venus so harried- she was always the composed one, despite having the most troubling problems. She used reason to make her decisions, and they were usually the _right_ decisions, no matter how much Mars disagreed with them.

"She was here," Mars whispered, her hands spread in front of her, as she _felt_ the power that the place still reeked with, "She fought them. Hard."

"Great. Now, can we look for the guys who did this?" Jupiter asked sourly. She was standing beside Mars, her figure charged with electricity, just waiting for the opportune moment to use it. Jupiter had been extremely sarcastic- more so than usual- ever since Mercury had gone missing- but truthfully, even before that. The pain Makoto held inside scared Mars more than anything – save for Mercury's fate- and she hoped it wouldn't be Jupiter's downfall.

"Nephrite was knocked out. But he's since regained consciousness. He's hiding her from me. This is as far as I can get," Mars whispered. The feeling of failure washed over her, plunging her into the darkness. She was supposed to be able to sense everything- that was her power, for god's sake! What more would she miss in the future?

_Is there even a future?_

"Damn it!" Jupiter cried, her figure exuding almost as much anger as she had the night before when she had nearly killed Nephrite. A short charge of lightning shot through the caves, lighting it up for an instant.

Venus sighed in disappointment, and Mars tensed, sensing them coming. Seemed like the Shitennou were in the mood to beat them up. But she was also in the mood to get them to give Mercury back- they all were.

"They're coming," she said tersely, "We'd best get back to Juuban. At least we can see over there." They were currently in a pitch-black cave, whose dampness sent shivers down Mars' back. She could barely see a foot in front of her- and even that was bleary. To fight here would be a disaster and she wondered briefly how Mercury had managed to bring down almost all of them. Nephrite had only been the first, she could sense the failure of Jadeite and Kunzite as well. It gave her slight hope to think that Mercury had managed to take care of three of the Shitennou before she had lost. But the hope was overridden in despair at the thought of Mercury turning.  
If Mercury turned…

In the end, they didn't have enough time to teleport back to Juuban, and they tensed for what was coming. Mars nearly doubled over in pain as even more darkness surrounded the area- and then it was obvious why.

"Hello, Senshi," Endymion drawled from the darkness, hiding where he was from the others, but Mars could sense him a few feet away from Sailor Moon. "What brings you-"

"Where is Mercury!?" Sailor Moon interrupted loudly, her voice extremely serious. "Give her back!"

"Mercury?" Endymion asked cluelessly- obviously pretending. "What makes you think we have her?" His words sent a fiery resistance shooting through her. She didn't care if they could possibly lose horribly here- she didn't care about _anything_ but getting Mercury back.

"FIRE SOUL!" Mars cried, dodging over the others to send her attack sailing at Endymion. She was tired of this shit. She wanted her friend back and she wanted her back now.

Endymion eluded the attack and she took the opportunity to send an attack flying towards Jadeite and Kunzite who she knew were standing off to the side. "Give us Mercury!" she shouted to the three Shitennou that were in the vicinity.

"No thanks," Jadeite called, "We like having her. She brings sort of a calmness to the Dark Kingdom." He had easily dodged her attack, sending even more anger soaring through Mars than she had ever felt before.

"Which is more than we can say for you, Jadeite," Venus retorted before Mars could even open her mouth. "What do you bring? Unlimited supply of corny jokes?"

"Exactly that. And now I'll have someone new to try them out on," Jadeite said, and as he moved, she sensed him and sent another attack in his direction. He moved out of the way and toward Kunzite, ignoring her obvious anger.

Jupiter took the moment that everyone was distracted to charge her lightning, and as she was doing so, she nodded at Mars.

Mars closed her eyes, and extending her senses she searched out each and every one of the Shitennou present and the second she opened her eyes, fire flared around the room, lighting the darkness blindingly. Jupiter released her attack on the surprised Shitennou, frying them horrifically. The three of them fell to their knees in their places and the Senshi moved to corner them.

"Give us Mercury!" Venus spat, facing Endymion angrily. Mars had never seen her so angry before, and it gave her hope. Hope that Venus knew what to do in a situation like this.

She and Sailor Moon cornered Kunzite while Jupiter glared at Jadeite angrily, as if telling him to move so she could fry him with her lightning again.

The scary truth was that despite knowing how strong Jadeite was, she was still afraid for him. Her heart pumped ever the faster seeing him cornered by Jupiter, who probably wouldn't hesitate _too_ much to kill him. Especially when she was this angry. If Jupiter had almost killed Nephrite, who she loved more than she loved anyone else, who wasn't she afraid of killing, least of all annoying Jadeite?

Mars hated her heart for betraying her.

"Afraid we can't do that," Endymion said, standing up haughtily, towering over Venus' lithe form. "She's currently a bit busy."

Mars could feel Sailor Moon shaking beside her, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, but it surprised Mars how well she was holding it in. She had grown so much in all the time Mars had known her- and it made Mars proud- if not sad that Usagi had to put up with so much. She had had to grow up too soon, too fast. Mars missed the bright smiles, the bickering, the hysterical laughing, the crying over something small.

Now all of that was rare- when she smiled it was only for the girls, not for herself, she rarely bickered anymore, the hysterical laughing was rarer than anything else- and the crying over small things…that had grown to crying over large, heart-wrenching things.

Usagi's innocence had been tainted by all of the stuff that was happening around her, and Mars wished- oh how she wished- that there was something she could do to stop it all.

"We don't care if she's freaking do surgery on your missing balls," Jupiter growled, "We want her back. If you _touch_ a hair-"

"Oh, we've done much more than that," Kunzite interrupted, "Right, Prince?"

"I wouldn't say there was much of you in that," Endymion grinned at Kunzite, "But yeah, let's just say Zoi and I managed to _gut_ her"

Venus exploded at the same time Jupiter did and before Mars could even roar in fury, a mixture of their attacks were flying towards Endymion. Kunzite jumped from in front of them and charged Endymion out of the way just in time, receiving much of the hit on himself.

"Hey, look," Jadeite said, who had slipped away from Jupiter as she focused on trying to kill Endymion, "They're angry." Mars cast a glare at Jadeite, who only smiled innocently back at her.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Kunzite groaned

"We will _kill_ you if you don't give us Mercury," Venus said threateningly, the tone sending shivers up Mars' own spine.

Endymion chuckled as he stood, his eyes only on Sailor Moon, "No. I doubt you would kill us- even if you could"

"Sorry to tell you girls," Jadeite said, "But Mercury, at the moment, is undergoing some much needed reconfiguration. So, she wouldn't be much company anyway, so maybe later. We'll take a message though."

Jupiter stepped threateningly towards him and he stepped away, his usual smiling face slightly faltering. It was as if something had been doused within him when the smile left his face- as if he only had the smile to hide the darkness in him.

But he couldn't hide it- not from her.

"Don't try finding us- we've moved from Beryl's old headquarters. And Nephrite's blocked it from whatever ways you might _try_ to figure out where we are. So, just give it up," Kunzite said, obviously done recovering from Venus and Jupiter's hit.

"We'll _never_ give it up," Venus spat, and together, the four Senshi took a step closer to the three of them. Mars tensed, readying to release an attack.

Smiles emerged on all three Shitennou's faces, causing the Senshi to look at them confusedly. "We beg to differ," Endymion merely said as he stepped away from the light that she had cast over all of them.

Suddenly, as he walked away from them, hope just dropped from her, sending fear, hopelessness and misery rushing through her all at once.

"NO!" Mars cried, racing towards him, "Give us MERCURY!" She was nearly hysterical, she knew- but she could barely sense _anything_ but darkness anymore. She needed Mercury- the only one other than Mars who could see what they were up against. And as Mars was now officially blinded to everything but the amounts of darkness, the Senshi were fighting cluelessly. They _needed_ Mercury.

"Sorry, Mars," Jadeite said from beside Endymion. "We'll be seeing you all _real_ soon" he gave Mars a wave and stepped into the darkness, his smile the last thing she saw.

"NO!" she cried, "Jadeite! You bring her back!"

**

"_I know you're there, Jadeite," Rei whispered as she sat on her shrine steps after the four Shitennou had shown their faces for the first time in millennia. The others had left a long time ago, probably going to vent at home for hurting those they loved more than life. _

_Jadeite stepped from the side, where he had been hiding behind a tree, "You could sense me?" he asked curiously_

_Rei nodded slowly, sighing deeply as she looked away from the Shitennou. She wanted to scream, to fight, to do so many things upon seeing him, but nothing came. She felt empty. She had already taken out everything she had for the night when the Shitennou and the Senshi had fought. _

_And it scared her. She was so used to running on her anger emotions, that its absence was frightening._

"_How have you been- you know, the last 17 years of your life?" Jadeite said, sitting a few feet and a few steps below her, looking up at her with a sparkle in his baby blue eyes. She closed her eyes wearily, not wanting to look into his breath-taking eyes._

"_I've been okay," she whispered. She didn't want to talk to him- he would only make her love him even more- if that was even possible. The second she had seen his face a few hours ago, it hadn't moved from in front of her eyes. It was as if the past 17 years hadn't even existed and she was back in the Silver Millennium, holding his hand as they strolled on the beach. He was still the same- most similar to his original self out of the Shitennou. And Rei knew it was because of his personality. No matter the trouble, he would forever remain the same- because he had always been the one who could make any place seem like home, because he was the purest of the Shitennou. _

"_And now?" he asked as her eyes opened to stare at the beauty that was in his._

_The problem was that he still cared for his status- just as she cared for hers. Neither would budge from their place, and they both knew that. "Let's just say it could be better," Rei whispered, trying to hold in the tears. She felt so weak. _

"_What happened? You don't like complaining much anymore?" Jadeite asked, a light smile on his face. He was obviously trying to get her to laugh, but it wasn't working. _

_She faced away, bringing in a deep breath with slight difficulty as the knot in her stomach increased exponentially in size. She knew he was waiting for an answer, but she didn't know how to answer it. If he had been one of the girls, she would have been complaining her mouth off- but having him there in front of her made it ever the better- and worse._

_Ever since she had started remembering her past life, everything small had slipped into the background. She could barely find the strength to bicker with Usagi about the small things anymore, and now she knew it would be even harder. Having him back made her remember all the good times back in the Silver Millennium- and wishing life was like that again. _

"_Mars?"_

"_It's Rei now. Hino Rei," she whispered as she gazed distantly down the many stairs._

"_Rei Hino," he said slowly, sending shivers down her spine. "I like it. It suits you"_

"…_thank you," she said_

_When she blinked, she was not surprised that he was now sitting beside her. She had felt him moving closer, her nerves jumping in excitement. She wanted to lean into him, to feel his closeness to her- even if it was only physical. _

"_I'm sorry about what happened in the Silver Millennium," he said quietly, his eyes were on his rough hands and she could almost feel them trailing her skin. "I didn't mean to betray you and Endymion"_

"_But you did- and you're still betraying me," Rei said, her tone slightly stronger than it had been before. All because it was something she could blame him, and only him, for. It was something he had to explain, because she just couldn't understand. How had Jadeite killed her? How was he still fighting her? Because heavens knew she was barely hanging on after seeing him after all this time._

"_I…I know. And I'm sorry. But I agree with the Prince. Light has only complicated things. Darkness is simple, it doesn't hurt," he sounded obstinate and she knew he truly believed what he was saying. Even to her it made some sense. He was tired. Tired of being confused. In the darkness he had his Prince and his fellow Shitennou. And that was worth more than her…_

"_I know. But how can you give up on me so easily?"_

"_Oh, Rei," he whispered, turning so he was facing her. His hand brushed her hair away from her face as he held her cheek lovingly, "I'll never give up on you"_

"_I wish you would. It'd make everything so much easier," she whispered, her eyes closing as he caressed her cheek with his thumb_

"_I love you, Hino Rei," he whispered. "I'll love you always,"_

"_And I you," she whispered back, "But I-I can't," she opened her eyes to see the hardness in his. "It isn't right."_

"_No," he said, staring into her eyes deeply, "There is no right or wrong in the darkness. We can do whatever we want," he leaned forward, his eyes sparkling in happiness. _

_Her hand stopped him when he was millimeters away, even though her body and heart were begging her to let him continue. But she knew if she did…she'd never find the strength to stop. She wouldn't be able to fight against him. _

"_Don't," she whispered, "Please"_

_His eyes fell despondently and her heart jumped in sorrow, pulling at her heartstrings to comfort him. But she held back. "Go, Jadeite"_

_He bowed his head as he leaned away. She turned her head away from him. "And please, don't come back"_

"_I will- and I will fight till you let me in again," he whispered ever so quietly- yet her ears didn't even need to strain to hear him since she was so attuned to his voice._

_She refused to turn even though her heart begged to see him once more and she heard his world-weary sigh and then there was silence. _

_That was when she succumbed to the tears she had been holding back. _

_** _

There was no response as the Shitennou and Endymion vanished into the darkness, leaving the Senshi without hope in the dank, dark cave.

"DAMMIT!" Mars cried, her tears jumping to her eyes, "BRING HER BACK!" she raced blindly into the darkness, crying for her lost friend. She could feel Venus, Jupiter and Moon watching her but she could care less. At this rate, they'd fall like bowling pins.

…_but at least all the pain would go away._

She knew that it would, the second she stepped into the darkness. And she knew it would welcome her with open arms as the most sensing of the Senshi- just as Nephrite had fallen into his place perfectly.

She would never come back after that, she'd be too far gone and in love with the darkness and Jadeite to have the heart to leave. And she knew it would be the same for the other Senshi- that was the reason they were fighting so hard now. To make up for the wrongs that they would commit once they were gone into the darkness as well.

And she felt sorry for the world, which would pay for their weakness in the face of the Shitennou. How selfish of them, to condemn the universe to the darkness just because they couldn't bring themselves to try even harder to destroy the darkness. This wasn't a fight, for god's sake, it was an annihilation.

But what could they do now? The Darkness was a hundred times stronger than it had been back when it had been Beryl leading it, and as of now, the Senshi weren't strong enough to take the Shitennou.

…_Mercury took them on fine_

Where had Ami gotten all the power to fight them? How come Mars couldn't find it?

Or was she just too afraid of what she might do if she did find it?

* * *

Nephrite sat in the dark room, his eyes following Zoicite pace around the room in shortened quick strides. He looked like he was high on the drug the Shitennou had tried shortly after they had been revived. He made a mental note to check his rooms for the highly addictive drug, maybe it would help calm Zoicite.

"Are you trying to get dizzy?" Nephrite asked finally, "Because I have a fairly simpler way of doing it. Get knocked out. I would be delighted if you chose me to do the honors."

Zoicite merely mumbled and waved away Nephrite's comment, barely reacting to it. He paused at the contraption they had spent a whole day building, peering in as he tried to make out Mercury in all the dark power.

"What's taking so long?" Zoicite whispered, his hand resting on top of the Dark Power chamber tensely. "She should be turned by now. It's been almost two days"

"First of all," Nephrite retorted, "Thirty-six hours does _not_ constitute as two days. And second of all, weren't you the one who said it would take more for the Senshi then it did for the Prince?"

"Well…yeah," Zoicite muttered, "But I didn't expect it to take this long, and this much power…" he looked despondently at the barely visible blue form in the dark power.

"Guess your girl is a strong one then," Nephrite said, knowing the words would only depress Zoicite. He sighed, "But I'm sure she's not doing much fighting anymore. We haven't heard her scream in the last twelve hours. That must mean something good."

Zoicite nodded distractedly- then continued his pacing. Nephrite groaned, rolling his eyes as Zoicite muttered under his breath quickly, his eyes darting back to the machine every second or so.

But he understood Zoicite's craziness- and was jealous of it. He wished it was Jupiter in the Dark Power chamber- with all of his heart, he wished it was him pacing excitedly, knowing that the next time the chamber opened, his true love would embrace him once again.

But he knew he should at least try to distract Zoicite, he owed him that much for holding back the Prince from scolding him like he deserved a few nights ago. "What are you going to do when she wakes up?" he asked, slightly curious as to what Zoicite would do with Mercury.

Zoicite came to a screeching halt, his eyes widening. "Should I have something arranged?"

Nephrite shrugged, "If it was Jupiter, I would imagine she'd be starving after such a long time in the chamber, so I'd take her out for a nice, romantic dinner and then I'd take her to a nice hotel where, you know..." he droned off, his eyes glazing over.

Zoicite blushed at the implied meaning behind Nephrite's words, and Nephrite rolled his eyes. "It's not like you aren't thinking it."

"You can't know that I was…" Zoicite mumbled disconcertedly, his eyes shifting slightly.

"You know very well that I can, Zoi," Nephrite said amusedly, "Your lust is just about rolling off- just as it is for _everyone_." He didn't bother to mention it had been the same for about the whole time they had come back. It could drive a man crazy how much the four Shitennou and the Prince desired their loves- and maybe it _had_ driven them crazy. Heavens knew it had driven him insane long ago.

Zoicite laughed nervously, "Heh. Sorry about that"

Nephrite waved it away, "As long as you two get it over with as soon as possible. It'd be nice to have one less lustful person to deal with"

Zoicite's eyes widened and he must have had a mini- heart attack because he didn't move for another whole minute as he stared wordlessly at the Dark Power Chamber.

"Want to go arrange whatever it is you want to arrange? I'll keep an eye on Mercury," Nephrite offered, knowing keeping Zoicite busy was the best way to keep him calm. The others would thank him endlessly for finally stopping the pacing.

"Would you?" Zoicite asked, looking at the chamber with torn eyes

"Yeah, no problem," he said, waving Zoicite away, "Go before you change your mind"

Zoicite nodded and hurried away, a bounce in his step that Nephrite hadn't seen in a long time- since the Silver Millennium to be exact. And he was happy for him- if not once again, slightly jealous.

But if everything worked out well, it would be Jupiter in the Dark Power Chamber soon. And he could finally have her in his arms again.

Footsteps reached his ears and Prince Endymion's aura pushed towards him, exuding more hope than he had felt from the Prince in ages. He was either coming from tempting Sailor Moon or from a fight from the Senshi. He chose the previous when the Prince strode into the room, no worse for the wear than he had been when he had left.

"How is she?" he asked of Nephrite.

"Better. Shouldn't be much longer," Nephrite said, glancing back towards the Dark Power Chamber, whose constant stream of darkness exuded a sort of calmness in the room.

"Great. Where's Zoi by the way? Finally wore through the floor?" the Prince asked of him, a slight smile on his face as his eyes twinkled.

"Got him to go arrange something nice for Mercury. For her awakening"

"Good idea. I would have thought he would have already arranged everything already though," the Prince grinned, enjoying ribbing Zoicite when he wasn't in their presence.

Nephrite merely nodded distractedly.

"Okay, that is _enough_," Prince Endymion suddenly snapped, and Nephrite jumped at the anger present in his voice. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you? You haven't been yourself since that night- what happened between you and Jupiter?"

Nephrite turned his head away from his Prince, his eyes downcast. He would have to tell them soon enough- but he just wasn't ready yet. How could he be? What he had done, it had been _wrong...so wrong. _He sighed deeply, then without a second glance at the Prince, he strode out of the room. "Keep an eye on Mercury for Zoicite," he said quietly as he left.

"Nephrite! You're going to have to open up eventually!" Prince Endymion called from behind him, slight anger but more understanding in his voice. It wouldn't have taken a genius to figure out that the Prince had some inkling as to why Nephrite wasn't telling the others. Nephrite knew the Prince knew each and every one of the Shitennou better than he knew even himself, just as they knew him and the others better than they knew themselves.

But there was one person he knew even better than the others, and he had betrayed her trust. In staying with the Shitennou, he had betrayed her. And he hated it.

_** **(A.N. This memory contains graphic violence and sexual situations, if not mature enough, please do not read. Just skip to the end of the memory, you get the gist of what happened afterwards)**_

_Nephrite crouched in the darkness, watching the brunette walk slowly home. She had been out nearly all day running some errand or another, and then she had spent hours at the gym. He knew that she was only trying to keep herself busy. She did it often now. He wondered if it had to do with the tossing and turning before she finally fell into a deep sleep. _

_She stopped suddenly, turning her head slightly to peer around the area. He crouched lower, holding his breath. He wasn't in the mood for a fight tonight; he just wanted to watch her tonight. To feel her closeness. _

_She didn't move from her frozen position, her eyes raking over every little inch in front of her. She sighed deeply, shaking her head at herself and then continued to walk back towards her apartment building. She entered quickly, casting a last harried glance back to where he was crouching. _

_She was injured, he could tell by the wince that would emerge every other time she took a step. He wondered curiously as to where she had gotten it- unless she was still injured from their fight a night ago. He nodded slightly to himself, knowing that was it. Nothing else could hurt her but the Shitennou; she was just too strong. _

_However, it was physical strength- otherwise, she was weak against him. She had been broken down too much by his fights and his calls for her. She was just about ready to come to him. She wouldn't fight him much longer. How could she, when he couldn't bear being away from her any longer? _

_He jumped to the balcony, watching as she entered the apartment slowly, closing the door behind her. She entered the bedroom and he silently slid the balcony door open and entered the living room, slipping into the shadows easily. He was so used to doing this he probably could have done it with his eyes closed. _

_Makoto came out of the bedroom, dressed merely in a tank top and boxers as she walked to the kitchen, her eyes unfocused in front of her. She looked so beautiful- but then again, she always looked beautiful. She pulled out a carton of juice, drinking from it thirstily and he crept into her bedroom, awaiting her return in the dark corner where he would be invisible to her eyes. _

_He was tired of waiting for her to come to him with open arms. They were partly open anyway, the way she kissed back whenever he managed to build up the guts to kiss her. But then she'd slap him away and continue on to pretend it had never happened. And he was tired of his hope being ripped away from him every time she did so. Especially when it took her even more power every single time to push him away. She didn't want to, but her damn ego wouldn't let her be with him. _

_She entered the bedroom, yawning loudly and crashed onto the bed. "Ow," she muttered quietly as she rubbed the area below her chest, "Stupid Jadeite"_

_He smiled lightly. Jadeite had given her a particularly bad punch to her ribs, probably bruising them the last time the Senshi and Shitennou had fought. _

_She sighed as she turned over, wincing once again. Her back was to him and there was no way she'd feel him coming. _

_He stepped silently closer to the bed, letting his hold over her senses drop. She immediately whirled around, her eyes widening as she saw him. "Nephrite!" she gasped as she attempted to jump away from the bed. _

_But she didn't have a chance to move before he had straddled her and was kissing her senseless. She fought against him at first, more surprised than anything, but it wasn't long till she was kissing him back with all she had. _

"_You're so beautiful," he gasped in between kisses, his hands exploring her body roughly. He pulled her tank top off as her hands explored his chest underneath his general shirt. Her hands were so warm…_

_He needed to feel her skin flush against him, to feel the warmth of her body in all the cold. To feel her love as it was supposed to be. He hastily pulled his shirt off of him, keeping his body on top of hers, holding her in place. But she wasn't fighting. _

_She looked up, lust swirling deeply in her emerald eyes. She wasn't thinking straight, obviously and he wondered what had happened to her during the day that she wasn't even trying to fight his control off. But he ignored it and leaned down, kissing her neck hungrily as her legs wrapped around his eagerly. _

"_Neph…" she moaned. _

_He removed his face from her neck, looking at her deeply. Her eyes were unfocused on him, pain swirling just beneath the lust. He pulled on the lust in her heart, blinding her to the wrongness of it all. Sure, it was the most invading thing he could do, controlling her emotions like that. But he was tired of her leading him on._

"_I'll make it better," he whispered, kissing her collarbone, "I promise"_

_He trailed his mouth along her neck, kissing every inch of her, giving her body the worship it deserved. She moaned eagerly, gasping every time his hands passed over her breasts. He pulled her plush against him, feeling the hardness of her breasts on him. _

_He had never gotten this far before. Makoto had always pushed him off before he could pull her lust forward. But it was so easy tonight. She was physically weak- what with the injuries, and emotionally weak, from all the mental fighting she did with her love for him._

_He lowered his hands, pulling her boxers off quickly. And she struggled to pull his pants off. He kicked them off with difficulty while he tried to continue kissing her. _

_He knew, in the back of his mind, that this was wrong. To control her like this. To overpower her emotions like this. But in the end, he'd get what he had been refused for so long. Soon the both of them were only wearing their undergarments, sweat rolling off of them as they lustily kissed and groped each other. _

_Nephrite couldn't believe how beautiful she was. With round and full breasts, so perfectly shaped that he moaned every time he felt them against his chest, a flat and hard stomach, perfectly shaped and rounded hips and legs that went on for eternity and pulled him closer every time he even moved till there was absolutely no space between them. He could feel the heat rolling off of the both of them, blinding everything but the other from them. Her long silky brown hair spilled behind her, pulling the usual ponytail loose, making her look like even more the goddess than she already was. But most beautiful of all were the two emerald eyes that looked up at him with desire and love burning within them, keeping the reason locked behind. _

_She hadn't looked at him like that for such a long time- for millennia to be exact. They had made love many times in the Silver Millennium, whenever they had had the chance to be exact. But ever since he had been resurrected, she hadn't even allowed him to see her amazing body, to feel her silky skin. _

_He felt himself losing himself completely to the sensation of her skin against him and he gave into it, tired of holding himself back. _

_She gasped loudly as his hand brushed her breast hard, and he lost the last of his control. An animalistic growl rose from his throat. He had to have her now! He looked down at the barely contained breasts within the bra and he growled again, pulling it off as she struggled to help him. _

"_Nephrite!" she gasped breathlessly, her muscular legs pulling him closer so his erection was almost pushing within her- even through the boxers he was wearing and her panties. In response, he moaned as he pushed into her, easily feeling the warm pulse going through them._

_He pulled the panties off of her as quickly as he could. He pulled his underwear off as well, returning back on her within an instant, kissing her thighs hungrily. _

_She was completely naked and completely at his mercy. Heavens, he had missed this. How had he survived so long without her? Without hearing her cries and moans?_

_Her hands gripped his hair as he kissed closer and closer to her centre, licking slowly with his tongue. He reached his destination, his tongue flicking at her clit. Heavens, she tasted heavenly! So delicious! He licked hungrily, feeling her buck against him and he could tell she was nearing climax. He didn't slow, needing more from her._

_Suddenly she went slack beneath him, she gasped in as she craned, releasing flood upon flood of her juices. _

_Her hands gripped his hair tightly, almost ripping his hair right from his skull but he gasped in pleasure, his hardness growing more than he thought possible. _

_He moved up, kissing harshly as he went, tasting her sweat on his very lips. Her hands slid to his back, her fingernails scratching as he pulled her to him. _

"_You're amazing," he whispered as he came to her mouth, kissing her hungrily. She held him to her body, kissing him back as if she were afraid that if she stopped, he'd disappear. _

"_Oh, Nephrite…" she moaned so quietly, "I love-" suddenly she froze beneath him, even her hands letting up on their hold of his back._

"_What's wrong, Jupiter?" he whispered_

_He opened his eyes, expecting to face her lust-filled eyes. Except he met with horror and fury filled ones. _

_A loud scream erupted from her as she pushed him away, covering her body with her hands. He went careening off the bed, but managed to catch himself before he fell off the bed. _

_NO! He screamed internally! She had regained her senses! NOT NOW! Not when he needed her! _

_He rushed back at her shaking body, pulling her hands away from her body. "No, you're mine, Jupiter!" he whispered harshly, holding her down as he straddled her once again._

"_YOU FUCKING BITCH!" she screamed as she writhed under him, struggling to push him off. "How DARE you!?" _

"_I dare because I know you want it!" he shouted down to her, holding her back with all the strength he possessed. Darn it, she was fighting back hard! But he wasn't going to let her go! Not when he could have her after so long! _

_Heavens, he needed her more than anything he had ever needed before. More than an alcoholic needed his whiskey after a year off of his drink! He'd gone through nine months of TORTURE. He wanted it over. He wanted HER._

_She punched him and he slammed her against the bed, his hands holding her wrists tightly. Her legs heaved him away and he crashed into the wall across the room, the wall cracking behind him. He roared angrily as she jumped up, making her way to the desk where he could see her transformation pen waiting. _

_NO! He wasn't letting her get away!_

_He lunged at her, grabbing her right before she grasped for her communicator and her transformation pen. He pulled her back, crashing his mouth against hers, his tongue possessively holding hers to him although she tried to pull away. He growled deeply, the sound reverberating from the pit of his stomach, making its way through her as well. _

"_You are mine!" he spat as he released her mouth so the both of them could breathe in. _

_His hands gripped her wrists once again as they tried to punch him off and he pushed her against the wall, holding her to it. "__Get the fuck off of me, Nephrite," she hissed more angrily than he had ever heard her. "You sick fuck!" Her eyes were full of more fury than he had ever seen, but he ignored them._

"_You love it!" he screamed down at her, his eyes hardening at her words, "You can't deny that you want it!" _

"_NOT LIKE THIS!" she screamed hysterically back at him._

"_I don't care," he whispered, his world lost to everything but the growing of pain within him as he held off on the desire to take her there and then. "I want you. And I want you now."_

_And he took her, thrusting into her deeply as she screamed loudly, her hands fighting harder than they had before. But he held her down, thrusting in her again and again hungrily. Heavens, she was so tight! _

_He moaned as he pushed deep within her, his breathing intensifying as she writhed beneath him. He roared in triumph and approval as she buckled beneath him, and he was lost too deeply in lust and love. _

_But he wasn't going to finish till she fell with him. Never again was he going to let her go! _

_Suddenly she pushed him away, her roar completely furious. She punched him away, kicking him in the stomach angrily. "YOU BITCH!" she screamed angrily. Tears rolled down her cheeks and he froze on his way to get back at her. Her emerald eyes held so much pain as they looked back at his angrily, and the tears sparkled on their way from her eyes. _

_Then the horror of what he had just done became clear. He gasped, pulling back, his throat going completely dry._

_She was breathing quickly, her hands covering her body as best as they could. The light of the moon filtered in through the window, casting light on everything he had done. _

"_Jupiter…" he whispered, "Makoto, I-"_

_Her fist came out of nowhere, pounding his nose in. And he welcomed it. He deserved it after what he had done._

_She kicked him in the gut, roaring furiously as she did so, her body still shaking as he pounded him. He remained on the floor, where he had fallen after she had punched his face. Horror filled him completely. He had just raped his love. _

_His happy times with Jupiter in the Silver Millennium flickered before his very eyes before they died deep within him. What was WRONG with him!? A harsh kick came to his gut and he screamed. He had overpowered her- in her civilian form- and forced her into submission._

_But…so what? She had wanted it. She could never deny that she didn't. She came to kick him again, but he grabbed her leg, flipping her over as he pushed her back. He crawled over her again, his hard body holding her lithe, muscular one down._

"_You wanted it," he growled, "And you liked it. You know that"_

_His horror over it was wiped away, the rightness of how he felt over her erasing all other thoughts. This was how it should be. He should be taking her whenever he wanted; it was his right as her lover! She was the one who accepted his kisses, making him hard with her kissing and touching. She taunted him with her perfect body- so what if he had cowed her into his embrace?_

_She was breathing furiously, her eyes murderous as she glared at him. She was beyond words in her anger, he could tell. _

_He had gone too far. _

**

He was losing it. That was sure. He didn't know how much further he could go to have her. He'd already committed the worst, hadn't he? Or was he still about to do that?

He was so confused.

Because all he wanted was her. But it was so hard to get her. She refused him so completely that he couldn't help but lose it.

He knew that when she turned, she wouldn't hold what he had done against him, as she probably would have done the same thing. But having to live knowing that he had raped his one true love when he had once promised never to hurt her…

Now it was all he did. It was his job to hurt her. And he excelled in it.

First with Beryl, he had _killed _her. He had killed the woman he had loved more than he loved even himself, stabbed the knife through her back as she had attempted to fight off the Earth soldiers. Couldn't really get more literal or figurative than that.

And now, he had taken her virginity from her forcefully, in disregard of her feelings. He was evil.

It became clear to him the second he had looked into her eyes after he had raped her. The darkness had truly made him belong within it. Now there was no chance at all of ever leaving. In the light he couldn't live with what he had done.

But in the darkness, he thrived off of it.

Now, all he had to do was bring her back to him. And then everything else would be worthless. All he had done would be disregarded. When she was with him, and she had forgiven him for doing everything he had done, it would be perfect. Life would be perfect.

And he knew her weakness now. His overpowering and her reaction to it had told him _exactly _what it was that would make her turn. It was her strength, her need for strength that would call her to the darkness. And he had already broken her down slightly with his overpowering of her in her civilian form. All they had to do now was defeat her in her Senshi form.

Now all that was left was to wait for the opportune moment to strike.

A scream of pure joy broke through the silent caves, the distinct roar of Zoicite obvious as it echoed through the caves. The word of "Mercury!" repeating over and over again.

Nephrite smiled, looking up as he felt another soul join the Shitennou and Prince Endymion in the darkness.

* * *

**This chapter was insanely hard to write, I admit. I don't really know where the idea came from. But Nephrite always did seem the most emotional of the Shitennou, and thus... **

**I know it was hard to read (imagine what it was like to write it =/ ) but if you could be kind enough to review and say either what you hated or didn't hate about the chapter, it would be a great help. **

**Please don't forget to REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm feeling way sick at the moment, so I'll just mention quickly that the writing is going fairly well. Updates will be as often as I can get them out, and reviews definitely help me out. I also want to thank all the people who reviewed, they were all amazing. I know last chapter was a little...insane, but yeah, this chapter has more of Senshi relations, what with Merc's turning. **

**Anyway, I don't own Sailor Moon. Enjoy the chapter, I especially like the memories of this chapter.

* * *

**

**In Darkness**

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time  
I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out_

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain, there is healing  
In your name I find meaning_

_So I'm holdin' on,  
I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you_

_The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead  
I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life_

_- "Broken" by _Lifehouse

**Chapter 5**

Endymion smiled at the Senshi- or the ones standing in front of him, he should say. They looked drained and they hadn't even started fighting yet. He had been keeping watch over them after Mercury's taking, and he knew they hadn't slept much since then. It had been three days now, and it was obvious that the Senshi were extremely worried about her.

However, unlike the last two times the Shitennou and he had taunted them, they were extremely unresponsive. And it pissed him off. It was particularly Sailor Moon's composed face that was getting to him. He was used to seeing her crying and screaming at him to give Mercury back, and her calmness reminded him too much of the indifference she took to him during their fights.

"Fine," he muttered under his breath, finally bending to the indifferent Senshi. "Come on out, Mercury!" he called. Immediately the impassiveness seeped out of the Senshi and they snapped to attention, eyes flashing. Sailor Moon's widened eyes particularly brought him some glee.

"Mercury? Where is she?" Sailor Moon called, looking around Endymion to see the Shitennou who stood in a ring behind him. At her voice they split down the middle, Nephrite and Jadeite moved to the right while Kunzite and Zoicite moved left.  
Sailor Mercury stepped into the space between them, her face even more impassive than the Senshi's had been only minutes before.

"Mercury!" Sailor Moon cried, taking a step towards them. "Are you okay!?" Mercury glanced at Sailor Moon, then turned her eyes towards Endymion, who nodded at her.

"Yes, Sailor Moon, I am all right," Mercury said, loud enough for everyone to hear, yet it was almost as if it had been a quiet whisper, fading into the darkness.

"Thank the heavens!" Sailor Moon cried and she was off running towards them barely within a second. Her face expressed her joy at seeing Mercury again and a part of him regretted that it would be soon replaced with tears.

Sailor Moon pushed past him to throw her arms around Mercury, hugging Mercury as if both their lives depended on it. "I was so worried, Mercury!"

He looked up to see Mars shake her head at Venus somberly, obviously telling her that Mercury wasn't one of them anymore. He smirked, watching Venus's face fall- but before he could bask in it, she had shot forward and pulled Sailor Moon from her grasp on Mercury. "She isn't one of us anymore, Sailor Moon," Venus said quietly to the confused Sailor Moon. But her voice echoed in the silence in the area, seeming even graver in the darkness of the street.

Jupiter stood shock still next to Mars, who was shaking in anger- or horror, he wasn't sure which at the point. And Venus had the delicious face of pure agony as she held Sailor Moon from running back to Mercury.

He watched Sailor Moon's smile slowly slide off her face, horror easily replacing the face of joy. "NO! Mercury! You wouldn't have!" she struggled uselessly against Venus' hold on her, "Tell them you wouldn't have!" Tears quickly began streaming down her face, something that still hurt him slightly no matter the number of times he witnessed it- and no matter the number of times he was the cause of it.

"I'm sorry to say-" Jadeite grinned, his eyes on Mars, "Actually, I'm _not_ sorry to say that Mercury has had quite a change of heart"

Zoicite chuckled, pure joy shining through from his laugh, "Couldn't be better said, Jade"

Nephrite nodded from the other side of Mercury, "She has defected, Senshi. Mercury is now one of us. A warrior of the Dark Kingdom, a general of Prince Endymion _and_ a Princess of the Darkness."

He watched Mars and Jupiter sharpen in anger and defiance and he knew if need be, they'd fight Mercury. Not to say that it wouldn't destroy them. And Venus was looking at Mercury, fury on her face. She'd have no problem fighting Mercury, she was the most competent of the Senshi at turning off her feelings during a fight- and it would definitely come in handy for her now.

"Mercury!" Sailor Moon called and somehow, in some way that he couldn't even imagine, she managed to break free from the hold that Venus had had on her and she rushed straight for Mercury. She fell to her knees at Mercury's feet as she tripped on a loose rock on the street and she grabbed Mercury's skirt, looking up at her with pleading eyes. "Please! Mercury! Say that you're still with us!"

Mercury merely looked down at Sailor Moon, her face a mask. If he hadn't known any better he would have thought Sailor Mercury had frozen in that instant and for a second he doubted the power of the Darkness. The entire area was frozen as they waited for Mercury's reply and Endymion knew he was completely unsure of what was going to happen.

Before they had come, he had been sure that Mercury would stay forever dark but seeing Sailor Moon on her knees begging for the return of her best friend made him doubt the power of the Darkness. Did it have the power to rip a Princess and her guard apart? The power to break the best of friends apart?

He saw the briefest hint of emotion in Mercury's eyes and he knew the Darkness had all the power in the world.

"Sailor Moon," Mercury said down to her previous leader, "Join us in the Darkness."

A cry of pure despair broke through the silence and Endymion gasped, clutching his heart as he fell to his knees. _Oh, the pain_. He couldn't think at the power of it. It swirled darkly around his true love, hitting him with it by the pounds.

_**_

"_Endymion," the hateful voice called seductively, filling him with disgust. Heavens, he hated Beryl and every second he spent within her vicinity was another second wasted with revulsion. "Endymion!" she called loudly, sounding irritated as his absence from the throne room. _

_He rose, sighing deeply, from the bed and wandered along to the room, not wanting to go. He had just gotten back from his latest attempt at the Silver Crystal, and as usual, he had failed. It was that Sailor Moon, she just refused to bend to his will. _

_But for some reason, seeing her refuse to hand over the Silver Crystal filled him with pride and reverence. She confused him to no ends, and even seeing her filled him with a sort of contentment, caused his heart to beat slightly faster, and made him eye her body with nothing less than awe. He had chalked it all up to hormones, but he knew it was more. _

_He was drawn to her in ways he couldn't explain, and found he didn't care to try to explain or even understand. It was simply an attraction that he loved having. Because whenever he was with her- usually fighting her, he felt more alive than he ever had. _

_He finally arrived in the throne room, walking through the multitudes of monsters, which greeted him amicably, talking amongst themselves of his greatness. He couldn't say he hated it in the Dark Kingdom; on the contrary, he loved the vastness of his power and the control he had over the monsters. But he hated being below someone as useless as Beryl. _

"_There you are, Endymion," Beryl crowed, "I have some news"_

"_What's that?" he asked coolly, kneeling before her for a split second, hating lowering himself to her. But it was required, and knowing her, she'd take extreme offense if he didn't. And he needed to keep her enthralled, if only so when he had the perfect opportunity he could kill her. _

"_We have guests," she said, motioning him towards the orb that sat before her much-too-revealing dress. Her breasts were barely covered within the small violet cloth, and bound so tight that it looked like if she moved, they would pop out. Not to mention that her hips bulged from where they were covered and drooped from where they weren't. It was extremely sickening, truthfully. Even he, who would go for basically any woman, wouldn't want to be near such a nauseating woman. Her dull red hair looked rusty in the darkness, framing her bony and ever-furious face darkly. Her red-tinted violet eyes sparkled in the darkness, the only thing that was drawing about her. They had only coldness within them and contrasted sharply with the outside darkness. She may have been pretty once, but the darkness didn't suit her- and it definitely didn't help that she was completely hung up on him._

_He approached the orb, glancing within it curiously, wondering what was going on. His eyes immediately widened as he saw the five figures struggling through the snowstorm, the blonde one drawing his eyes almost within a millisecond._

"_How did they find us?" he asked Beryl, still watching Sailor Moon shiver against the brutal wind, confused as to why he was worried about her. He cursed the Senshi for bringing her on this obviously failed attack attempt. _

"_They must have followed you, Endymion," Beryl said, her gaze hotly on him. He ignored her. He knew they wouldn't survive for a second out there if Beryl sent the monsters to deal with them. For them to battle the Dark Kingdom's vast recesses of monsters in the frigid conditions of the North Pole would wear them down till they could fight no more. And he couldn't have that happen. They were his biggest chance of destroying Beryl so he could take the throne in her place. And…he didn't want anything to happen to Sailor Moon. _

_Despite wanting the Silver Crystal, he didn't want any harm to come to her innocent self. And he wondered what would happen if she was in danger here. Would he give up everything he had to protect the girl who confused him so?_

"_What are we going to do with them?" he asked slowly, glancing around at the monsters that shuffled impatiently, waiting for their orders to go and kill the Sailor Senshi. A large number of them would be butchered by the Senshi- but their pure vast numbers would eventually overpower even the strongest of the Senshi._

"_Kill them, what else?" Beryl asked, looking at him with raised eyebrows. He was thinking quickly, running through options in his mind. He couldn't let Beryl send out the monsters, but he couldn't make it obvious that he wanted them alive, and not dead._

"_Bring them here and get the Silver Crystal," he said, nodding silently to himself at the idea. "Sailor Moon and the others will stand no chance in the darkness here."_

_She mused it over silently, her sharp eyes gazing at the orb coldly. There was something like hate in her eyes as they focused on Sailor Moon and he wondered what she had against Sailor Moon. What could anyone have against Sailor Moon? She was the most innocent creature he had ever met, and she didn't have a hateful bone in her luscious body. Yet, Beryl loathed the girl. More than loathe- she completely hated Sailor Moon. _

_And he had a feeling it had something to do with him. Because whenever she looked at him, he felt the hate she had for Sailor Moon as well as the lust she had for him. He knew there was something between him and Sailor Moon that Beryl was hiding from him. And it might have had something to do with why Beryl hated her so much. _

"_No. Kill them, and we will pry the Silver Crystal from her dead little fingers," she said, her glare turning to him coldly, looking colder than he had ever seen her look at him. _

"_But, Queen Beryl-"_

"_You will do as I say, Endymion, or you'll deal with Queen Metallia. And you know she will not like that you ignored my direct command." She was gazing at him angrily, her violet eyes blazing in cold fury. _

"_Hai, my Queen," he said, kneeling once again before he swept away, heading for the beauty lost in the cold darkness. _

_He wouldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to. He knew that now. It took Beryl ordering him to kill Sailor Moon to make him realize that he'd rather have Sailor Moon alive and fighting him than him being Beryl's favorite and the most powerful in the Dark Kingdom. _

_Why was he willing to give it all up for the girl who was his sworn enemy?_

_He looked confusedly around the darkness as he ordered the monsters to follow him. He would make sure they got away, and he'd manage to make sure they got the hint to never come back._

_She had a hold on him, he could tell. And seeing her cry for her lost "Mamoru," made him long for something far beyond what he could sense. And he'd find what it was about her that made him desire her so. Even if it meant turning his back on all he knew._

_**_

He shrugged off Kunzite, who had kneeled beside him worriedly after his collapse. He stood shakily, breathing in the cold air with difficulty. He couldn't let her emotions blind him to what this was for.

It was _all_ for her. She had to see that. And he knew she did. And she hated it.

* * *

Jadeite stared at the Prince, on the verge of shooting to him to get him out of there. He was obviously in no shape to handle this right now. "Prince, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," the Prince said, his jaw set as he looked down at Sailor Moon. She was crying heavily, despair surrounding all of them as she did so.

Jadeite had never felt anything quite as strong, and he knew it must have been affecting the Prince more than it was affecting anyone else.

Jupiter flashed forward, attempting to pull Sailor Moon from Mercury. "No! It's a lie! It's all a lie!" Sailor Moon cried uselessly, her stringy arms holding onto Mercury's legs tightly. "She wouldn't leave us!"

"Think again, Sailor Moon," Kunzite said and he nodded at Mercury. Mercury immediately stepped away from Sailor Moon, her hands rising slowly. They flashed through the air and the water attack sent Sailor Moon and Jupiter sailing away from the Shitennou and Mercury. There was a tense silence after Sailor Moon and Jupiter landed on the cold concrete a few feet away.

Jadeite almost laughed at the hilarity of it all, for the first time in what felt like eons, the Sailor Senshi were quiet. Especially Mars, who looked like she had a swallowed a tennis ball and was trying uselessly to keep it down. Her eyes were tearing in pain, but he pushed his own pain away at the thought and remembered what it meant for him. Mars wouldn't hold for long without Mercury- they were the knowing Senshi, the ones who truly understood the true danger they were- or _had been_ in Mercury's case. Mars would fall.

"Mercury!" Venus cried, striding forward angrily, her hands shaking, "I forbid this! You are to return to-"

"She doesn't follow your orders anymore," Kunzite said, a smirk emerging on his face as he looked at Venus. "She follows mine. Shitennou _and_ _Mercury_, attack." He knew Kunzite loved this, more than any of the others did- excluding Zoicite of course. He loved rubbing Venus' face in his power, and now having Mercury following him instead of Venus would be his greatest victory. He would have a bigger head than usual now.

Jadeite smiled eagerly and launched himself at Mars, wanting to be the one to rub the betrayal in her face. To see her heart falter as she watched both her true love and one of her best friends fight against the light.

He blocked a punch to his gut, while at the same time punching Mars in her abdomen, sending her to the floor. He glanced around, a smile on his face as the Shitennou, Mercury and the Prince ganged up on the remaining Sailor Senshi. Mercury and Zoicite fought with Sailor Venus, who was shouting angrily at the water Senshi, while Nephrite took on Sailor Moon who was still crying silently as she fought. Sailor Jupiter fought off Kunzite and the Prince with difficulty, extolling more effort than he had ever seen her use.

"Can you feel it?" he said down to Mars as he released a dark power attack on her, causing her to writhe on the floor, "Can you feel the Darkness _winning_?" Mars merely grunted in pain, a glare sent straight at him as she kicked him in the stomach, sending him reeling away from her. She propelled herself to her feet and this time, dodging his attack, she jumped clear over all of them, and released lobs of fire at him and the other Shitennou, the Prince and Mercury.

However, her attack never made it far as Mercury launched into the air and blocked it with her water spray. There was a horrified silence from Mars and the other Senshi as Mercury landed back on the floor, looking none worse for the wear after completely destroying one of Mars' most powerful attacks.

"Mercury! Please!" Sailor Moon cried, running around Nephrite and stopping directly in front of Sailor Mercury, "Don't leave me! Please don't leave me!" there was a hint of hysteretic in her voice that Jadeite hadn't ever heard before. And that was a surprise. He had thought he had already seen Sailor Moon at her weakest when she had tried to kill the Prince.

"Senshi," Venus called, a distinctly horrified tone in her voice, "Retreat!" She grabbed the back of Sailor Moon's Senshi suit and took of running down the stairs, almost a speed that shouldn't have been possible as she was carting an exceedingly struggling Sailor Moon.

Sailor Mars and Jupiter looked at Mercury, thousands of words sent between the looks and then took off running down the shrine steps. Mercury merely looked after her old friends, absolutely no emotion betrayed on her face.

"It's your house!" he called to the running Senshi, "How can you retreat?" There was no response from the Sailor Senshi, just the permeating feeling of betrayal. They were so hurt that they couldn't even bear to continue fighting. Wow.

"Awesome! We sent them off running!" he cried, jumping up in down in joy in front of the others.

Zoicite grinned at Mercury, "All thanks to Merc." Zoicite gave her a small kiss and a smile that was meant only for her eyes. "We'll be going now, see you guys later," he said, grabbing Mercury's hand, he teleported away, a content smile on his face.

Jadeite felt a white flash of jealousy rush through him, and he saw similar looks on the other men's faces. "Can we go get Mars now?" he asked eagerly, already planning what he would do once she was turned. Probably kiss her senseless- or maybe make her smile till she couldn't anymore. He missed seeing her smile; every time she was around him it was either a glare or she'd be crying. Her eyes didn't even crinkle happily anymore.

**

"_You're so mean, Rei!" the high-pitched voice shouted and he watched the bright blonde jump to her feet at the insult Rei had made about her fighting._

"_That's because you're so ditzy!" Rei retorted angrily, her face flushing at Usagi's words. Jadeite knew Rei didn't mean to be mean to Usagi; it was just her way of fending off her own thoughts. Almost a sort of distraction for Rei from everything else that was happening around her friends. That was her biggest defense, it was to avoid by pushing another, much smaller problem to the forefront. _

"_Yeah- well- you're mean!" Usagi cried, obviously at a loss of words to Rei's comment. She probably believed Rei, in her teenage and extremely self-conscious mind. Teenage girls could be highly cruel, as he had noticed as he watched over Rei in her school and shrine. It was almost a precursor to how he, the Shitennou and the Prince acted themselves, feeding on others' insecurities. _

_That was the main reason Princess Serenity and her Senshi were unable to bring peace to the world, because humans themselves were not good. They didn't change who they were under the name of "light" and "dark." They were not inherently evil, but they weren't inherently good either. Yet, somehow, the Darkness always managed to overpower the light within them, and that was why the Senshi were fighting a losing battle. They'd fight and fight against the Darkness the Shitennou and Prince Endymion brought, but they'd end up losing the little they had left. _

_Rei faced Usagi, her face set angrily- and suddenly it just collapsed. The anger buckled and before he knew it, tears were streaming down her eyes. Usagi immediately gave a cry of surprise and raced to Rei, burying Rei in her thin arms. "It's okay," she soothed, "I don't actually think you're mean"_

_The only way he doubted the Shitennou and the Prince's power was when he saw something of this sort. Something so purely good that the darkness surrounding it felt tainted and wrong, as if it had no place within the vicinity. The only time that that happened was when the Senshi showed their genuine friendship and love, which was getting to be rarer as time passed. _

_Back when it had only been the Prince, the Senshi had been the support system of the Princess, the ones she could lean on. But with the Shitennou, it turned into something fairly solo. The girls may have been going through the same thing, but having their pain be so different and so strong for the each- it made it impossible for there to be as strong as a group. They had separated them effectively, stranding each of them in the darkness._

_He wondered if that was the true reason the Prince had brought them back. The main reason he hadn't been able to get Usagi had been the Senshi, and the bonds of friendship and love they had- and having that bond weakened by stuffing the Shitennou into the equation fixed everything. He knew he couldn't put it past the Prince to do something of the sort, bring them back just so he could have his Princess. Sure, the Shitennou were his closest friends, but the only one he wanted was the Princess- more than anything else, and he was willing to do anything to get her. And bringing the Shitennou back would definitely make that happen. _

_It was going to be slow- but it was going to be effective. _

_Rei cried into Usagi's shoulder weakly, crying out all the tears she held in when he visited her. It was the first crack he had ever seen in her emotional armor of ignoring him, and it fed him only like her love could._

_He was truly part of the Darkness to feel joy at seeing his love cry like that. He didn't know whether he should go console Rei or take advantage of her weakness. He chose rather to do nothing but to sit and watch Usagi console Rei, knowing he'd find an even better opportunity when Usagi left to return to her home. He would rather not have an all-out Shitennou/Senshi battle at the moment. _

_He waited patiently, watching from a large distance away that even Rei couldn't sense him from, till Usagi finally left after calming Rei down. Then Rei rose and disappeared into her meditating room, looking weaker than he had ever seen her. He waited for a little longer and then jumped from tree to tree to get to the shrine. _

_Rei sat in her meditation room, her eyes so focused that she didn't even hear the light squeak of the door as he slid it open. He closed it quietly, sitting by it as he watched her breathe in deeply. The light of the flames flickered on her pale face, making her seem like she was on fire. As it was pitch black in the room beside the fire, he watched the fire cast a warm glow over the beautiful woman.  
It was very late into the night and he was surprised she wasn't readying for sleep, or asleep as she usually would have been. But then again, he wasn't too surprised; she had started spending more and more time meditating. He watched with an odd sort of contentment as her eyes flickered against the fire, commanding it to calm despite the threatening proximity of the darkness- his darkness._

_He breathed in calmly and as he exhaled, the fire blazed against the cold. Another light exhale, and the fire blew out, pitching the entire room in darkness. His eyes took almost no time to adjust to the darkness, but he knew she was unable to see anything but the small embers of the dead fire. _

"_What do you want, Jadeite?" she spat coldly, her tone more angry than he had heard it outside of a battle. She tended to ignore him whenever he stopped by, which had been more and more often as time went by and the Shitennou powers grew. _

"_Just stopping by for a short visit," he said, a light smile on his face that he was sure she would be able to see- just by the tone of his voice. "Wanted to make sure you were alright after the battle," his eyes flickered to the harsh cuts that were visible through her priestess garb. The Prince hadn't been kind to the Fire Senshi that evening, seeming to enjoy the fairly straightforward fight that Mars fought._

"_I'm just peachy," Rei spat sarcastically, "The loss of blood definitely brings a sort of high with it." Wow, he was slightly amazed. In all the times he had bothered her at her home, she hadn't risen to him. Which was obviously her way of defending herself against him.  
She thought that the less she seemed affected by him, the more he'd think it was hopeless. But that was just it, any sort of reaction from her was just that, a reaction. Just by admitting to his presence, she was telling him she was very much affected. And how couldn't she be?_

_His smile widened at her obvious anger, finally she was dropping her 'noncaring' front. "It does that, I hear. I wouldn't actually know," _

_He could almost feel the physical spark of anger that emanated from her- and he wasn't even the feel-y type like Nephrite. Her anger was just delicious, and he loved the feeling it brought to him. That he was getting somewhere in annoying her. He stood and slowly approached Rei, wanting to be close to her anger. He wanted her to lash out- if only to prove to her that she enjoyed it. Because he remembered it, almost like it had been yesterday._

_They had been famous for their fights in the Silver Millennium. Both he and Mars had enjoyed the constant battle they were in, mostly because it brought passion with it. Whenever they had made up, it had been intense, and it kept their relationship on fire. Sometimes the both of them would pick fights just to have the chance to makeup. They both loved the fire that was present in their relationship. But here, it was dulled by the fact that he was part of the Darkness._

_He wanted that fire back. He needed it back. He missed it more than he had ever missed anything else and he would do _anything_ to get it back. _

_He lowered himself beside the furious priestess, his hand brushing the bangs on her forehead from her face, making her shiver against it. She pulled away angrily, her eyes blazing furiously._

"_Get the hell away from me, Jadeite," she spat and suddenly the fire flared back to life, leaping at him. He cast it away with a mere wave, but watched as it battled with his hold over it, blazing heatedly. _

_Breathing deeply, he called forth the powers at his command, and looked down at Rei. She was breathing heavily, sweat rolling down her face as she extolled all her power into feeding the fire. But it was useless against his power, and he could snap the life out of the fire within an instant. _

"_Doyou feel it?" he whispered, leaning closer to her as she whimpered in the effort to keep the fire going, "Do you feel your loss already?" _

_Her eyes snapped back to him, and he could see the denial deep in her eyes, fighting the doubt. Suddenly the calm settled back in, settling her. She took a deep breath and relaxed, the fire died out and she stared back at him, her eyes revealing nothing once more._

_He growled angrily. He had been so close! "You'll have to admit it eventually," he said quietly, leaning away from her once more, his heart downcast once again. _

"_Not if I can help it," she whispered, looking blankly at the dying embers of her fire. And he knew it was true, she'd fight all she could against the Darkness, because that's what she did. That's how she was. And a part of him regretted that she would fall, that her face wouldn't light up in the light anymore, that she wouldn't smile because the light wasn't on her. _

_But he'd give her other reasons to smile, and she'd truly be happy with him. Just like he'd be with her. And they'd have their fire back, where it would grow more than it ever had before- because after this, nothing would keep them apart. _

_He stroked her cheek softly, "You'll come eventually. We were born to be together, and this won't stop us. Nothing will." _

_She merely stared back at him blankly, her jaw set as she fought back the anger. He smiled and kissed her forehead lightly. "See you later, love," and he teleported away, leaving Rei sitting in the darkness alone._

_**_

"Hell no. Jupiter's next," Nephrite retorted, gazing off in the way the Senshi had retreated, a sparkle in his eyes.

"What!?" Jadeite shouted, "No! Mars!"

"Jupiter!"

"Mars!"

"Jupiter!"

"Mars!"

"SHUT UP!" Prince Endymion roared, causing both of them to immediately clasp their mouths closed. "Both of you! We aren't discussing this without Mercury and Zoicite here! So calm the hell down!"

"But they're going to take _forever_!" Jadeite whined, pouting at the Prince, Kunzite and Nephrite, "Who knows the next time they'll come up for air!?" He definitely believed they would take forever. Heavens knew when Mars was turned; he wouldn't leave the bed for days.

"They're to meet us tomorrow," Kunzite said, rolling his eyes at Jadeite, "Unlike you, they know what's good for them." He smirked at Jadeite, joining in on the 'bash on Jadeite moment' that the others often took.

Jadeite merely rolled his eyes at Kunzite, knowing that all of them would eventually get what they wanted. In the end, it didn't matter whether they went after Mars or Jupiter next, because both of them would fall. Same with Venus and Sailor Moon. It was merely the question of the order.

"What now?" Nephrite asked sourly, looking put off that they weren't currently planning the fall of the lightning Senshi. He had been exceedingly out of it for the past week or so- ever since that night he had almost been fried to death by Jupiter. It scared Jadeite a bit, who saw Nephrite as the strongest of the Shitennou- he'd even gotten Jupiter to kiss him back, which was completely different for the other Shitennou and their Senshi.

"Want to get drunk and sleep around?" Jadeite asked the others, who shrugged and began walking in the direction towards the bar they went to often. They didn't get drunk easily, and were _very_ easily able to pick up women who wanted to 'get to know' the men. All in all, it was the best place to go whenever they were bored and had nothing better to do. Or when they wanted to get rid of some of their anger at the Senshi.  
They could have released a monster to destroy the town, and then watched it wreck till the Senshi came, but Jadeite knew they were giving the girls a break.

Along with being kind enough to give them some time off, the Shitennou knew that the more time Senshi spent thinking about the turning of Mercury, the more broken up they would be.

They weren't saints.

Far from it.

They were Princes of Darkness, and they _would_ get their Princesses. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

Usagi gazed out the window blankly, watching the wind ruffle the leaves of the tree a few feet away. She didn't know how to feel anymore, there were so many conflicting emotions that she felt like a bloated balloon on the verge of popping.

How could Mercury have turned? More importantly, how could _Ami_ have? Because it was the loss of her friend that she felt more than the loss of the water Senshi. Ami was the calm one out of the girls. Without her, there wasn't even the visage of calm.

Minako paced the room, muttering under her breath, her brain obviously working overtime. She spoke in quick, hush tones and the speed of her walking increased till she was almost running in circles around the large living room. Makoto was in the kitchen, her mouth moving soundlessly as she went through the motions of preparing a meal for the girls. She was gazing blankly at the carrots she was cutting, as if not truly seeing them. Rei sat on the floor, her back against the wall and her knees held by her hands and her head between them. She looked like she had curled up into a little ball to protect herself from the darkness that surrounded them.

Usagi placed her warm cheek against the cold pane of glass, watching her breath steam the window. She had cried out everything she had as Venus had dragged her back to Minako's house, literally fighting her tooth and nail for every step they took. Usagi had wanted to go back to Mercury, to ensure herself that Mercury was only messing with them, that maybe this was her new plan. But Venus hadn't let her, just let Sailor Moon fight with her and then sob into her shoulder helplessly.

Even though she was completely empty, a large part of her was still crying for the return of Ami. For Ami to walk in and laugh at how they had taken her joke so seriously. But in the end, she knew it wasn't happening.

Ami was gone.

Just like Mamoru had gone, Ami was gone. Usagi was slowly and surely losing the people she loved more than life to the Darkness.

And once they were gone, there'd be _nothing_ left. Nothing to hold onto and convince herself she was doing the right thing- because the truth was, she didn't _know_ anymore if she was doing the right thing. Was it right to fight against those you loved?

She didn't have any more strength to fight Endymion and the Shitennou. She wanted to walk into their lair and just fall in Endymion's hands and let him cart her away to where they could be together without a second thought.

She wasn't STRONG! Whoever had thought that _she_, Usagi Tsukino, was the right person for the Silver Crystal, to be Sailor Moon, had seriously been high. Because when it came to her, she'd give up whatever she had if it meant it'd get easier. The _only_ reason she had lasted this long was because the girls were with her.

But how much longer would they fight against the Darkness with her? Maybe she should just throw in the towel and save the lot of them a whole deal of suffering.

Because she didn't know how much more of this _destruction_ she could survive.

**

_She watched once again as the boomerang slashed through the necks of the wonderful felines that she owed her life to more than a dozen times. A pitiful moan rose up and it didn't take her long to realize it was her. She fell to the floor beside the cats, gathering them in her arms and holding onto them as if the more she held them, the higher the chances would be that they come back to life. _

_She opened her eyes, looking once again into the azure eyes that showed her the horrors of what she had done. _

_No. Of what he had done._

_Endymion smiled coldly at the look of fury burning in her eyes, and in that moment she wanted those eyes to close. To stop looking like those of the man she loved. Because they weren't the same eyes, and to even look into them was like twisting the knife in Mamoru's already bleeding heart. _

_She faced him angrily, not even caring that there was no way she could handle the lot of them alone. Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoicite and Jadeite stood behind Endymion, forming his backup line. Like he'd even need it for the likes of her. _

_Sure, maybe for all of the Senshi, but not for only her. The most she could do was cry a bunch and beg him to come back to her. That was all she had been doing for the past few months- ever since he had been brainwashed by Metallia and Beryl. _

_It was time to stop._

_He wasn't coming back. Not by the power of the Silver Crystal and not by his own power. He had killed. He was too far-gone for rescue. And he would never lift a finger to fight the Darkness again. He was a part of it now. He was the Dark Prince. _

_Luna and Artemis had to be avenged. It was the only thing to do. The one thing they deserved the most. Luna had consoled her when she had cried over Mamoru's loss. She had always been there for Usagi, no matter the problem. Artemis had kept the girls laughing and joking when she hadn't been able to. She owed them even more than just her life. She owed them her sanity. She had loved them. But now…now they were gone. _

_And it was Endymion's fault. _

"_Aren't you going to call the others?" Endymion asked, his stance held loosely. He obviously didn't consider her a serious threat. None of them did. And why should they? She didn't do anything but cry._

_She was the weakest of the Senshi, and there had never been a time when she had been completely alone against the Shitennou and Endymion. The others would have been able to handle it just fine, but it was her who was weak. It was her character, her attacks, her desire that made her weak. _

"_No," she merely whispered as she launched herself forward, seizing his sword from his scabbard before he had even moved. She held it poised at his neck, twisting so she was behind him. He followed her every movement so as to avoid the tip submerging itself into his neck. "Back," she spat at the taut Shitennou, all of whom were tensed and ready to jump the second she let her guard down. She gripped the handle tightly, glaring at them, "Do it! Or I slice," she pushed it ever so slightly deeper into Endymion's neck._

"_Fine!" Kunzite said, raising his hands in surrender and the Shitennou backed away, watching her warily, still ready to jump her in a millisecond. _

_She pulled back, pulling Endymion with her, who was merely watching her from the corner of his eye with a smirk on his face. Once there was a fair amount of distance between the Shitennou and Endymion, she moved around till she was looking at him, and still able to keep an eye on the Shitennou._

_She wanted to kill him. She needed to. _

_So she could finally rest. So she could finally sleep. _

_And he knew it as he looked within her eyes. But a laugh slipped from his lips, his mouth twitching into a smile._

"_And what's so funny?" she spat angrily, the tip of the sword digging into his neck right beside his Adam's apple. She could feel its movement reverberate from the sword, and she shivered ever so slightly. _

"_This," he laughed, "What makes you think you could actually kill me?" _

_She slid the sword across his neck lightly, "Wow, Endymion, I wouldn't have thought you'd ignore the sword held at your neck. You must be more clueless than I thought."_

"_Don't you wish," he said lightly. "You know what I mean, Serenity. I mean you don't have the heart to kill me. You could never kill me," there was so much conviction in his voice as he said the words that had led her life for the past four months, for every time she had seen his face. _

"_Because there's that part of you that thinks if you just fight hard enough, Mamoru will come back to you. A part of you that would rather watch the world wither away to nothing rather than watch my life slip away in front of you," he raised his hand to the sword that was still held tightly at his neck, sliding a finger on the sharp edge, his eyes were locked on hers and she couldn't look away. _

"_Do it, Serenity. Release us both from this torture. Let me go," he was whispering, his eyes deep in her own. And she swore the blue swirled within the beautiful eyes, reminding her so much of Mamoru, of the love they had. She took a shaky breath, her hands gripping the sword tightly as if her life depended on it. _

_Her eyes moved to the shiny metal, imagining the blood that could pool over it in a millisecond. How the light would leave his eyes darker than ever, how he would fall backwards to the floor, her name the last thing on his lips. How he would never again fight with her, never again look at her. Never again smile. _

_A piteous moan filled the vicinity and she fell to her knees, the sword clattering to the floor beside her and at the feet of the man that had reduced her to nothing._

_Tears sprang to her eyes and she buried her face in her hands, moaning in horror. She couldn't do it! She couldn't let him go!_

_She couldn't avenge Luna and Artemis!_

_She wanted more than anything to do it, but she couldn't. And she never would. She couldn't kill Endymion, no matter how much time she had, no matter how many atrocities he committed. He would forever have the upper hand before her. _

_She was weak when it came to him. And he knew it. And he would goad her for it, drill it into her heart and mind till there was nothing else. He would push her buttons till she broke apart into his hands, giving him free rule to do whatever he wished._

_And he'd take her. Heart and soul, he would capture her so completely that there wouldn't be anything else ever again._

"_See, guys, what did I tell you?" Endymion's voice floated from above her, "She couldn't do it. Never could, and never will." His gloating drove a knife through her heart, twisting it till she could do nothing more than dry sob. The light clatter of armor before her told her all she needed to know before the rough hand pulled her chin up, forcing her to look at him. "You've already given me your heart, what more is your power and body?" _

_She looked at him, tears dripping messily from her eyes. "It's all I have left, and as long as light stands a chance, you won't have it," and giving a swift nod to the emerging Sailor Senshi, she punched him in the nose, sending him reeling backwards._

_War cries filled the vicinity, but all she saw was Endymion, staring once again deeply into her eyes as he kicked her roughly. _

_**_

Did light still stand a chance?

There was no way in hell that light would survive with the Senshi defecting to the Darkness. Now that they had Mercury, the others would be picked off like petals on a rose.

And she knew that Endymion had saved her for last. Just to watch her lose everything she had. Because, according to him, she deserved it for fighting his turning for so long. And he'd be waiting patiently for when she'd just admit her loss and let him take her away.

"None of us are alone _at all_ from now on," Minako said, snapping everyone's heads straight to her. "At least two are together at all times, _especially_ night time." She stood shock still in the center of the living room, looking from Usagi and Rei to the kitchen space where Makoto stood, mid-stir.

"What exactly is that going to do?" Makoto asked, the spoon clattering in the pan, "If they really want any of us, they'll just get rid of the others." She was gazing away from the girls, her eyes swirling with sorrow.

"Be that as it may," Minako said, shrugging slightly, "We're going to make it as hard as possible for them to catch any of us alone. And something tells me they don't want interference from any of us during a turning."

Rei looked up, her face set in anger. "She's blocked me out completely. I can't even sense her anymore"

Usagi sighed deeply, her eyes sliding back to the view out of the window. Her eyes drew to the waning moon, a light sliver of light falling from the crescent, basking her in a sort of calm. It was almost as if Mercury's calming presence was near. "We have to get her back."

"Usa…" Minako said quietly, and Usagi could feel her disapproval. "We have no idea how to-"

"How to?" Rei suddenly cried, jumping to her feet, her whole body shaking in anger. "The Silver Crystal! How else?"

Usagi nodded, "Well, yeah. That's what I meant. I can cleanse her and bring her back to us." Silence from Minako and Makoto met her words, and she looked confusedly at them. "What?"

"Usagi…don't take this the wrong way…but when has the Silver Crystal ever actually purified someone?" Makoto said quietly, not meeting Usagi's eyes as Usagi looked at her with wide eyes.

Usagi was speechless, truthfully. And how couldn't she be? Makoto had just doubted the power of the Silver Crystal. The Silver Crystal _was_ powerful, of course it was! She got to her feet, but Rei stepped in front of her, her body visibly shaking in anger.

"You _dare_ question the power of the Crystal, Makoto?" Rei spat, the tone of her voice the coldest that Usagi had ever heard it directed at one of them. "You _dare_ question the Princess?"

"I said she shouldn't take it the wrong way, I'm just saying that purification hasn't worked on anyone else, who says it will on Ami?" Makoto said, wiping her hands on her clothes as she stepped into the room. Her posture was firm, and Usagi knew that she truly believed what she had just said. Makoto didn't believe that Usagi had strength- and maybe Usagi never had. She hadn't saved Mamoru, and she hadn't saved the Shitennou. But now, everything hung in the balance of Mercury's turning. And if it was the last thing Usagi did, she _would_ bring Ami back.

Rei almost turned livid in her anger, and she stepped closer to Makoto. "So, you don't believe Ami would come back to us? That she would want to stay in the Darkness? Do you have that little faith in her?"

"I never said that!" Makoto cried, snapping in anger. "Don't put words in my mouth!"

"You might as well have!" Rei retorted. She stepped almost right into Makoto, pointing a finger at her chest and stabbing violently. "You don't have faith in Sailor Mercury! You think she'd leave us! You think the Silver Crystal couldn't save her-"

Makoto shoved Rei back fiercely, almost spitting in rage. "Don't even _think_ that! You're freaking crazy to even think something like that!"

Minako suddenly interceded between Rei and Makoto, both of whom were seconds away from slugging each other. She separated them with difficulty, shouting at the both of them to calm down and act their age.

Usagi only watched silently, knowing that she was witnessing the destruction of the Sailor Senshi. They couldn't survive this, not without Sailor Mercury. And Rei and Makoto wouldn't stop fighting, as they were still screaming over Minako, shouting obscenities at each other. She knew the fight wouldn't end till Minako managed to calm the both of them down, which judging by both Rei and Makoto's glares, would take a long time.

So, Usagi did the only thing she could and slipped out of the room. They didn't even notice, as they were so busy trying to hit each other, or in Minako's case, trying to stop them from doing just that. She opened the door quietly and exited the house. She had to do something to save all of them. She had to get Ami back. It was the only way that the Sailor Senshi wouldn't fall.

She transformed when she was at the end of Minako's street. Sailor Moon then ran all the way to the one place she knew Mercury would come to no matter if she knew she was being lured into a trap.

She landed on the roof of the two-story house that she had considered a home away from home once. But that had been when Ami had still been with them- it would never be the same again. Not when Endymion and the Shitennou had stolen Ami away from them in that very place.

She took her knife out of her subspace pocket where she stored her Moon Wand and held it tightly in her right hand. She took a quick breath, readying herself.

She then slashed it downwards on her upper left arm, watching the blood pool and then drip down her hand. Mercury was extra sensitive to the wounds that Sailor Moon received because of her healing powers, and it would call her to Sailor Moon. It had been a failsafe for Princess Serenity, had something happened to her. It would now be the failsafe for Mercury, as it would lure her to Sailor Moon.

Moon had no doubt that Mercury would come- the strength of the call on Mercury would be too much even for the Darkness to overwhelm. She just hoped that Mercury wouldn't bring along the Shitennou- it would only hinder Moon's plans.

She waited patiently, sitting down and dangling her legs over the edge of the roof. The blood was still flowing freely from the wound, not lessening in its streaming. She knew it wasn't too serious- but it wasn't exactly a joke either. It would eventually become serious, if she left it open for too long. But she knew she wouldn't need to.

"What are you doing?" a voice hissed from behind her, sounding angrier than she had ever heard it. Sailor Moon didn't respond, continuing to stare over the serene town.

"Moon, are you insane or something?" another voice said, the speaker obviously scowling as he did so. Zoicite never had been very tactful; he would rather do everything in a direct way.

"Maybe," Sailor Moon shrugged as her eyes darkened ever so slightly. She knew the blood loss was getting to her, but she pushed the dizziness away and stood, facing Mercury and Zoicite on the edge of the roof. She pressed her right lightly against the cut, slowing the bleeding.

Sailor Moon gazed fearlessly straight at Mercury. Mercury's eyes were darker than her usual clear blue, but the reason swirled still. "Come back to us, Mercury. You don't want to desert us, they've brainwashed you into thinking that you do, but you _know_ you don't. You're one of us, always and forever," she said defiantly, holding Mercury's gaze strongly.

Mercury took a step towards her, Zoicite placed a hand on Mercury's shoulder, obviously slightly afraid of what Mercury was about to do. "Merc-"

"It's fine," Mercury said, glancing at him and he immediately let go, as if he trusted her implicitly. She walked to Sailor Moon, her eyes revealing nothing of her intent. Sailor Moon stood silently and still, waiting for her approach. She truly didn't know what Mercury was going to do, and it scared her a little.

"You know, I thought I had been brainwashed at first too," Mercury said, stopping when she was a foot away from her, staring right back into Moon's eyes, revealing the emotionless gaze that she had been hiding before. "But it's not that I want to desert the Sailor Senshi. It's that I need to." The tone in her voice was more obstinate than Moon had heard it in a long time- almost as long since the Shitennou had returned.

"You need to? That's just the darkness talking, Mercury! You're smarter than this!" Sailor Moon cried, pressing her hand against her cut harder, stemming the flow completely. She had to be strong enough to cleanse Mercury when the time came.

"Yes, smarts. That's the reason I joined the Shitennou and the Prince. It's the smarter thing to do, the only thing to do," and she took a step back, approaching Zoicite again.

Sailor Moon closed her eyes tiredly, sighing deeply. Reason wouldn't do anything, and that had always been the way to Ami's heart. And she'd already tried emotion- and had been awarded with a hit. It was useless to talk to Mercury, she'd been brainwashed into thinking she really wanted it.

"And I want it," a dark smile twitched onto Mercury's face. "I want it more than I've ever wanted anything else- and this was even before they took me." She smiled at Sailor Moon, "You want it too, and the others do as well. Why do you think it was so easy for me to default?" She waited patiently for an answer, but Sailor Moon merely stared back at her, gritting her hands together as Mercury said the words she already knew deep down in her heart.

"Because I know you'll be joining me soon," she answered her own question. "I know it, and you know it. So, why fight it?"

"It's the right thing to do," Sailor Moon whispered quietly. "I thought you of all people would remember that"

"You obviously thought wrong," Zoicite interjected before Mercury could respond. "What was the point of this, Sailor Moon? Lure Mercury here to give her some sort of lecture? I thought you'd be smarter and at least bring the other Senshi. Why aren't they here by the way?" He was gazing at her coldly, as if seeing straight through her front.

"We are!" a cry came from the surrounding houses, and Sailor Venus, Mars and Jupiter jumped beside Sailor Moon, glaring at Zoicite and Mercury.

"Better late than never," a cold voice called out and suddenly four teleportations appeared behind Zoicite and Mercury. Endymion and the remaining Shitennou stepped beside the two, glaring at the Sailor Senshi. "I guess you're ready to fight now," Endymion said expectantly, crossing his arms, "Should I expect you to go running so early into the battle again?"

"We're not going anywhere!" Sailor Jupiter retorted angrily

"Wouldn't say the same thing for last time," Jadeite said, a dark smile on his lips. "Not that I'm complaining, it's always nice to see you guys running home with your tails between your legs"

"We'll distract them. Be careful." Sailor Venus whispered under her breath to Sailor Moon. Venus brushed her hand lightly, sending warmth and energy to her that revitalized her completely.

"Though we'd rather they be between ours," Nephrite said lewdly, his eyes boring into Jupiter's. Moon felt a white flash of anger erupt from Jupiter and before she knew it, lightning was searing straight towards the Shitennou.

They scattered and Moon shot forward, pulling Mercury away from the others. She saw Zoicite attempting to follow, but a flash of red caught her eye and she knew Mars would take care of him.

Mercury pulled on her grasp, trying to pull free. She was silent, however, and Moon could tell that she wasn't trying all too hard. All the better for Sailor Moon.

"Think about this, Mercury!" Sailor Moon hissed to her, "Think about us, think about your mother! Are you willing to just betray us like this?"

Mercury merely smiled at her, "I've done too much thinking about it. And I always arrive at the same conclusion. This will leave my mother with the chance to live as she always did, for her job alone. And you, I already said, you'll join me in no time." But a flash of doubt suddenly passed through Mercury's eyes as she looked at the cut on Moon's arm, which was now ignored as she gripped the Moon Wand tightly.

"Are you entirely sure, Mercury?" Sailor Moon whispered, "Do you want to test it?"

"Do your worst," Mercury responded defiantly.

Sailor Moon stepped away from Mercury; releasing all the powers of the Silver Crystal she could feel. Bright light flared from the small crescent shaped object in her hands, scorching through her as well. The light flashed as it slammed into Mercury, who screamed shrilly as she fell to her knees at the brunt of the attack.

Sailor Moon closed her eyes, willing as hard as she could. "Please, Silver Crystal. Return my friend to me. Please…"

"NO!" a distinct cry called from the side, and she didn't have to open her eyes to know who it was. She could feel their auras floating around her, and she could "see" Zoicite struggling in Mars' hands, reaching for Mercury wildly. Sailor Moon merely poured more power into the Moon Wand, feeling the slight ebb of it.

"STOP HER!" Endymion cried as he came at her from her right, Venus blocked him off. Jadeite and Nephrite were kicked away by Jupiter as they jumped towards Moon. Which left only one.

Kunzite leaped towards her, and she pulled the Moon Wand away from Mercury, pointing it at Kunzite for a mere second, sending him flying over the houses in the distance as the power met with his form. She moved it back to Mercury, struggling to keep the power constant.

Mercury had her mouth open in a silent scream as the power shot through her, when suddenly Sailor Moon went flying backwards over the edge of the roof, falling the ten feet to land on the street. She screamed as she landed, a jolt going through her like electricity.

"Do…you think-" Mercury cried with difficulty, her breathing hard and laborious, "That I'd…be stupid…enough…to leave…myself defenseless- to you?" There was silence afterwards and Moon could tell Mercury had collapsed.

Sailor Jupiter landed beside Moon, pulling her up. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Help me up to the roof," Moon hissed in reply and not a second had passed before Jupiter swung her into her arms and launched into the air to land on the roof precariously.

"Shitennou! Get Mercury out of here!" Endymion cried as he fought Venus mercilessly, struggling his hardest to get past her, but thankfully, he kept failing as Venus blocked him.

"Jupiter, handle the others. I'll get Mercury," Moon ordered under her breath as she pulled from her hands. She limped to Mercury, who was lying on the roof, her face scrunched in pain. She knew that Mercury was on the edge of both Light and Darkness at the moment, she could feel the confusion in Mercury.

She placed her hands in Mercury's and closed her eyes, breathing softly. "Come back to us. Sailor Senshi of Mercury, return to your rightful place as protector of Princess Serenity"

Mercury's eyes fluttered open to stare into hers, her breathing increasing as she struggled to pull away from Sailor Moon. "Moon- stop it. I'm happy here, with Zoicite. You try to bring me back, and I'll never know happiness like this again. Do you want that on your conscience?"

"This is what you'd want me to do if you were yourself," Sailor Moon said adamantly, gripping Mercury's hands tightly.

"Then pay for it!" Mercury cried as she blinked and flashed her eyes open. Darkness flared back at Sailor Moon from deep within Mercury and the Shitennou and Endymion, sending her flying into the air. Not a second had passed before a boomerang flew at her, giving her a harsh cut along her chest. She screamed shrilly as Kunzite kicked her down, sending her right back onto the street. She landed with a harsh grunt on the cold, hard ground, pain jolted through her at the impact.

Then she knew no more.

* * *

**Quick quick- again, thank you for all the amazing reviews, they were all really great. If I didn't respond, I apologize, and I will try my best to as soon as possible.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW and comment on everything that just happened! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so, I've been insanely busy and I don't even know where I managed to get time to edit this chapter (let's just say sleep is nonexistent). This also means I didn't get a chance to respond to all the amazing reviews. And they were truly amazing. I love how you guys are commenting on the story itself. It really touches me to see you all really deep into the story. **

**Thank you all who reviewed. All the comments really help in the writing process! So, in the end, you guys are helping me write this story! Thanks for all the help! :)**

**I had to mention that I totally love Kunzite and Minako. They're probably my second favorite couple (after Mamo/Usa duh!) so I hope you guys enjoy the Kunzite part! Lots of work went into it!**

**Last but not least, I, of course, do not and never will own Sailor Moon.

* * *

**

**In Darkness**

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes_

_Tonight I wanna cry_

_- "Tonight I Wanna Cry" by _Keith Urban

**Chapter 6**

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING GOING OVER THERE BY YOURSELVES!?" The Prince roared, very nearly spitting in both Zoicite and Mercury's faces. Anger exuded off of him even more than when Jadeite had almost burned Sailor Moon to a crisp. This made that seem like a joke- which it sort of had been.

"YOU COULD HAVE LOST WHAT WE HAD JUST ACHIEVED! YOU COULD HAVE RUINED _EVERYTHING_ WE'VE WORKED FOR!" The Prince spat with rage, his voice echoing around the empty caves. Zoicite cowered in front of Prince Endymion and looked close to tears, obviously regretting what had happened. But it was Mercury's reaction that confused Kunzite. She blinked in the face of Prince Endymion's rage- looking- and _acting_ just like Venus always acted when they got into fights. So unemotional and uncaring.

"ANSWER ME! YOU ARE ONE OF MY SUBJECTS, AND YOU KNOW YOU ARE TO OBEY MY EVERY COMMAND! WHAT DID YOU _THINK_ I MEANT WHEN I SAID "NO GOING TO SERENITY ALONE"!" The raging Prince was breathing heavily, his face red once he finally stopped. He glared at Mercury angrily, seeming to forget that Zoicite had gone with Mercury. Which was probably a good idea because Zoicite had probably just gone along with what Mercury had said with only minimal struggle.

Mercury looked at the Prince, tilting her head slightly. "I apologize, Prince Endymion, but it was a call I _could_ not ignore as the Princess's healer"

"Then you should have _called_ us!" the Prince shouted, but his tone was lower, and Kunzite could tell his anger was burning away. The Prince had never been able to hold his anger for very long.

Kunzite looked at Mercury closely, noting the slight shaking of her body, her hands gripped tightly together as if holding herself back from something. Then he realized that Sailor Moon was injured- and Mercury was being called back once again. "It would have wasted time, my Prince," Mercury said, and a slight tremor slipped into her voice.

"WASTED TIME-!" The Prince roared, wheeling around in what could only be intense fury. "YOUR WASTED TIME COULD HAVE RUINED EVERYTHING!"

"But it didn't, did it?" Kunzite said, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall. The Prince reeled to face him, looking pissed at Kunzite's interruption. Kunzite merely shook his head at the Prince, telling him with motions rather than words that it was not the time to yell himself hoarse over this. "Lock the teleportation out of the house after I leave. I'll send Nephrite," he said to the Prince, who nodded at the serious look on Kunzite's face. He trusted Kunzite more than he trusted anyone else.

Then Kunzite turned to Mercury, who looked back at him, her face paling slightly. "I know this isn't what you expected, Sailor Mercury, but please excuse the Prince," his tone was as soft and as calm as he could get it- which didn't feel like much. "He's just worried for you. I want you to get some rest, it's been a long night and you did amazing. Good job." He smiled at Mercury who hesitantly smiled back.

Zoicite looked at Kunzite, a confused look on his face as if wondering why Kunzite was treating Mercury nicely, especially when he was the one who was barely nice to anyone. But Kunzite couldn't help it; she looked so vulnerable within the darkness that it scared him. Something actually scared him. He could almost hear the thoughts going through Mercury's head when the Prince had been screaming at her, and when Sailor Moon's call had been going on and it hadn't been good.

The Prince had broken through the power once to save Sailor Moon, what would stop Mercury from doing so?

But then he remembered the way Mercury had fought off the Silver Crystal's power just now. She had known what she was doing and she had done it exceptionally well- better than the others could have even _dreamed_ about doing it.

She had defeated Sailor Moon. And that was something all of them had been trying to do ever since they had been resurrected.

He teleported away with a nod to the Prince, and went straight to where Nephrite was. Kunzite knew exactly where all the Shitennou and the Prince were at all times as it was all his duty to protect them. That was how he had known Zoicite and Mercury hadn't remained in the caves, Zoicite's signature aura had been far-gone from the caves and in trouble.

He looked over the new view, his eyes training on the house so familiar to him, where he could only hear silence. He looked to his left. "Nephrite," he acknowledged. The Shitennou sat on the roof, his legs dangling below over the street. His long brown hair looked unkempt in the slight light from the moon, and his green eyes glinted sharply in the darkness.

Nephrite didn't bother to look at him. "Hey, boss. What's up? Did I miss the fighting?" He sounded calm and collected, as if waiting patiently for something. Kunzite had some idea of what.

"Yeah," Kunzite said, waving the question away, he addressed the more important topic, "I need you to disrupt the connection between Mercury and Sailor Moon." He knew that Mercury couldn't keep feeling the hurts of Sailor Moon- it would either drive her insane or back to the light. Neither of which would have made Zoicite very happy.

Nephrite turned to him, sighing deeply. "You make it sound so easy, Kunz," he sounded wistful and his eyes turned back to the Hikawa Shrine. "You know it's anything but."

"Yeah, I do," Kunzite said and he sat down beside Nephrite who merely glanced at him as he did so. "But it needs to be done."

"I'm not sure I can do it," Nephrite said, his eyes downcast. Kunzite merely scoffed, making Nephrite look at him confusedly. Kunzite stared down at the house, the shadows moving behind the curtains. If he tried hard enough, he could probably pick out which one was Minako's. Even the heaviest curtain wouldn't be able to hide her from him.

"You did it with Jupiter, did you not?"

Nephrite immediately paled, looking at Kunzite as if he were a ghost. "Yes, I know," Kunzite said, still not looking at him, but his face remained dead serious. "I visited Jupiter's apartment and _felt_ the destruction in the air." He had also seen the blood, and the stink of sex hung around the area. The facts had almost jumped into Kunzite's mind. Nephrite had snuck up on Makoto, he'd controlled her emotions, and when she had broken through, he had taken her anyway.

Nephrite didn't respond and Kunzite continued. "If you can do it to Jupiter, as I'm sure you did- at first anyway- you can do it to Mercury. It's a mere narrowing of Moon's connection to Mercury- the physical bond that causes Mercury to feel Moon's pain."

Nephrite nodded slightly, his eyes faraway and dark. Kunzite simply shook his head. "Also, you are not to do that again. If Jupiter doesn't kill you for it, the other Senshi surely will." He stood, ignoring Nephrite's slightly shaking figure and teleported away.

Kunzite hadn't been close to the Shitennou in millennia- since before Beryl anyway. But even before then, he hadn't been in the same field as the rest of them. It was too important for him to lead them as their leader, and getting too involved with them would only interrupt that effort. Or that was what he told himself.

Otherwise, it would just mean that he was the most situated with the darkness. The one that darkness found its perfect place in, even more than the others, and even more than the Prince, who had now been at it the longest. In a way, it matched him perfectly because he had always been dark.

He was the one who had done whatever needed to be done, he was the one the others went to if there was a serious problem about. Because he would handle it, no matter how bad it was.

And a _very, very_ small part of him was worried that the darkness was turning the others into someone like him. Nephrite had raped Jupiter, Prince Endymion was working on ruining everything the Princess had, Jadeite had managed to separate Mars from everyone else, and Zoicite had turned Mercury. They were all a bunch of malicious jerks.

But he'd always reign king in that. He had been doing it for far too long now.

**

_The Prince watched with distaste as the girl giggled with the boy, seeming happy. He sneered, barely glancing at Kunzite, who sat beside him as they watched over Tsukino Usagi and her date. "What is he? Like five feet tall? And look at that face, he's nowhere near as good looking as me." He glared at the boy who fed her a spoon of his food. _

"_Yes, Prince, you are a hundred times better than that boy," Kunzite said, merely glancing at the couple that was seated inside the fancy restaurant. He and the Prince were currently sitting in the house across the street, the resident knocked out and tied up in the corner of the room. _

"_What can she possibly see in him? He doesn't even have any muscles, damn brat is a geek," Prince Endymion simmered quietly. Kunzite raised his eye, looking at the quite built boy as he put money on the table and then proceeded to help Usagi into her coat. If he was right, which he usually was, the kid was a fairly innocent boy who actually liked Usagi. He hadn't even tried to kiss her, even though this was their third date. He was a nice kid- unlike say, the other guy who was after Usagi. Kunzite glanced at his Prince, who was getting up and getting ready to follow them back to Usagi's house. _

"_Let's go," the Prince said before he jumped from the open window and landed on the ground skillfully, blending into the darkness just as Usagi and the boy exited the restaurant, talking quietly. _

_They followed them all the way back to her house, the Prince tense the whole way. Kunzite was half surprised that the Prince hadn't done something about the boy yet, especially since it was already their third date. He would have thought that the Prince would have scared him away by now, or even possibly killed him. He wouldn't put it past the Prince nowadays, especially since it meant that Usagi was trying to forget about him. He doubted she ever would, but he was sure that the Prince would take it offensively. And he would fight back. Then what was he waiting for?_

_The couple stopped at her front door, and wordlessly the boy leaned in to kiss Usagi. Prince Endymion growled beside him, stepping forward dangerously. "Wait," Kunzite said, placing a hand on the Prince's shoulder, the Prince disregarded it as he made to attack the boy. But the Prince didn't need to interrupt the couple because Usagi turned her head at the last moment, the kiss from the boy landing on her cheek. She turned back to look at him, "I'm sorry, Matt. I'm…just not ready for that yet," she looked sad, and Kunzite glanced at the Prince, who was still glaring at the couple. _

_The boy took Usagi's hand and kissed it softly, "I will wait, then, Usagi, for however long you need. I'm not giving up." He let her hand drop and smiled softly at Usagi, who merely gaped at him wordlessly, till, she whispered a "Thank you, Matt," and ran into the house, closing the door softly. The boy sighed and turned to walk back the way he had come. _

_The Prince stepped forward, his sword in his hands and tense as if ready to strike a head from a neck. "Wait, Prince," Kunzite said, stopping him once again from walking forward. _

"_Hands off, Kunzite. I brought you along to help me deal with this brat, not stop me from doing it," the Prince said, his glare turning momentarily to focus on Kunzite. _

"_I know, sire. But I have a better plan, and it requires you distracting the Senshi. I will handle the boy," and Kunzite would definitely handle him. He'd make sure the boy never again came onto Usagi, especially not if the boy thought he wouldn't survive. _

_And in the end, that was what would hurt Usagi most. To have been promised that Matt would continue trying and then for him to reject her. Oh, it would make the Prince very happy when she'd be that vulnerable. "I have practice." _

_The Prince looked at him, and seeing the smile on his face, he nodded. "Fine, I expect something good- better than my own plan of stringing him up before her room," and he teleported away, probably to call the other Shitennou and then attacking the Senshi as they got ready for bed. Kunzite merely stepped back into the darkness, and waited for Matt to pass him before he continued to follow him. _

_The boy's shoulders were straight and Kunzite knew he would be hard to break. He seemed like an actual good, confident boy, and thus, the Prince's competition, and unless Kunzite did something about it, he would end up dead. Instead, Kunzite would be stealing his dignity. In the end, Kunzite knew he was only doing it for the Prince's good. Sailor Moon wouldn't take it lightly that her new boyfriend had been butchered by him, and that would only make her fight him harder. This way, no one would be to blame other than Usagi herself, for rejecting this Matt. Or that was how Kunzite would make it seem. _

_Finally, the boy rounded into an alley, where the opposite end was distantly off and he was completely alone. Kunzite smiled, it was the perfect place for him to get to work. Breathing deeply, he cast the darkness forward, ordering it to surround the boy. Immediately, the alley was cast into darkness, the above streetlights dulling down till they were mere fireflies on a moonless night. _

_The boy froze in his spot, and Kunzite could almost smell the fear that suddenly drenched the air around him. "Who-who's there?" he called, turning in his place to face where Kunzite stood. His hair was a sandy blonde, his eyes a vivid green, and from where he stood, he looked nothing like the Prince. It made sense, Kunzite thought. To have a boy that looked like the Prince would only cause the Princess more pain- this way it was a little less painful. Or so he assumed. _

"_Didn't your mother ever tell you to avoid the alleyways?" Kunzite said from his place against the wall, "You could accidentally wander into a trap, and that just wouldn't be good." He stepped forward towards the boy frozen in fear. _

"_Wh-who are you?" the boy asked, "What do you want?" He was apparently regaining his courage and seemed ready to fight for whatever it was he thought Kunzite wanted. He had expected as much from a boy who would actually wait for a girl to be ready for him. He was an all-around good kid. Kunzite would have to change that. _

"_You can call me Kunzite, Head General of the Dark Kingdom," he smiled at the boy, "You don't have to introduce yourself, Matthew Riggins, I know exactly who you are." _

_The boy gulped, "The Dark Kingdom…what do you want from me?" Kunzite smiled, happy the child seemed to know a little something about the Dark Kingdom, it would make everything just a little bit easier._

"_From you, Matthew?" Kunzite said, stepping closer to the boy who was now glancing over his shoulder and obviously tensing to run, "Who says I wanted anything from you?" _

"_Then if nothing's needed-" the boy didn't bother to finish his sentence, wisely choosing to run. But Kunzite shot forward and teleported in front of him. The boy screamed as he collided against him, readying to turn and run in the opposite direction. But he didn't get far before Kunzite had seized him by his neck and held him in the air so that his feet dangled a whole two feet in the air. _

"_Listen closely, young Matthew. You are not worthy of Tsukino Usagi. There will be no 'waiting for her to be ready' or even smiling or looking at her. You are not to make any advances onto her. From here on out, she is merely a ghost to you. Do I make myself clear?" He tightened his hold on the small neck, watching the boy squirm as he attempted to escape his grip. _

"_Do I make myself clear?" Kunzite asked again, allowing his scowl to emerge onto his face. The boy's eyes almost popped out of his skull at what he was facing and he nodded quickly, his eyes wide with fear. Kunzite lowered the boy, letting his neck go. The boy immediately fell into a heap, heaving great bursts of air and shaking in what looked like untold amounts of fear. _

"_Oh, Matthew?" The boy looked up, shivering in the cold that drenched the area. His eyes were dulled and Kunzite knew he was broken. There was nothing humans wouldn't do to save their own skins. "You are not to breathe a word of this to anyone, least of all Tsukino Usagi or her friends, no matter what. If they persist, you are to merely say that Tsukino Usagi is not worth the wait, and that you don't like girls who lead you on, then cockblock you. Do you understand?" _

_The boy hesitated, his face twisting into something resembling sorrow. Kunzite scowled, bending down so he was level with the boy. Matthew gasped and attempted to pull away, but Kunzite merely pulled his sword onto the boy, holding it so it touched the bruise slowly forming on the child's neck. "If you don't, Matthew, I will make you watch as I kill your family, and then I will slowly torture you till you beg for death. And that is a promise." He smiled at the wide-eyed child who shivered in the cold and darkness. "Do you understand now?" _

_The boy nodded, his mouth open in fear. "Do I make myself clear, Matthew?" Kunzite said, his teeth grit in anger._

"_Y-yeah" the boy whispered so quietly that Kunzite barely heard it._

"_Let's try that again, Matthew," Kunzite said, raising his eyebrow in disappointment. "Say, Yes, Lord Kunzite, and I want to hear it this time." _

"_Y-yes, L-lord K-k-kunzite," the boy stuttered, his eyes wide and staring deep into Kunzite's own cold eyes. He must not have liked what he saw because he drew back in even more fear, his body shaking as if almost ready to go into a seizure. _

"_Oh, and Matthew? Make sure to make it convincing." The boy looked into his eyes and immediately nodded. Kunzite smiled. "Good. Let's hope to never see each other again then, hm, Matthew?" the boy didn't say anything, staring up at Kunzite as Kunzite stood. Kunzite smiled down at him one last time before he walked away. He let the darkness stay, ordering it to follow the boy home. _

_Once he turned the corner, he teleported to where the battle was occurring, immediately blocking an attack meant for Zoicite from Venus. Ah, the lovely Venus. She glared at him angrily, "Finally decided to show up, Kunzite?" She launched at him, her sword poised for an attack. Her blue eyes wiped all else from his mind. _

_**_

He had worked over anyone who interrupted the Shitennou and the Prince's plans for the world and the Senshi, including Venus's own private life. And when ruthless tactics had been needed, he had been there. He was there to help the others in doing that which even they, as the princes of darkness, could not do yet. But they were getting there, and soon he wouldn't be the only one perfectly blending into the darkness.  
And when Venus came, oh, she would be perfect. She had always been just like him, and that was why he had fallen in love with her so long ago. And that was why he was still in love with her. She, unlike every other person in the worlds, would have made the exact same choices he did in his place. He'd have his other half again.

And no matter how stoic he acted, he couldn't wait. He wanted her to be by his side now. He had always been the patient one, but when it came to Venus, he couldn't bear to wait.

That was why he did all he could to show her that she truly belonged in the darkness and with him. But she'd fight it, because she did what she had been born to do. To protect the Princess and the Silver Crystal. And just as he'd been resurrected to protect the Prince and turn the Senshi to darkness, he'd do that first before focusing on his own happiness.

That was how it had always been for the both of them, cursed to do the best for others before themselves.

But before it was all over, she'd be coming to him with wide-open arms and he would bury himself into her, just as he was supposed to.

He teleported back to the lair, going immediately to where he could sense everyone was gathered. "What's going on? I thought we were all for taking it easy and resting." He looked at Mercury, who looked immensely better than before.

"Thought we'd have our meeting before that. So we can get ready and such," Jadeite answered before anyone else could, and he was exuding hope. Kunzite knew he was hoping that they would be going after Mars next. But he knew, just as he was sure Mercury and Nephrite knew, that Jupiter was next. "So, we're getting Mars next, right?"

"No," Nephrite said, "Jupiter is next. Right, Mercury?"

The five men turned to look at Mercury who looked away from their searching eyes. "Both are immensely broken, you guys have been doing very well," there was a definite tone of bitterness in her voice, as if she'd rather be doing anything other than judging which of her friends to bring first.

"Thanks," Jadeite said, smiling brightly at Mercury. Mercury didn't return the smile and his faltered.

Kunzite glanced at the Prince, who was frowning at Mercury. Zoicite was beside Mercury, his hand around her waist. "So, hon, which do you think we should turn first? We can't wait to have another Senshi with us"

Mercury looked at him, "I can't either…" she droned off, her hand settling on Zoicite's intimately. "But how can I decide which one to save first. It's like…freeing one before the other. It's not right for me to decide…"

Kunzite saw the smile of elation spread over the Prince's face and felt a similar one on his face. "Then you won't have to choose," he said, glancing at Nephrite, "we go after Jupiter next. She's broken beyond repair and is ready."

Nephrite's eyes brightened as he looked at Kunzite, and a shout of joy came from his lips.

* * *

Makoto swirled the soup in the pot, watching the condiments fall to the bottom slowly. They had returned to Minako's house hours ago and Usagi had yet to wake up. Both Minako and Rei were currently watching over her. Makoto had had to excuse herself so she could make all of them some food and get away from all the misery that floated around the others.

Not to say she didn't feel it. Just a different kind of misery. She wanted to mourn Ami alone, not sitting in the room with silence surrounding the four girls.

Oh, how she would miss Ami. She had always been the sweet and calm one, no matter the situation. And if she'd been here, her sweetness would have calmed the others, instead they were all holed up in sorrow and misery, each worrying what was to come next. Because they were all worried about each other, about themselves, and mainly for Usagi.

They didn't doubt she'd be fine- Rei had checked her for disturbances and announced she'd be better by morning- it was just her sanity they were worried about. Usagi needed the girls just as much as the girls needed her, and that was a large amount of needing right there. Makoto didn't know how it would be now that Ami was gone.

And she didn't doubt that the Shitennou would be back for another Senshi, and another- till there was no one left. She already knew that they would come after her next. It was as if she had plastered a "Come and get me" sign on her forehead after she had nearly fried Nephrite however long ago. It felt like eons ago, almost like a dream- even though it had been less than a week ago.

She could hardly believe that Nephrite had- she couldn't even bear to finish the thought. Every time she thought about it- which was almost all the time, she wanted to cry till there was nothing left but a withered husk. But she didn't. She held it in because she knew the others would only worry excessively for her. It wasn't something to worry about. It was over and done with and nothing could change what Nephrite had done.

"She's awake," Rei said quietly as she entered the kitchen, barely glancing at Makoto. Makoto knew she was still angry about the fight they had gotten into. But Makoto wasn't. In fact, she wanted to take the words back and force them down. It hadn't been right of her to cast doubt on the Silver Crystal, not yesterday and not ever. She may have been uncertain of the Crystal's power, but if they didn't have belief in the Crystal and the Princess, what belief did they have?

It wasn't right for her to try to take that belief away from Rei, Minako and Usagi. Or from herself. She was in a dark place, but if she wallowed, she'd fall easily. Oh, she knew she'd fall, but she'd give it one hell of a fight. She'd bring them all down with her before she fell. But she was too weak to stop them completely. She was weak and tired and just…too broken. Nephrite had seen to that. He'd stripped her of her pride, and perfectly cracked her.

"That's good. I'll have the soup ready in a minute," she said to Rei, offering her a small smile. Rei hesitantly smiled back. "Rei, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things, it was wrong. I hope you'll forgive me," she said the words quickly, not truly wanting to say them. Since when did Kino Makoto apologize? But she didn't want Rei angry with her. They needed to band together, if only to stay sane and keep Usagi safe. Rei looked at her, an odd look on her face before she nodded.

"Of course I forgive you. And I'm sorry too, I did put words into your mouth. I know you believed in Ami as much as I did," she sighed tiredly. Makoto noted the use of the past tense, and her heart cried for it. They didn't believe in Ami anymore, because there wasn't an Ami anymore. Only Dark Sailor Mercury. Their best friend had been washed away and she'd never return to them.

Makoto poured soup into four bowls, ignoring the fifth bowl she had absently pulled out. She handed two to Rei, "Here, take these. I'll be in with the other two in a second." Rei smiled wanly and took the bowls, walking slowly, her head bowed, back to Minako's room.

Makoto looked at the fifth bowl for a few seconds and feeling fury flash through her, she seized it and threw it violently to the floor.

The bowl smashed into millions of little pieces around her feet and, similarly, it felt like her heart shattered. A tear slipped from her eye.

"Makoto!? Are you alright?" Rei cried, racing back to the kitchen, Minako on her heels.

Makoto fell to the floor, the tears spilling from her eyes.

She never cried in the presence of her friends, and she hated that she was now. Rei landed beside her, burying her in a warm embrace and Makoto couldn't help but hold tightly to her, wishing it would all just go away. She wished that Mamoru had never turned into Endymion, that the Shitennou had never been resurrected, that Nephrite hadn't _raped_ her, that they hadn't stolen Ami from them. But she'd never wish she hadn't been a Senshi.

Because having friends like the girls meant more to her than the safety of the world. Having a family meant more to her than _any_ Crystal, and having the strength to protect the family meant more than _anything _the world had to offer.

But she didn't have any of that anymore. Her friends were fighting, the family was splitting apart. And any semblance she had had of strength had slipped away with her dignity.

"It's okay," Rei held her, allowing her to cry wordlessly. And for an instant she felt better as she let her sorrows out into the world that kept inflicting them on her.

**

_She hit the punching bag angrily, twirling around to hit it on its opposite side as it swung violently. She punched it repeatedly, feeling the pressure build up in her hands as the pain increased._

_"Whoa, take it easy there, Makoto," Motoki said as he attempted to hold the punching bag still for her. "You're going to beat the bag to a bloody pulp before you even break a sweat." He was sweating, and the bag kept slipping from him. _

"_That's the plan," she growled as she did a roundhouse kick on it, back on both of her feet in seconds to punch it, sending Motoki staggering back and falling onto the floor. She stopped, breathing heavily, feeling the anger drain from her. "Sorry," she said as she offered her hand to Motoki, who used it to pull himself to his feet, "Got a little carried away there."_

"_A little?" Motoki asked, his eyebrow raising, "If that was a little, I wouldn't want to know what a lot would be." She laughed, smiling at him. She was thankful he was there, or she probably would have destroyed whatever she touched. She had just come back from a fight against the Shitennou, and of course the Senshi had lost. She always had pent up anger whenever that happened, so coming to the gym was getting to be very regular. But seeing Motoki there made her happier, reminding her that there were still some parts of her life that were normal._

"_So what's up, how come you're ready to kill the poor punching bag?" Motoki asked curiously, gulping down water from his bottle. His blond hair sat against his head sweatily, and his blue eyes were filled with energy that would have usually made Makoto inexplicably happy. But it was different now. She didn't even see Motoki as anything more than a friend anymore, and the sight of his white shirt clinging to his body didn't make her any hotter than the heat from the exercise did. And it had been this way ever since Nephrite had returned._

"_Oh, nothing. It's been a stressful week.," she said, shrugging. Motoki's face pulled into a thoughtful frown but she ignored it, walking back to the punching bag, ready for another go. _

"_It's always a stressful week for you guys," Motoki muttered quietly, "It's like you're all hiding this big secret from me." His voice was so full of sorrow that she wanted to turn around right there and then and tell him exactly what had been going on in the past year and a half. But she couldn't. It would only place him in danger._

_She turned to him, smiling slightly, "Are you coming?" He frowned at her again, but shrugged and wandered over. He took a hold against the bag, placing his feet firmly on the ground. She raised her hands and began punching, letting loose all the anger that was always in her. _

_Once she stopped for air, she suddenly realized they weren't alone in their corner anymore. She could feel the gaze on her very skin and it left a trail of goose bumps along her arms. Motoki stared at the person who was behind her. "Can we help you?" he asked and Makoto closed her eyes tiredly, not really wanting to turn around. She didn't need to guess who it was, it was obvious just from his presence._

"_Just admiring," Nephrite said. She turned slowly, facing him. He smiled as she turned, his eyes brightening as they always did whenever he saw her. "Hi."_

_Motoki came to stand beside her, obviously noting her tense shoulders. "Well, if you're done 'admiring,' you can go now." She could tell Motoki already didn't like Nephrite, and she wasn't surprised. Motoki was naturally perceptive and he could probably sense something off about Nephrite-as he should. _

"_Oh, I'm not done. Far from it actually," Nephrite said, his eyes narrowing at Motoki. "Who are you?" he asked rudely of Motoki. He gave her a glance that told her exactly how miffed he was about another man coming near her. She rolled her eyes, annoyed at the whole 'you belong to me' attitude that was coming off of him._

"_I should ask you that question, since you're the one who's staring daggers into us," Motoki said, crossing his arms. Makoto cast a harried glance at him, almost feeling Nephrite's breathing spiking in fury. _

"_Why don't you run along and let Makoto here be spotted by a real man?" Nephrite said, his jaw setting angrily and his glare focusing on Motoki. Motoki huffed angrily and made to step forward. Her eyes widened and she immediately threw herself before Motoki and Nephrite. Motoki merely glanced at her as he tried to walk around her, but she moved in front of him calmly. _

"_Motoki, it's okay. Don't rise to him, that's what he wants," she heard the hiss from behind her as Motoki nodded, the fire leaving his eyes. Apparently Nephrite had been hoping Motoki would attack him. "Why don't we head out? I'm beat," she said, smiling at Motoki wanly. She was only exuding calm, but inside, her heart was beating wildly, hoping Nephrite would just leave Motoki alone. _

_Motoki frowned, his eyes narrowing slightly as he looked past her and at Nephrite, "Okay. I wouldn't want to be here now either, what with the jerks coming out of the woodwork like this." He cast one last glare at Nephrite before he stalked towards the Men's locker rooms. He glanced back, his eyes finding Makoto's. He smiled._

_A body moved past her in the same direction and she moved so quickly she could barely remember telling herself to. She stopped in front of Nephrite, crossing her arms, "Stay away from Motoki," she warned._

"_I wasn't going to do anything," Nephrite said, the smile on his face telling her the exact opposite. But the smile dropped when she didn't move, "Why do you care so much? Got your sights set on him? Is he your little boy-"_

"_For God's sake, would you listen to yourself!?" she cried angrily, "You sound like a jealous boyfriend!" She glared at him, shaking her head. He had no right to interfere in her social life like this, not after he interfered in every other little thing she did. Also, she wanted to know how the hell he had found her gym. _

"_I am not jealous," Nephrite fumed, "If I were jealous, that cad would already be dead."_

"_You are not to touch Motoki," Makoto said quietly, "He has nothing to do with any of this, and I'd like to keep it that way."_

"_Why? Because he's your whore?" Nephrite hissed, stepping closer to her, his eyes blazoning angrily. "Is he the one you're sleeping with while you reject me?"_

"_Why don't you tell me?" Makoto retorted, "It's not like you're not always around, watching me." Fury boiled in her veins at how he wormed his way into everything that was hers. It wasn't like she could even look at men the same anymore, not without comparing them with Nephrite, or wondering what Nephrite would say about them. _

_It wasn't fair of him to accuse her of something so debasing as sleeping with Motoki._

"_Like that would stop you," Nephrite jeered, "You're probably trying to make me jealous, first rejecting me for that jackass and then pretending you're so innocent. Well, I know you, and you're not innocent-"_

_Her fury peaked and she saw red as she raised her hand and slapped him as hard as she could. The words immediately stopped and he staggered back, holding his cheek. "How dare you?" she hissed, "How dare you accuse me of that? I have done _nothing_ to make you think like that. You aren't even my boyfriend and yet I'm as faithful to you as I would be to a husband." She turned and stalked away. _

_Suddenly she froze as everything made sense in that instant. His jealousy and his accusing her didn't make sense from her point of view, but she wondered if it did from his. Because he'd done it to her. She whirled around, noting Nephrite's look of rage. _

"_This is because you've done it, isn't it?" His eyes flashed and it was all the proof she needed. As he nodded, it was as if pain had exploded in her, sending her reeling to the floor. He hadn't been faithful to her, he'd cheated on her._

_But hadn't she said it herself? They weren't together, so what did it matter if he'd been with someone else? Despite her mind telling her that, her heart heaved heavily. He was beside her in an instant, his eyes heavy with worry, "Makoto? Are you okay?" His hand snaked around hers._

_She smacked it away, "Don't touch me!" she cried, and scuttled away from him as fast as she possibly could. Pain still pounded through her and she couldn't understand why it wouldn't just go away. "Don't you ever-"_

_But she didn't get to finish the words before Nephrite had pulled her to him, his lips crashing against hers hungrily. She smacked him away. How dare he!? "You think one kiss from you and I'll melt against you?" she spat at him, fury taking over the pain finally, "You go around sleeping with countless women, and then accuse ME of sleeping around? You're freaking insane!" _

_She pushed him away but he merely came back, attempting to crawl over her. "C'mon, Makoto, they didn't mean anything. The only one who'll ever-"_

"_HEY!" a shout came from behind her and she thanked the heavens for it. Nephrite was pulled violently from her, "You stay the hell away from her!" Motoki helped her up, noting her shaking. His eyes hardened and he turned back to Nephrite. "Get the hell out of here before I call the cops on you." _

_She sagged against Motoki, letting him hold her, needing some sort of comfort. She didn't open her eyes, even though she felt Nephrite staring imploringly at her. The anger grew, and she let it, needing it to push the pain away. And although the anger wanted to be released on Nephrite, she held onto it in Motoki's presence. He calmed her in the face of Nephrite's indiscretion, and she knew that was what would hurt Nephrite more. And she wanted him to suffer. _

"_Didn't you hear me!?" Motoki shouted as Nephrite obviously made no start on leaving the gym. _

"_Makoto, please, I was only-"_

_She opened her eyes and he stopped, as if he could see the fury that burned within her- or was it the pain that he saw? "Get out of my sight," she whispered, "I don't want you coming back here again. This is my release, leave me something for myself- or I will one day kill you." She broke from Motoki's embrace, as strength returned. She wanted to shout a hallelujah as it did, but she stood firmly and glared at Nephrite, "I don't want to know anything about it, I don't want to hear you beg for my forgiveness-nothing! Just leave me alone!"_

_His eyes focused on hers, his jaw setting, "I won't leave you alone. You know that, and before this is all over, you will be with me again. I swear it on my own life." And he stalked away, many of the people in the gym staring after him. _

"_Makoto? Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Do you know him?" Motoki bombarded her with questions the second she turned back towards him._

"_I'm fine. And he's just someone I thought I knew…" she walked away, "Turns out I was wrong"_

_Motoki stared after her, his gaze worried and confused and she hated lying to him. But he and this place was her release from everything, where she could let go of her fury. _

_She walked quickly and quietly away from him, struggling to keep herself calm. She finally found herself in the locker room and only then did she fall to the floor and let her tears escape her. _

**

She calmed after a little bit, her tears lessoning. Rei held her comfortingly, patting her back. Minako talked to her about it, saying that they were in it together and that nothing would go wrong again. But it was obvious that she didn't believe the words herself.

Usagi trudged from the bedroom into the living room and immediately, Makoto jumped away from the others, wiping her face of all traces of her tears. She didn't want Usagi to see her like this, she had no right to push this onto Usagi's shoulders along with everything else.

"What's going on?" she asked blearily, sitting on the couch heavily. She looked around tiredly.

"Nothing," Minako answered, smiling at Usagi brightly. "How are you feeling?"

"Not so good," Usagi said, holding her head as she leaned against the couch. "Can I have some more soup?"

Makoto leapt up and grabbed her bowl, taking it to Usagi imploringly. Usagi took it and began drinking from it quickly. Makoto's spirit soared at the picture, knowing if Usagi was drinking hungrily, then she was feeling at least a little like herself. "Usa…we're sorry about what happened…you know, before…"

Usagi waved it away, "It's okay, it didn't change much," her eyes dulled as if she was remembering what Makoto had said during the fight. "And you were right, the Crystal didn't help"

"But it came close," Makoto said, sitting beside her, "It was working till Mercury did something- they probably had some sort of failsafe plan against it." Usagi brightened ever so slightly and Makoto let out her breath.

"What are we going to do?" Usagi asked quietly, looking at Minako and Rei as they came to stand by them. "We have to figure out something to stop them…we have to do something…" she looked down at the empty bowl, placing it on the floor tiredly.

Minako sighed, "I think we should stick together, not give them another chance to attack us separately. And Rei can make sure she has all of us in her sights." She looked deflated as she slid to the floor against the wall, leaning against it tiredly.

Rei looked around and sat on the floor, shrugging, as if she didn't care one way or another. "Fine by me."

"It'd probably be a good idea if everyone just stayed here," Minako said, her eyes focusing on her feet, "What with the shrine being their favorite place to attack, and Makoto's..." she paused, looking up to stare right at Makoto, "out of order."

Makoto looked away, a shiver passing through her at the words. She didn't need to look around to know that the others had noticed. She gulped, knowing that they wouldn't leave it alone tonight. It was a miracle she had gotten away with not telling them for so long, but she hadn't been stuck in the house with them those times. She'd need something much bigger than a miracle this time.

"Makoto, what happened?" Rei asked quietly, looking up at her from her place on the floor. "What happened to you?" Makoto cursed herself for letting the tears surface before, knowing that was what had told Rei that there was something serious going on. She felt the eyes of the other girls settle on her. She merely blinked, sighing deeply as she stared at a distant white thread set against the black rug beneath her feet.

"Makoto…please, you can't keep this hidden. It's killing you…" Usagi said quietly, she placed a hand on Makoto's shoulder softly. "Just let it out, you'll feel better." The belief in her voice tore Makoto's heart, feeding her the hope that Usagi was right. If she told the others, would she feel better?

No, she wouldn't. They'd look at her differently, they'd lose their hope in her. They'd hate her.

"Did Nephrite hurt you?" Usagi coaxed slowly, "We saw the blood-"

"That was his," Makoto said quickly.

_She punched him, fury blinding everything but the man in front of her from her eyes. She scratched and kicked as he tried to hold her down, and she felt the warm drops of blood fall on her from the cuts she inflicted. _

"What was he doing there? Was he trying to hurt you?" Usagi asked, her hand tightening on Makoto's shoulder, keeping her from jumping up and running away.

"No, he- I-"

_Pain shot through her as he thrust into her, his face twisted in a joyous grin. He was happy that he was finally taking her- despite how he was taking her. He didn't care that he was forcing it from her when she wasn't ready, he didn't care that he was raping her. She cried out in pain, struggling against him as he thrust into her deeply, moaning in pleasure. _

"Did he rape you?" Minako whispered

"NO!" she cried, jumping to her feet, "He didn't! Why would you think he- how could you even-"

"He did, didn't he?" Usagi whispered, looking imploringly up at her. "That's why your room was destroyed, that's why you nearly killed him. He raped you." There was such finality in her voice.

"No…no…no," Makoto moaned, sliding to the floor, "No…no…no…" Her hands clasped her ears tightly, trying to block the sound from it. She didn't want to hear it, she didn't want to know what had happened. She didn't want to know what she'd done.

"_You wanted it," he growled, "And you liked it. You know that." He held her down, trying to still her body. But tears streaked down her face, fury and pain and embarrassment burned through her body_. _She knew the truth of the words, yet it made her even angrier. She glared at him, her mind not even able to put her rage into words. _

She rocked her body back and forth, tears slipping from her eyes without sound. Warmth covered her as Usagi hugged her tightly, her wiry arms holding her strongly. A wet drop landed on her shoulder, and Makoto knew it was Usagi crying with her. Makoto couldn't help but wrap her arms around Usagi, hoping that she'd never have to let go.

* * *

**Next chapter should be up soon, and updates will be quick for a while. I truly love you guys for reading and reviewing all of this. The writing has even been going better! :)**

**Don't forget to review and leave me a little inspiration for the continuation of the story! REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, wonderful readers. I almost forgot today was update day, but thankfully I remembered in time. I want to thank all of you guys for your wonderful reviews. I love it when people tell me what they're thinking during the story. Even if you say you don't like the story for one reason or another.

Wanted to quickly thank The Labyrinths Scribe for her ideas (they were great- and I'll get back to you asap), roswellachick and megumi-chan (since I can't get back to you guys any other way) and ALL of you guys for your support. I've been so busy recently that I've barely had time to edit or write anything but I should be more free soon, so I shall respond!

**Also, I need to clarify a bit. A reviewer mentioned that something was missing from the story, like the girls' strength. The whole point of having flashbacks and starting it almost a whole year after Mamoru turned was to show how much the Senshi have been broken down, especially Sailor Moon. They have lasted this long, that shows a bit of their strength.**

**As a wise friend pointed out to me: "I wouldn't call the girls weak...but when the love of your life turned evil and you are fighting against your heart in order to protect Earth, it can wear you down after awhile...and they have been at this for a while. So we didn't see the girls at the beginning when the guys first became evil, when they might have had hope" -PrajnaK**

**Also, I should again reiterate that this is a DARK story. I warned readers at the beginning that it wasn't your normal happy story- it's dark, dirty and very sad. I wanted to try something different, and here it is. Again, I don't own Sailor Moon- and never will.**

**

* * *

**

**In Darkness**

_Life goes on, as it never ends  
__Eyes of __stone __observe the trends  
They never say forever gaze if only  
Guilty roads to an endless love_

_There's no control  
Are you with me now?  
Your every wish will be done  
They tell me_

_Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with?  
Tell me why I cant be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart_

_There's nowhere to run  
I have no place to go  
Surrender my heart, body and soul  
How can it be you're asking me to feel the things you never show_

_- "Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely" by _Backstreet Boys

**Chapter 7**

Usagi glared at the image in front of her, wishing it would go away. She scratched furiously at her head with the pencil, trying her best to focus. But it was impossible, as the numbers taunted her. She had never liked geometry, yet it was her math course.

And now there was no Ami to help her when she was lost within it.

She glanced up at Minako, who sat across from her, the same look of frustration on her face as she chewed on the eraser of her pencil violently. Minako looked up, obviously feeling Usagi's gaze on her, "How's it going?"

"Bad," she said simply

Minako frowned, looking around, "Where're Makoto and Rei? They should be here by now." She stood, ignoring the homework that stared up at her from the table. Usagi watched as she pulled the curtain back and stared out into the dark.

"I'm sure they're fine. They only went to Motoki's to get some food." Usagi said quietly, hoping it was true. The sad truth was that they had no idea if it was true, they didn't want to use the communicators unless there was something serious going on- since Mercury could easily hack into it- something they had realized the first time they had used it to keep tabs on each other. Minako and Makoto had been cornered within minutes of the call and had had to hold off four Shitennou, one evil Prince and a turned Senshi till Usagi and Rei could get to them. Then they had basically distracted them so they could run away.

It had just been dusting off monsters that showed up every day or so, otherwise they wisely hid inside. Not to say Endymion and the others hadn't tried to get them when they were inside. They had launched an attack when they were stopping by the Hikawa shrine for Rei's necessities, and they'd fought them off with everything they had and then Rei had cast a protection around the shrine, something she had never resorted to because of the drain on her powers. But since they were all staying in one place, it had been the smartest thing to do.

Usagi had pulled every possible card she could to let her parents stay with Rei. Then Jupiter had solved the problem by breaking the wall, after which there was no way anyone could stay in her room. Her parents, after accepting her explanation of a Dark Kingdom versus Senshi attack outside the house, gave her permission to stay at Rei's till the wall could be rebuilt.

"Motoki is probably holding them up, you know how he gets when we don't show up for extended amounts of time," Minako said distractedly, the hope in her voice the most detectable thing in her entire sentence. Minako's parents were out of town- as usual- so she had just grabbed whatever she needed and moved into the shrine. Makoto had basically been living at Rei's since- well, since _that_. So it hadn't been much of a change for her.

"You want to go, don't you?" Usagi asked. Minako almost jumped at the idea and sooner than she had closed her book, Minako was putting on her coat. "We should have just gone with them if we were going to just go searching for them," she muttered under her breath sourly. All the time with the girls was great, but barely having a minute to herself was taking a toll on her. Not to mention, all of them were at each other's throats all the time. Rei would get pissed at Minako for spending too much time in the bathroom, Minako would get annoyed at Makoto for wanting to spend more time at the gym, Usagi would hate it when they fought and then would get into fights about fighting. It was crazy. They weren't built to spend so much time together, especially when one refused to talk about how she was feeling, another wouldn't quit asking her how she was feeling and the other trying all the time to cool the two down.

She vaguely wondered if Endymion and Mercury's plan was to wait for them to kill each other. The last two weeks had been the same thing over and over again, and it was draining them.

"All right, let's go," Minako said, handing Usagi her coat and waiting impatiently for her to put it on. They headed off into the cold night, hurrying to Crown Palace. They kept a swift pace throughout, too cold and worried to slow down. Winter had hit Juuban quickly since Mercury's turning, of which Usagi had no doubt Mercury and Endymion had something to do with. Winter just made everything seem cold and hopeless.

Once they arrived, Usagi spotted Rei trying to pull the food from Motoki, who was stubbornly holding onto the food. "What is going on?" Minako complained once they were within hearing distance.

"Minako! I haven't seen you in ages!" Motoki crowed happily, "Can I get you anything?" He didn't even seem to notice that Rei was glaring at him angrily.

"This was supposed to be her food, you idiot!" Rei cried. "How about next time you're looking for entertainment, you keep us out of it!" She looked about ready to blow a gasket. Makoto, on the other hand, was sitting in an empty booth, staring out the window glazedly.

"Hey, Makoto," Usagi said, sliding in across from her, "You okay?"

Makoto looked at her, giving her a rare smile, "Yeah. Just tired," she turned to look out the window again, "It's like hope's being drained away, you know?" Her gaze was far away and Usagi wondered what she was thinking about. Makoto hadn't been the same since she and the others had forced her to tell them what had happened between her and Nephrite. She barely seemed like the same old Makoto anymore. She was more hesitant, got tired easier and she definitely did not bicker as much as she used to.

The only time she showed a hint of the old Makoto was during a fight or at the gym. That was the only time she let go of everything that had happened and fought without anything else on her mind. Usagi knew if they took that away from her, she'd lose everything she had.

"Yeah," Usagi said sadly, "I know." She glanced at where Rei was arguing with Motoki and Minako was watching apathetically. "I think all of us feel it. It isn't natural," she sighed, picking at her fingers unconsciously.

She hated it. Ever since Mercury had turned, it had been them on the run. Because, now more than ever, they were outmatched and outnumbered. She wondered what the Shitennou and Mercury were up to. They had been sending monsters to collect energy every single day, and would only appear themselves half the time. It scared her.

"I hate it," Makoto whispered, "I want it to go back to when we were all together. I want the Shitennou to just…go away," she said the last two words so quietly that Usagi looked around, thinking someone was listening in, but there was no one.

"I know," Usagi said, "I do too"

**

_Usagi lay in the darkness, staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't fall asleep, no matter how hard she tried. She turned onto her side once again, facing the window. She raised her head slightly to peer out of it. The moon hung high in the sky, a sliver of what it would be if it were full. _

"_Can't sleep again, Usagi?" Luna asked, meowing as she stretched beside Usagi. _

_Usagi shook her head tiredly, petting Luna softly as she sat up, her feet dangling off the bed as she looked out into the darkness. "What do you think Endymion is doing right now, Luna?" she asked quietly. _

_Luna crept into her lap, purring as Usagi continued to pet her. "Who knows? Hopefully nothing evil." Luna had called a meeting that morning to tell the others of the takeover of Endymion by Metallia. The others had taken it well, what was the difference, they asked, between a pawn of Beryl's Mamoru and a Metallia-infested Mamoru._

_But Usagi knew there was a difference. Yet, she hadn't told the others. She had told them Mamoru had saved her, that he had taken Metallia into his soul and body so she could stay, but she hadn't told them of him remembering her. She hadn't been able to. _

"_You have to get some sleep, Usagi. You haven't slept well since that night he took you," Luna said, looking up at Usagi with concerned eyes._

"_Took me?" Usagi asked immediately, and it took her a few seconds to realize that Luna only meant figuratively- not in the lips crushed against her sense. "Oh yeah, took me," she muttered. She hadn't had more than a few hours of sleep since that night which had been about three days ago. She couldn't sleep. Blue eyes haunted her dreams, asking her why she had let darkness ascend into them. _

_She hugged Luna tightly, enjoying the slight warmth and closeness that the cat gave her. She then set her onto the bed. "I'm going to go patrol. I might as well get something done if I can't sleep," she smiled softly at Luna, "It's something a real Princess would do, right?" _

_Luna looked at her with sad eyes, and bowed her head. "All right, Usagi. Be careful. Don't stay out too late." Usagi knew Luna was just agreeing with her because she was worried about her, but at the moment, Usagi didn't care. She needed to get out of the house and do something. She needed to figure out how to get Mamoru back. _

_She was out of the house and transformed within minutes. She then patrolled the small town of Juuban- which really should have been bigger so she'd have more to patrol. She was done in a mere hour and still, nothing of extreme brilliance had come to her. Instead she was stuck wandering the roofs of the shopping centre, racking her brain for something- anything!_

_She found herself, surprisingly at a place she had only come once before. She jumped onto the balcony, sliding the door open to Mamoru's apartment. She entered quietly, keeping quiet for a reason unknown to her. The first and last time she'd been there it had been spic and clean, which it basically was now. Except now it was an empty clean. She stepped into the bedroom, noting that all the clothes were gone, that the bed was without covers. It was as if the room had been stripped naked- not to say it had a lot of clothes on it in the first place. Mamoru had kept the apartment basically empty except for necessities, but now it was only a shell of that. She detransformed as she approached the bed._

_She sat down on the bed tiredly, looking around at the empty room. Pain emerged in her body, and she wondered what it was. It felt almost like a part of her was being ripped away._

"_Oh, Mamoru…" she whispered, "I'm so sorry…" She lay down, her body curling into a small ball as she shivered in the cold room. She closed her eyes, a few tears dripping from her eyes as she let the darkness settle over her and calm her. _

_She awoke when she felt the bed being pushed down in behind her. She opened her eyes confusedly, realizing she wasn't in her room. Slight warmth settled behind her, a strong arm fell over her waist as he pulled her to him possessively. She didn't move for what felt like an eternity, feeling the rightness of it. It took away the pain within her, leaving only contentment and calm. But then reason returned to her and she shot out of the bed, stumbling as she turned around to face the bed. _

_Endymion merely sat up as she looked at him, her eyes drinking in the face that she felt like she hadn't seen in millennia even though it had only been three days. "En-Endymion," she acknowledged, her voice cracking just when she had thought it wouldn't. _

"_Serenity," he said, a small smile emerging onto his face, "Imagine my surprise at finding you sleeping in my old bed. I thought it'd be nice if I joined you." He moved till he was sitting on the edge of the bed, facing her and within spitting distance from her. "We did so enjoy our time together in the Silver Millennium, did we not?" She explicitly tried to keep the images of the night of their engagement from her mind, knowing she was in no form to ward off memories and Endymion at the same time. _

_His smile grew and she could have sworn it was almost predator-like the way his teeth glinted in the dark. "Well, aren't you going to say anything?" he finally asked. _

"_I was only on patrol," she said shakily, "I just stopped by to- to regain my bearings." It was as if her body was reacting to him even being in the same room as her. Her skin prickled, begging for his touch. Her lips felt dry and she had to fight the urge to lick them. She moved her eyes to focus on the window behind Endymion, needing to stop looking in his eyes. _

"_And fell asleep? That doesn't exactly sound right. You must be tired, what with all the tossing and turning you've been doing the past few days." Her eyes immediately flashed to his fearfully, her brain connecting the dots almost instantly. He laughed, "Yes, I've been stopping by for short visits. I couldn't resist when you were all…vulnerable and…nearly crying out for me." His eyes had glazed over as he looked at her and she felt a shiver run down her body again. The temperature in the room felt suddenly much colder than was normal._

_**(A.N. This part of the memory contains slight sexual situations. Again, if not mature enough, please do not read)**_

_Before she knew it, he had stood up and approached her. She wanted to either close the distance between them or take steps away from him- but she couldn't decide which, leading her to stand completely still, looking up at him fearfully. It was as if he drew her body at the same time he repelled her. Her body both wanted him close and far away, it didn't make any sense at all. _

"_Would you care to join me?" he asked, offering his hand to her as he smiled kindly. _

"_J-join you in what?" she managed to say as she shook in her place in front of him. _

"_In bed, of course. I'll keep you warm," he bent down, his warm breath skimming over her ear, "And it'll be fun." What could only have been terror blossomed in the pit of her stomach and she took a fearful step back. No matter how much he looked like Mamoru, he wasn't, she had to keep reminding herself that. And at the same time, he wasn't the same Endymion Serenity remembered either. This was something different. This was something…evil._

_He must have seen the fear in her eyes because the smile dropped off of his face and he lowered his hand slowly, almost as if in surrender. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you, Serenity. You know that, don't you?" She didn't answer, unable to find the answer in his eyes. He said he wasn't going to hurt her, but why were the cold eyes so different from the words. "Don't you?" he asked again._

_No, she didn't know it. She had thought she always would know that Mamoru would never hurt her, but now…she didn't know. "Serenity, you know I love you," he said, an almost pleading tone emerging in his voice. _

_She nodded wordlessly. Of course he loved her, Mamoru had loved her too. And this man, whoever he was, he loved her also. If he hadn't, she didn't think she'd be standing at the moment. The darkness in his eyes told her if he didn't love her, he'd already be devouring her. _

_He let out a relieved breath and closed the distance between them. "And you love me?" _

_She nodded again, much slower this time, unsure of whether she should be nodding. Every nerve in her body was telling her to touch him, wanting to feel his warm skin on hers. But in her mind, reason swirled, telling her he wasn't the same. He wasn't safe to be around like Mamoru- or even the brainwashed Endymion. He was almost a new breed. A dangerous one._

_And before she could utter another word, he had pulled her to him, his lips on hers, kissing passionately. She remained unmoving for a whole second before she tried pushing him away. But he didn't budge, only pulling her closer and pushing her lips open with his tongue and delving into her mouth hungrily. Every part of her body wanted to just return the kiss, to lose herself in the desire that pounded through her veins. But she pushed uselessly, fighting against the hold he had taken. She didn't want this- she wanted Mamoru. _

…_but wasn't Mamoru and this man before her the same? Confusion abounded and she finally gave him a hard heave, pushing him away from her. He skittered back, his face pulled into an endearing confused look. "Serenity? What's wrong?"_

"_I- I think you're confusing me with Serenity, Endymion. I'm not the same…and you aren't either. It isn't- it isn't right," she whispered as she shivered. She hadn't realized how cold it had been, but having Endymion removed, it was as if she had plunged into a freezing bath. _

"_But you're Serenity, Odango," he said, "We're supposed to be together. I want to be with you…I need to be with you. Don't you?" He was pleading with her now, his eyes wide with sorrow. _

_She gasped, once again, her breath having been stolen at the name only Mamoru would have called her. He had to be there. It was still him, wasn't it? But the coldness in his eyes stopped her from running into his arms. Even if it was still Mamoru, he wouldn't have been doing this. He wouldn't have been almost guilt-tripping her into going to him. Nothing good would do something like that. _

"_I- I don't know," she whispered, taking another step away from him, "This isn't right." If her eyes hadn't been right on his, she never would have seen the flash of fury that passed before them. _

"_What the hell do I have to do?" he suddenly roared, making her jump in terror and surprise. "Do you want me to beg and plead? Is that what it takes to get you in bed?"_

_She shook uncontrollably as she backed away from him as he approached her. "Can't you just give yourself to me? Would that be so frickin' hard? Or do you like making it painful? Splaying yourself, all vulnerable and exposed, and then forcing me to hold it all in!?" He stopped, his eyes furiously on hers. She merely stared at him with wide eyes, fear the only thing she could feel. _

_This definitely wasn't Mamoru. And she was completely scared of what this Endymion could- and would do to her. "Do you know how much I want you? It's fucking like a tick that annoys the crap out of me! Do you know what that's like?" She shrunk against the wall as he came even closer to her. "Your scent is as intoxicating as wine, and oh, Goddess, those eyes…" he droned off, looking at her, his eyes full of anger and lust- a mixture she was sure would not make for a good result. "And that skin…"_

_She looked around wildly, looking for anything that could help her out of this situation. Endymion here wasn't thinking clearly, and she definitely had to get away. "What? Do you want to leave?" he spat at her, "Well, you can't! Because this time, you came to me, and I'm not letting you go. I'll never let you go again," he moved closer, trapping her head between his arms, almost forcing her to look at him. _

_Terror raced through her veins as her eyes met his. This time his eyes weren't even glazed; the lust shone wildly through, his gaze almost animalistic. "You are mine, remember that," he said quietly. _

_She closed her eyes tiredly, wanting it all to just go away. She wanted it to go back to when she fought with Mamoru, when life was as simple as getting barely passing marks in school and joking with her friends. Not this, not knowing whether the man you loved was good or evil, whether you were strong enough to save the world, whether you would survive another day. _

_She felt the warm lips trailing her neck down to her collarbone hungrily, his soft pants the only things she could hear. She shrunk uselessly against the wall, opening her eyes to see Endymion step closer, closing the distance between them again, his body nearly pushing her into the wall. His kisses moved towards the back of her neck and she shivered, loving the feeling they sent through her body. Suddenly she felt hands surround her waist, the hands pushing up her shirt to touch her abdomen. She flinched away from the contact, knowing exactly what Endymion was doing. "Oh, Sere," he whispered huskily as he kissed up her neck to her ear, "It'll be okay. I'll be gentle, I promise," the cold hands tensed for a second before moving upwards, pushing the cloth up so it was bunched around her breasts. _

_He removed his face from the nook between her neck and shoulders to try to remove her shirt. But she didn't budge from her place against the wall, her arms defiantly at her side. "Come on, Sere," he muttered sourly, pulling her arms harshly upwards and then violently pulling her shirt off of her and chucking it to the floor, "Don't be such a spoilsport. You know you want this too."_

_That was what sealed the deal for her. That was what told her exactly how far gone he was now. She pushed him away, dodging around him to grab her shirt from the ground. "You stay away from me, Endymion. You're not the same, and I don't want anything to do with you," she said shakily, stepping carefully behind her to the door. Endymion watched her, the fury in his eyes scaring her even more than the fact that he was tense and ready for a jump at her. He stepped forward and she turned wildly, racing to the door. _

_She didn't make it far however before he grabbed her waist violently, pulling her back into the room. She struggled uselessly against him but he pulled her into his embrace, holding her wrists tightly. It was so quiet in the room that she was too scared to look into his eyes and- _

"_No," he grunted, holding her firmly, as he pulled her to the bed, almost chucking her and then himself onto it, his body over hers, "No," he repeated as she beat against his chest, "I'm going to take what's mine."_

"_Stop it, Endymion! You're not yourself!" she cried, her hands on his shoulders so he couldn't fall on her, "Please, look at what you're doing! You wouldn't do this!"_

"_Wouldn't I?" he said, looking down at her, his eyes glinting in the light cast from the moon, "And I do see what I'm doing, and I have no complaints," his gaze moved to her chest, his smile growing, "No complaints at all"_

_And his hands moved to the elastic of her pajamas, as he pushed up so he could pull them down. Tears slipped from her eyes as she realized Mamoru was truly and completely lost in this man in front of her. The darkness had corrupted him till he didn't care for anything good. Except for her. _

_She knew she had to get away from there or risk losing everything to Endymion. She was on the edge of reciprocating everything Endymion was doing, and she knew she'd lose it completely if she did that. So, she heaved a kick at him, hitting him painfully where she knew it would hurt and bounced off the bed within a millisecond._

"_SERENITY!" he roared as she turned from the bed and raced out of the room. She made a wild run for the open balcony door and heard Endymion racing after._

"_Serenity!" he shouted and it was impossible not to hear the fury in his voice, but she disregarded it as she clambered onto the edge of the balcony and jumped off of it, transforming as she fell onto the roof of the next building. She landed on her feet and took off running as fast as she could, shaking in fear as Endymion roared after her. She glanced over her shoulder to see him chasing after her. She pressed the Serious Alert button on her communicator as she jumped to the next roof, her heart thudding dangerously as she felt a hand grab at her hair. She twirled around, kicking the hand away._

"_I will not let you rape me, Endymion," she said strongly- much stronger than she actually felt, "If you think you ever can, you're mistaken." _

"_Then we'll just have to make sure it isn't rape, won't we?" he said, glaring at her as he leapt at her again. _

_**_

"C'mon! We're going!" Rei called to the two of them and with a final glare at Motoki, she stalked from the room. Usagi and Makoto rose, following her. They waved goodbye to Motoki who smiled wanly at them, looking sad that they were leaving. Minako followed them out, forming almost a line. They hadn't walked far before six teleportations appeared before them.

"Hey, look, we finally caught you guys away from your protected place," Jadeite said, joy in his voice, "And it only took a hacking into your communicators to locate you." He laughed at the look of horror that had immediately emerged on her- and Minako's, Makoto's and Rei's- faces.

Mercury stepped forward, an evil smile on her angelic face, "It was as easy Jadeite's making it sound. The downfall of losing the _smart_ one in the group, I guess."

Usagi breathed in deeply, and the wind passed over them, ruffling the leaves. She was transformed in an instant, Mars, Jupiter and Venus standing beside her, ready for an attack. "For bothering girls on their way home, I can't forgive you!"

"Agents of love and justice, pretty Sailor Senshi-" She went flying back as Mercury attacked her. She let out an indignant scream as she landed on her butt, "Hey! You're supposed to let me say the speech! It's the least you can do!"

"Yeah, well, I'm starting to see how annoying it is to stand still and listen to it," Mercury retorted as she readied herself for another attack. "Did I mention it's really corny? I would have thought you'd get tired of saying the same exact thing with the same exact moves countless times." Moon bounced to her feet, dodging the water attack Mercury sent at her, and sent her tiara at Mercury, who it hit in the stomach. She caught the tiara safely in her hand and turned to face the others.

It was as if chaos had ensued and she couldn't tell who was fighting who. It had all become such a mess ever since Metallia had taken Endymion. And she hadn't done anything to stop it. She was supposed to be the strongest Senshi; she had control of the Silver Crystal but it was as if it was useless, why couldn't it cleanse everyone? She went flying forward as something hit her from behind, she skittered along the rough concrete, gritting her teeth to ward off the pain.

"You really should stop turning your back on your enemies," Mercury said, her boots clicking loudly as she approached the fallen Moon, "It leaves you so vulnerable, and in case you didn't know, we like to take advantage of that." Moon waited till Mercury stood by her, and then rotated her body as fast as she could, sweeping her feet under Mercury's, and as Mercury fell, she heaved a double kick at her abdomen, sending Mercury flying back.

Without a word, Sailor Moon jumped into the fray that was the battle between the remaining Senshi and the evil that had taken over the world. She dodged around countless attacks, hitting whichever Shitennou she could with her tiara. She finally emerged on the opposite side, where Zoicite stood at the ready with Mercury.

She fought them both off with difficulty, barely managing to stay uninjured longer than a few minutes after the last injury. The two of them were an amazing team, which was particularly bad for Sailor Moon. She eventually was backed up next to Venus, the two of them fighting off Mercury, Zoicite, and Kunzite.

Venus glanced at Moon, fear in her eyes, "We have to get out of here," she secretly switched on the communicator, so that Jupiter and Mars would be able to hear what they were saying too.

"Split up and lose them," Moon whispered, "Meet back at Rei's." She blocked Venus from an impending icicle of Zoicite's.

Venus nodded, "And get rid of the communicators too. We can't have Mercury tracking us again." Moon nodded at her, ducking as a sword swiped near her head, Venus then slamming it away with her own.

"Okay," Venus said, moving so she was in front of Moon and blocking her from Zoicite, Mercury, and Kunzite, "Go!" And she sent an attack careening at the three of them and Nephrite, Jadeite and Endymion. The Senshi scattered, heading in completely opposite directions, each hoping that they'd be able to get away without any more injuries. Moon ran beside Jupiter, who was bleeding sorely from many cuts, they passed Mars who housed many burns and of course, ran by Venus who shone with a multitude of cuts and nicks. She herself had an innumerable number of scrapes, some of which she didn't even know she had gotten.

"They're splitting up!" She heard Kunzite roar behind them, but she ran faster. She nodded at Jupiter, who was still beside her till the end of the street. They both chucked their communicators as they ran, dropping them in the center of the street.

"See you," Jupiter said, giving her a wave as she continued straight. Sailor Moon turned the corner, taking off double the speed as she heard Endymion roar to follow them. She knew he'd be the one following her; he'd love to find her helpless and alone, which is exactly how she felt as she ran.

She froze as an icicle barely missed hitting her thigh. She turned confusingly, facing Zoicite who stood halfway down the street. "You?" She called, "They send you after me?" Her mind raced as she threw her tiara at him, and it was the fastest racing her mind had ever done. They had sent _Zoicite_ after her? Why would they do that?

_If they had someone better to go after_.

Her eyes widened as realization hit her. Why hadn't she seen it before? They had played the each of them perfectly. Mercury must have made the lie about being able to track them with the communicators, so they'd ditch them. The Shitennou, Endymion and Mercury must have realized that once they got the communicators off the Senshi, there'd be no way for the Senshi to contact each other. Oh god, she'd just sent one of them to their turning.

She mindlessly dodged between Zoicite's many icicles, hitting him once again with her tiara, causing him to fly into the air. She had to find a way to contact them- she had to get them all together again.

Or all was lost.

* * *

Makoto clambered over the high fence just as she heard the three men- monsters, more like- turned the corner towards her. She slipped into the darkness that the large building cast over its surroundings just as Nephrite, Endymion and Kunzite raced by the fence. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where'd she go!?" She heard Endymion call out to the others. "Jupiter?" he called encroachingly, "Where are you?"

She crept towards the back door of the building, sliding out a paper clip she kept in her pocket for times such as this. She bent by the door, and within a few seconds, the soft click of the unlocked door came to her and she opened it. She closed the door quietly behind her, padding through the vaguely familiar rooms.

She'd only been here after hours once, back when Ami had complained about needing to unwind with a swim. She had taught Ami how to break into a place like this, but she had never come back with Ami again. She regretted it now. She should have spent more time with Ami, with the girls. They were her family.

She'd have a new family soon enough. It had become obvious the second that Endymion and Kunzite had come after her that they were going to turn her next. She now regretted throwing away her communicator- hell, she didn't care if Mercury could find her at the moment. She needed the others. She needed Mars's fiery prowess, Venus's orders, and Moon's capability to make Jupiter feel safe no matter how horrible things looked. Because at this moment, dread was all there was. She wasn't strong enough to handle Endymion, Kunzite _and_ Nephrite.

Especially not with these damn cuts and bruises Nephrite had managed to get on her before Venus had finally called them off. She winced as she lowered her feet into the warm water. The pool must not have closed that long ago as the Jacuzzi water was still comfortingly warm. She leaned against the wall behind her, dangling her feet in the water, focusing on soothing herself.

She stared out the window beside her, looking up at the moon that hung low in the sky. It was a half moon, casting slivers of light in the dark room. She closed her eyes, letting calmness settle around her. She had to remember that she was Jupiter, the strongest of the Senshi. And more importantly, she was Kino Makoto. She had survived by herself for nearly ten years, shipped from one foster home to another till she had finally arrived in Juuban. She had fought for her emancipation, and she had gotten it. She was strong from all that suffering.

Rei had told her that the more she stressed, the easier it would be for Nephrite to latch onto her feelings and find her. That was why he had always found her so easily all the time, because there were barely any times that she wasn't worried. But now, she'd wait a little while so as to make sure the coast was clear so she could head off to Hikawa shrine, staying calm all the while.

She knew that Nephrite wouldn't give up till he turned her. He wanted her, and he always had gotten what he had wanted. She definitely wasn't an exception. And thus, there was her weakness. _He_ was her weakness. She wanted him so much, despite what he had done to her, that she knew it was all fruitless. Everything the Senshi had done against the Shitennou and Endymion was futile. Because they'd all turn in the end.

They'd fight, like they always did. But they'd lose. Always.

She couldn't understand why it was. Maybe because they'd go farther than the Senshi would ever go. Or maybe just because it was how it was supposed to be. Maybe the world was supposed to be shrouded in darkness. It wasn't as if there was more light than dark.

She'd lost faith in this world long ago, and even Usagi's shining brilliance couldn't give it back. She'd pretended it had, but that wall had come crumbing down when Nephrite had shown his face to her that night so long ago.

There was true evil in the world. It had forced her lover to kill her once. And it had driven him to take her forcefully. And now it would twist her till she was no longer herself.

She looked over the edge of the window, down at the street she had raced through only an hour or so ago. A flash of blue caught her eye as Mercury teleported onto the scene. Nephrite walked up to her, saying something to her. Mercury looked up and her eyes met Makoto's.

_**_

_She sat on the couch, staring mindlessly at the television set in front of her. Some sort of random movie was coming, but she had stopped paying attention after about the first five minutes. She flopped onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. _

_She almost wished the Shitennou would attack and she'd have something to fight out the adrenaline in her system. She had told the girls she didn't want someone to keep her company for the day, that she wanted to spend it alone. But she didn't want to be alone tonight. Then why had she told them that?_

_Because she had been afraid of showing her weakness to the girls. But at this particular moment, she didn't care. She wanted someone to be there, someone to keep her mind off what had happened this day so long ago._

_April 17 was the day the police officer had come to her parents' neighbor's house to see her. She had barely been 7; her birthday had only been that December before. The police officer had told the neighbor, watching her as she stood in the back. The second his eyes had locked with hers, she had known something horrible had happened. _

_Now, ten years later, it was as if the pain was still hitting. It would be fresh just for this day, and she would always honor it by not fighting it. She wanted to feel the pain, to remember that they still affected her, even so long after they had gone away. She had always separated herself away on April 17__th__, feeling too broken to spend it with others. _

_But this year the girls had asked, nearly begged, her to stay with them. The previous year she had gotten horribly drunk by the end of the night with some random guy she had met by a bar. She had stumbled around after telling off the guy with her that she wasn't interested in him. It had been Mamoru who had found her and he had called the girls for her, letting her throw up in his toilet and collapse onto his couch. She had never mentioned it to him again, and he hadn't tried to get her to talk about it. _

_Maybe it was those moments with him that she had realized just how alone he was himself, but she hadn't done anything to change that. Their stories were similar, according to Motoki, and yet they stayed separate and alone. Maybe if she had been there for him, he wouldn't have been turned. Her Prince would have still been with them. _

_And they wouldn't be fighting each other to near death. _

_She got up, walking to the sliding door and slipping onto the balcony. It was a moonless night, fog settling over much of the town and cold leaking into the area around her. She shivered, but mainly ignored the cold that left a trail of goose bumps along her legs and arms. The wind whipped around her, yanking her hair around her face. A low roar went over the apartment and she looked up, seeing the plane heading over her. "Stay safe," she whispered to it, following it with her eyes till it was over her head and behind the apartment building. _

_She leaned against the railing, staring over the beautiful town. From above, it looked so peaceful, despite the trailing fog and darkness that settled over it. But who would have thought it held so many secrets behind its exterior, so much danger and darkness. _

_She wanted to go out and have another drink at the moment. Anything to forget everything that had happened in her life- all the bad parts anyway. But she had promised the girls that she wouldn't do anything like that. Minako had expressly forbidden her from wandering outside when she was so vulnerable, something about it drawing the Shitennou to attack. So she was stuck inside. Alone._

_She could almost imagine how Nephrite would make her feel better- if he was, of course, good and not evil. He would help her fight out all her energy, and then he would pamper her. And then he'd hold her till she'd fall asleep. That had always been their way of helping each other when nothing else would work. He'd done it for her a few times during the Silver Millennium, and likewise she'd done it a few times for him. At that moment, she wished that he was there with her, evil or not. _

_But she knew he wouldn't come. Not when it meant so much to her for him to come. He was probably out having a good ole' time with some slut. Ignoring her mind telling her to stay in the apartment, she grabbed her jacket and headed from it. She walked along the street, kicking the rocks that crossed her path. _

_She turned the corner towards the bar from last time. "Heya, cutie! Want a drink?" she heard someone call from the opposite side. She merely glanced over, noting a group of about seven men watching her. The one who had called out stepped towards her. "We'll give you a good time!" _

_She kept walking in the same speed, not seeming to care that they were still watching her steady progress down the street. They began walking down the street across from her, shouting lewd statements but she didn't look at them, keeping a stoic face. _

"_C'mon, honey!" one shouted as he crossed the street towards her, "We'll even pay, if that's the way you do things." _

_She groaned as more joined him, quickly surrounding her. It wasn't as if she hadn't been asking for it. It was nearly two in the morning on a Saturday night, and she was wandering alone near a bar._

_But a light smile lighted her face as two of them stepped forward. They were saying something, but her mind didn't even bother to communicate their words to her. One of them stepped forward to grab her, but he never made it as she kicked him away. The others froze for a split second before there was a mad dash at her. They were screaming obscenities, calling her "bitch, whore" and every other curse in the book. _

_She put up her hands just as they reached her, punching one in the face, and then proceeding to knee another in the gut. She blocked a hand that was millimeters from punching her and knocked it away, aiming a fist at the man whose eyes widened in front of her. Arms encircled her, holding her tightly from behind as she struggled, she tensed and then slammed her head backwards, hearing a shriek as the arms dropped away, freeing her. She twirled around, punching him in the gut and sending him flying away from her. The last two men were still as she looked at them, calm exuding from her. One of them sneered, "Fiesty. We like feisty," she merely smiled. _

_They launched at her in unison, one of them dodging her kick and the other using the distraction to jump at her. She didn't move fast enough and sooner rather than later, she was held down by the man, the back of her head smarting from the impact against the concrete. _

"_See, you're easy. Just have to know how to tame the cat," he said from above her. She narrowed her eyes, kneeing him in the groin and as his hands went to the area, she heaved him off of her with both of her knees, sending him flying in the air. She bounced up, facing five of the men who had recovered. _

_The one who had called out to her first came at her with his fist, ready to punch her face in, but she grabbed his wrist, twisting it. "OW!" he cried in pain, and she merely twisted it more._

"_Did you need something?" she asked the others calmly, all of whom were suddenly staring at her in apprehension._

"_No," one of the others muttered sulkily, "We were just leaving." He turned to leave, and the others followed him. She let the last man go, and he hurried after them without even a glance back at her. They re-entered the bar after helping the last two men up. She hadn't even hurt them, maybe slight bruised them, but she had torn their egos. That had always been the way to get a man to give up. Well, for every man but Nephrite._

_He had always seen it as a challenge, and he had always overcome it. That was how they had gotten together the first time. She had kicked his butt in a fight, but he had kept coming back, till he could finally beat her. _

_She sighed and headed back to the apartment. She felt drained now that she had gotten a small amount of her pain out, and now, she just wanted to lay down till she fell asleep. She didn't care that it would probably take hours for her to even feel sleepy, for her to shut her mind off, she'd deal. She threw her coat on the floor and lay face down on the couch. Silence surrounded her again, leaving her free to delve into the pain of being alone again._

_Suddenly a hard knock came at the door and she immediately sat up, staring at it. Had the men followed her back to her apartment? She got up and grabbed the lamp on the side of the couch, pulling it free from the circuit. Another knock sounded and she tiptoed to the door, her hand on the knob. _

_She wasn't stupid. If it was the men, they'd attack her the second she opened the door, and sure, she'd eventually fight them off, but she didn't care for the hassle of cleaning up the apartment after them. A third knock, harder this time and she yanked it open, the lamp raised in her hand, ready to flash down and bash someone._

"_AH! Makoto! It's me!" Rei cried, bringing her arms up as fast as she could to block the lamp bearing down at her. Makoto froze, the lamp stopped inches from Rei's head. Usagi, Minako and Ami peered around Rei, their eyes wide. _

"_Whoa, guys. What are you doing here?" Makoto said as she pulled open the door and stepped away from it, letting them enter. _

"_I think the smarter question would be, why were you ready to bash my head in?" Rei asked sourly as she glared at Makoto. "Were you trying to kill me?" _

"_Sorry, I got into a fight. I thought maybe they'd followed me home," Makoto said apologetically. _

"_Look, Makoto, we know you said you wanted to be alone," Minako said from the entryway, "But we're not going to leave you to sulk by yourself." Makoto stared at her, almost not believing that she was saying those words. _

"_We can sulk together!" Usagi cried, "We even brought comfort food!" and she pulled out a large carton of cookie-dough ice cream, Makoto's favorite. She smiled worriedly at Makoto when Makoto didn't respond, just stared at her._

"_Plus, it isn't good for you to be alone on such a depressing day," Ami said, frowning at Makoto, "We know you wanted to, but we want to share your burden." She crossed her arms defiantly, "So we're not going anywhere anytime soon."_

_Minako closed the door behind her, the soft click the only sound in the room. It sent emotions rolling through Makoto, and she felt the pain drop away. _

"_Are you going to say anything? Or are you just going to stand there and gape at us like a fish?" Rei asked suddenly as she plopped onto the couch._

"_It's almost three in the morning…" Makoto said quietly_

"_And we knew you'd be up. Or, more accurately, Usagi couldn't sleep," Minako said, grinning lightly at Usagi and then at Makoto, "So she dragged us here, to check on you."_

_Ami crinkled her nose at the coat on the floor and picked it up, draping it over the back of the couch. Usagi set down the carton of ice cream on the table and Minako went to the kitchen, and Makoto could hear her rummaging through the drawers for spoons. _

"_Guys, I- thank-" _

"_Say no more," Rei interjected, taking off her coat and jumping up to attack the carton of ice cream, "It's just ice cream"_

_But it was so much more. It was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her, and she felt like she would never be able to thank the girls enough. Her heart was in her throat as gratitude almost pounded through her veins. _

"_C'mon, the ice cream's melting!" Usagi cried as she grabbed a spoon from Minako's hands and pulled open the carton and pulled a spoonful from the carton and swallowed it within seconds._

"_Oh, for heaven's sake, Usagi," Rei cried, grabbing the carton from her hands, "Have the decency to share." Usagi grabbed it back, sticking her tongue out at Rei._

_Ami shook her head at the two of them as they began sticking out their tongues at each other. Minako grabbed the carton from Usagi's slackened hands and grabbed a spoon and dug in._

"_Don't mind if I do," Minako said sweetly as Usagi turned to glare at her. Makoto laughed and joined them around the table, seizing the carton from Minako. _

"_Since you guys bought it for me, I think I'll help myself," she said. _

"_Makoto!" Usagi whined, reaching for the carton. Makoto merely smiled at her and grabbed a spoon and dug in. _

"_Mmm, cookie-dough goodness…" she moaned as she took another spoonful. Usagi stared up at her with wide eyes and then tried to grab the carton. Makoto hoisted it into the air, holding it above Usagi. _

_Usagi jumped for it, but proved too short. She pouted at Makoto, then glanced at Minako, Rei and Ami, all of whom were watching with amused faces._

"_Senshi! Attack the ice cream stealer!" Usagi cried, pointing at Makoto incriminatingly. Makoto laughed as they ran at her, and jumped over the couch. They proceeded to chase her around the room, giggling hilariously._

_**_

Makoto remained shock-still, staring back at Mercury. Her heart thudded dangerously against her chest, urging her to run. She stood shakily, and putting on her shoes she walked to the door she had entered in from. She transformed as she exited the building, turning towards the main street. Through the fence, she saw six figures standing in a straight line directly towards her. They'd effectively trapped her in one place, and now the only way through was through them. She wondered vaguely if Mercury had known where she would be, but she already knew the answer to that question.

It had been a trap. Both for her and Minako, Rei and Usagi. They'd gotten rid of the Senshi's one way of communication so she couldn't call for help. And she was sure as Nephrite stepped forward from the center of the line, that they were going to take her somewhere Rei would never be able to feel her.

She closed her eyes, letting her emotions flow and called out to Rei with all of her heart. She knew she needed to let them know that she wasn't coming back. Or atleast Kino Makoto wasn't coming back. A slight twinge of joy coursed through her at the thought. She wouldn't have to be alone ever again, and Nephrite would be with her always. Like it was supposed to have been.

She jumped, sailing over the fence and landing on the opposite side. The Shitennou, Endymion and Mercury merely looked at her. They didn't say anything, no taunts, no smiles, nothing.

Finally Mercury spoke, "Hey, Jupiter." There was a tone of happiness in her voice that Jupiter knew had everything to do with her facing Mercury and the others. Mercury wouldn't be the only Dark Senshi anymore.

"Mercury," she acknowledged coldly, "How does it feel to betray your comrade? As good as it sounds?" Mercury merely smiled at her in response.

"Grab her," Endymion ordered and the four Shitennou stepped forward. She took a step backward, tensing herself to attack them. But she didn't expect for Nephrite to suddenly teleport away. She glanced around wildly, waiting for him to re-emerge. Suddenly arms grabbed her from behind, holding her body tightly.

"Grab her feet!" she heard him cry as she tried kicking him, struggling in his arms. Jadeite shot forward, grabbing her feet after she kicked him in the face.

"Sorry, we have to get you someplace else," Endymion said, smiling kindly at her. She growled at him, struggling wildly in the hold Nephrite and Jadeite had put her in.

"You should stop struggling," Mercury's voice tinkled as she strode towards her. "It'll only make it hurt more,"

And pain tore through her as darkness surrounded her. She shrieked wildly, fighting the feeling of knives driving into every inch of her skin- from the inside. She collapsed onto the ground when the world finally stopped spinning. She shivered in the dampness, trying uselessly to stay still. Pain pounded through her veins for what felt like millennia before she shakily rolled onto her back, staring up at the area she was in.

"C'mon, I'm getting bored," she heard Jadeite whine from somewhere above her. She narrowed her eyes and grunted as she struggled to her feet. Strength returned, pushing the pain away and she got in her attack stance. She glanced around her at the six figures surrounding her, almost glowing in the darkness.

"Let's make this quick," Endymion said, from her left. "We've got a lot of work to do."

"Who's first?" Jupiter asked, raising her arms as she called forth her powers, "Wait, let me answer that."

"SUPREME THUNDER!" She cried, her fury transforming itself into power. Bolts of lightning burst from the air around her, surrounding every inch of her with electricity. She breathed in once before releasing it in a wide circle. Screams tore the silence in the area.

Her eyes adjusted to the lack of light once the electricity sizzled down, and she could see the others standing shakily around her. She readied herself, knowing that she needed a few minutes to recharge her attack. Nephrite stepped forward, his body trembling as he came at her with his fists raised.

She blocked his punch, and he blocked hers, punching her in the gut. She recovered quickly, twisting out of the way of another hit and punching him away. Not a second had passed before Jadeite, Kunzite, Endymion, Zoicite and Mercury stepped forward. Her eyes widened as she blocked a punch from Kunzite, trying to avoid a kick from Jadeite, while punching Zoicite into Mercury. Endymion took the opportunity to kick her in the midsection, sending her sailing backwards.

She didn't get a chance to get back to her feet before hands grabbed every limb of hers. She fought against them fruitlessly, but the power against her was too much.

"Fight like men!" she cried out, writhing against Jadeite, Mercury and Zoicite, who were holding her arms down. Her feet were held relentlessly by Kunzite and Endymion, each holding onto a leg.

"It would end this way anyway," Nephrite said as he bent down beside her, his sword glinting as he raised it above her. "You'd fight, and we'd gang up on you. We're too strong, and you're too weak."

She stared up wordlessly at him, and before she could blink the sword sliced her revealed wrists. Blood gushed from them as she screamed shrilly in pain.

The figures holding her hands down disappeared and Endymion and Kunzite let go of her legs. She got to her feet slowly, the world spinning before her very eyes.

She faced them, raising her hands, "Sup-Supreme Thunder…" she whispered, lightning flaring from her and slamming into Kunzite and Endymion, sending them flying. But energy left her and she fell to her knees.

"No…" she whispered to herself. She had to get up. She had to get back to Usagi, Minako and Rei. They'd be waiting for her…

Still on her knees, she released another Supreme Thunder, the electricity flaring almost from her very veins as it drained her like nothing else. She barely heard the screams of pain around her as the electricity hit its mark.

She looked down at the cuts, which had slowed in their gushing. She fell onto her side, her knees failing to support her weight anymore. Darkness descended over her as her eyes closed, the last image in front of her the blood-soaked hand that tried uselessly to retain a fist.

_I'm so sorry, girls…_

_

* * *

_

_Makoto…_

The voice soaked with darkness roused her from the deep sleep, forcibly pulling her from the calmest slumber she had ever known.

_Makoto, I know you're there. I can feel your weak attempts to ward me away. But it isn't working, is it?_

She didn't respond, feebly opening her eyes to stare up at…nothing. There was absolutely nothing around her. Darkness suffocated her, pressing down on all sides and refusing to budge so she could see pass it.

_You're too weak to fight me. You always have been, but it just took too long for you to understand that. But I think you're getting it now._

She weakly attempted to twitch her fingers, or move any part of her body, but nothing responded. Even her eyes slid closed, her mind unable to force them open again.

_Ah, you're definitely getting it. Don't you see, Makoto? We're strong, and you're weak. You can't do anything to hurt us, and only we can hurt you. _

Makoto gasped sharply as the darkness began shifting around her, pressing closer and closer.

_Join us, Makoto. We'd love to give you our power. And oh, it's more than you've ever dreamed of. That's how much we have. And it could all be yours if you just come to us. You can have power, you can have Nephrite, and you can have your friends. It'll be perfect._

"No," she whimpered, "It's not true. The girls…"

_The girls are powerless without you. Were you not the strong Senshi? They couldn't defeat you, even if they tried. And they love you too much to fight you in the first place, they'd join you by our side in no time. _

She struggled to push the thoughts from her mind as it echoed through her very body. Usagi, Minako and Rei would be strong enough-

But would they? She'd seen them, they'd barely been able to keep it together when Ami had-

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" she cried, shoving her previous thoughts from her mind.

_Oh, Makoto. I just feed on your thoughts, these are all your thoughts. Every little thing that is being uttered comes from You. The Dark Chamber just magnifies these thoughts. You are the one who knows you don't have strength; you are the one who knows that fighting us is a lost cause. You're the one who wants to join us. _

"It's not true…"

_Maybe not all of it, no. But there is that little part of you that loves the darkness; because of the strength you'd get from it. Because you're tired of light. It's always so weak. And you weren't born to be weak. _

Makoto whimpered in pain and weakness.

_Sailor Senshi of Jupiter, you were born of the power to destroy worlds. Join us and you can get that power. It is all yours._

_

* * *

_

**Next chapter should be up as soon as I can get it up. Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

So, I thought I'd be nice and give all of you guys a quick update. This chapter is fairly short compared to the others, and hopefully answers some people's questions.

Wanted to thank Megumi-chan, roswellachick (I promise your question will be answered somewhere before the end of the story), chiba630 (I totally get what you're saying, and I hope I address some of your comments this chapter), Doll~Face, mali_86, Vivian White because I can't actually send you guys personal responses to your thoughtful reviews. But I read them, and I love them, so thank you! And I can't forget to mention all my other reviewers, THANK YOU!

This chapter was among the hardest to write, and is definitely not my best, but I'll be up to a better state of mind for the next chapter if the reviews for this chapter are as good as they were last chapter.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon. Just the stupid, depressing plot.**

**

* * *

**

**In Darkness**

_Tell me with so many out there  
Why I always turn to you  
Your goodbyes tear me down every time  
And it's so easy to see that the blame is on me_

_All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted  
Was a simple way to get over you  
All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted  
Was an in-between to escape this desperate scene_

_All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted  
Was a simple way to get over you  
All I ever wanted, all I ever wanted  
Was an in-between to escape this desperate scene  
Where every lie reveals the truth_

_Baby, cause I all ever wanted  
All I ever wanted was you_

_- "All I Ever Wanted" by _Kelly Clarkson

**Chapter 8**

Endymion stepped into the Dark Chamber room, Nephrite was playing cards with Jadeite and Kunzite; all of them occupying themselves till Jupiter reemerged. Nephrite seemed calm, and he glanced up as Endymion plopped into the chair next to him, "Yo," he simply said.

He hadn't seen Nephrite so eased in such a long time and it at the same time calmed him. Nephrite had always been the calming one of the Shitennou, but he could send their nerves in frenzy when he couldn't control his emotions- he could also relax them when he was composed. Too much power in one man's hands, he thought.

The small smile on Nephrite's face, Endymion was sure, had something to do with the current Senshi roasting in the Dark Chamber, and as he showed his full house of Aces to Jadeite and Kunzite, his smile only grew ever so slightly.

"I hate playing against you!" Jadeite whined as he slammed down his cards, which consisted of two sevens, a two, a jack and a nine. "And don't say you weren't cheating! You knew I was bluffing with those powers of yours!"

"You'd think as the Shitennou of deceit, you'd be better at hiding your bluff," Nephrite commented lightly, giving a glance to the Dark Chamber before he looked back at Jadeite.

"That or the fact that his cards are reflected on the chamber's glass," Kunzite stated before he placed his royal flush on the table. Jadeite flew around to look at the chamber, which did coincidentally reflect them slightly, and had probably given Nephrite a perfect view of Jadeite's cards.

"You knew, and you didn't tell me!?" Jadeite yelled as he turned back to face Kunzite, glaring angrily. Jadeite, on the other hand of Nephrite's calmness, was jacked up like a squirrel on drugs. His moods changed in flashes, his smile twitching in place even when he had all the reasons to be smiling. His demeanor was scaring Endymion, who had never seen Jadeite like this- save for when Mars had been on a particularly bad fight with him. But even then it hadn't been as serious as this.

Kunzite shrugged, and Jadeite slammed the chair back and charged out of the room.

"You owe me a thousand bucks!" Kunzite shouted after him.

"Fuck you!" was the muffled response they heard as a door slammed deep in the manor. Endymion stared at the door, a frown on his face. He looked at Kunzite, and they did their usual rock-paper-scissors game to decide which would go talk their feelings out with Jadeite. Usually Nephrite and Zoicite would take the job, as they were the more talk-y of the Shitennou, but at the moment, it would be too much to ask.

"Shit," Endymion complained as he did rock, and Kunzite's hand spread apart as paper. "Two out of three?"

Kunzite was apathetic like always, and even for Endymion, it was sometimes hard to figure out his feelings. But nowadays, there was a particularly happier version of Kunzite. Kunzite merely raised his eyebrow at Endymion, and Endymion scowled as he got up. He had liked apathetic Kunzite better. Endymion knocked lightly on Jadeite's door, which was right across from Zoicite and Mercury's room. That particular room was exceedingly quiet at the moment. Kunzite's room was located next to his own, which was at the deep end of the hallway. Nephrite had opted to take the roof as his room, and currently stocked his stuff in about two of the guest rooms and the attic. He had never been very neat.

Zoicite had found this place a long time ago, and as an abandoned manor, it had fit their tastes perfectly. A few bank runs, and the place had been stocked with everything they'd ever need. It felt weird to be living in a real house after so long at the North Pole's lair.

"What?" Jadeite shouted through the door, and Endymion heard the telltale sounds of the strumming of his guitar.

"Can I come in?"

"Knock yourself out," Jadeite didn't sound particularly very happy, but it wasn't like Endymion was all that happy either. Talking with a somber Jadeite was bound to be a trying experience. It's not that he didn't want to be there for Jadeite, it was more along the lines of he was scared of what could have made Jadeite this way.

He entered, closing the door behind him. Jadeite was sitting on the window seat, strumming away lightly. He had always been the musical one of the group, as Mars had loved to sing. It had been his way of impressing her- and along the way, he had seemed to love the music as well.

Endymion sat down on the bed, facing half away from Jadeite. "What happened?" He saw Jadeite shrug out of the corner of his eye. He glanced at Jadeite, who was looking down at the guitar in his hands. "Something must have happened."

"I'm just trying to think up ways to turn Mars," Jadeite said as he strummed his guitar once more and then leaned it against the seat, glancing up at Endymion. "I just need her here…"

Endymion nodded wordlessly. He knew exactly how Jadeite was feeling- heck he felt like that all the time. Seeing Zoicite so happy with Mercury was like having it rubbed in his face that his own love was too strong to go after.

"We'll figure it out," he said quietly, "We've gotten this far, haven't we?"

"Yeah, I guess," Jadeite answered, looking blankly past Endymion. "But…are we doing the right thing? Doing this to them?"

Endymion stared back at Jadeite for a few seconds, assessing him. Did he doubt what they were doing? Had Mars done something to him? Was he being lost to the Light? His heart pounded skitterishly at the thought. He couldn't bear to lose any of them- not now, not when they were _so close_ to achieving everything they had been working for in the beginning.

And what would life be like without all of them? The only ones left were Mars, Venus and Serenity- with them, everything was bound to perfect. To throw Jadeite into the equation- it would ruin _everything_.

"Of course we're doing the right thing. They want to come to us, but light won't let them. It's our choice either to let them suffer alone, or be happy with us." Endymion smiled reassuringly at Jadeite. He hoped this worked, or it would be Jadeite's turn in the Dark Chamber. He was sure it could restore Jade's belief in the Dark, which had somehow, for some _unknown_ reason gone haywire.

Had it been Serenity? He knew her powers were somewhat strong against the Darkness, but it just wasn't possible for the amount he and the Shitennou had built up...Right?

Jadeite smiled back and Endymion relaxed slightly. It had to be just last minute jitters for Jadeite, as they were going to go after Mars after Jupiter woke up. He was getting antsy too, to hurry up after Serenity, but he knew Mars was the key. Or the final key, he should say.

They had already taken the brains, the brawn and now the heart was left. Venus was…he didn't quite know what Venus was, except the one who led the Senshi. He knew once Mars was gone, there'd be nothing for Venus to lead. Maybe they'd go after her after they got Serenity- if Venus didn't turn before then.

He stood and left the room, wandering back to the Dark Chamber room where Kunzite and Nephrite were now entertaining themselves with the television set, watching some American sport in which the men tried constantly to kill each other. He approached the Dark Chamber, watching as the darkness flitted over Jupiter's form constantly.

**

_Endymion walked back into the caves, ignoring the stares he got from the monsters that stopped and watched him. Some even dared to jeer at him. He cast them a glare and they were silenced, and he continued down the long walk. He could have just teleported, but he needed the time to think of what he was going to do. He had directly disobeyed Beryl's order to kill the Senshi, only beating them and then giving them a wide berth to get away. Venus had watched him confusedly but she had immediately ordered the others to grab hands and teleport away. It had been Sailor Moon who had hesitated, when she had seen the monsters screaming at him to kill the Senshi and get the Crystal. _

_He had been so close to actually doing it. His sword had been millimeters away from her, but when he had looked into her eyes, everything else just fell away. It was almost as if she had triggered something deep within him because suddenly there were bits and pieces of memories floating around that he had never known he had. _

_Dancing a dance with a goddess, watching her sleep contently as he held her in his arms, feeling more pleasure than he had ever thought possible when he thrust into her…and then watching her die as she jumped to save him. _

_Then there were the even clearer memories, of a young girl that slammed him with a shoe. Her blue eyes shining with fury as he made fun of her odangoes, her sticking out her tongue at him and then stalking away. Helping her fight monsters he was now the boss of, and saving her from a certified death by taking the hit for her._

_Sailor Moon, Serenity, and Usagi Tsukino. She was his Princess._

_And he loved her. _

_He walked into the throne room, his head high and his fists clenched. Beryl sat in her chair, watching him with narrowed eyes. "Endymion," she said with anger present in her tone. But he didn't give a damn! She was angry? He was downright furious!_

_She had killed him. She had killed Serenity. He couldn't stand still and let her do the same thing again, no matter the cost. He had known he would save Sailor Moon from the monsters Beryl sent, and he had saved her from himself; now the only thing left was to protect her from Beryl. _

"_Beryl," he acknowledged coldly as he looked straight at her. He saw the flash of surprise and then fury go across her eyes, but he just blinked calmly at her. _

"_What did you call me, Endymion?" Beryl asked furiously, her red-violet eyes glinting angrily._

"_Beryl," he repeated, "Because you don't have a rightful claim to any throne. You're a lowly maid." He heard gasps come from behind him as the monsters immediately reacted to what he had said. He ignored them, glaring only at Beryl, whose face was twisting in fury._

"_Your memories have returned," she said coldly as she sat forward. _

"_You think?" he asked sarcastically. _

"_Endymion-"_

"_That's Prince Endymion to you, servant"_

_Beryl stood in a flash, "You dare address me so, Endymion? Do you forget I have the power of Queen Metallia?"_

_And suddenly loads and loads of power were released upon him, sending him flying and crunching him against the wall. "Leave us!" she cried out to the monsters as he stood. He ignored the aching pain at the back of his head where he had hit it against the wall and walked forward. _

_The monsters around them were whispering and they teleported away half-heartedly, probably eager to watch him be tortured or the likes by Beryl. He stopped halfway across the room from her, watching her warily. _

_He had no idea how he was going to get away with killing her. She was about three times as powerful as him, what with Queen Metallia's power. But he needed her gone, and he needed her gone now. _

"_How did you break the brainwashing?" Beryl asked as she slowly walked around him, her eyes gazing hardly on his form. She was exuding anger, but there was a frenzy he felt within her, almost as if she didn't know what to do. _

"_It's been breaking for a while now," he stated, "Sailor Moon just finished it"_

_Her eyes flashed at the name of Sailor Moon and he tensed himself for jumping at her, his hand resting on his sword. "Sailor Moon, of course. Your pathetic Princess Serenity," she sneered, "Weak and useless Princess Serenity. I never got what you saw in her." Her face was twisted into a scowl and he could almost taste the jealousy in the air. _

"_For one thing, she's beautiful," he said calmly, "Independent, sweet, oh, and let's not forget Sane. And that's only some-" he didn't get a chance to finish his statement before he went flying back, skittering along on the floor like a rag doll._

"_You will shut up!" she cried angrily, "That girl was never enough for you! I've always been the perfect woman for you!" _

_He laughed as he got to his feet with difficulty, "You wouldn't be the perfect woman for me even if you were the last woman on Earth." He yelled out in pain as something slashed across his chest, leaving nail grooves through his shirt and cutting painfully through his skin. Blood dripped from the wounds, but he ignored them._

"_What more do I need to say, Beryl, to get it through to that little brain of yours? I. Don't. Want. You. Hell, I don't even like you,"_

_She shrieked angrily, looking too livid to even put her fury into words. Till, "MONSTERS! KILL SAILOR-" she didn't get a chance to finish her words before he had attacked her with his sword. But her stupid staff blocked it from doing any damage and he was forced to try again. _

"_Stop him!" she cried and monsters emerged to attack him. He set his sword in defensive position as they came at him and he flashed his sword every which way it would go, killing as many as he could. Monsters blinded his sight all around, and he couldn't see past them as he fought them off. Of course, the number was too many and they got in way too many hits. But he fought hard nonetheless. _

_He fought his way through as much of the frenzy as he could, trying hard to get to Beryl. He needed to kill her. It was all about her. He emerged near the chair, where she was sitting apathetically. _

_He was breathing wildly, blood dripping from what felt like every inch of his skin- but he ignored it all- he needed to get to Beryl. He had to stop her before she killed Sailor Moon. He fell onto his knees as it got to be too much, a sharp cry was ripped from his lips as nails scratched down his legs violently. _

"_Stop," she called and the monsters froze, turning to face Beryl, "Leave us." A monster punched him in the face, and another slashed its inch-long nails across his abdomen before leaving, sneering at him the whole time. One last kick was aimed at his stomach, and he was on the floor, groaning in agony._

_Beryl stood slowly, walking around him predatorily. "Just say you want me and all this can end. We can get married after we kill Sailor Moon and take over the world. All the power in the universe will be ours." _

_He watched her warily as he got onto his knees, holding a hand to his abdomen where he was sure a few ribs were broken- not to mention his whole body felt like putty. There was no chance he'd survive another attack by the monsters. _

"_I've wanted you ever since I first saw you, and I tried constantly to get your attention. But you never had eyes for me- only for that bitch, Serenity. And I wanted her to burn, I wanted her whole race to burn for taking you away from me, when we were so perfect for each other," she was gazing at him, lust swirling in her eyes wildly. "After years and years of searching, I finally found Queen Metallia, and she promised me you and the power to do everything I wished." She was crazy, maybe she had been driven crazy when he had never paid attention to her, but nonetheless, she was insane. In a way, he pitied her. He felt a sort of remorse in his heart for this woman who had been driven mad because of love. _

_But had it been love? _

_It hadn't. It had just been because she hadn't gotten what she had wanted, and she had wanted to take any semblance of happiness he could have had. _

"_I never planned on killing you," she whispered brokenly as she came to a stop in front of him, "I just- I saw the two of you, how you wouldn't stop protecting her- and- and I lost it," her face twisted into one of sorrow and he swore he could almost see the tears threatening to fall. "I regretted it right after it happened- I wish I could have taken it back. I didn't want to kill you- only that-"_

"_I understand," he whispered and she froze. She looked down at him, her eyes wide. "I didn't realize that Serenity was a passing fantasy. I was blinded, sung to by a siren. I never loved her." A tear slipped from Beryl's eye as she bent to her knees in front of him, lowering her staff. Her eyes were full of hope and disbelief at his words, and he merely gripped his sword at his side tightly. _

"_It was you I loved," he whispered and she gave a gasp, her eyes wide in complete disbelief. He was giving her her dream. He wondered if it would truly hurt her- or if she, somewhere deep in the corners of her black hole of a heart, truly knew he could never actually mean these words. He leaned forward, and she closed her eyes as his lips touched hers. Her arms immediately wrapped themselves around him, pulling him closer as her mouth opened and her tongue plunged into his. He held back his nausea as she kissed him, wishing there had been another way. _

_As he pulled back, he didn't pause as he lifted his sword and plunged it into her stomach. She gave a gasp, her mouth dropping open as she looked down at the sword protruding from her stomach. She looked up, betrayal clear in her eyes._

"_Endymion?" she whispered as tears fell down her face, almost making her look innocent, like the girl he vaguely remembered from the Silver Millennium. _

"_You won't kill her again," he whispered as he let go of the sword handle. She fell onto her side, her eyes wide as they stared deep within his._

"_Why?" she whispered, tears steadily falling, "Why not me?" _

"_Because you're not Serenity," he said as he fell against the wall, his energy spent. His eyes closed tiredly as the pain finally hit him all at once. He felt more pain than he had ever felt before, a scratching and tearing at his very soul. _

_He looked back at Beryl, and the little light that had been left within her eyes seconds ago was now gone. Her now light violet eyes stared at him with betrayal and sorrow written in them. _

_Oh God, he had killed someone._

_The sorrow in his heart burst, almost causing him to moan in pain. But a flash of what felt like pride filled him for a second. He had protected Sailor Moon. He had saved Odango._

"_Odango…" he whispered tiredly as her face floated in front of his. He smiled as she harrumphed angrily and yelled something at him. His eyes closed, "Odango…"_

_

* * *

_

Rei sat in her light-flooded room, hating sitting still and not being able to go outside to help Minako look for Makoto, hating being useless. Usagi sat by the table that Rei vaguely remembered they had used when the girls had needed to prepare for their high school entrance exams. Usagi was staring blankly at the top of the table, where Rei had left her manga scattered throughout.

At any other time, Usagi would have been tearing through them. But not now, and she had a feeling never again. The time for fun and games had long ago disappeared and they would never return. Unless Ami and Makoto came back, there was nothing that would lift their spirits again.

Silence had reigned for almost as long as Minako had been gone, but Rei let it stay. She truly did not know what she could say at a time like this. Especially since she would probably burst into tears if she tried to open her mouth.

Makoto was gone. Rei could feel the truth in her heart, and she knew what pain was to come. She was linked to each of the Senshi, and what they felt, she felt traces of- unless she blocked them as much as she could.

When Ami had turned, it had felt like a part of Rei was torn and bruised and yearning to be free. It had felt like she held something dark and tainted within her, trying constantly to destroy the rest of her. Eventually the feelings had dulled, and she figured Nephrite had something to do with that.

Right now there was emptiness where Makoto usually was, as if she had just vanished- just like it had been when the Shitennou had taken Ami. She was tensed for the pain that would spike through her when another soul turned to the dark.

But it was as if the emptiness had spread through her- sure, she could feel Usagi's hopelessness and Minako's fury, but it was like everything else in her was numb. She had stopped thinking of what was happening a while ago, choosing rather to stare uselessly around the room.

She didn't like feeling this way, but she was getting more and more used to it as it happened more often. It was as if the new hurts just kept happening and happening.

But she knew it'd be over soon, because Jadeite would be coming for her as soon as he could.

An unbelievably large part of her was overjoyed. And she hated the guilt she felt because of it. But she just couldn't wait to be in Jadeite's arms where the numbness would go away, and his tenderness would wipe all hurts away. Her body had always been weak against Jade's, and even the millennia away from him hadn't changed that.

It didn't make any sense, for any of them. How could they still love the men who had killed them? Who constantly fought them and taunted them?

It was such a horrible experience that Rei would have gladly taken another death to stop it. She shouldn't love Jadeite. Yet, she loved him more than she had loved another being.

Rei stood shakily, walking quietly to her door and slid it open, casting a glance behind her to see Usagi unmoving, as if she hadn't even realized Rei had moved. She slipped on the soft slippers and stepped out into the cold, winter night.

December, in all of Rei's years, had never been so cold and draining. The previous winter had been bad- what with Endymion's brainwashing and then overtaking by the darkness, but it hadn't nearly been this bad.

The year before that had been the happiest in Rei's short life. It had been right after Usagi and the girls had come into her life, and she had felt more complete than she had that winter. It hadn't mattered that they were searching endlessly for the Princess, or that their lives were constantly being put into danger. She had had true friends; she had found a place where she was needed.

But then it had slowly been taken away from her. First Mamoru had been brainwashed. Then he had turned completely evil. And then, worst of all, Jadeite had come back.

Sure, she had dreamed about it, had wished that it might happen one day. But not like this. She had wanted _all_ of him back, not this extremely close imitation. She knew she only thought about it as an imitation because she was against him, otherwise, he was the same old Jadeite.

She walked to the steps that looked out over the entire city, and felt the darkness shifting and moving, readying for its final attack. There was too much built against them. And it was only a matter of time before it would strike them and take from them everything they had worked so hard for.

**

_Sailor Mars roared in fury as she blocked the other Senshi from an attack that was sent their way by Kunzite, her fire shooting straight across the street and slamming into Jadeite and Zoicite as well. Venus and Jupiter used the distraction to attack the others, who were standing and watching apathetically. _

_It was only their fourth fight and already Mars knew what they were going to do before they did it. But the sucky thing about that was that Nephrite apparently had the same feeling as he dodged Venus and sent a particularly large comet sailing at them and sending them all flying. _

"_Come on, girls," Jadeite said, "You know you don't want to fight us!" _

"_That's where you're wrong!" she heard Jupiter call out as they all got to their feet again. "I'm so looking forward to kicking your ass!" Lightning flashed around them, actually sending little stars dazzling through her. _

"_You know what to do," Venus whispered to her, "I'll handle Endymion. Good luck, make sure she doesn't use too much." Even though it was her friend talking to her, it was interlaced with command, and it promised pain if she failed. Venus had immediately turned into a commander and leader over the past few days, and even though she had been this way before, now, Mars had a feeling it was here to stay. Too much had gone wrong, and Venus knew if she didn't take control of the situation, there wouldn't be any type of situation. _

_She nodded at Venus; Mars was, after all, the second-in-command. "Same to you," and as Venus darted away, Mars nodded at Mercury and Jupiter who quickly took their places._

_Sailor Moon looked at her, and Mars could see the power in her eyes. That, and determination. That was what Mars had always loved about Serenity, and her reincarnation, Usagi. She didn't give up. At first she seemed like any other blonde with a peppy personality, but then, as you got to know her, you saw her amazing willpower and strength. Mars smiled encouragingly but Moon did not return the smile, her eyes turning instead to the Shitennou. Venus drew away Endymion, leaving the Shitennou in a circle._

_Mars nodded at Mercury and Jupiter who were looking at her. She summoned up all her powers and cast them out through her hands. Mercury and Jupiter caught the power and as they moved farther apart, a block was cast up, leaving the Shitennou only one way to escape. _

_Sailor Moon raised her Moon Wand, and Kunzite shouted orders, sounding, for once, seriously scared. "We can't let-" He was cut off as Sailor Moon released her powers upon the Shitennou._

_Shrieks rose from the center of their badly formed square and Mars closed her eyes, feeling tremors of power surrounding her and immersing her. A sharp jolt went through her as someone slammed into the block, attempting to get out. She opened her eyes slowly, looking up to see Kunzite struggling to break through the block. Zoicite had fallen to the floor and was still, Nephrite was on the floor and writhing in what looked like immense pain, and Jadeite was on his knees, looking up at her. _

"_NO!" Kunzite cried, slamming against the block between her and Mercury, but more on Mercury's side. Mars cast her a glance. She was shaking as she stood, her teeth grit hard and pain showing on her face. _

_Mars sighed against the power, feeling as if, for once in a long time, that everything would be okay. Jadeite moaned as he fell onto his stomach, his eyes sliding closed peacefully. _

_She looked back at Sailor Moon who was slumping slightly, her eyes dulling as more and more energy left her. Even the bright streak of light that was emitting from the Moon Wand kept spluttering. Kunzite slammed against the block and Mercury gasped as she fell to her knees, but she kept up the hold regardless. Mars watched her in amazement, and so did Kunzite, growling angrily._

_It scared Mars how resistant Kunzite was against the power, and she knew if he didn't fall soon, none of this would have been any good. _

"_MERCURY!" Mars heard Venus shout right before something came hurtling at the blue haired Senshi, knocking her immediately to the floor. Mars rushed to her, trying to intercept Kunzite who was using the break in the block to make a run for it. _

_At the same time she barely missed tackling him, a soft gasp was heard as the Silver Crystal's power came to a halt. _

"_Make sure Moon is okay!" she shouted over her shoulder to Jupiter as she got to her feet and raced after Kunzite. Weariness filled her as her body reacted to the loss of her power from the block, but she ignored it, pushing herself harder to get to Kunzite. She was gaining slowly, and finally she made it close enough to wound him with her attack._

"_Fire Soul!" she cried out as he looked over his shoulder at her and she caught glimpse of actually scared eyes, something she had never thought she'd see on Kunzite. The fire flew at him, searing through the air to get to him- but it never made it. _

_A teleportation blew in front of him and she saw a glimpse of Jadeite's weary blue eyes before Kunzite vanished, and her fire merely blew over empty space. _

_She came to an abrupt stop; sorrow pounding through her veins like blood along with the exhaustion. It hadn't worked. She fell to her knees and looked around. Mercury laid still from when Endymion had chucked a fire hydrant at her, Venus was on the opposite side, recovering from what looked like a very serious gash on her skull. Jupiter was supporting a half-collapsed Sailor Moon and now making her way slowly to Mercury. _

_Tears dripped messily from her face, and she wiped them away as she got up to help Venus and the others. Moon was sobbing quietly as Jupiter set her down so she could check on now detransformed Mercury. Mars slowly walked to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Moon merely fell into her hands, sobbing uselessly. A pang of pain for her Princess, and best friend, went through her. _

_How could the world be so unkind to someone so pure? She didn't deserve any of this- she deserved happiness, love, kindness. Mars didn't even care for all the pain that was in her- it was Moon she was worried about._

"_I'm so sorry," she sobbed, "I'm useless. I couldn't even save them"_

_Mars hugged her tightly, "No. It wasn't your fault." It had been her fault. She should have known, should have felt the impossibility of it. Kunzite and Endymion had too much darkness in them to be turned back to the light. In the power-sense, the Senshi were all weak. _

"_I shouldn't have even tried," Sailor Moon whispered so softly that Mars might have missed it if she hadn't snapped to attention seconds before._

"_No, don't you even think that, Moon!" She pushed Sailor Moon so Mars was looking into her slightly widened, tear-dripping and weary eyes, "You did great! Better than we could have even hoped. There's just something else stopping the Crystal's powers! It's not you!"_

"_But I failed…"_

"_But you tried!" Mars cried, giving Sailor Moon a shake, "And that was better than sitting down and admitting defeat. Fighting is always better. Don't forget that, Usagi, don't you ever forget that!" _

_**_

And fight they did. But it wasn't enough. And it would never be enough.

"Rei-chan?" a whisper came from behind her as Usagi stepped out of the door. Her face was drawn tight; her skin pale under the moon and her hands surrounded her in a vain attempt to keep warm.

Rei offered her a small smile as she turned back to look over the town. "Minako will be back in no time, don't worry."

"There won't be a happy ending this time either, will there?" Usagi whispered from beside Rei and Rei turned to face her. She bowed her head slightly but didn't bother to answer. There were a lot of unanswered questions, but that definitely didn't feel like one of them.

* * *

Jadeite watched as Jupiter stepped from the Dark Chamber slowly. Her face shone brightly, and a bright smile adorned her face. She looked up to see Nephrite and immediately the two flew at each other.

He couldn't understand Jupiter's actions now. How could she even bear to touch Nephrite after what he had done to her? Was their love really _that_ strong that even rape couldn't break through it? It didn't seem natural- it was supernatural, the strength that their love had.

_Nothing_ broke it. Killing each other hadn't, taunting each other hadn't, and hurting each other constantly hadn't.

Jadeite turned away and exited the room, knowing that Nephrite and Jupiter deserved time alone. He passed Mercury and Zoicite smiling happily at each other on one of the balconies. Kunzite and Endymion lounged in front of the television, munching on popcorn silently, also trying to ignore the happiness that was now seemingly surrounding them.

All the doubt he had had a while ago over bringing Mars to him had vanished when he had seen how happy the couples were together. If it made Mercury and Jupiter so happy to be here, what would be different with Mars? Was it all an act that they had had before they turned? All the resistance that they had? Take Mercury for example. Jadeite had never seen her so _raw_ and powerful. And Jupiter. He knew if she had been given the chance, she could have taken down every single one of them- she had been _that_ strong. And even after Nephrite had slit her wrists, she had fought them resiliently. Mars wouldn't be any different.

But it all went away once they turned. He had never seen Mercury and Jupiter happier than he had when they saw Zoicite and Nephrite for the first time. He wanted that for Mars. He wanted that for himself.

But was he being selfish forcing Mars to choose between her love for him and her post as guardian of Sailor Moon?

Nephrite had always said that Jadeite was the weak one when it came to getting what he wanted, that despite his light persona he was an extremely deep thinker. And it was true. But still, he had never thought this hard before. Back when he had been brainwashed by Beryl, it was as if thought and reason had been turned off and he just did what he had been ordered to do. But when he had been awakened by Endymion, everything had come rushing back. What he had done to Endymion, to Mars- what he was still doing to Mars.

And he hated remembering what he had done- but he'd never do it again.

He would never have to betray Endymion- and Mars would be with him given time. Everything would be perfect. It had to be.

Because if it wasn't, everything they had done from day one would implode. And the lies they had built up around themselves would come tumbling down.

**

_They watched the Senshi closely, all craning towards the small window to battle silently for space. Kunzite ended up with the most space, Nephrite with slightly less, leaving him and Zoicite with a corner each. _

"_What, you guys are peeping toms now?" an amused voice drifted at them, sending him crashing to the floor surprisedly. Which made everyone freeze silently; hoping the girls inside the house hadn't heard anything. _

_Jadeite let out a relieved breath when there was no sound except Nephrite starting to complain for his lack of balance. _

"_You won't be hiding for long if you keep doing that," the Prince said, his hand reaching out to Jadeite. Jadeite stared at it for a few seconds before clasping it and using it to pull himself up. It was the first time the Prince had truly seemed to…enjoy their presence in his life. _

_Not to say the Prince wasn't happy they were back- he was just hesitant to show it to them. Maybe still slightly worried over their betrayal in the Silver Millennium. But he shouldn't have worried; because there was no way they would do it again. Jadeite, personally, would rather take a thousand deaths before he did it again. _

"_How are the girls faring?" he asked him when Nephrite, Kunzite and Zoicite went back to staring through the window of the living room where the girls sat. If he had been as focused as the others, he would have missed the tinge of sorrow in the Prince's voice. _

"_That's the thing," Jadeite said slowly, "They seem to be fine- I mean, they fought for a good long while…but…" he flourished at the window, from which Kunzite and Nephrite moved. The Prince moved to look into the room where the five young girls sat, talking quietly. Most of them had tears streaking down their face, but it wasn't serious- like they had expected it to be. _

"_What the hell, Kunzite? It was supposed to break them," Nephrite said sourly, "Your genius plan was supposed to effectively separate them!" He was, of course, talking about the killing of the Senshi's mentors- the cats. _

"_I thought it did- you saw how Mars and Jupiter reacted at first," Kunzite retorted more angrily than Jadeite had heard him in a long while. Jupiter and Mars _had_ almost pummeled Venus into a pulp after she had returned (Kunzite coming to them at the same time)- but something had stopped them. It was as if there had been a sudden STOP FIGHTING button that someone had pressed and everything had just ended. They had stared speechlessly at each other for a few minutes before hugging and crying softly- and now _this_. This- this calmness. _

"_They're strong, boys. I thought you knew that," Prince Endymion said to them, shaking his head at their antics. "It's no surprise really that they survived through this. Give them something together- and there's nothing they won't fight through- be it death, hurt, pain- _whatever_," his words were extremely bitter and Jadeite knew it was because he had learned all of that first hand back when it had been only him. _

_That was why he had brought them back- he may have not said it to their faces, but it didn't take a genius to see it. He had been at the end of his tether before they had came, and it almost seemed like having them there was giving him hope._

_But wasn't hope a Light thing? It didn't seem like it anymore- they all had hope that the girls would join them. They had forgiveness- if the Prince's eagerness to move past the betrayal in the Silver Millennium told him anything. And they had good in them as well or he figured that the girls wouldn't even be alive anymore. Was it love? Was it just lust? None of it really made any sense to Jadeite- it was all so mixed up in Darkness and Light._

_Because the girls had Dark parts too- they had despair, they had anger, fury- none of them were purely Light as opposed to the Shitennou and Prince's un-completely Dark. _

_Was there even a Dark and Light- or just levels of Darkness? The girls were on the bottom and the Shitennou and the Prince were at the top? _

"_But it was Luna and Artemis- we all saw how much they meant to the Senshi," Jadeite found himself voicing, "Do they really care that little for their memory? For their revenge?" _

_He couldn't understand anything anymore- not because he was stupid like Nephrite kept saying- but because nothing made sense!_

_A door creaked open and Jadeite and the four men turned to face it defensively. Rei stepped outside, closing the door behind her. Her eyes conveyed more emotion than he was used to seeing, and his heart writhed at the pain present within the violet warmth. "It's for their memory we're doing it," she said, speaking only to him, "We'll get our revenge one day, but we won't let the one thing Luna and Artemis didn't want, happen over their murder." Her voice was soaked with pain and hurt, but there was strength behind it that Jadeite suddenly heard. It had been there for as long as he had- probably much longer, and he knew it would be there till the very end. _

_The Senshi were hurt- but they'd put up with it for as long as they were together. And that was the reason the Prince had brought them back- to separate the Senshi from one another. To break them in ways that even a togetherness wouldn't heal. _

_He truly wondered if it would work- or if they were cursed to fight their loves for eternity._

_Nephrite sneered as he stepped forward to Rei, who didn't even flinch, "Whatever it takes, we will break you- we will have you"_

"_Good luck," Rei said sarcastically, her eyes moving past Jadeite's. "Hope you guys die in the process," the truth in her voice physically hurt him and he had to stop himself from letting out a groan. She turned without another word and the door slammed shut behind her, almost sealing her away from him for the rest of eternity. _

_They didn't want to turn- they'd do everything they could to stop the Shitennou- and who knew? Maybe they would. _

_Or maybe all their words and strength were useless against the Darkness. Against their love._

_There was silence as the Shitennou and the Prince remained frozen, all deep in thought over what Rei had just said. He felt like a broken record thinking it again, but he truly didn't understand anything. _

_When had the world lost coherence like this? Had it been the millennia he'd been gone, or maybe when the Prince had turned Dark? _

_In his heart of hearts, he knew it was wrong. All wrong. He felt _bad_ for what he was doing- and he knew the others felt it too. Things weren't supposed to be like this. They were all supposed to be together, having fun under the sun, making each other happy. _

_Not this._

_Not throwing bombs in young girls' friendships, not hurting them till they couldn't move- but still they did it. _

_But they'd never admit their uncertainty over it, would they? The Shitennou would never bow to Light if Prince Endymion asked them not to. It was their place, it was their lives. And he had asked them not to. So no matter how much Jadeite wished to voice his discontent in the Darkness, he would hold it. He would hold it and do as his Prince wished._

_And he would hope that Mars would make it better- and she would. She had more strength than he did, and more hope, and more acceptance. She would fix everything. Just like she always had done. _

_He turned to look within the room where the five Senshi were gathered together. Rei had returned to them, and although it seemed like the world weighed down on each and every one of them, it was as if they shared it with one another. _

_It would take a lot of work to break them down and separate them- if they could even do it. _

_He felt dirty, contaminated- like a disease as he looked at them. It wasn't right what they were doing._

_Yet he'd do it anyway._

_Why?_

_Because he was Dark? Because his Prince had asked him of it? Because Kunzite would have his head if he didn't? A mixture of all of these?  
In the end, it didn't matter. He was still doing it all and knowing what it was that was boding him to do it wouldn't change anything. _

_Of the choices before him: Betray Prince Endymion to leave him forever or betray Mars to get her love, he would always choose his Prince. He had been groomed to do so, and his life would hold no semblance of meaning if he did the opposite. He'd get Mars and the Prince. It would all work out. In the end._

_Silence reigned for as long as they stood there, and none of them made any hint of moving far from the window. They stared, hoping that they would see chinks in the armor that the girls wore- but there was nothing. _

_And there would be nothing for a long time. But even they couldn't last forever. They'd grow stronger, but the Shitennou and the Prince would grow even stronger. They'd transcend the Darkness ever seen before to get the ones they wanted._

_**_

It had to work. Otherwise, Kunzite and the Prince wouldn't be holding on so dearly to the Darkness. He trusted his Prince and his leader more than he trusted his own heart- and consequently more than he trusted Mars.

He hated admitting it- but it was true. They had a right over everything but his heart- which would always, irrevocably, belong to Mars.

But he could control his heart- especially if it meant he'd have it back after so long of missing it.

He knew he didn't have the right to have it again, especially not with the way he'd ruined it in the Silver Millennium- but he didn't care.

He had stopped caring a long time ago.

* * *

**If there are any questions, opinions, comments, or whatever, please don't hesitate to voice them in a review. Everything is welcome. So, REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Longest chapter as of yet, and possibly the longest ever. Craziness, as always, ensues.  
**

**I love all the reviews you guys are giving, they mean a lot to me. **

**Last, but not least, I'd like to remind you all I don't own anything of Sailor Moon. Fortunately for the world.

* * *

**

**In Darkness**

_It's not meant to be like this.  
Not what I planned at all.  
I don't want to feel like this.  
Yeah._

_No it's not meant to be like this.  
Not what I planned at all.  
I don't want to feel like this.  
So that makes it all your fault._

_Inside-out, upside-down,  
Twisting beside myself.  
Stop that now._

_You're as close as it gets  
Without touching me.  
Oh now don't make it harder  
Than it already is._

_I feel a weakness coming on._

_- "The Walk" by _Imogen Heap

**Chapter 9**

Rei leaned against the wall in a useless effort to stay on her feet. The streetlights in front of her swam dizzily and blurred together till she was unsure whether they were on or off. She moaned in agony as she slid down the wall till she was sitting and gripped her knees to her body in a weak effort to stop the wave of dizziness that was surrounding her. She knew exactly what was making her feel this way but she couldn't find enough power to search for exactly where the Dark power was coming from.

"Rei-chan!" an extremely worried voice called out and she looked up to see Motoki running towards her. Another, much worse wave hit her and she slumped completely, her vision blacking for an instant before it returned to swimming. Warm hands felt her forehead and she could hear Motoki saying something to her. Her eyes fluttered closed despite trying to keep them open.

"Rei!" She snapped to attention, opening her eyes wearily to see Motoki staring at her, his face more worried than she had ever seen it.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he saw her open her eyes, "What should I do?"

"Help me up," she grit her teeth as she felt another wave coming. Motoki gripped her hand and helped her onto her feet. "I need to get inside," she whispered shakily as her knees threatened to collapse. Motoki leaned her onto him and took off across the street towards the Crown Arcade. She had been lucky to collapse so close to someone who could help her, she didn't want to think about what might have happened if she'd been somewhere deserted.

She leaned her weight against Motoki as he half held her up, thankful he hadn't taken her bitching at him a few nights ago to heart. But even if he had, she knew he wouldn't have left her there. They finally entered the Arcade and he immediately steered her towards the back, somewhere she had never been before- even after being here almost every day for the last two years. She collapsed onto the cushioned chair Motoki lowered her onto.

"How are you now?" he asked worriedly, bending down so he was in front of her and his now cold hand touched her forehead. She pressed her head against it, and emitted a slight sigh of relief at the coolness. "God, you're burning up," he muttered to himself and pulled away. He returned within seconds with a cold pack, which he pressed against her forehead.

"Thank you," Rei whispered as she found the energy to lift her hand and hold the cold pack herself.

"What happened back there?" Motoki asked, "I glanced outside and see you collapse out of the blue." He was grimacing, and his eyes once again expressed more worry than she'd ever seen.

"Sick…" she whispered, "Didn't get a chance to eat"

He raised his eyebrow at her, his bright blue eyes immediately flashing. "Don't give me that! You've never been sick in all the time I've known you!"

"I don't know, Motoki," she said wearily, "I just don't feel good."

He backed off immediately. "Can I borrow your phone?" He immediately pulled his cell phone from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Who-" he didn't get a chance to ask his question before someone rung the service bell and he gave her a miffed look before he retreated back to the front of the store. She immediately dialed Minako's emergency number.

Minako picked up almost immediately, "How'd you get this number-"

"It's Rei," Rei said, cutting her off, "I need you at the arcade now, I think there's going to be trouble-" her voice cut off as people entered the room- people she _so_ did not need to see right now.

"Now!" she hissed into the phone, her eyes wide as she lowered the cold pack to her side and snapped the phone closed. Jadeite's smile registered first, even before the person beside him did. Makoto grinned at her, her eyes twinkling darkly.

She moved her eyes past Makoto to see Nephrite, Zoicite and Ami. Kunzite and Endymion were surprisingly missing, but she assumed they were somewhere near. Motoki pushed his way through the group facing her, sounding confused as he yelled at them that the area was off limits.

She got to her feet shakily, still feeling the Dark power coming at her from the five of them, but she pushed it away.

Motoki suddenly gasped, as if finally realizing who exactly was in the room. "Ami! Makoto!-" he glared hatefully at Nephrite for some reason, "You!"

"Motoki, hi!" Makoto chirped happily in a way Rei hadn't seen her act for what felt like years.

"You guys were declared missing!" he cried, glancing at Rei for a second before looking back at the others, "Where have you been!?"

"They've been around," Nephrite said, and his hand slid obviously around Makoto's waist. He gave Motoki a smirk obviously meant to be taken as a kick in the face.

"What do you want?" she asked, cutting off something Nephrite had been about to say to Motoki as Makoto leaned against Nephrite in a way that should have been somewhere private.

Jadeite stepped forward but she flinched backwards and he stopped, facing her and she saw the flash of anger in his bright eyes. "What else would we want?" he asked throatily, his face void of his usual smile.

"I don't know, maybe some real balls?" she snapped angrily, feeling her power returning as she fumed. "Separating us? That's your way of doing it? Way to be spineless,"

"Like we'd come to you for that, hm, Rei?" Ami said, her intense blue eyes meeting Rei's, "Since when were you brave? Impulsively stupid, sure, but brave?" She shook her head and laughed, "Definitely not"

Rei grit her teeth angrily, but didn't get a chance to respond before Motoki butt in. "What the hell is going on? Are you guys fighting?" The only thing that registered about his tone was that he sounded annoyed.

Zoicite merely turned his head lazily to Motoki, "Why can't we hurt him again?"

"Orders," Nephrite said sulkily, sounding extremely miffed about the fact he couldn't punch Motoki's face in.

At the moment, she knew she had to get out of there. They wouldn't purposely hurt Motoki- but if he got in their way, she knew Nephrite wouldn't hold back. She had to draw them away from Motoki- and then she had to make sure to get away.

_Just great_. How about destroying the Darkness there too?

Motoki looked at her for a second, and she watched as his eyes darted to the hallway. A wave of emotions hit her- most of which she couldn't even decipher. All she knew was that she truly loved Motoki for everything, and wouldn't have changed meeting him for anything.

"Motoki, could I get something to drink," she said, her eyes looking deep into his blue eyes. Kindness and worry shone out of them and in that second she wished that she had never collapsed by the arcade. She had just put him in danger- he didn't deserve that.

He didn't move, staring back at her defiantly. For some unknown reason, the others stayed silent, as if waiting for his choice as well.

"Please," she whispered.

He deflated, looking at her and then back at the others, all of whom were looking bored as they waited impatiently- Jadeite especially seemed to be exuding hurry. He nodded silently and walked through a gap that Jadeite and Ami created for him.

She waited till he had exited the room before she made a run for it, ignoring the indignant sighs behind her. She slammed through the door, slamming it closed behind her and melting the knob as heat manifested in the pit of her stomach.

She closed her eyes and poured the last drops of her energy into transforming and then, the power of Mars flowed through her veins- but it did nothing to dull the pain of the Dark power. But she once again pushed it away as she stood tall.

Then glancing skyward, she made a jump for the fire escape above her. She grabbed the ladder and heaved her body upwards, sailing high into the air and landing on the roof of the building beside the arcade. She took off running anywhere away from them.

The sound of the door being blasted open followed her even when she was a roof away from them. She heard indignant shouts come from behind her and she _felt_ them land on the roof as she jumped onto the next one.

"Mars!" She glanced to her side to see Venus and Moon running on the roof across the street- Endymion and Kunzite following them. Golden light streamed towards her and she jumped forward as a hand grabbed at her- a harsh grunt was emitted from behind her, obviously Jadeite as the stream of curses told her.

"HOP!" she screamed out.

"What?" Jupiter shouted from behind her as lightning sizzled the back of Mars's Senshi suit, "The heat hasn't melted your brain, has it?"

Hop was among the new code words Venus had made up after Makoto had been taken three days ago- and it equaled "have to get the hell out of here _now."_

"NOW!" Venus cried as an icicle cut across Mars's side. Mars leapt from the roof, this time a comet slamming into her back and sending her flying forward. She managed to catch herself as she fell and right herself. In midair, she released fire all around her in a large circle, twirling in a circle as she landed on her feet. She kept still and looked up just as Venus and Moon reached her.

They landed beside her and she grabbed one of Moon's hands and one of Venus's.

"Don't let them teleport!" she heard Mercury's voice call out from behind her but even Kunzite's boomerangs were too late.

"Sailor Senshi Teleport!" Venus cried out and Mars heard Jadeite curse one last time before the world around her went dark.

**

"_He so totally likes you!" Minako whispered as they walked by Yuuichirou, who was staring after her like a lovesick puppy as he swept the shrine steps slowly.  
_

_Rei raised her eyebrow at Minako, who was acting like an only underwear-wearing Shitennou had struck her with a heart-shaped sword. This was the brightest Rei had seen her since the Shitennou had returned, and for an instant it seemed like the true Minako was back. _

"_I can't believe you still haven't gone out with him!" Minako said, now raising her voice since they were far enough away from Yuuichirou not to have to worry about him overhearing them. "He's cute, he's sweet, he's so into you and he's rich! What more could you want?" _

"_How about a good Jadeite clone?" Rei muttered darkly to herself as she quickened her pace to the park where they had planned to meet up with the other girls. _

_Minako immediately caught up with her, striding strongly beside her. "I think you should at least consider going out with him. At least you can take your mind off of Jadeite with Yuuichirou" _

"_Yeah, maybe," Rei muttered disconcertedly. She'd never liked discussing relationship laundry in public- especially not with Minako, who wouldn't hesitate to throw her into a crazy situation. "I'm not up to it right now though. Why give him false hope that it can work?" _

"_Give who false hope?" a bright, odango-wearing girl popped up on Minako's side, immediately lightening the area with her smile. "Who are you guys talking about?" She asked incessantly and Rei couldn't help the smile that came to her face. _

"_None of your business, Usagi," she scolded, "Hasn't anyone told you that eavesdropping in conversations that don't include you is wrong?"  
_

_The girl pouted, her eyes saddening. It still amazed Rei how something so small as a scolding could make Usagi cry- but sometimes she had the feeling that it was all an act that Usagi played. "Rei!" she whined, "Who were you talking about?" _

_Minako opened her mouth brightly, seeming ready to spill Rei's secrets, "It was-"_

"_Say one more word, and I will disembowel you," Rei growled at her, and Minako immediately stopped talking, her eyes widening slightly. Rei smiled slightly, she could still instill fear in the others, and rightfully so. _

"_Why are you ready to disembowel Minako?" a slightly low voice asked as Makoto turned to face them from her place against the wall, looking more menacing than she usually did as she wore a scowl on her face. _

"_Oh guys," Ami appeared beside Makoto almost magically, "Can we stay away from the disemboweling? It's not exactly hygienically safe." Rei looked at her for a few seconds, along with the other girls. Her eyebrow rose slowly. _

_Suddenly Usagi burst out into laughter, laughing as if she'd never laughed before. Now, it was her turn to be stared out._

"_Did you even understand any of that, Usagi?" Rei asked sourly, "Or are you just laughing because it seemed like the right thing to do?" She asked as the others sweat-dropped. _

"_Uh…I thought it was supposed to be funny!" Usagi cried as her laughing steadily decreased._

_Ami cleared her throat, her cheeks going red, "It was supposed to be…" _

"_Yuuichirou likes Rei, and she won't go out with him!" Minako cried suddenly, as if she had been holding it in for years. _

_Rei growled as she turned to face Minako, who scuttled to Makoto and hid behind her, peeking around Makoto's muscular form. Makoto, on the other hand, looked like she was struggling to hold laughter in._

"_What!?" Usagi screeched and Rei groaned. The one person she had hoped would never find out now knew. "Why not!?"_

"_It's none of your business, Usagi!" Rei cried exasperatedly, "Don't come into matters that don't concern you!" _

_It wasn't that she didn't particularly want Usagi to know- it was more how Usagi would react. _

"_But, Rei!" the girl whined, approaching Rei with wide, somber eyes, "Poor Yuuichirou! He's crazy about the girl he works for, and she won't even show a shred of interest in him! It's a love story gone wrong!" _

"_You're completely exaggerating!" Rei said, crossing her arms defiantly. _

"_And someone's taking the defensive," Makoto commented lightly._

"_She's right," Ami piped in, "Whenever the topic of Yuuichirou comes up you shy away from discussing it"_

_Rei glared at the girls, "Hey! What is this? Gang up on Rei day?" She stalked away from the others, hearing them follow her._

"_You like him," Minako sung in a sweet, high voice._

"_You want to kiss him," Usagi added musically. _

"_Ah! No!" Rei shouted over her shoulder as she hurried away from the others. Minako and Usagi popped up, forcing her to stop. And then they continued to burst into song, repeating the phrase, "You like him, you want to kiss him, you want to hold him," over and over again annoyingly._

_Makoto and Ami laughed behind her, and she couldn't help the small smile that managed to push its way to her face. No matter how much she pretended she hated it, in the end, anything that made the girls act this happy and carefree was welcome. _

"_Shut up! You're acting like five year olds!" She shouted at the girls, who only raised their voices and began dancing around her giddily. The looks of concern from passersby did nothing to stop them, and Rei couldn't help not care either. _

_It was almost as if everything bad that had happened from the past was wiped away as the girls joked together, laughing at her look of embarrassment. And pretty soon, she joined in, unable to put up her front anymore. It was worth it, to be with them, to go through all of this with them. Anything was worth it if she was by their side. There was still hope left in the world if they were all together._

_**_

The first thing that registered in Rei's vision was the swimming pale face of Usagi Tsukino. A nice cool object rested on her forehead, and made it easier for her to close and open her eyes. Dull light shone above her and she could feel the ground shaking under her. She blinked wearily, "What's going on?"

Usagi was sitting on her knees beside her, holding an ice pack to her head. She pulled it away when Rei sat up. "They followed us," she said simply.

The words took a few seconds to register as her vision slipped slightly- and then realization hit her like bricks.

She shot to her feet- swaying slightly as she caught her balance and raced out of her sliding door. She stumbled out of the frame as a violent tremor shook the ground at her feet. She stepped slowly forwards to see what looked like an all out attack on a house- which it completely was.

There was no wonder that she felt so weak, from the way the attacks rained upon the house, it was a miracle she wasn't still passed out. Usagi appeared beside her, her face pale as she stared silently towards where Sailor Jupiter sent lightning striking down on the entire surrounding block Rei had put up. Rei moaned as she once again felt a wave of nausea wash over her. There wasn't a pause before a joint attack of Dark power slammed against the invisible block.

"Where's Minako?" Rei asked as wobbled shakily, she walked to the steps of the inner sanctum and took a seat, as her knees were too weak to hold her up.

Usagi opened her mouth to answer just as it became clear she did not need to, because suddenly there was a flash of golden light that went flaring around them, blinding Rei in its intensity. There was a slight feeling of hope as the power surrounded her but it was gone before Rei could savor it.

The golden light blazed its way through the outside block and slammed into every single one of the outside party. Silence surrounded them for a few precious seconds before another violent tremor sent Rei sprawling to the floor. Usagi was beside her in an instant, helping her get up.

"They're not going to stop," she whispered in realization, "They're not going to stop till they have me."

"Oh, Rei! What do we do?" Usagi asked her, her beautiful eyes wide and full of terror. Rei hated seeing the fear there- but that was all there was nowadays. And she doubted there'd be anything else ever again.

"Stay with Venus, I have an idea," Rei said to her, an order in her words. Usagi went running and Rei watched her disappear into the main house and up the stairs to the roof. Rei then took off towards the meditation room, sliding the door open while tying up her hair into a ponytail.

She froze as she entered, as two men sat with their backs to her, facing the fire.

"Oji-chan? Yuuichirou?" Both turned to face her in unison, and she saw the pain present in their eyes.

"Rei-chan," her grandfather said simply as he turned his face back towards the fire and continued chanting.

"Yuuichirou, what are you doing?" She whispered with difficulty as words failed her. She knew what they were doing, but she couldn't bear for it to be true. Pure love filled her, both for her grandfather and for Yuuichirou.

"We took some of the load off of you," Yuuichirou said quietly, his brown hair covering his eyes as he bowed his head, "It's too much for you to handle now-"

"But-"

"-Even with your powers," he cut her off, shaking his head, "You can't hold them back for long, Rei-" he cut off, looking up at her with knowing in his eyes, "No one can."

She looked at him silently, tears slipping from her eyes. She shook her head as she walked slowly deeper into the room to sit on the opposite side of the fire.

"Join us, Rei-chan," her grandfather spoke, his elderly eyes still closed as his chanting cut off, "Bring the powers of Mars into our circle."

"How long have you known?"

"That you were a Sailor Senshi?" Her grandfather asked, but didn't bother to wait for an answer. "Ever since your father brought you here, I always knew you were special. I just didn't know how special till you brought the entire Shrine into your protection." His eyes cracked open and he flashed her a smile so familiar, "Plus, those cute girlfriends of yours were quite similar to the Sailor Senshi- and by the number of attacks this Shrine has had, it has a big target on it."

"…What do we do? What can we do, Grandpa?" Rei whispered, "I don't know what to do now," her voice cracked as she shook her head again, "I just don't know anymore…"

"We pray," he said simply.

"Oji-chan," Rei said quietly. He looked back at her, his eyes smiling at her as they always did. "I love you. Thank you for taking me in when no one else wanted me."

"You will always have a place here, granddaughter. This is your home, and it will always be open, no matter what," his smile faltered slightly as she looked at him, but he managed to catch it before it slipped. He knew, it was obvious. He knew exactly what would happen- that she would be captured, that she would fall.

"Will you help keep them safe?"

"We will try our best," he said, his smile gone now, "But you will be keeping an eye on us."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her head bowing, "I'm so sorry for bringing this mess."

"I love you, Rei-chan, nothing will change that," her grandfather said as his eyes slid closed and he joined Yuuichirou in his chanting.

She pressed her hand tightly around her transformation pen and whispered the words. As the transformation began, relief washed over her. Together with the power of the Great Fire and Mars's power, calm surrounded her.

Then, she brought her hands together as she bowed her head towards the fire. "Great Fire, give us the power to protect our home from the forces of Darkness."

"Great Fire, help us save those unfortunately brought into this battle between Light and Dark," her grandfather said as he joined his powers with hers. She had never felt _so_ much power from a mortal in her entire history as a Sailor Senshi.

"Relieve the sorrows that bow down the Sailor Senshi, please, Great Fire," Yuuichirou chanted and she looked at him across the Great Fire. His eyes were closed in concentration, but as he felt her looking at him, he looked up. A light smile crossed his face, and before she knew it, he had the same expression on his face that he had when they had first met.

She knew he was in love with her- maybe always had been, and he didn't even care that she didn't love him back. He was willing to sacrifice to help protect her. He must have seen the understanding in her eyes, for he nodded at her, sending his own understanding with a mere smile. He would stay there with her for as long as he could.

"Yuu-"

"It's all right," he said, his eyes sliding closed again, and the subject was closed. She wouldn't get the chance to tell him how much he meant to her. But he knew, he always had.

They continued their chanting in relative silence and for a little while, it seemed like the block would hold, as the tremors ceased and the Darkness faltered in its attack against the block.

"It's not over, they're-" her grandfather didn't get a chance to finish his statement before pain shot through her, ripping a shriek from her throat.

"NO! REI!" Yuuichirou shouted, "Let go of the block! We can't hold it up! Not like this!" Worry and horror mixed in his voice to create a tone that she hadn't heard since he had found her bruised and broken after one of the Senshi fights. It leant her power, to know that he and her grandfather were within the vicinity of such Darkness. She would _not_ allow the block to fall!

"NO!" Mars shouted back, "I'm not letting go!"

"Rei-chan! You have to! It's going to sap too much of your power!" Her grandfather cried, but she could feel his power still with her. He didn't want to lend it to her, but she knew he would have done anything he could to protect her. And that was why she would give everything to protect him.

Through her slit eyes, she saw Yuuichirou turn wildly to face the open door. "Sailor Venus and Moon- they're blocking the way to us!" She growled, knowing that they were taking a stand so that when the block broke, the Shitennou, Mercury, Jupiter and Endymion would have to go through them. She couldn't allow that!

"Great Fire, I order you, as the Priestess of Mars, as the Princess of Mars, as the Sailor Senshi of Mars, block the Darkness from us!" And she poured every bit of strength into her hands and the block, "As Protector of the Princess Serenity, I command you, help us!"

The floor shook violently under her knees and she gasped as she attempted to hold on tightly to the block. "It can't help, Rei-chan!" her grandfather cried out, "There's too much!" As he finished talking, the Darkness slammed against the block, and she poured her last reserves into the block. If it fell, it was all over. She wouldn't be Sailor Mars anymore- everything she was would be lost to the Darkness.

But nothing she did would hold it up, and as she fell forward to hold onto the block, there was a sharp pain through her heart- almost like a knife had been stabbed through it.

"It's cracking!" Yuuichiro called out from his place by the door, "They're coming!"

Another sharp pain shot through her and she fell to her side, unable anymore to hold onto the block. There were distant shouts of victory that came from the outside, and inexplicably gave her the power to get to her feet again.

"No, Rei! You're too weak!" her grandfather cried, stepping in front of her as she tried to exit, pushing her back.

"I have to, Oji-chan. You know that," she said kindly, looking down at him. He looked up at her, tears falling from his eyes.

"Oh, Rei-chan!" he cried as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She hugged him back with all she had, knowing it was her last goodbye.

"MARS! COME ON! WE'RE GOING!" Jadeite's roar sounded through the entire Shrine, victory sounding through his voice.

She gave her grandfather one last pat as she stepped from the hug and walked to the door. She looked at Yuuichirou, who was staring at her, for once his hair pushed back so his eyes were visible. The prettiest brown eyes she had ever seen glistened at her, filled with more love than she had never known anyone other than the girls to have when they looked at her.

"Nothing I say will change your mind, will it?" he asked quietly as sounds of battle came from outside as she was sure the others had reached Moon and Venus.

"No," she whispered.

He nodded slowly, "You always were stubborn, Rei," he gave her a pained smile, "And I loved that about you." She didn't respond, her heart in her throat. He bent down and kissed her lightly on the cheek, his warm lips remaining on her cheek for a few seconds before he pulled back. "Go with luck, Sailor Mars."

"Thank you, Yuuichirou," she whispered as she exited the room, sliding the door closed behind her.

What she saw, scared her more than anything else ever had. Sailor Moon and Venus dodged around multitudes of attacks as they rained down on them, trying uselessly to fight back.

"FIRE SOUL DRAGON!" she cried, jumping in front of the both of them. A humongous fiery attack burst from her, searing everything coming at the three of them as it flew outwards. She didn't pause before she blocked a bolt of lightning from hitting her, frying it with fire.

Venus took over for the split second Mars took a breather, then they joined their power together. They stopped together and Moon moved closer to them, holding her Moon Wand out as if in warning as the others began to spread out into a semicircle around them.

"Just give up, you know you're not winning," Endymion said as he stood beside Jadeite, who stood distantly in front of her, his eyes not moving from her face. Desire swum deep inside them, darker than the usual bright blue that always looked back at her. He knew exactly what he was doing, and she could see the regret as if it had been stamped onto his forehead in bright red lettering. But he didn't care, not as long as he could have her again.

"We just want Mars," Jadeite said, looking at Venus and Moon for a split second before returning his gaze to her, "We'll leave you in peace"

"Peace?" Venus said coldly, her voice more chilling than Mars had ever heard it, "There isn't peace where you're involved. There never will be."

"We don't think so," Jupiter spoke up from beside Nephrite, a lazy contented smile on her face, "It's very peaceful here"

Venus scoffed, "Of course _you'd _think that, anything consisting of violence is peaceful for you" Jupiter's smile dropped right off of her face, and she stepped forward threateningly, but Endymion held out his hand in front of her, and she stopped, glaring at Venus and Mars, who stood protectively in front of Moon.

"Stop this…please…" Moon's small voice came from behind them, but there was no response from the Shitennou, Endymion or Jupiter or Mercury, and only silence echoed. "Please…"

"Mars?" Jadeite asked.

She shook her head and brought her hands up, power brimming within them. She knew it was truly her last drops of power- she didn't have anything left, they'd drained her of everything. "Moon? Venus?" She asked.

"Let's," Venus said immediately

There was a sigh from Moon as she moved to stand beside Mars, "Okay"

And they darted in opposite directions at Venus's "GO!" Mars went to the right, as Venus went left and Moon went backwards. Mars had barely gone three steps before Jadeite, Endymion, Jupiter and Kunzite surrounded her.

All of them came at her and she blocked their hits effectively, sustaining only a few slashes through her Senshi suit from their swords. They were taunting her as they attacked her, but their words barely registered in the chaos that surrounded her. She knew it was a lost cause when lightning caused her to shriek in agony as it shot through her.

As something kicked her to the floor, she heard a distant shout, "Rei!"

There was a pause from the incessant hits as she lay on the floor, curled up in fetal position. "Rei!" The shout came again and suddenly she recognized the voice.

"No, Yuuichirou! Get back!" Moon's voice screamed out hysterically. Mars's heart skittered a few beats as she shot to her knees to look at what was going on, and froze in horror. Yuuichirou was running towards her, holding a bat as if he intended to use it.

"No! Rei!" and he reached her, blocking her from Jadeite and Jupiter. He held the bat above him in defensive position, "You're not going to hurt her anymore!"

"Are you serious?" Jupiter asked, almost giggling.

Mars got up with difficulty, gripping Yuuichirou's arm tightly, "What are you doing, Yuuichirou? Get out of here!"

"He's trying to save you, isn't it obvious?" Endymion said, a sadistic smile on his face as he stepped closer to the two of them. Yuuichirou shifted in front of her slightly, as if protecting her from Endymion's almost laughing gaze.

"Yuuichirou! Please, leave!" She hissed at him, pushing him behind her. She gripped her fist tightly, knowing she had to get him the hell out of there or risk having him hurt by Endymion, Jadeite and the others. They probably wouldn't even bother to hold back now- they didn't care about anything but getting her now.

"Okay, I'm officially bored," Jupiter said, right before lightning came streaking from the roaring clouds above them. She twirled around, pushing Yuuichirou from its vicinity, sending him flying through the air as the lightning struck her. Pain tore through her as electricity sizzled her insides, making her feel like she was on fire inside and out.

She closed her eyes as she pulled as much of that electricity towards her, and then, as her eyes flew open, she released it as fire, frying whoever was near her, which happened to be all the Shitennou, excluding Nephrite, and Mercury. But the others didn't stop before a load of Dark power came flying at her, sending her careening back towards where Yuuichirou lay. She fell in a heap beside him, her body aching as she struggled to stand up again.

A presence at her side helped her stand, warm hands once again brining calmness to her. "It'll be okay, Rei. I'll protect you."

"Protect?" an exceedingly close voice laughed and she looked to see Jadeite barely feet away, "That's my job, and I'll be taking it back right after this" and he charged at her, his sword glinting at his side.

"NO!" so many voices screamed in horror, and she was unsure if hers had been among them. She watched in horror as Jadeite neared even closer to her, and as Yuuichirou opened his mouth to gasp and move in front of her. She knew there was only time for one thing, get herself out or get Yuuichirou out, because at the rate Jadeite was coming, the sword would cut through the both of them like Swiss cheese.

With Jadeite only inches in front of them, she pushed Yuuichirou away only to have the sword stab through her with such force she had never experienced. A sound unknown to her slipped from her lips, sounding like a mixture of a grunt and a moan.

"NO! REI!" a voice shouted hysterically from her left and she turned her head slowly towards it, seeing Yuuichirou being held back by Sailor Venus. "REI! DAMMIT- LET GO OF ME! REI-"

She nodded at Venus, sending her thanks as Venus began pulling him back towards the meditation room where she was sure her grandfather was praying for her safety. She turned her head slightly to look at Jadeite. His face was twisted in a grimace worse than she had ever seen before as he slid out the sword. She couldn't bear to look at the thing that was her destruction, so she kept her eyes locked on his. But he looked away, his mouth opening uselessly as with one last yank pulled it from her stomach. She grunted as she fell forward.

"I'm so sorry, Mars," Jadeite whispered as he caught her. She shivered as coldness began seeping into her body slowly. The sound of sobbing surrounded her, slipping in its steadiness and she looked towards it. Sailor Moon sobbed as she tried to push past Mercury and Kunzite, who along with the others had formed a sort of wall around her and Jadeite.

The world tinted darkly as her legs lost all power to hold her up, and she collapsed completely in Jadeite's warm hands. A shiver went through her as she tried to keep her head up. Her eyes picked out Venus, who was now pushing a still violently fighting Yuuichirou into the meditation room, then to Moon who had fallen to the floor, shaking as tears streaked down her face.

"Usa…" she managed to push out of her dry mouth. Sailor Moon looked up quickly, her eyes meeting Mars's in an instant. The pain in the beautiful blue eyes only intensified, and Mars grimaced at her. "I'm sorry…"

"Rei-chan…" the Sailor Senshi sobbed quietly, "Please don't leave me…" Mars shook as she felt the tears slide down her face. Sailor Venus reappeared beside Moon, looking at Mars sadly. No words were exchanged between the two of them, because there was nothing left to say.

"Let's go!" Endymion called out and Jadeite shifted her in his hands so he was carrying her bridal style. Her head lolled back and she stared up at the cloudy sky. Jadeite's head obscured her view in a few seconds as he said something down to her. He smoothed her hair off of her face, his warm fingers stroking her cheek softly.

Her eyes closed as her power completely left her, and as she tried to open them, they barely fluttered. Darkness surrounded her in seconds, leaving nothing to stare at, and she gave a soft sigh before pain tore through her for what she hoped was the last time.

* * *

Venus watched as they teleported away, with mere glances at her and Sailor Moon, who was still sobbing into the floor uselessly. The look Kunzite gave her was loaded with meaning, and he was the last one to leave. Even Endymion didn't bother to speak, only staring at Sailor Moon longingly before teleporting away.

She couldn't understand it- any of it. What in the worlds was she supposed to do? What could she do? The Sailor Senshi were _gone_. There was no one left except for her to protect the Princess- if what she did was even called protection.

She knelt down beside Sailor Moon, who had stopped sobbing and was silent as she rocked back and forth. She didn't know what to say, however, and only ended up placing her hand on Moon's shoulder comfortingly. Sailor Moon leaned into her and Venus wrapped her arms around the small, shaking body. For that moment, it was as if everything that had just happened- hadn't. But reality was a bitch when it came crashing down in the form of Yuuichirou.

He blasted through the door, looking as if he was about ready to chop someone's head off. "Where'd they take her!? I'm going to get her back!"

"Yuuichirou, calm down," Rei's grandfather followed Yuuichirou outside. Although he was quite old, she had never seen him as old- but now it was impossible to deny that age had caught up to him. He crouched as he followed Yuuichirou out, and his eyes were crinkled in despair. He had always been the one male figure in her life- excluding Motoki- who was always there to be himself and ready to give them a laugh. But those days were over. And they'd never come back. "We can't do anything for her now. No one can." The finality in his tone shot a spasm of pain in her heart and her arms tightened around Sailor Moon.

"We have to do something! Anything!"

She didn't have to look up to know that Rei's grandfather was shaking his head.

"She needs us…" Yuuichirou whispered, "How can you just leave her at the hands of those- those monsters?" She looked up, meeting Yuuicirou's eyes dead on. She didn't bothering answering him.

She looked away again, looking down at the now silent and still girl in her arms. "Usagi? Are you all right?"

Sailor Moon sniffed and nodded slowly, her dull eyes meeting Venus's for only a few seconds before she looked away. "What are we going to do?"

Venus just stared down at her, nothing within her mind giving her what she needed. There was silence for a few seconds before Yuuichirou stalked away and slammed a door in the distance. Rei's grandfather stood exhaustedly at the stairs, staring over the town.

"You can stay here till Dark Mars awakens- but it might be smarter to go somewhere they wouldn't suspect you to go," he said, still not looking at them.

Moon leaned out of the embrace and stared around the shrine while Venus stood. "Thank you, but we'd only be putting you in unnecessary danger, and-"

"Do you think I honestly care about danger, Minako?" He cut her off, his voice sounding as if he didn't care anymore- about anything. "I've lost the only person who ever truly loved and accepted me- and I couldn't do _anything_ to help her. The least I can do is be of some help to those she sacrificed her entire life for." Venus had never heard him sound so bitter, he had always been someone who accepted everything that came with a smile.

"We're- we're so sorry…" she heard Moon whisper from the floor brokenly.

Venus saw his jaw set, but he didn't respond, merely nodding. She was thankful he hadn't blown up on them- though he had every right to. But she didn't think Usagi would have been able to handle it- hell, she wouldn't have been able to handle it.

If it had been anyone else, she imagined they'd have yelled at them for not being able to save their own, for not stopping this when they could have, for not using the power they had to end all of this. Because she felt the exact same way. They should have stopped this before it even began- she should have killed Endymion when she had the chance, back when he hadn't been flanked by the Shitennou. But she hadn't- because she had believed that they could bring him back.

Look where that had gotten them.

The Darkness was now powerful, more so than it had ever been before. And with the power of the Shitennou and the Senshi, unstoppable. There was absolutely nothing she could do to stop it.

Rei's grandfather didn't look at either of them as he turned and entered into the main house, leaving the door open behind him. Then it was only the two of them left.

Sailor Moon was still staring blankly at nothing, silent and still as she rose to her feet. She turned her dead eyes towards Venus, "Is there anything left to fight for?"

Venus didn't look at her as she walked to where Rei's grandfather had stood only moments before, staring out at the city. "Them," she whispered, the whisper carrying in the air and making it sound louder than she had intended it to, "Always them."

** **(A.N. Okay, so this isn't technically a memory. Call it a past moment, or whatever you want. The reason will be explained as you read)**

_The boomerangs whizzed by her as she flipped over in mid-air. She mumbled angrily to herself as she landed on her feet and twisted around to release her attack on the two following Shitennou. Kunzite went flying back as her attack hit him in his chest, leaving Nephrite glaring at her. He blasted comets at her just as she made a run for it._

"_V!" A cry came out and Venus turned to look to her left. A man stood, trapped in a corner as the comets bared towards him. He was looking at her, that much she could tell in the darkness, and it had been him who had called her. She made a wild turn towards him, skidding a bit on the gravel. The comets were too close to the both of them- she could take it, but a mortal definitely couldn't._

"_NO!" She cried as she dove at him, crushing him against the fence behind them as the comets reached her. She screamed in agony as they hit her, attempting to slam her against the man repeatedly, but she gripped the fence behind him tightly. Her eyes closed at the force bearing upon them, and finally when it was over, she was finally able to open them and barely glancing at the man, she whirled around. _

"_Get him out of here!" Jupiter shouted at her, "I'll handle comet boy!" There was a bright flash of lightning that blinded Venus for a few seconds, which she also used to recover her energy. Feeling strong enough to walk, she turned to face the man again, who had been surprisingly silent the entire time _

"_Come on, we'd better get you out of here," she muttered as she met his eyes. Suddenly there was another flash of lightning from where Jupiter was fighting Kunzite and Nephrite and the area was lit for a split second. But it was long enough to cast light on the man's face._

_She gasped as she stepped away from him, stumbling backwards. "Alan?" _

"_Minako," he said and another flash of lightning brightened his face, showing his kind smile and dazzling violet eyes. "You're alive…" _

_She took another step backwards, her heart thumping wildly, "No. I left you guys back in London- you and Katarina- how did you-"_

"_Oh, hello," a cold voice came from behind her and she whirled around, getting into defensive position. Kunzite looked at her and then back to Alan. "Do you two know each other?" The innocent tone in his voice told her everything she needed to know, and she stepped in front of Alan._

"_How did you find out about him?" She near growled at him. She felt angrier than she ever had before at the idea that Kunzite had dug up her past and managed to extract the one person she cared for almost as much as she did others. _

"_What can I say?" he said, shrugging slightly, "I like looking into the past." His grey eyes glinted sharply, and she saw the tug of a smile on his lips. _

"_You're not hurting him," she hissed, gritting her hands tightly. _

"_Why would I want to hurt him? I don't even know him," the smile appeared, "Though you apparently do. Past boyfriend? Break your heart? Is that why you let him believe you were dead?" _

"_Hey! I know you!" Alan said from behind her and she felt him move till he was standing beside her, "You're the one who called and told me that she was alive"_

_Venus turned to glare at Kunzite, who only smiled back at her. "Why?" _

"_I think you're smart enough to figure that out, Venus," he said, his eyes holding hers strongly. "I'll see you soon," he said to her before looking at Alan, "And enjoy your visit to Japan, I'm sure it'll be a short one." His eyes flicked to her as he flashed her a half smile before he teleported away. _

_She stayed rooted to the spot, staring silently at where Kunzite had disappeared while her mind sped eons above her. He had obviously lured Alan here so he could kill him- but why had he literally handed him to her than? _

"_Minako?" Alan asked quietly from beside her and she slowly turned to face him. Her heart constricted once again as he looked at her. "God, I missed you!" he cried as he threw his arms around her and hugged her. _

_She stood rigid in his embrace for a few seconds before she returned the hug, tears slipping from her eyes as she did so. It felt so familiar and loving that she couldn't help but hope it would never end. She had never thought she would get the chance to see Alan again- definitely not when she had left him in London after her 'death.'_

"_Venus- and er- friend?" she heard someone say and she hurriedly pulled herself from Alan's warm embrace. Mars, Jupiter, Mercury and Moon stood in front of them, Moon tilting her head confusedly, Mercury with a calculating look on her face, Jupiter grinning and Mars with an eyebrow raised. "I'm guessing you two know each other- not only in the sense of meeting minutes ago when you were almost blown to bits?" Mars continued._

_Venus nodded, "Guys, this is Alan. Alan, these are my friends, the Sailor Senshi" she introduced. The girls knew the general story of Alan and Katarina- or at least everything other than the fact that they were the main reason she had left London…or that she hadn't told him that she was still alive. Moon burst into a smile._

"_Oh my God! Alan! Minako's told us so much about you!" she began shaking his hand wildly, "Can you talk? I want to hear the British accent Minako fell in love with!" Venus slapped her hand against her face in annoyance. _

"_Um..." Alan said, looking at her with confused eyes, "It's nice to meet you all. I've heard a lot about you too- from the news, of course- not from Minako. Which would be impossible because I didn't know she was still alive." These words earned quite a few stares at both him and Venus, who growled out that they'd better get inside before it started to rain. After which Jupiter pointed out that it was the clearest night they'd had since the Shitennou had returned a month ago. _

"_Fine, can we just go home!" she snapped._

"_Ooh, sleepover at Minako's," Sailor Moon crowed as she leapt onto a car, a street light and onto a roof and jogged away, "Last one there sleeps on the couch!" There was a clamor as Jupiter and Mars ran after her. Mercury slowly took after them, glancing back at Venus and Alan before she turned and followed the others. _

"_They seem nice," he said quietly, and she could feel him looking at her. There was silence for a few seconds, and she detransformed, knowing that it was time for some answers. "Why didn't you tell me you were still alive, Minako?" _

"_I just-" she shrugged, "I don't know"_

"_We mourned you, Minako," he said, and his voice cracked slightly, "Katarina was so broken up about it- we had a funeral for you and everything." He turned away from her, "But it wasn't the same after- after that. Katarina spiraled into despair, she couldn't handle your loss- she left London- she left me." He continued, his voice filled with misery, "She said she couldn't stay around things that reminded her of you- but I wanted to hold onto something that did- but everything just…it all disappeared." He stopped, his body hunched over slightly. _

"_I'm sorry," she whispered, "I didn't know- I thought I was doing the right thing…" _

"_You pretended you were DEAD!" he cried, whirling on her, "How could that have been the right thing!?" _

"_I-"_

"_Do you know how hard it's been?" he whispered, bending down till he was eye-level with her, his hands on her shoulders. His eyes were filled with sorrow and he looked older than she had ever seen anyone his age look. "When I got that call- I dropped everything- I just- I couldn't believe it"_

_Her mouth opened wordlessly and tears fell from her eyes. He crushed her to him again and she let go of all of the pain she had held in since she had left him and Katarina in front of the burning building. She sobbed wordlessly against his chest as he held her tightly, as if afraid she'd disappear. She felt the soft drips of his tears hit her back._

_She knew then why Kunzite had given him to her- because when he killed Alan, it would hurt Alan even more than it would have if he thought her dead. It was like giving a giving a man all his hope and then stabbing him in the back while he was the happiest he'd been in years. _

_And for her to know it was all her fault- _

_She forced herself to stop crying and once again to break the embrace. "Alan, you have to leave"_

"_What?" he cried, his eyebrows furrowing, "No!" He was suddenly angry again, and he gripped her shoulders tightly. "I just found you!"_

"_Alan- that man- the one who called you, he's using you to get to me- I can't let him do that," she said, looking up at him with solemn eyes. Alan merely shook his head. "Please…"_

"_No, Minako. I'm not going to let some stupid bully scare me away from you- my little sister," he said strongly, and she knew there was no way she was changing his mind at the moment. He let go of her, looking around, obviously ordering the particular discussion closed, "Now which way to your house, those hits must have hurt." _

_The thing was that though her body ached in places she didn't even know existed- it was nothing compared to what her heart felt like. It felt like it was tearing right out of her chest. "Follow me," she whispered as she set off down the street._

_She had to figure out a way to get him out of here- and in a way that Kunzite wouldn't bother to go after him again. She knew it was impossible before she even began thinking up ideas. Alan walked beside her, also silent. _

_They arrived at her house, the lights of which were lit and the sound of the radio could be heard through the door. She figured Makoto had probably broken into the house when she hadn't arrived to let them in._

"_Parents still leaving you alone all the time?" Alan asked, frowning as he looked at the house. _

"_They basically moved to California, but I told them I wanted to stay here," he gave her a questioning look and she nodded at the house, "I can't leave them, they need me"_

"_To fight the Dark Kingdom, right," Alan muttered disconcertiningly, his eyes shifting slightly away from her._

"_What?" she asked confusedly, knowing that to be the look he always got when he didn't like something- or when he was hiding something._

"_It's all over the place- how the Dark Kingdom seems to be getting stronger and that the Senshi are…" he looked down at his feet, "going to lose"_

_She sighed and unlocked the front door with her keys, beckoning him into the house. He entered and she hurried after him, shutting the door behind her. _

"_We were wondering if you'd gotten lost," Makoto commented, speaking over a song playing on the radio, as she peeked out of the kitchen, bowl in her hands and the smell of something scrumptious drifting to them._

_Alan helped her out of her coat, and then looked around for where to put them. He hurried away when he saw the coat rack. _

"_So, that's Alan?" Makoto asked curiously, "How come he said he didn't know you were alive?"_

"_Remember that last explosion I told you about? Alan thought I died in it," she muttered, "Keep him busy while I go clean up?" Makoto nodded wordlessly and Minako hurried up the stairs to her room. _

_She peeked in to see Usagi sitting on her bed reading manga, she looked up as Minako looked in, "Hey! We-"_

"_Not now, where's Ami?" Minako asked quickly_

"_I think she went into the den- something about wanting quiet-" she hadn't finished talking before Minako was hurrying to the den. She flew into the den, where Ami shot up from the computer._

"_Oh, Minako! I didn't-"_

"_I don't care about you using the computer," Minako said quickly, cutting her off, "I need you to actually look someone up- Katarina Henry- tell me when you find her- and where's Rei?" _

_Ami blinked quickly a few times before she answered, "Living room," and she sat back down in front of the computer, clicking hurriedly. Minako twisted around and hurried back the way she had come and back down the stairs. She could hear Makoto talking and Alan's low voice drifting from the kitchen, but she ignored it as she entered the quiet living room. Rei sat with her back to the door, her body stiff and composed. _

"_They've been spying," Rei said without turning around, "Prying information from places long kept secret," her voice was ominous and quiet, sending shivers down Minako's spine. She went to stand deeper into the room, facing Rei. _

"_Is there a way you can keep Alan and Katarina off their radar?" Rei looked down, seemingly thinking very hard. Ami came into the room, her head stuffed in her Mercury computer. "Found her?"_

"_She's in America- in Detroit, Michigan," Ami said, coming up for air, "It's supposed to be the most dangerous city in the United States," her tone was slightly worried as she gave Minako another calculating look. "What's going on, Minako?" _

"_That's something I'd like to know too," a voice came as the door was pushed open again and Alan walked in, followed by Makoto, who shrugged at Minako, and Usagi, who frowned as she entered._

"_Are we having a Senshi meeting?" _

"_No, we're not- just Ami and Rei-"_

"_-You mentioned Katarina," Alan said, cutting her off simply, his tone once again holding a finality to it, "I want to know why"_

"_I want to hear too!" Usagi crowed_

_Minako sighed, "Fine, everyone sit down," there was a millisecond of silence as Alan sat on the couch, Makoto and Usagi joining him. Ami sat down beside Rei, looking distracted as she continued to type commands into the computer. _

"_Kunzite- the man you saw today," she said to Alan, "lured you over here so he could kill you, and-"_

"_-but-"_

"_Just-" she said, raising her hand and running it through her hair, "Just let me finish." _

_He nodded and she plowed through. "If he knew about you, he obviously knew about Katarina, and I'm scared of what he might do to her- at least you're here where we can protect you- she's obviously not"_

_Usagi's face was twisted into sorrow as she looked at Minako and Minako couldn't meet her eyes and have her own despair be mirrored back at her. "Would he really…?" Usagi asked quietly._

"_He's Kunzite," Makoto thankfully answered for her, "That should answer your question." She wore a defeated look, and Minako could already see the spark of anger that was flaring within Makoto- which she always got when one of their own was in danger. _

"_We have to find her, then!" Alan said as he clambered to his feet._

"_Slow down, there, tiger," Makoto said, pulling him back down on to the couch, "You're not moving from our watchful eyes for as long as it takes Minako to figure out what we're going to do." She didn't look at Minako as she said the words, and it deeply touched Minako that she even thought any of that. Makoto had always been the one who didn't wait for approval before doing something- but here she was, ordering others to do so._

"_But-"_

"_Oh, shut up," Rei suddenly complained and Alan immediately whirled to face her with an indignant look on his face. "We have more pressing issues to handle than your love of being a hero- such as your beloved girlfriend's and your life." There was silence after she finished, and Alan opened and then closed his mouth, settling deep into the couch, crossing his arms. He had always liked being in the thick of things so he could help in any way possible- but thanfully for her, Rei was there to make sure he didn't irritate them all too much. _

"_Okay, she's safe from what I can tell- she clocked into her workplace in Detroit this morning," Ami said, nodding at Minako, but the relief that Minako had expected to be there wasn't, "I looked up some ways we could try to keep them off the grid- but it's nearly impossible, Zoicite is just as skilled as I am at finding people- and he wouldn't have too much of a problem trailing them if we hid them- they'd have to keep moving regardless" _

_Minako grit her hands tightly behind her back, trying to keep her face blank of the horror that was currently running through her veins. But she felt Rei's eyes on her and she knew she was failing. _

"_Same goes for Nephrite- he'd be able to sense whatever we did with them," Rei said quietly. Minako walked slowly to the other couch, sitting down on it as if it might break if she pressed too hard- which is how she actually felt. Everything around her was built so precariously, it was a miracle that it hadn't come crashing down as of yet._

"_There has to be something," she sighed, "Anything"_

"_I could try taking them under my protection-" _

"_Absolutely not," Minako cut her off before she finished her sentence, "We need all your power focused on the fight- not protecting two humans- there has to be something else." She could never ask Rei to use her power to protect Alan and Katarina- it was just too much to ask. She knew Rei would never hold it against her if she did ask, but this wasn't her problem- Minako had to handle it. Plus, if they split Rei's power on something as…unimportant as this, who knows what chances they'd miss in the future to fight the Darkness. No, it was impossible._

_Rei and Ami looked at each other, and she saw the slight nod that Rei gave Ami. Minako looked at them in hope, ignoring the slight desperation in Ami's eyes, as she quietly said, "There is one thing"_

"_What is it?" Minako asked before even a second had passed_

_Ami looked away from Minako, staring down at the computer blankly, "The reason Kunzite is targeting Alan and Katarina is because of your commitment to them- he expects you to react this way- he wants to get to you. The only way he would let go of this was if-" she choked on her own words, and Minako felt a jolt of apprehension go through her, "If you weren't so invested in it"_

"_Wait-" Makoto burst out before Minako even understood the words, "What?"_

"_She's saying that Kunzite would leave it alone if she didn't care about it," Rei simplified Ami's words- but it still didn't make a shred of sense to Minako. If she didn't care about them? That was impossible- she carried them around with her wherever she went- and after the Senshi, Motoki, Usagi's family, and Rei's grandfather, they were the ones she cared about most. She would never stop caring about them for as long as she lived._

"_Okay, am I the only one who sees how insane this is?" Alan voiced from the couch, still sitting with his arms folded indignantly, "You can't just stop caring for someone- not even Minako, who can apparently let her friends think she's dead for two years, can do that." She barely felt the barb aimed at her, and Alan merely shrugged as Makoto hit him upside the head. _

"_I…I agree with Alan," Usagi said quietly from the couch- she hadn't even spoken the entire time- which was extremely uncharacteristic of her. She usually would have jumped in with her opinions long ago. "At least only the first part- no one can just turn off their feelings, we've seen that first hand."_

"_There is one way to do it," Rei whispered quietly, her eyes downcast in a way that Minako had never seen them- it was bad, that much was obvious. Whatever she was about to say would be horrible- but if Minako could, she'd go through it to protect Alan and Katarina. _

"_Well, what is it?" Minako asked her_

"_It's never been done before- but I think…if me and Ami tried enough…we could erase the relationship you had with them from your mind."_

_Minako stared at Rei as if she had never spoken, her blood frozen within her veins. There was silence for what felt like years before Alan shot out of his seat, "That- that's INSANE! Nobody's that powerful!" _

"_We're reincarnated princesses of the Inner Planets, we have control over fire, lightning and water, we are that powerful," Rei said quietly_

"_But- but how?" Usagi whispered so quietly that it was barely heard in the room._

"_L-luna mentioned it in passing when Mamoru was brainwashed," Ami said sadly, "It wouldn't be the same as that- but essentially, we'd be erasing a part of her life from her mind"_

"_You can't do that!" Alan shouted, still standing up, glaring at Rei and Ami, "That's just- it's wrong! You can't erase me and Rina from Minako's mind!" _

"_It does sound really messed up," Makoto commented_

"_We can't take away her memories away from her- she wouldn't even remember them- we can't do that to her," Usagi said adamantly, "Even thinking it is horrible!"_

"_It's the only way," Rei said sadly, "Otherwise, Kunzite will go after Katarina and drag her here to kill her, and then wait till we let our guard down on Alan, and kill him too. He's nothing if not efficient," the truth in her voice jolted Minako out of her trance. She had been out of her body, only watching the event from a distance. But now she was back and it was time for a decision._

"_Then we protect them, we can go get Katarina and bring her back here so we can watch over them. We'd manage," Makoto agreed with Usagi and Alan obviously, and she looked ready to punch something if they said they disagreed with her._

"…_we would," Ami agreed_

_Rei shrugged, "I have nothing against it, I can ask my father to fly me over to Michigan to get her and we-"_

"_-No" There was a silence as everyone turned to look at her confusedly, as if just remembering she was there as well. "We can't protect them- if he wants them, he'll take them. I'll go through with it." It was as if she had said that someone had died as all the Senshi's faces fell- and Alan looked like he had swallowed a lemon._

"_What!? No! I am not getting erased from your mind- or whatever!" he cried angrily, looking even angrier than before, "How can you even do that to us!? Are we worth that little to you!?" _

_Minako looked away, willing herself to stay strong. Her hands gripped themselves tightly and she felt as if they would break if she gripped them any tighter._

"_It's not like that, Alan," Ami said kindly, "She's only thinking for what's best for you"_

"_For me!? The best thing for me would be if Katarina was here and I was spending time with my two favorite girls in the world!" Alan shouted at her, and Ami winced at his words._

"_Hey, don't yell at her-" Makoto said before Minako cut her off completely._

"_Stop," she whispered, "All of you, just stop. I've made my decision. I'm going to go through with it." There was a finality in her tone that she hadn't even known she could use. She looked at Rei and Ami, "We'll do it later tonight, fine?"  
_

_"NO!" Alan shouted again, "Not fine! Don't I get a say in whether you erase me completely from your memory!?" _

"_Girls, could I get a minute with Alan?" she asked the others, who were all looking at her as if she had died. Maybe she had, she sure as hell felt like it. Alan sat back down with a huff as he waited for the others to leave. _

_Ami was the first one up, and she hurried out, Makoto following her. Rei paused at the door, looking back at her, "Me and Ami need to get prepared and research it, it probably won't be ready till tomorrow." Minako nodded at her and she gave Minako a sad smile before she exited. _

_Usagi still sat in her place, staring at her hands. "I don't want you to do this, Minako. It's not right…" _

"_I know, Usagi. But since when has anything been right in our lives?" Usagi looked back at her, and Minako saw the sparkling tears in her eyes. It always hit Minako hard whenever Usagi cried, as if her own heart was crying at the thought of her best friend and Princess in pain. _

"_Are you sure this is the only thing we can do?" she asked hesitantly, her voice choked with tears._

"_It is," she said quietly. Usagi sighed softly as she got up._

"_Then I won't stop you. You always were the most sacrificing of us, Minako. You did what none of us could do. It's no wonder you're the leader of the Senshi," she met Minako's eyes, "We wouldn't have made it this far without you. Thank you." Minako bowed her head at Usagi's words, feeling her heart swelling with pain and love. Usagi's lower lip trembled slightly, but she turned to Alan. "Alan, remember that Minako's doing what's best for you. She's saving you and Katarina from death at the expense of her memories- go easy on her," there was a command in her tone that Minako had never heard and she knew Alan heard it when his eyes narrowed. But he nodded nonetheless. She exited, her thin shoulders shaking by the time she closed the door behind her. _

_Minako felt Alan's eyes on her, but she couldn't find the power to speak. His gaze bored into her, yet she didn't look at him. "You're not going through with this," it was an order this time, not a denial. She had forgotten how commanding he could get when he was scared- just like that time when he had forbidden from going into a den of enemies without backup. But everyone knew how that one had turned out. She couldn't follow commands when it came to the safety of others. _

"_I'm not changing my decision," she said simply, "I have to go through with this. If you knew what lay in store for you if I didn't, you'd agree with me."_

_He shook his head, "I do know, remember? Death. But I know you could protect Katarina and me, I trust you," his words touched her in ways she hadn't felt in such a long time. It was one thing if one of the girls trusted her- they had to- but it felt completely different when he said it. Was it still love? Or a sort of connection with him? She didn't know anymore- and she didn't care. It would all be gone in a little while._

"_I know," she whispered, "But Kunzite will get around me- he always has. And this is definitely something he'll do"_

"_Is he like- obsessed with you or something?" Alan voiced sarcastically. It was weird seeing him so cynical, but she guessed the past two years for him hadn't been a picnic either. He had been left alone by the two women he cared for most- deserted by them almost. _

"_You could definitely say that," she sighed tiredly, "But I need to do this. The Senshi- I can't spend all my time worrying about you and Katarina, Alan. We're at war here, and distractions could get someone killed- most likely you two." His scowl grew._

"_And erasing us from your existence will stop that? Who's saying that this Kunzite doesn't kill us anyway?" _

"_Ami can get you guys far away from here. He won't waste his time looking for you if it won't even hurt me," she said, running her fingers once again through her hair. _

"_Then I'll just come back for you-"_

"_You wouldn't DARE," she spat, standing up as fury flared through her. Alan immediately stopped, looking up at her with wide eyes. "You come back here, Alan, and you risk ruining everything I've done! You throw both yourself and Katarina into useless danger! Are you willing to do that?"_

"_YES! If it means I get to be with you again-"_

"_Are you willing to risk Katarina's life like that?" she said down to him, her voice hard_

"_I- she- we-" he stuttered uselessly, his eyes not meeting hers all of a sudden. _

"_You love her, and you'd be willing to put her in danger for my mere memory of you?" She raised her eyebrow, channeling Rei, "That doesn't sound like love to me."_

_He slumped in his seat, his head falling into his hands, "I just don't want to lose you…not again…"_

_Pain exploded through her at his words and she fell onto the couch, her body losing the energy to fight anymore. "I don't want to either…"_

"_Then don't do it," he said, looking up at her encroachingly, "Please?"_

"_But I have to," she said, more to herself than to him, "I love both of you- and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you," and she meant it with her whole heart. Both Alan and Katarina meant the world to her- they had been her first true friends, and they always would. She knew she'd feel as if something was missing once they were erased from her memory- because they'd take part of her heart with them. _

"_I won't be able to live with myself for letting you go through with this- it's-it's unethical. You shouldn't have to forget what makes you happy to keep someone safe," he said sadly, and she knew she had won the debate. He had mostly given up trying to stop her from doing this- instead of feeling relieved, she felt pain in her chest. _

"_Then live for Katarina, live for me and her. I want you to be happy with her. Find her and love her again," she whispered, "You both deserve it."_

"_You know, before Katarina left, she said something," he looked at her sadly, "She said you had always been in love with me, and that it had been wrong for her to fall for me…"_

_She looked away from him, unable to look him in the eye and lie, "You've always been a big brother to me, Alan, you know that…"_

_He laughed shortly, his tone relieved, but his frown was back on his face within seconds, "Isn't there any way-"_

"_No, there isn't. I'm doing this," she said quietly, "Please don't make it any harder"_

_He bowed his head, "This isn't because you want to forget us, is it? You already tried to leave us in your past once, how do I know-"_

"_Because I'd so much rather not do this," she whispered, "Because this is the last thing I want to do. I would never want to forget you- you were my first real friends, my best friends. I love you and Katarina," she whispered emotionally. He stood and came to sit beside her, putting his arms around her once again. _

"_I love you too, Minako, and I always will. I'll wait for the day when this is all over, and remind you of what the three of us had together." Tears fell from her eyes at the words, wondering if it would ever truly happen, or if she'd be stuck with no recollection of her most treasured moments forever, cursed to fight till the end of her life. _

**

"Maybe we should just…" Usagi whispered, leaving the rest up for interpretation. Minako turned to look at her, noting the broken heart visible just by looking through the saddened eyes.

"No, Usagi, we can't do that. We fight because it's the best thing to do, we fight because it's the _right_ thing to do. It's what the girls would have wanted, and it's what we're going to do. We give up and we shred all our beliefs, throw everything we've ever done right down the drain," she walked to Usagi, looking into her eyes strongly- much stronger than she actually felt- "We fight to save the world from the Darkness"

Usagi looked at her and Minako saw the flicker of strength in her.

Minako continued, finding the strength fueling her as well. As long as Usagi was there, there would always be hope- hope for a better world, hope for love. "We can never give up, Usagi. Not because we have power, or the Silver Crystal, or whatever, but because it's what we do. We are the Sailor Senshi, protectors of the Earth, agents of love and justice."

Usagi smiled softly, and turned around. But Minako didn't miss the look of despair in her eyes. "We can do this, Usagi"

There was no answer as Usagi began walking down the stairs and away from her, giving up on Minako. But Minako knew she was the strongest, and she'd always fight against the Darkness, no matter what.

But if she didn't, there was nothing left, not for Minako, or for the world.

* * *

**Ah, depressing chapter. Sorry about that. But you guys are used to it by now, or I don't know how you'd still be reading this. **

**But yeah, I wanted to comment on Minako's role. She's honestly my favorite of all of the Senshi, and I know I haven't given her that big of a part yet, but as JennCvice said, she is much more than a generic leader. I hope I conveyed that in this last "past moment." I realized after I had planned it all out that it wasn't technically a memory, since she's already forgotten it. But it still holds. Think of it as an intense look deep in Minako's psyche. **

**Also, a decent amount of people mentioned that Jade should have turned Light. But remember that Endymion would never give him the chance, and he does know that even if he managed to do it, the Darkness seems to be winning. He'd be transferring to the Light only to be dragged back to the Darkness. Not fun for anyone. Sorry about that =/ **

**Next chapter should be up pretty soon, but reviews will make it come even faster. So, don't forget to REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the Usa/Endy scenes I've gotten requests for. Lots of the scenes, I might say. More to say at the end of the chapter, check that out. Important update on the story.

**Usual disclaimer applies. Don't own anything. Poor college student here. **

**

* * *

**

**In Darkness**

_And I, just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I, take back all the things I said  
To make you feel like that_

_And I, just wish that I didn't feel  
Like there was something I missed  
And I, take back all the things that I said to you_

_And I'd give it all away  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
Give it all away to have someone to come home to  
_

_This is my December  
These are my snow-covered dreams  
This is me pretending this is all I need_

_- "My December" by _Linkin Park

**Chapter 10**

_It is the end, Rei. There is nothing but Darkness left._

"She'll stop you," Rei said calmly, not rising to the voices in her head- even though her heart skittered in fear. She tried her best to ignore it- if she ignored it, maybe it would go away.

_And how will she stop us? With the Silver Crystal? You know that didn't work when it was just Endymion, what makes you think it will work when there's eight of us?_

She didn't answer, her hands were gripped tightly and she gave another harsh pull on whatever bonds were holding her down.

_The only ones left are Venus and Moon- and how long do you think they're going to last? I'll tell you how long- not at all. Moon will fall in an instant, and Venus will come. You know that._

She growled angrily at the voice, pulling violently at the bonds. She knew she had to get out of there- even if it was the last thing she did.

_Do you really think you can beat us, Rei? When you know especially well how much power we have?_

Darkness pushed in around her, suffocating her as she tried to pull in successive quick breaths. She didn't have the chance to retort as she began choking on the Darkness. It clogged her airways, burned in her eyes, scratched at every inch of her skin.

_Only Darkness is left. There is no more light- nothing to go back to now. There is love and so much more to be gained with us._

"Shut the fuck up!" she gasped with a breath that managed to make its way down her throat. She knew she shouldn't have been wasting it- but she couldn't resist. Love? She'd gain love? She'd _fall_ for the twisted and messed up love the Senshi and Shitennou had in the Darkness, and it would twist and mess her up even more that she already was messed up.

_What about Jadeite? You don't believe Jadeite is worth coming to the Darkness for?_

"No," she whispered, "He isn't," the Darkness paused around her, and she felt it freeze. "If I wasn't worth staying in the Light for, why would I go to him in the Darkness?"

Suddenly the Darkness redoubled, pressing in from all sides. A harsh scream was ripped from her lips.

_You know you don't believe that, Rei. You love Jadeite, and you want to be with him so badly that a part of you is relieved that you're here._

It scared her how right the voice was, but she didn't show that fear- instead, she screamed in a mixture of pain and fury, writhing against her bonds.

_Everyone will be together again, there won't be troubling opposite sides, and every wound will be healed. You'll be happy, Rei. Don't you want to be happy?_

"Take 'happy' and shove it up your ass!" she screamed in pain, and it was the last thing she was aware of before the Darkness suffocated her, pulling her violently from the only good she had ever known and believed in.

* * *

A rock skittered on the path as Usagi kicked it lightly, she watched as it rolled along, and then made a sharp turn against another rock and rolled right onto the street, where it rested alone. She ignored it as she made her turn to the gate in front of her.

The house stood, exuding warmth behind the tall gate. But it was all lies- there was no warmth left in the world, least of all in a place that housed herself. She was like a virus- a _poison_ that ruined everything it touched. Suddenly the porch light flickered on and the door opened. She froze, unsure of what she should do.

"Usagi?" her mother's worried voice called softly, "Is that you?"

Usagi sighed and stepped closer to the gate, "Yeah, it's me"

Her mother hurried to the gate and pulled it open for her, and the second Usagi had stepped inside, she had wrapped her into a strong hug. Usagi just stood there, not feeling herself transported to her childhood days when her mother could make her feel safe and warm with just a hug like this. Instead, the cold caused her to shiver. Her mother immediately pulled away, "We heard that Makoto was kidnapped as well! Are you all right, Usagi?" Her mother bent down and smoothed the hair off of Usagi's face comfortingly, her eyes exuding worry at the state she saw Usagi in.

"I-I don't know, Mama…" Usagi whispered softly, "I just don't know anymore."

"Oh, Usagi, you're freezing," her mother said worriedly as she closed the gate behind Usagi and began leading her into the house. Usagi didn't put up much of a fight, having lost everything to put up a fight for.

Upon entering the silent house, Usagi pulled away, "I'm going to get some sleep, Mom. You should too." As Usagi finished, a dark look passed over her mother's usually soft features, but she nodded nonetheless.

"We'll talk in the morning, honey," she said softy as she waited expectantly for Usagi to walk up the stairs to her room. Usagi shrugged and walked slowly to her room, not knowing why she had come back here.

Her parents had to know something was up- Ami and Makoto had been pronounced missing- Rei would be pretty soon. That was her inner circle disappearing- it was like a "next" target had been embedded into her skin. She doubted her parents would accept it and just move on- that's all they had been doing for the past two years she had been coming home bruised. But now it was a _big_ problem- they wouldn't let it go.

She didn't know what they'd do when she turned- because it was definitely a when, and not an if.

She lay down in the dark, cold room, the mattress creaking beneath her. She waited for the tears to come, but they never did. All there was left was emptiness- she couldn't feel anything. Even the pain seemed faraway, hope had long ago gone, and love was- it was dead. She stared blankly at the ceiling for what felt like years before she blinked again.

She didn't know what to do. She wanted to go faraway and just forget it all, let it all go. But there was no chance- she could run and run, but they would always catch up. They wouldn't let her go. Ever.

A whisper came in the darkness, a faint familiarity in the voice. She sat up slowly, finding that she didn't even care anymore. Endymion stepped into the faint light cast from outside, half his face covered in shadow. He stood silently, each of them staring at each other.

She wondered if he expected her to cry, beg, do something- but she had nothing. He'd taken and taken from her till there was _nothing_ left. Another few minutes- or hours- passed, with him watching her expectantly. She stared back blankly, not really seeing anything.

"Say something," he said finally, as he shifted from one foot to the other. He looked better than she had seen him in a long time- his usual five-o-clock shadow was gone, he looked well-rested, his eyes were brighter than normal, his back shirt and pants perfectly blended into the darkness and he looked spiff and clean.

It was like he was rubbing it in her face- because she knew she looked like crap- mostly because she felt like crap. Her stomach ached slightly, rumbling emptily, her arms felt swollen and her legs throbbed with over-use. She could vaguely feel the bruises on random parts of her body- some days old, some hours old, some months old.

She wanted to sneer, to yell, but instead all that came out was, "There's nothing to say."

His eyes widened momentarily before the calm returned completely, "There must be something."

"What do you want me to do?" she asked as her body shivered intuitively, "Cry? Yell? Beg?"

"Any- anything but _that_," he whispered as he looked at her, "Anything but staring at me as if you don't see me…" Usually the slight begging tone in his voice would have made her happy- or sad- but now, it didn't even affect her.

"I don't- there's nothing," she whispered, "Nothing at all." A lone tear slipped from her eye, sliding quickly down her cheek and off of her face onto the back of her hand. She looked down at it, feeling Endymion's gaze on it as well.

"There's always me," he said encroachingly as he took a tentative step forward. He waited, as if he either expected her to flinch away from his advance or jump into his arms. But she did neither, still looking at the back of her hand.

Why did they say that someone knew something like the back of their hand when she hadn't even know there was a scar running from the bottom of her thumb to her wrist?

"I could make it all better," he said softly, taking another step forward, now only inches away from her, "Everything would be perfect." He bent down, his face now appearing in the edge of her vision. He looked at her, his eyes almost soaking her in.

"Come with me," he whispered, holding his hand out to her. Her eyes immediately went to his palm- she knew that hand better than she knew her own. She remembered Mamoru mentioning the deep cut he had gotten when doing construction work- and there it was, along the side of his palm. "We can fix everything, Serenity."

"I'm not Serenity," she whispered, still staring at his hand, "I never was- how could I be? I'm a failure at what she would have excelled at- I'm not her," she shook her head slowly, "I'm just slightly more knowledgeable than little Tsukino Usagi- failure extraordinaire." She looked at him, where he was bent down beside her silently. "Just like Mamoru used to say." His eyes saddened inexplicably, looking at her imploringly.

"But I'd rather go back to being her," she whispered.

Pain shot through his eyes and it made no impact on her, she just looked into them, feeling nothing her normal self would. He suddenly stood, and stepped right up to the bed. He pulled her into his arms, holding her comfortingly. She leaned her head against his chest, not wanting to do anything else. If she fought, he'd fight back- and she was too tired to fight. Her eyes closed as he moved, and she could feel cool air on her face. His hands protected her from the wind, and only a nice breeze remained. It ruffled her hair slightly, pulling her heavy lids lower and lower when she tried to open them.

Time passed unknowingly and soon she was settled on something soft. There was a warm hand entwined with her own, and he stroked the scar softly, as if trying to erase it from existence. She could feel him behind her- the only thing she _could_ feel. It was as if the nerves in her body had been reborn again. Her skin tingled excitingly where the warm breath skimmed her neck.

**(Once again this irritating warning is needed. This part contains sexual situations, blah, blah, you know the rest. Pretty much up till the memory if you want to skip over it) **

"I love you, Odango," he said quietly, his irregular breath causing her to shiver.

"I've tried n-not to," she whispered, warm hands helped her to turn over and she was once again facing him. "But I can't stop," she could feel the few tears slowly sliding down her face, flooding her with feeling again.

"I can't either," he whispered, his face pale again and his eyes filled with sorrow. She sniffed, trying to hold the tears in as he bent closer and she leaned towards him.

"I love you," he whispered again as their noses met, and then their lips. She kissed him again- and again, his nose rubbing against hers consolingly. His hand moved to her shoulder, pulling her closer, and hers to his face, stroking the softness that she had missed. His other hand slid to her neck, sending tingles of something she couldn't describe to the entirety of her body.

She wanted to say something- to stop it- but she didn't. The feelings she had held in for so long came flooding back, filling her with something euphoric- something _better_ than the nothing that lived there nowadays. His hand moved to the back of her head, as they kissed desperately. He shifted over her, his kisses sliding from her lips to her cheek, to her neck. She gasped sharply as he kissed her collarbone, pulling her even closer to him while she pulled as well.

Silence rung around them as he helped her pull her shirt off, straining still to kiss her. His fingers slid across her back, sending goosebumps prickling through her skin. Her nails dug into the back of his head, sliding through the silky hair as she breathed heavily as he kissed down her collarbone.

His hands left her momentarily to pull his shirt off violently before he was back, kissing every part of her he could reach. She felt every pinprick of his skin touching hers, and still she wanted more.

She knew in the back of her mind that this wasn't what she wanted to do- that the only reason she was doing this was because it was the only thing that gave her even vague feelings of something other than pain- but she didn't _care_.

His hands slid to her waist, and he slowly pulled the skirt down and off of her, she lay still, waiting for him to pull his pants off. The seconds that passed went on forever, but then he was back, and nothing but her undergarments hindered their closeness. Her legs slid on the silk beneath her, feeling the warmth of his legs as they pinned her down to the bed. They kissed desperately again, as if making up for all the time they had had apart from each other- all the times they had stopped themselves from kissing and loving each other.

Her eyes remained locked on his eyes, reveling in the love that she could see within, his breath came in short gasps as he broke his kissing only for seconds. Desire slivered into her lower stomach, causing her to shake below his warm, silky skin. He smiled softly as he looked at her before diving between the nook of her head and shoulder, kissing harshly. Her hands slid to his face, but his reappeared, entwining hers and his together and pushed them beside her head, leaving only her body available to reach toward his.

The hardness settled directly on top of her, as his legs stopped hers from moving, trapping her completely beneath them.

He growled as she pushed her lower body upwards, still straining towards him, and she felt his chest vibrate against hers. His hands let hers free as they went to her chest, expertly freeing her breasts from her bra, and then they were back, holding her back again.

She pushed against them, trying uselessly to get to the torso that glittered above her, save for a few nicks and cuts- a particularly bad cut along his left collarbone, but his hands held her relentlessly. His lips trailed a line of fire down to her breasts, kissing heavily, flooding her with emotions she had never felt. It was getting difficult to breathe as she didn't care to anymore- all she wanted was to be closer to him.

His lips returned to hers and she was thankful, her eyes closing as their tongues met, each fighting to gain ground. He pulled away again, making her moan.

"Mamoru…please…" she moaned, as she strained to reach him. She didn't even know what she was begging for, but it was the only thing she could do or say. He stopped kissing above her breasts, causing her to moan again.

His face appeared above hers, eyes filled once again with desire and lust, passion swirling in the entirety of the azure. His hair was mussed wildly, from the wild kissing and her hands twisting within it. But it was the eyes that captivated her again.

"I finally have you," he whispered to her, the words vibrating through her. The words barely registered however, as his mouth moved to her breast, causing her to gasp sharply again and again as she felt everything surrounding her. She emitted a soft moan and her eyes slid closed, as titillating feeling slid through her. He growled almost ferociously back as he moved to the other breast, increasing his fervor even more.

Heat filled her like it never had before, causing her to moan again, wanting to return the feelings to Mamoru, as it should be.

"Mamoru…" she gasped as he kissed further and further down, his hands somehow still holding hers tightly as he crouched over her. He reached the only slip of cloth hindering him now, and as he slid one hand to hold the both of hers tightly, he brought the other down to pull her underwear off of her.

"Nothing can stop me now," he said in a low voice as he moved upwards again. Her stomach pulled in sharply as she felt the hardness even closer, right beside her warmth.

His eyes met hers again and her eyes widened. They were flooded with more desire than she had ever seen, drowning everything but the darkness out. His lips were parted as he breathed furiously, his chest rising and falling as he held her body down strongly with just one hand and his legs.

"…Mamoru?" she whispered, her breathing increasing as reason suddenly flooded her, pushing against the desire that still swirled deep within in, trying uselessly to hold its place.

"Whoever you want, Serenity," he said.

"Maybe we shouldn't-" his free hand came to her lips from where it had been stroking the skin along her thigh, his index finger stopping the words that had been on the edge of her lips.

"No more hesitation," he whispered, his eyes holding her even stiller than his body. "It's over, Sere. I have you- I finally have you."

He moved his index finger, stroking along her cheek, following the path of the tears that had started sliding. "You can't run from it anymore. You are _mine_," he whispered.

Her stomach caved in- from apprehension this time as he shifted over her, the hardness settling directly on top of her, millimeters away from where it could take away _everything_.

Fear pushed into her, flooding her with too much to know which to deal with first. Should she just let it go- let him take her and end it all? Should she fight him- and most probably lose? Indecision ruled within her, and as she looked into his eyes, the darkness grew.

"Again? You're going to try to get away again?" he whispered harshly.

"I- Mamoru, please," she cried softly, causing her body to shake under his. He growled, trying to keep her still.

"Don't do this, Serenity," he said harshly, "Don't make me force it away from you- just give into it," it was an order.

"No…I- I can't-" she said, her voice barely a whisper, "It-it isn't right- I can't," her voice gained strength with every word.

"Does it look like you _can't_?" He asked, his tone incredulously angry, "You're _naked_, and _I'm right here_," he shifted, the hardness right outside of her. His eyes were flaring angrily, his jaw set as he almost glared down at her.

She gasped sharply, trying to pull away from him, but there was nowhere to go. His hand still held her hands tightly, almost causing an ache now.

"No…please…" she whispered, her body shuddering slightly- which only made him hold her down tighter. Her lips and mouth were horribly dry and her voice cracked, "Mamoru…"

"I'm _NOT _MAMORU!" he shouted, causing her eyes to widen. His hand slid to her wrists, the grip vice-tight, and she uselessly tried to get out of the grip, trying not to move the rest of her body. "I'm ME. Not Mamoru- not Endymion- ME! And I love you- and _want_ you," his voice slightly lowered- but it did nothing to calm her nerves- only heightening her even more.

"And I'm going to have you," he said, his voice harder than she had ever heard it in the entire time she had known this _new_ creature.

"I know Mamoru is in there somewhere- and-and- he won't let you do this to me," she whispered quietly.

An inhuman chuckle slid from his lips, the darkness smothering all the light around them, "Oh, really? Tell me, _Usagi_, did that stop Nephrite from taking Makoto?"

A gasp slid from her, reminding her all that there was to lose.

…but wasn't there so much more to gain?

It didn't matter, she found, as she looked within his eyes. If she went with him- she'd turn into something just like him- something that only cared for this, for Darkness, for lust. She would gain what she had lost- but she'd lose herself. She'd lose everything she was.

Maybe it was different for Mamoru- because she could still see him there- buried _deep_ within _him_. But for her- it wouldn't _be_ her anymore.

She couldn't explain how she knew- or why- but she knew she couldn't let it happen.

"Then do it- take me as I beg you not to," she finally answered, her voice stronger than it had felt in what felt like eons, "Show me just how Dark you are, Endymion. But don't expect me to come willingly anymore," and she pulled hard against the one hand holding both of hers- freeing one of them, and giving him a violent shove. He was pushed back, but his grip on her other wrist tightened horribly, causing her to gasp in pain. Pins and needles replaced his grip, leaving nothing but the sensation of pain on her wrist.

He ignored her, still holding on tightly as he tried to catch the other hand from fighting back anymore with his free hand. He got onto his knees, reaching for the hand that tried pulling herself free from his hold on her by grabbing onto the backboard.

She took the one moment she had before he had grabbed her hand to pull her legs up defensively and heave him off of her with a harsh knee to his stomach. He went tottering back, a grunt escaping his lips. But he still hadn't let go of her wrist so he succeeded in pulling her violently by the wrist- causing another spasm of pain to shoot through it.

They fell off the bed together, Endymion below her and she landed haphazardly on his torso, almost straddling him. She barely heard the loud thud that went through the room as his grip remained tight on her what-felt-like a broken wrist.

She tried to scramble off, but he pulled her forward by the wrist, making her fall on top of him. His arms wrapped around her body tightly then, pushing her body up against the hard torso below her.

"No," he gasped, "I'm not letting you go- not again." She didn't say anything as she pushed and pulled against him, trying to get out of the hold he had on her. He pushed away from the bed so his legs were splayed under hers- until they wrapped around hers to trap her completely. She struggled uselessly, but knew that until he moved off of her- there was no chance of her getting out.

He rolled over, still holding her tightly, but now she was trapped beneath him and the cold floor. "Will you behave?" he asked as she finally went still, knowing she had to preserve her power for when it would do some good.

His hands loosened from around her, holding onto both of her wrists tightly- the left still twinging horribly- but she ignored it. His legs moved so they were on the outside, his ankles holding hers tightly between both of his- she had no chance to knee or kick him again.

"We were so close," he hissed angrily, "But you had to go ruin it!" And he moved slightly, as if readying himself to plunge into her.

Her eyes widened, knowing she had to do something- and to do something now!

She brought her head forward and slammed it against his as hard as she could muster. Pain blasted from the area where she had hit him, but she found herself able to move. She opened her eyes to see Endymion had recoiled slightly, forgetting to hold onto her.

She scrambled forward, sliding directly from beneath him.

"Damn it!" she heard him groan furiously from behind her before she felt his hand grab onto her ankle and yank her back. She slid uselessly right back to where she had started.

"Stop it, damn it!" he shouted down at her as she fought against the hand that now held her left arm down behind her back. "Stop moving- stop fighting! Stop!"

She pushed off with her legs, managing to free them from his holding them down with his body as he basically sat on her. But she didn't manage to move before Endymion had slammed her violently against the floor. "STOP!" he shouted.

She stopped- stopped fighting- stopped moving- and what felt like stopped breathing as he moved on top of her, pinning her to the floor.

"Why couldn't you have just gone with it?" he shouted at her, but another sound filled her ears- sounding almost like it was smothering his with its high pitch. Her vision began darknening, her eyes sliding closed- barely fluttering.

_**_

"_Tuxedo Kamen?" she gasped as her eyes widened. The mask formed onto his face, blocking the face of Chiba Mamoru. She stared wordlessly, her mouth gaping as the top hat floated onto the familiar ruffled black hair. His blue eyes stared straight through his mask. _

_His eyes widened just as hers did, "Odango?" and she felt her Senshi suit flare around her, strapping itself on haphazardly, almost leaving her naked for a millisecond in which his eyes widened even more- if possible. _

_Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen? Although she felt surprised, a small part of her didn't. It was as if she had always known that Mamoru was more important to her than he already was. She hadn't known she loved the same men- both versions of Mamoru Chiba. _

_She froze- not knowing exactly what she should do, just as an icicle came flying at him, whish she saw from the corner of her eye. She barely saw it- but thankfully had enough time to throw herself forward and tackle him, sending the both of them flying in the air. It hadn't even been ordered by her brain, her body just taking over to save him. _

_Tuxedo Kamen grunted as he landed, and she ended up sprawled on top of him comfortably. His hands had wrapped around her waist as they flew through the air and it felt almost familiar. "We'll talk later, hm, Odango?" he asked as he helped right her and jumped onto his feet expertly. _

_They looked in front of them as the monsters roared angrily. She nodded and they both ran forward, racing right towards where the icicle had come from. _

_She fought a score of monsters that now separated her from Mamoru- Tuxedo Kamen- whoever- blindly. She whirled out the Moon Wand, causing some of the monsters to shout out and clamber for it- obviously knowing what it housed. The Silver Crystal flared outwards, blinding bright light flying from it and slamming into the closer monsters. Harsh screams filled the air as more and more of the monsters vanished. She turned towards where Mamoru had been before, blasting everything she could. _

"_You're the Princess?" he asked incredulously as she finished, drooping tiredly after extolling too much of her power into destroying the monsters. "I've been looking for YOU for the past however many months?" he asked after she didn't answer the first question. _

"_Don't sound so surprised, Mamoru-baka," she retorted, "I didn't think you had time to jump around throwing roses and saving Princesses." He smiled at her and then burst out laughing. _

"_I just- I mean, Odango, the Moon Princess? It's absurd!" _

_She didn't bother to disagree- actually agreeing with him. Who would think she was Princess material? She shrugged and limped toward the exit of Tokyo Tower, wanting to get out of the place as the back of her neck prickled ominously. _

"_Oh, here, let me help," he said as he leant down, and pulled her arm around his shoulder so he was supporting her. It felt so right in that moment that she stared at him as they walked. The side of his face was pulled in concentration and she remembered the wound he had gotten on his shoulder. _

_Suddenly a forgotten memory pulled at her- something that had continuously been happening since the week before when Luna had revealed that Usagi was in fact the Moon Princess. But this was different- vivid- and it attacked her, causing her to almost shake in Mamoru's hold. He held onto her, crying out her name. His face was the last thing she saw before images flooded into her. She writhed slightly as pain- and understanding shot through her. _

_She opened her eyes to see Mamoru still supporting her, his eyes full of worry. "Endymion…" she whispered. His brows furrowed slightly._

"_I've heard that name before- the Moon Princess always whispered his name when she visited me," he looked at her, his eyes boring deep into hers. "How-"_

_Suddenly he whirled around, pulling her in front of him. "What-" she gasped as she looked at him. She knew something was wrong immediately, her mouth opening in fear. He looked down, and her eyes followed his gaze- towards where a large icicle stuck out from his stomach._

"_MAMORU!" she cried horrifically as he suddenly bent down, his hands still gripping her arms. He looked at her, his eyes wide and filled with pain._

"_Odango…?" _

"_Oh god, Mamoru, I'm here," she said as she lowered him down to his back. He blinked slowly, still looking up at her. Her hands went to the icicle, but his stopped her, holding onto them lightly. She looked back into his eyes, which were attached to hers, pain and confusion the most eminent things within._

_She didn't know what to do- how to feel- but the only thing in her was horror. Even if it had just been Mamoru in front of her, she knew she'd have felt the same way. She'd known for a long time now that he was someone she loved dearly and cared for almost as much as the girls- maybe even more. _

"_I-I knew you before…didn't I?" he whispered, "You were always so…so familiar," he smiled softly, "I loved watching you laugh and smile from the first time I saw you by Motoki's"_

_She breathed in sharply as he winced, "You were my beloved- Endymion," she whispered, her lips trembling slightly as she said the words. Saying them brought about the feeling that this was actually occurring- making it more than just a horrible nightmare- which is what it felt like, as she realized Mamoru was in critical condition._

"_Of course…" he whispered, staring up at her, the confusion gone, "We're bound together"_

_Suddenly the mass beside her lightened- his body turning see-through for an instant. She grabbed onto him tightly, holding him to her. "I'm not letting you go, Mamoru, just hold on-"_

_He looked up at her, his eyes full of love- but for her- not for anything or anyone else, "It was always you, Odango. I- I fell in love with you"_

"_Oh, Mamoru," she whispered, "I've been in love with you forever," tears dripped down her face, and he reached up and wiped them away kindly. His touch was so tender and comforting that she leaned into it, her throat tightening horribly at his state. _

"_Don't cry, Odango, it hurts to see you cry," his voice was so pure- as if he was pouring out his heart- and everything he had for her, "I'm sorry I was so hard on you sometimes."_

"_I-" the mass in her arms vanished- and as she grabbed violently at the vague impression of Mamoru that remained, everything disappeared.  
"MAMORU!" she cried heart-wrenchingly, screaming out everything she had within her but there was no response. _

_She cried out for him repeatedly, sobbing- but there was nothing._

_** _

Her vision darkened horribly- and all that remained was darkness.

She heard a shout and the mass above her vanished again, but the darkness pulled at her, calling her to sleep.

Sleep....She could finally rest in peace…

* * *

Endymion scrambled away from the broken girl that lay beneath him. His eyes widened and his breath came only in short gasps as he stared at her unmoving body. Pain shot through him as he realized what he had done.

"No…" he whispered incredulously, "No, no, no, no…ODANGO!" he scrambled back to her, flipping her around. She remained still, her eyes closed as if in sleep. "Odango!" he shouted, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her violently. Her head whipped back and forth haphazardly and he immediately stopped, horror flooding him. He set her down, his body shaking violently.

"Serenity!" he cried uselessly beside her. He placed his fingers against her neck, softly feeling for her jugular vein. A faint pulse touched against his fingers and his heart stopped hurting slightly- but still beat exhaustively against his chest. He remained beside her, watching the small intakes of breath she took.

Her golden, silky hair spilled out of the odangoes, her lips were slightly redder than usual, looking slightly chafed. As his eyes slid down, his eyes widened. Scars covered increasing amounts of her skin- not at all like the last time he had seen almost the same amount of her naked body. There was a particular long scar along her shoulder, another few crisscrossing her stomach- and her legs had plenty of scrapes. As he looked closer, he realized she looked smaller than he had ever seen her- and not only because she was collapsed- but because it looked like she was absolutely nothing other than skin and bones. His eyes settled on her left wrist, and his hands gripped themselves tightly. It was a dull shade of violet-blue- the bruises almost looking finger-shaped.

Goddess. _This _was what he had reduced her to.

A shadow of what she had formerly been.

And he had- he had- a horror-filled moan slipped from his lips- he had almost raped her- he had almost _killed_ her.

What had even been going through his head when she had been fighting back? Had he even been in control of his lust? –well, obviously not.

He got up and grabbed the blanket from the edge of the bed, spreading it over her. He sat back down beside her, shifting her slowly so her head rested on his thigh. He smoothed her hair, the golden silky tresses reminding him of more peaceful times.

What had he become? He couldn't even ask the question in fear of the answer he would get- especially from Serenity- who knew better than everyone else how much he had twisted himself. He wasn't at _all_ anything like he had used to be- not like Endymion from the Silver Millennium, who had been a spoiled Prince who had friends, a lover and a kingdom- all of which he had lost. And he was _definitely_ not like Chiba Mamoru from this life. Mamoru had been an independent- if lonely- smart, and kind person. He had kept to himself- only outgoing when it came to a particular Odango-Atama.

The only thing Endymion knew about himself was that he was Dark. That's it. It was like there was nothing more to him. This and the fact that he wanted Serenity with him. It was like an ache within him- present at all times. Whenever he wasn't in her presence, he wanted to be- he dreamed of her, he thought of her at all times.

It was this that drove him to do everything he did.

But- he had gone _too_ far.

He had hurt her in his desperate need to feel close to her- he had _unintentionally_ hurt her. It was different when it was planned out, that was a way to make sure she came to him- but he hadn't brought her here for that.

He had wanted to seduce her- and it had been working- till she had regained her sanity. And he definitely meant sanity- he knew she hadn't been thinking clearly when they had started, and he didn't rightly care. But when she rejected him-

"My Prince?" a voice asked from in front of him, making him jump. He looked to the side to see Kunzite standing there, an obviously confused look on his face, "You were sending a distress message." He could see the cogs in Kunzite's brain twisting and turning, deducing everything themselves- but his eyes remained on Endymion's.

"Oh, I didn't realize," Endymion muttered blankly, looking back down at Serenity, who still lay unmoving in front of him. "I-I don't know-"

"It's all right," Kunzite cut him off, "Should I take it from here? His eyes did not waver in any way, staring above any particular parts that were visible. Endymion had always admired Kunzite for his clear focus- but at this point, it disconcerted him. What man wouldn't inquire what had happened- wouldn't even blink an eye over the obvious wrongdoing?

"Hand me her clothes, please?" Endymion heard himself say, and once Kunzite handed him the clothes and turned around, he proceeded to dress her carefully. He didn't know why he was so gentle- he had been the one who had reduced her to this. He finished, and Kunzite handed him the rest of the clothes that had been scattered throughout the room, and Endymion got into them quickly.

He was done quickly and he picked up Serenity and placed her softly on the bed, the mattress barely shifting under her weight. Kunzite turned back towards him, "Any orders?" His face was impassive-as always, and his eyes were blank, only awaiting his orders. Kunzite had always been meticulous when it came to his line of work- but now, it just seemed too much. It was as if there was nothing more to him- more so than Endymion himself. At least Endymion had his obsession with Serenity- Kunzite was nothing more than his lapdog. It scared Endymion at that moment how much he'd gotten away with Kunzite by his side.

"Nothing. I take her back home," Endymion said, shrugging slightly as he stuffed his feet into his shoes. He grew irritated as it proved difficult, and had to sit down and fix the shoe before his foot felt comfortable. Kunzite turned to him from the side.

"But, my Prince…" he said slowly, as if choosing his words very carefully, "We could use this to our advantage. Sailor Moon is…weakened at the moment. She would not put up too much fight against the Dark chamber. We could turn her," he finished, looking quizzically at Endymion. Endymion merely blinked, the words still running through his head.

Kunzite made sense- a lot of sense, but something else, something deep inside of him twinged in pain, warning him that it would be wrong. It would be wrong to throw Odango into the fire pit now. It just didn't seem right.

But he could have her if he let Kunzite take her now. She'd be in his arms- willingly- within the next few days. How could he turn _that_ down?

Suddenly, he didn't have to, because someone else did it for him, because at that precise moment, there was a loud crash. There was silence and then Sailor Venus stood at the doorway of the room. He could actually see glass glittering in the edge of the doorway, which was feet away from the balcony. The glass had obviously been kicked in with an insane amount of force. He could see that force in Venus's eyes. They flared in intensity, looking angrier than he had ever seen them- and he'd seen them plenty angry beforehand.

She didn't even speak, her glare lighting on Endymion directly. He could feel the fury rolling off of her, and in that moment, he was more scared for himself than he'd been in a long time. Not because of what Venus could do to him –of course she could do a lot if she wished- but more because that should have been him. He should have been the one showing up to protect Odango, saving her from destruction. Instead he was what she was being saved from. What had he become?

He looked away from Venus's incriminating eyes, finding that he had no power to be told of what he had done. He had done wrong- he knew that.

"How did you find us?" Kunzite asked, breaking the tense silence that had overtaken the room. Finally, Endymion felt the glare move from him to settle on Kunzite.

"I was looking for Usagi. Picked up Endymion's scent, came to the one place I knew he'd take her," she cast a disgusted look around at the apartment, her eyes seeming to actually dirty the entire apartment. He had never thought it was a dirty place- but seeing her look at Mamoru's apartment like that- it was as if all the façade of the area had fallen away.

This was where Mamoru had come every day, laying in the silence alone as he tried to drift off to dreams that were better than the life he resided in. It was where he had tried to rape Serenity twice, knocked her unconscious once, where she had cried for him. It had always been dirty.

_**_

_He entered the apartment before her, hurrying to hold the door open for her_. _She entered, slightly limping. He moved to help her, but she cast him a glare that told him that under no circumstances was he to help her. He stayed silent as she entered and closed the door silently behind her. _

"_Nice place you have here," she muttered as she wiped another line of blood off of her knee. His eyes were drawn again to the wound, and he felt a jolt in his heart. _

_His lips thinned, "Sit down," it was an order and he was happy that she acquiesced. He waited till she sat down on the edge of his sofa, glancing around warily. He then hurried away, to find the first aid kit he kept in his kitchen drawer- within easy reach for moments when he stumbled in with wounds from the monsters of the Dark Kingdom. But oddly enough, this was the most worried he'd ever been to find it so hurriedly, even more than the time he had been attacked by vines that had cut the entirety of his shoulder. For some reason, seeing Odango-Atama hurt caused him even more worry than anything else- save for probably seeing Sailor Moon hurt. Nothing hurt more than that. _

_He finally found it, after throwing everything else out of the drawer in his hurry and let out a short cry of triumph._

"_What are you doing in there?" he heard Odango call out, and he peeked over to see her peering curiously at him over the partition between kitchen and living room, "Fighting with a stubborn turnip?" _

_He didn't answer and hurried back into the living room, pulling the cleansing wipes from the kit. She was looking at him crazily when he finally sat on his knee and began cleaning the cut. He pressed it into her soft skin lightly, expecting a flinch from the alcohol hitting the skin, but there was nothing. He looked up at her as he continued to clean the wound. "What?" she asked, an endearing confused look on her face as he continued to look at her, waiting for a sort of look that would say she was in pain. Then again, it was the only thing he could do, as he needed to look away from the tantalizing skin of her thighs, where her skirt was riding up dangerously high. _

_Though he couldn't see how looking up at her slightly flushed face, where her golden hair fell lazily out of her odangoes and over the soft skin of her cheeks, was any smarter. _

"_It doesn't hurt?" he finally asked as he finished cleaning the entirety of her knee, most of which had been cleared of skin. He had always thought her to be strong- but even the strongest of men would have flinched when a wound of that size had been cleaned. And he should know- it had happened a bunch of times to him…and he had flinched when it had been cleaned.  
_

_She shrugged, "Nope. I guess that I'm stronger because of my klutz attacks. Who would have thought?" She had a half-smile on her face, as if hiding something and he found himself wanting to know what it was that she was hiding. Which left him particularly appalled at himself. He had never been a pushy person- but here Odango was, and the pushiness was bubbling in out of nowhere. She had always managed to bring the bad out of him. _

_He nodded absently as he wrapped the gauze around her knee, trying not to touch any more of her warm skin than he had to, "Want to explain how a klutz attack managed to clear off most of your knee? Even you're not that much of a klutz." He focused on her breathing as he was forced to lift her leg to wrap around it. Oh God, he could see her panties. Pink peeked back at him from between her legs and he froze, something unknown pooling in his stomach. He felt his throat go dry. _

_The sound of her voice snapped him back to attention as she answered his question, "I was running home, and tripped," she shrugged, her blouse riding up and giving him a view of the washboard stomach below it. He quickly looked away, swallowing, nearly ignoring her answer. But he caught onto it as he finally finished wrapping her knee- Thank God, that had been the longest minute of his life; having to stop himself from feeling the softness of that skin…_

_He shook his head slightly, trying to clear it. What the hell was going on with him? Recently, whenever he'd been around the young Odango-Atama, he felt himself being drawn to her- more so than he had when he had first met her almost two years ago, and that was saying something. Even back in the beginning he had felt more drawn to her than anyone else. She'd been the one who had introduced him to his sarcastic, teasing and sometimes extremely taunting version of himself. Not that he liked it- but he didn't hate it either. He liked seeing her- even if she was breathing fire at him. Hell, anything that had her face flushed was fine with him. _

_He hurriedly cleaned up the area, trying not to look back at Odango, who had gone back to looking around curiously. He rolled her eyes, she had always been curious. "Would you like a tour or something? Or are you able to see through the walls if you try hard enough?" She let out a giggle, and he was unable to stop his chuckle. The laughter was almost comfortable, and he suddenly felt at peace with this girl here in his home, brightening up its entire dreary existence just by her presence. _

"_If you wouldn't mind…" she said, leaving the rest up to him. He walked to the kitchen and dropped the garbage into the bin, and she followed him, her limp entirely gone. _

"_Well, this is the kitchen…" he said lamely, as he tried to hurriedly push aside the mess he had created when he had been looking for the first aid kit. "Would you like anything to drink?" _

"_Why is Mamoru-baka acting so like a gentleman all of a sudden?" she joked, smiling softly, "And sure, juice would be nice." For some inane reason, he felt a blush come to his cheeks. What the hell! What in the world was wrong with him today! He hid it as he pushed his head into the fridge, pulling out a carton of Iced Tea, which he continued to pour into a glass- still managing to keep his back to her, and allowing his blush to go away. _

_He handed it to her, and walked out of the kitchen, going to the guest bedroom at the end of the hallway, which he opened and allowed Odango to enter in, while he watched her from the doorway, leaning against it lazily. "It's never been used, really. I just store all my books in here," she walked to the large bookcase, skimming through the titles of the books as she drank from the glass. _

_He had been on the way to see Sailor Moon- as he'd felt her transform, when he'd seen Odango collapsed on the sidewalk, holding onto her knee, her teeth clenched. He had stopped, feeling the Sailor Moon call fade as well, and detransformed to find out what had happened. When he had seen Odango there- it was as if everything else had faded away. To go to her had been his first instinct, and while trying to convince her to go to the hospital- which she had refused- he had been unnaturally worried. He didn't worry. It wasn't his style- at all! Eventually he had managed to get her to agree to let him clean her up- and thus, she had ended up in his apartment. _

"_Sure those books aren't too complicated for you to understand?" he asked, his tone back to its calm taunting normalness when it came to Odango. _

_She glanced at him, sticking out her tongue, but she turned back to face the bookshelves dazedly, "Ami mentioned this book once," she said, pointing to one of his medical books, "Something about wanting to get it one day in university" _

"_You have to be pretty smart to get through that one," he said indifferently, shrugging._

_She turned to face him, her eyes surprisingly set in a glare, "Ami is very smart, for your information!" Damn, he had forgotten how defensive she could get about her friends- it was something he had always admired. He had only been that way with Motoki, not bothering with others, as he didn't care as much for any others. _

"_Whoa, I know, I was just saying," he said, raising his hands in surrender. Her glare went away immediately as she walked past him and down the hallway, pushing open the door to his bedroom. She paused at it, only staring inside. "It's sort of empty…" he said, shrugging, "I only use it to sleep after all" _

_She nodded slightly, but he could already see the sorrow in her eyes- and he knew what she was thinking about. "So, I take it Motoki couldn't keep his mouth closed about my family?" _

_She glanced at him, her eyes going wide, "He- uh- I asked him," she said softly, her tone sincere, "He didn't want to tell, but-"_

"_Let me guess," Mamoru said, smiling slightly, "You begged him till he agreed?" _

_She flashed him a bright smile- which faded away pretty fast as she turned to look back inside. "Look, Odango, it's okay. They've been gone for a long time, I'm used to it now. I don't mind." And he wasn't lying- he didn't lie about things like this. He didn't want her sad on his expense- her face had been designed for happiness, for flushing- not sadness. _

_She looked at him again, looking sadly at him. Her face said it all- it was so expressive. Just by looking at her mouth and her eyes, he was able to tell if she was happy, sad, depressed, angry, or annoyed. That was one of the things he loved- whoa, had he just said loved? – It was one of the things he _liked_ about her. She wore her heart on her sleeve, more than anyone he'd ever seen before. It called to him, telling him he wanted very much to be a part of it. And did he…_

"_Check this out," he said, walking to the balcony in the living room. He wanted to cheer her up, and he knew this would work. He pulled open the blinds and opened the doors, exiting through them to walk into the brisk air. Odango followed him and he heard her soft gasp. He didn't even need to look at her face to feel the rush of pleasure go through him at making her happy. _

"_It's beautiful…" she whispered as she walked up beside him on the edge of the balcony. She stared out into the city, her eyes full of joy and excitement, sparkling like their very own stars. "It's almost like we're on top of the world…" Her golden hair floated behind her as a gust of wind blew at them, it cleared off her face, which shone brightly under the setting sun. He found himself staring at her beauty, unable to bring himself to look away. Her eyes still shone as she looked over the balcony._

_"Ohmygod!" she cried happily, "I think I can see my house from here! And Crown! And the Shrine-" she suddenly stopped, a slightly confused look coming over her face. She looked at him, and he hurriedly looked away, pretending he had also been staring off into the distance. "Oh damn! I was supposed to meet up with Rei and the girls at the Shrine an hour ago! Rei is going to be so angry!" _

_She rushed back into the apartment, and then hurried to the door. "Thanks, Mamoru-"_

"_Let me drive you!" he shouted after her, "You shouldn't be putting too much weight on that knee!" _

_She glanced back at him, that mysterious smile back on her face, "I'll be okay, Mamoru-baka. Thanks for patching me up and for the tour, it was great! I'll see you later!" and she waved at him as she pulled open the door and was gone within milliseconds. He watched as the last of her hair flew around the corner, the door slamming shut behind all of it._

_He stared at the door, wishing it would magically open and that she would reenter. He looked around at the apartment, realizing it had darkened immensely. God, what in the world was wrong with him? Why was he so upset that Odango had left? One would think he was hung up on the girl…_

_**_

"Now, give her back," Venus ordered, still glaring at him. He felt, rather than heard, Kunzite move in front of him. The obvious protective move said it all, but Kunzite still found reason to voice himself.

"You're not getting her- she's ours now," the taunt in his voice was clear even to Endymion, who only heard it rarely- mostly when Kunzite was talking to Venus- and Jadeite.

"She is not _yours_," Venus hissed, sounding angry beyond measure, and he could feel the glare intensify, piercing him even though Kunzite blocked him from her eyes, "She's coming with me, not you dicks, and you guys are going to go back to your shitty haunt and leave us the fuck alone." Endymion's eyebrows rose on his own account, he had never heard Venus curse that much in one sentence.

Kunzite just ignored it however and shrugged, "You can try to make that happen- but you'll have to go through me and the Prince first-"

"My pleasure!" she spat and he had barely blinked when there was a clash of swords. Kunzite was bending backwards, barely holding off Venus, who Endymion could now see. Her eyes were filled with righteous fury as she attacked Kunzite again and again.

Endymion stared at them, not truly seeing them, just the forces of Darkness battling it out against the Light. He felt a jolt of sadness and despair go through his heart once again inexplicably, and before he could stop himself, he had uttered one word that made the entire scene pause. "Stop."

Kunzite froze, and even Venus stopped, looking at him confusedly.

He couldn't explain it- he didn't understand it. Why had he stopped them? He looked down at the girl lying beside him, her golden hair splayed out under her body. Her face was horribly pale, the shadows under her eyes even more defined in stark contrast to the paled skin.

"My Prince?" Kunzite asked as Venus took a step away, assessing the situation with her knowing eyes. She could see right through him- she always had been able to. It was a weird bond he shared with the Senshi. No matter the situation, she did what he would have done to protect Serenity- and for that reason alone, he respected her. Not because she looked most like Serenity, not because she acted just like Kunzite did, but because he admired her stalwartness. She was the most loyal to Serenity- and he was oddly proud of her for that.

"I didn't want it to go that far," he whispered- and he didn't know who he was speaking to. Was he speaking to Venus, who he wanted to explain his horrible actions to? Was he speaking to Kunzite, who he wanted to receive sympathy from? Or was it Odango he was apologizing to?

"I just…I couldn't stop myself…" sorrow built up so much inside of him that he could feel his body shaking, "Heavens…" he whispered so quietly that even he could barely hear it, "What have I become?"

"My Prince," Kunzite said kindly, ever the loyalist, "You didn't do anything wrong-"

"- the _fuck_ he didn't!" Venus cut him off hotly, "Last I heard, trying to rape someone not only counted as something bad, but also _illegal_ just about everywhere. Don't tell me you actually agree with what Endymion did- and Nephrite? Though there wasn't much _trying_ in that-" she cut off, unable to go on. Her face twisted into sorrow, and he knew her own words had hurt her more than she had hoped they would hurt him or Kunzite.

Not to say they hadn't hit him hard. She was right. What he had done- it had been just as bad as what Nephrite had done.

"It'll all be fine once we take her, Prince," Kunzite said to him. Venus shook her head wildly.

"No, it won't be fine! You'll still have tried to rape the woman you love! You'll still have hurt her! You can't erase the past!" She looked so sure of this, when suddenly a short bark of laughter was emitted from Kunzite's lips.

"You don't _remember_ how wrong you are," Kunzite said to her, and Endymion watched as her face knotted in confusion. "There's a lot of stuff that can be erased, Venus, in the world we live in nowadays. If you want it enough, anything can just disappear." Venus was still looking confusedly at Kunzite, and Endymion could tell this was something only Kunzite knew all about. "It doesn't matter, none of it does. All the ideas of right and wrong go away once you're in the Darkness."

Venus's confused look turned into a glare within a blink of an eye. "I don't _care_. She's _not_ going with you!"

Kunzite laughed coldly, "Like _you_ can stop us"

It was suddenly as if everything had frozen. Venus let out an inhuman growl, fury in every pore of her skin. Endymion knew right then and there that Kunzite couldn't have said something more wrong. If there was anyone who could stop them, it was Venus. But before their swords could clash, Endymion rose.

"Kunzite. We're leaving," Kunzite stopped mid-attack, his sword halfway to blocking hers.

"My Prince?" Kunzite asked confusedly, looking at him crazily.

Endymion didn't answer, casting one last yearning look at the beautiful girl lying on the bed, he teleported away, leaving behind everything that had ever been him in the past.

* * *

**Okay, I admit, this chapter was almost impossible to write, but I managed to get it out. Can I get a gold star, someone? =/**

**I hate the Usagi memory of this chapter. I put so much work into it, and yet, it still turned out crap. I wanted to show that they actually had a true relationship and whatnot before all of this drama happened, and it sort of worked. Not that much though. But I thought the Mamo/Endy memory wasn't so bad. The Endymion part came easily, but you will not believe how much I worked on all that Usagi stuff. I listened to "My December" almost a gazillion times just to get the feel for it (it's now my most listened-to-song EVER). The writing didn't come till later -sigh-**

**Now, I have an update, that I'm pretty sure no one will like. I'm going away for a bit, and probably won't be updating In Darkness for that time since the other chapters are pretty much crap and need more work than is even possible for while I'm away. But I do promise that it will be back, and that it WILL conclude. I have put way too much work (and blood, and sweat) in this story. So, I'm hoping you guys hang on for the while I'm gone. **

**Thank you all for reading this stuff, it really makes all the work I put it into it worth everything. Also, Don't forget to show me some love [or yell at me for going on a break, as I'm sure some will :) ] with REVIEWS! **


	11. Chapter 11

**So. I'm about 3 months late with this update. I can only apologize profusely and say I have been completely out of it for the longest time. It's been a crazy few months, and it's only just starting, so I hope you guys can be patient with me. The story is having trouble along with the rest of my writing, so please excuse any slips and whatnot. I wrote this chapter before said wall messed with my writing, so hopefully it shouldn't have that many problems. **

**It's the Venus/Kunzite chapter that everyone's been asking for. A sad one, but one nonetheless. All I can say is enjoy.**

Disclaimer is the same as always. I don't own anything. Also, it's a dark story, can't forget that. 

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

* * *

**In Darkness**

_Look in my eyes  
__You're killing me, killing me  
__All I wanted was you._

_I tried to be someone else  
__But nothing seemed to change  
__I know now, this is who I really am inside._

_Finally found myself  
__Fighting for a chance.  
__I know now, this is who I really am._

_Come break me down  
__Bury me, bury me  
__I am finished with you, you, you_

_- "The Kill" by _30 Seconds to Mars

**Chapter 11**

Kunzite looked at Venus who looked lost as she looked at where the Prince had disappeared from. "He won't let up on her, not for long anyway."

Her blue eyes moved slowly to his, harboring sorrow, misery, despair, and just pure sadness. He felt an odd sort of feeling in his stomach and it took him a few seconds to realize he pitied her. He understood her pain and he truly felt sorry for her, which had become rarer and rarer as time went along since he'd returned. But seeing the despair in her eyes…

She didn't say anything, just stared at him hauntingly with those eyes gazing back at him. He wished they didn't have so much emotion- at least not these emotions- he wanted her to smile, to laugh, her sky blue eyes twinkling at him like on a bright summer day- just not like _that_. He knew, as he stared wordlessly into them that he would change it- he would fix it.

He looked at Usagi, breaking their stare, "She calls to him too much, and when the time comes she'll go to him with open arms." He knew it was the truth- more so than the others, including Venus. They had never once come willingly to the Shitennou, but Usagi…Usagi had been broken down enough to go with the Prince.

How did he even know this when he obviously hadn't been there? He just knew. It was his life to know the Prince; to understand him; to know his urges, his likes and dislikes. And everyone who knew Kunzite knew he was efficient when it came to business.  
There was no way the Prince would have gotten _this_ riled up if it hadn't been reciprocated in some way- who knows if it had been a small or a large way? It had been enough to drive the Prince over the edge, and that was all that mattered.

"I hate you," she said so softly that he almost didn't hear it. For a second there was a sharp pain that went through him, piercing what felt like his heart and then pulling it out slowly from his chest. Then it was gone, wiped from existence.

He knew she was speaking the truth. She truly did hate him- for everything he had done, for everything he had made her do, and for just his presence right now. He would usually have reveled in this sort of emotion coming from her, but at that precise moment, it hurt. It hurt him like nothing else ever could or would.

She had always stripped him of all of his cold emotions, leaving nothing but the truest of them.

Just as he felt it before, he knew he wouldn't rest till she was in his arms again. He couldn't bear being hated by her any more than he had to. And once she was turned, she wouldn't hate him- no, she'd love him as much as he loved her.

For those milliseconds, he didn't give a damn what the Prince said- if he said he wanted Usagi first, or if he said to stand down- or _anything_ for that matter: he was gunning for Venus now. End of story.

"Not for long," he said, facing her again. The defiant look was back, but it did nothing to hide the misery behind her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped, looking back towards Usagi, who still lay collapsed against the bed, seeming more a doll than a girl. He sighed deeply, for an instant hating everything he had become.

He had once sworn to protect the girl with his life- sure, in her past life- but the urge to stop all the hurts against her stayed nonetheless. But he had the Prince by his side, and if it was encouraged, he would do it.

She looked back at him, the one look staring straight through his soul. "I know," she said, and he had a feeling she wasn't speaking of what he had said, but of what he was thinking, of his sorrows. But it was an incriminating statement. She would make him pay.

Without another word or look, he teleported away, heading straight for Zoicite's room. He didn't bother to knock as he swept into the room.

There was a squeak of embarrassment before a naked figure slipped under the covers, bunching the blue silken sheets around her young, soft body. Zoicite emitted a soft moan of annoyance as he sat up, giving Kunzite straight view of certain assets. Mercury looked surprised, yet not at the same time as she faced Kunzite expectantly, covering everything from her breast down.

"Kunzite! What the hell!?" Zoicite roared, looking pissed. It was fairly weird, seeing Zoicite annoyed at him. If anything, the young Shitennou looked up to him. "Can't you knock?"

"No," Kunzite answered simply, "I came to make sure we have enough energy to go after Venus." He saw the look Mercury and Zoicite shared, and he knew they had known he would come- maybe they hadn't expected it just now, but they had known he would ask for it. For the permission to go after her.

From the knowing look, he could also pull out the superiority Zoicite held over him. It was Kunzite this time, going to Zoicite for his orders. Shifting the command in his favor for the millisecond. Kunzite couldn't go at it alone- and he needed Zoicite to take his right hand in this- and Zoicite knew it.

For an instant Kunzite felt fear. True fear- not the simple fear he felt every once in a while when he realized the seriousness of what was happening around him- no this was different. As he analyzed the shared look between Mercury and Zoicite, he understood how much others could have detested him- and did detest him for his actions. Whether it had something to do with the Silver Millennium, or him now, he didn't know. But he knew it all hung in the balance of this.

He didn't care if they detested him- they could knock themselves out for all he cared at this point. But they couldn't keep Venus from him.

No one could.

"We do," Zoicite finally said, after having left Kunzite dangling for what felt like eons. Kunzite released a breath he had not known he was holding onto. But a confused thought struck him: If this was the perfection they had been striving for with the Senshi, why did it feel so much worse than what they had had before?

Zoicite stood, his back towards Kunzite as he got his pants up from the floor and struggled into them, "Have you asked the Prince?" he asked as he turned, ignoring the shirt lying on the floor and striding to put his shoes on. There was a relaxed way about Zoicite now, and it irritated Kunzite. It was as if Zoicite was rubbing it in Kunzite's face that he held the power over him. Mercury merely observed them silently, showing no sort of emotion on her face.

"He's taking a break. It's open season," Kunzite shrugged, choosing to ignore everything that was happening. He only had to deal with their superiority till Venus was with him- and that would be soon. Once they were together, nothing else mattered.

He was tired of putting others before him. For all that, he received _this- _this loathing and detesting. Even Endymion disliked him for his involvement- well, once Venus was here, he wouldn't be alone. Never again.

He was still the Leader of the Shitennou, and he always would be. But he was done putting them ahead of himself. He had done it already for millennia- that part of his life was done. Now something new would begin.

_**_

_Horror was the first thing he felt. Sorrow and horror. It tore at him, eating his insides as if it was a starving lion. He didn't know why- but he knew it was horrible. And he knew it was his fault._

_How did he know it? _

_He just did. Guilt pulled him down and into the darkness, keeping him from fighting- he didn't deserve to fight. He deserved this horror and despair. He deserved it more than anything else in the entire galaxy._

_He wanted to stay and feel it forever. He would pay for his sins this way- if there was any way to even pay for them. In a way he knew there would never be enough misery he could feel to atone for what it was that he had done- but he wanted it nonetheless. Because that was all that was left for him now. This was his retribution. _

_He could smell the blood on him, and all around him. The sweet, tangy taste of her blood was in his mouth and he spit it out, heaving emptily. His hands were sticky with it, and it covered his body, leaving no part of him that couldn't feel it. His heart was heavy with it- and he wanted to rip it out of his chest and offer it away. But then he would be unable to feel this pain- and that couldn't be allowed. It was all he should feel._

_An image flashed before him and he grabbed at it, wondering what it was. It didn't put up a fight and faced him. The image formed into a body, twisting and turning as a face emerged in the mass. A sharp breath was pulled from him as a river of golden hair spilled from the head, sky blue eyes staring at him._

"_No…" he whispered as the rest of the image formed. He knew who it was- and even more horror tore through him._

"_Kunz…" she whispered, her lips opening slowly, and his name was caressed as she said it. _

"_Oh, Goddess, no…" he said as she lifted her hand, stroking his face softly. He remembered then, her touch bringing his body to life and memory to full force. He drew in a shaky breath, his lips shuddering in terror as he stared into the eyes, unable to look away- and not wanting to. He was being torn to pieces, but he wouldn't look away._

"_Why did you do it, Kunz?" she said, the blue eyes commanding the entirety of his attention. He could smell her now. The delectable scent of her wrapped around him, and there were no words to describe the luscious aroma that rose as she stepped closer, closing the distance they held from each other. "Why did you kill me, Kunzite?" _

_His eyes widened, a shaking consuming his body as he stared at the pain in her eyes. "Venus- I-I…" he stopped. There was nothing could possibly say that would mean anything- nothing would excuse him of his sins. _

_Her eyes moved from his, looking downwards. He followed her gaze and gave a gasp of fear, horror and despair. A sword was gutting her, blood flowing freely from her sides. Her hand fell from his cheek, hanging limply from her side as she suddenly dipped downwards. "Venus, no…no…" he caught her, holding her tightly in his hold. She looked up at him, the emotion in her eyes worth a million words. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. "Venus!" he cried, "Stay with me! Venus!" He fell to his knees, and she lay in his arms unmoving, her mouth open as she stared up at him. _

"_VENUS!" Her eyes only conveyed hurt, pain, and betrayal, as she tried to say something. But only a whimper slipped from her lips, as she sagged in his arms, her body containing no power to hold itself._

_There was a soft sigh, and then the emotion was gone- wiped clean from her eyes. Instead, all that remained was a glassy look, something that neither saw nor conveyed any sort of calm that Venus always held. _

_The world shook around him as he screamed in horror, clinging to her body. He shook her, trying to awaken her, he screamed at her, he cried her name repeatedly, but she only stared up at him silently. Hysterics took over him, tearing through him like knives._

_He bowed his head against hers, shaking as he held her tightly. And for the first time in decades, tears fell from his eyes, sliding slowly down his cheek and dripping onto her pale skin. He didn't speak, didn't sob, didn't do anything but let the tears fall, crying not for what he was feeling but for what he had done. He couldn't care less the pain he felt- it was what he had done to Venus, his true love. He had killed her. _

_The strongest, bravest, smartest, sweetest, truest person in all the worlds had died at his hand. _

_He didn't know how long he cried, rocking back and forth as he held her tightly to him, wishing he could force his breath into her. If only he could pull his heart from his body and give it to her, maybe she could live. The tears just kept falling, and he kept rocking. _

_He knew he had done much more wrong than killing Venus- some of which a part of him considered even worse than killing her, but he didn't care. His heart cried for the Senshi in his hands, and nothing else. _

_He hadn't cried since- since he had been a very young child. It had always been said that any man who cried- wasn't a man, and so he had gone without crying. But he couldn't care less about being a man anymore- hell, he wished he weren't. He wished he didn't exist- at least, that way, Venus would still be alive. _

_The warm mass in his hands grew steadily colder, till he was holding a stiff mannequin. His tears only flowed freer at the occurrence, and he tightened his hold on her, willing to share his warmth with her. "Oh, Venus…"_

_The mass shifted ever so slightly, and then disappeared all together, taking Venus with it.. "VENUS!?" he called hysterically into the darkness._

"_Kunz…" the whisper came from behind him, and he whirled to face it. She stood above him, a sword sticking out of her once again. This time, tears freely flowed down her face, her nose tinted red, and her blue eyes dripping with tears, her bottom lip shuddering. "Why did you do it, Kunz?" she fell to her knees, facing him, her face paling horribly as blood soaked her white blouse. "Why did you kill me, Kunzite?"_

"_Goddess…" he whispered, shaking his head slowly, yet wildly, "No, no…please, no!" _

_He didn't know how many times he watched the love of his life die. How many times he cried his heart out. How many times he cried her name. But it was neverending. Every time felt like the first time, and every time, he wished he had never been borne. _

_Time passed, eons, millennia, he didn't know, and he didn't care. When suddenly the darkness began flickering, even Venus flickered. He didn't want it to go- he wanted to feel the pain that came with watching her die. But flicker it still did._

_What was weird was that it didn't flicker brightly, it was instead just a shift of darkness, a moving around, as if he were actually the one swinging in between one area and another. _

_Even as pain ran through him as he was pulled through what felt like tunnel with spikes at every turn, he didn't turn away from the pain. Even when his body threatened to collapse, he kept himself conscious. He didn't allow his fall into a pleasant state- he didn't deserve it._

_Finally, it ended abruptly. He was splayed on a hard table, warmth assailing him- as compared to wherever he had been before, which had been frigid. It was now boiling- and darkness surrounded him. It took him a while to realize that was because his eyes were closed, forgetting it took manual labor to move. He had had it way too easy- he should have been physically tortured. _

_Finally, he opened his eyes slowly. Cold azure eyes met his and suddenly the sound of a gasp filled the room. Kunzite's eyebrows furrowed as he stared up at the face he knew better than his own- probably the one he knew the most of, even more than Venus's. But there was something within the eyes that were different, which was what was confusing him. Darkness stirred behind the azure, and a dark sort of joy lit the eyes._

"_KUNZITE!" the Prince roared jovially. The happiness in the Prince's voice sent an inkling of a similar emotion through Kunzite; he was so attuned with the Prince. _

"_My Prince?" Kunzite asked confusedly, realizing something was wrong when he remembered dying. He remembered every moment before his death, killing Venus, and in her last breath, she had killed him. All that had happened because of- BERYL! _

_He somehow shot up, ignoring that it felt like his body was an alien suit, "Where is she? Where is that WITCH?" He drew his sword, ready to stick it into Beryl the second he saw her grotesque face. He looked around quickly, but there was nothing._

"_Whoa," the Prince laughed, "That's the most angry I've ever seen you," his face was thrown in shadow, looking like he had not slept in ages- which might have been true as the Prince rarely ever showed his weariness. _

"_Is Beryl here? Have the Senshi returned as well? Has Venus taken care of Beryl? Where are they?" he asked successively, needing to know the answers. He felt a stirring in his heart as he questioned the Prince, whose dark smile seemed to grow._

"_Welcome back to Earth, Kunzite," the Prince said, ignoring his questions, spreading his hands and forcing Kunzite to look around. The desolate surroundings finally caught his eye, and a memory of darkness, dampness, and horror pulled at him. _

_As he looked around the damp cave, where the smell of blood still remained, he realized it was the darkest place on the entirety of Earth. _

_It was where Beryl had turned him and the other Shitennou._

"_My Prince…?" he questioned again, his voice barely a whisper, "Why have you brought me here…? What is going on?" _

"_Kunzite, my dearest and oldest friend," the Prince said, his features darkening slightly, "This is the new, improved Earth, millennia after we inhabited it- the Senshi have returned just as well, and we live in constant battle," he smiled slightly, looking away. "Beryl is dead- I killed her, and returned you to life to join me here." He had a fake smile on his face as he spoke, and it drew Kunzite's attention. Something was wrong- very wrong. The emotions displaying themselves on the Prince's face were all wrong._

_Kunzite considered what the Prince had just said, and arrived back to the same thought, which he finally voiced._

"_Who is the enemy if not Beryl?" Upon the question, the Prince's face darkened immensely, leaving almost no recognition to the Prince Endymion that Kunzite remembered better than he remembered himself. _

"_I need your help reawakening the others, and everything will be explained then," the Prince said, avoiding Kunzite's eyes as they tried to search for the truth within the azure._

_What confused Kunzite was that while he was confused as to what was happening, the darkness wasn't scaring him- and while he remembered everything of the past, it felt almost as if home._

_It struck him then, the most obvious truth. That the Prince had been turned to the Darkness as well, and he had awoken them through the Darkness, and they were all to be dark- evil, more like- together._

_He turned to the Prince again, who was looking at him oddly, as if evaluating him. It struck him then how much distrust the Prince must feel for him. Kunzite had betrayed him- left him alone to battle against him in the war that would kill them all. _

_If the Prince did distrust him, why had he brought him back then?_

_Then he saw the forlorn look hidden behind the Darkness, the superiority, and the coldness within the azure. It struck Kunzite like a lightning bolt, sending understanding through him. _

_The Prince was without the Princess. He was fighting the Princess. He didn't know how he knew exactly, but it had something to do with the Prince's appearance. He looked disheveled, he hadn't shaved in days, his eyes were sunken, and he seemed bogged down by a heavy weight. This wasn't the Prince he remembered from before, this was someone slightly different- someone who had been through too much alone. _

"_Oh Goddess…" he whispered. The Prince's eyes sharpened on Kunzite's and he inclined his head slightly, his eyes downcast once again. There was a world of understanding in the movement, and an acquiescence to reveal everything. _

"_I need your help, Kunzite. I've always needed it," the Prince whispered quietly, his body slouching as if tired from holding the weight of the world, "She won't come to me…I need her to come to me…" his voice cracked as he finished._

_In all the time Kunzite had known his Prince, never had there been a more saddened tone in his voice, never more desperation within it. He knew then that he would go to the ends of the galaxy to return the real Prince Endymion to Earth- the one who was with his Princess and Shitennou, the one who was leader of Earth, the one who was happy with where he was. _

"_Of course, my Prince," Kunzite said, kneeling to the floor. The Prince's eyes widened, but Kunzite ignored it. The kneeling had always been reserved for the King of Earth- the one Kunzite had sworn allegiance to many a score years ago. Although he had pledged his life to the Prince Endymion, it had been to the King he was answerable to. _

_It was what he owed the Prince- it was what his life was about. "I am yours to command." And Kunzite bowed his head, swearing allegiance to Prince Endymion._

_**_

"She's going to be hard to get, are we sure there's enough to-"

"Probably not," Mercury said, cutting him off with no problem, "I would suggest more," she looked at him critically and he nodded.

"I'll get the others, and we'll get more," he said, sweeping from the room, and closing the door behind him. He wondered for a millisecond whether Mercury was sending him through hoops. They had been collecting energy like crazy ever since Jupiter had defected, and had only used a small amount of it on Mars.

But then again, it was _Venus_.

She would not fall easy- at all.

He stopped caring whether the others despised him, whether they were purposely making things hard for him, or anything else other than getting Venus.

He realized then how selfish the Darkness truly made all of them. All they cared about was getting what they wanted most- it was an official _Screw You_ to everyone else.

The Prince had started it all- going through every move in the book to get to the Princess- even stooping to bringing the men who would distract her Senshi back.

It hadn't been for them- it was all for himself.

Not to say he wasn't happy they were back, and that he wouldn't help them, but ultimately, it would help _him_. It was all for him.

He walked to the living room, where Nephrite and Jupiter were splayed out, cuddling in front of a movie- paying more attention to each other than the movie playing on the TV. "Come on, we're going out," he said, walking up to them, urging them to move with his extremely irritated face.

"What now?" Jupiter whined giddily as Nephrite paused kissing her neck to look up at Kunzite with a content face. He merely looked at Kunzite for a few seconds before he returned to the nook between Jupiter's neck and shoulder.

Kunzite felt a spark of anger ignite in him- something that hadn't been there in what felt like eons. His nostrils flared automatically, and he grit his hands together as he walked by the two of them on the couch.

This is what the Darkness did- it fed off their emotions, twisting every little one into something evil. And Kunzite hadn't known, hadn't realized that it was working on him just as much as every single one of the other Shitennou and the Prince. He was as much of a pawn in this as the others. The Darkness would win once and for all with them.

Once they had the Senshi and the Princess, it would be over. They would have all they wanted.

What would they do then? What would they destroy then?

* * *

Venus peeked outside the window, pushing aside the curtain to peer into the empty street. She sighed heavily as she let the blue curtain fall back into place. She turned to face Ms. Mizuno, who was checking Usagi's heartbeat.

"How is she?" Venus asked, her back on the window, but her ears perked for any sort of disturbance that might happen.

"She seems to be fine," Ms. Mizuno said tiredly, pulling the stethoscope from her ears and sitting down on the chair beside the bed, "She collapsed due to stress on her lower skull, and lack of air. But give her some sleep and she should wake up with only a harsh headache- which is a very light consequence considering what happened." Ms. Mizuno stared at Usagi, who looked like a young child in a deep sleep.

"Thank you, Ms. Mizuno. I didn't know who else to take her to," Venus said, meeting the elder woman's eyes for only a millisecond, but having to look away because they were just like Ami's. It hurt to see the eyes look at her kindly- in a way only Ami had been able to achieve.

"Of course, dear," Ms. Mizuno said, "It's the least I can do for my daughter's friends."

Venus wasn't even surprised that Ms. Mizuno knew- she wasn't surprised ever anymore. Everything was a surprise, so nothing was a surprise. It made sense in her head, but she doubted it made sense anywhere else. Instead, it only said she had gotten so used to heartbreak and agony and secrets and revelations, and her horrible life in general, that everything was old to her.

"What tipped you off?" Venus asked, deciding talking was a good idea. She did owe Ms. Mizuno an explanation. Without her, Venus didn't know what she would have done. She would have had to take Usagi to a hospital, or had to bully a doctor into looking at her.

"I heard Makoto was taken, then Rei. Not to mention I caught sight of the Sailor Senshi fighting amongst themselves a few days ago," she looked away from Venus, "…what's happened?" She sounded and looked so vulnerable that Venus knew she had to tell her the truth; lies would only hurt her more than she already had been hurt. And what would lies achieve at this point?

"Your daughter, Kino Makoto, Hino Rei, and I, Aino Minako, are reincarnated Princesses of the planets long ago, Ami of Mercury, Makoto of Jupiter, Rei of Mars and I, of course, of Venus. Tsukino Usagi is the Princess Serenity of the Moon," one look at Ms. Mizuno's face revealed wide eyes and absolute disbelief, but Venus plowed on, "We were awoken to stop the evil that destroyed us last time to do so again." She stopped, her jaw setting slightly, as she thought hard over what to go into next.

Ms. Mizuno looked up at her, "What happened then? How did it all go so…wrong?" There was understanding in Ms. Mizuno's eyes, and for a second, Venus was sure that Ms. Mizuno actually believed her explicitly. Then again, she had seen many a things in her days in Juuban, why wouldn't she believe Venus's stories?

"Just like last time, they had tricks up their sleeves. Prince Endymion and the Shitennou of Earth weren't evil originally…" she looked behind herself, twitching the curtain once again to stare out into the emptiness. "They were turned to the darkness. And they have a- a bond with us-" she cut off, shaking her head ever so slightly, "This bond weakened us. And they were able to take control- and turn us as well."

There was a short silence in which Venus's mind was filled with nothing, emptiness everywhere around her and within herself as well. But then the question came- the one she had known would be asked.

It was short and simple, leaving no space for kindness. "What happens when you and Usagi turn?"

It was the phrasing that cut through Venus, the absolute certainty in the word "_when_." She knew Ms. Mizuno didn't even realize the slip, but it made a world of difference.

"The Darkness wins. We lose. We lose ourselves and the world loses hope," she whispered. The words sent weariness trickling through her. She was so tired- tired of being strong, tired of being hard- tired of being Venus. Without another word, she detransformed, leaving mere Aino Minako to shoulder the weight of the world.

"There's nothing that can be done? To bring Ami back? The others?" Ms. Mizuno asked, her voice still holding hope- hope that Venus had long ago lost.

"There was one thing-" she whispered, her voice so quiet that she herself could barely hear it, "-but it didn't work." A tear slipped from her eye that she quickly wiped away, not waiting for it to trickle down her cheek. "They didn't come. We're alone."

She fell to her knees in front of the window, bowing her head as she prayed to the Goddess Selene to awaken the ones who had the power to win this, the ones who could help- just as she had done nearly every day for the past year. But there had never been an answer.

All there was was silence. The Outer Senshi would never be found- and the world would wither away.

She felt a soft hand on her shoulder, a motherly hand, a caring, consoling hand. "I'm so sorry," Ms. Mizuno said quietly, "It must be so hard, so many responsibilities for someone so young." Minako turned, and was immediately drawn into a hug.

The hug left her speechless, touched beyond anything ever before. The warmth transferred from Ms. Mizuno felt so comforting, something she hadn't felt for what seemed like eons. It was such a motherly hug that it felt like she was five again, crying over a scratch. But she couldn't have been more wrong.

They remained that way for a few minutes, silence around them as Minako sagged within the elder woman's embrace. Ms. Mizuno's arms were wound tightly around her body, conveying more warmth that Minako had felt in the last few weeks. A few more tears fell from her eyes, but she ignored them.

"I believe in you, Minako, and I believe in my daughter, and I believe in Usagi. You won't let the world fall into ruins," there was conviction in Ms. Mizuno's voice somehow, and Minako couldn't understand for a bit how it was there. But she stopped caring. Ms. Mizuno was a part of the world they were trying to save, and the world believed in them.

The hug ended, Minako sitting on the floor as Ms. Mizuno looked at her. A tender hand brushed the blonde hair out of her eyes. "It'll be okay, Minako. Have _faith_"

A shiver went through Minako, and her head rose. An idea blossomed beautifully- even an inkling was almost a sun within this darkness. But it would be fought against- unless she did something. Ms. Mizuno's eyes met hers warmly, and a small smile came onto the very familiar face.

"You look like Ami when she gets one of her genius ideas," the words once again struck a chord in Minako. It was the greatest compliment anyone had ever given her, and it sent courage striking through her. She had to stay strong- for Ami, Makoto, Rei, and most of all, for Usagi. She had to make this all better. It may have been her job, but that wasn't what was keeping her going.

It was the idea that if it worked, the girls would come back. That things might change for the better.

She rose, giving Usagi a glance. "If she wakes up, make sure she stays here. I'll be back as soon as possible." Ms. Mizuno nodded at Minako, a half-smile on her lips.

Minako walked to the door, opening it, but paused before exiting. She looked back at the woman, "And thank you. For everything." Ms. Mizuno bowed her head respectfully.

"It is nothing, Minako. And please, hurry back," Minako nodded and, taking a deep breath, she literally flew out the door. She transformed mid-step, and continued faster than she had ever gone before.

She was going to the Hikawa Shrine, to have a talk with Rei's grandfather again. She had already asked him before to help in contacting the Outer Senshi, but she had an idea as to why they couldn't be contacted. It had something to do with Endymion- which was obvious, because just as Mamoru had killed Beryl, she had attempted to awaken the Outers, knowing that this was way beyond their league. But it hadn't worked, it was almost as if something was physically blocking her from contacting them.

She had never suspected Endymion could do it. He had barely known of the true bond between the Senshi- and she had never thought he could have _that _much power.

But if he had the power to turn the Senshi, he definitely had the power to stop the awakenings of the Outer Senshi.

She had just been utterly stupid in not realizing this before- but nothing could be done about that now. Now was the time to make sure the Outer Senshi were awoken.

She had asked Rei's grandfather to help contact them, but telling him exactly what it was that was hindering them had to do something, and hopefully, with Yuuichirou's help, they would be able to find the four remaining Senshi.

She arrived in no time, having transversed a good thirty blocks within five minutes. She barely noticed the innumerable number of stairs, which she usually complained about more than anything else. The entire shrine was shrouded in darkness, but she could see the light flickering below the door to the Meditation room.

She strode to it, only to find a sword that looked millennia old pointing directly at her. She looked from it, into the face of Yuuichirou, who was scrutinizing her. "It's me," she said.

"How do I know you haven't been turned?" he asked sourly. He hadn't forgiven her from stopping him from going after Mars the night before, something he had made clear when he had bitten her a new one while she told him and Rei's grandfather about the Outers.

"Because that sword would probably be gutting you already if I had," she retorted sharply, pushing him out of the way and slid open the door. Rei's grandfather glanced at her, his ageless eyes looking straight through her.

"They're coming for you- it won't be long," he said tiredly. He looked like he hadn't slept in two days- which he obviously hadn't, and his usual cheery outlook had died off. He looked at her, misery in his eyes.

She had known, ever since Kunzite had locked eyes with her an hour or so ago, that they'd come after her full force. But she had enough time for this- she would have to.

"Endymion is somehow blocking us from getting to the Outers-" he opened his mouth to interrupt her, but she plowed on, "I just know. It's the only thing that makes sense. So I think if we focus on getting around the Darkness- we might find them." He looked speechlessly at her, and she saw Yuuichirou watching them closely.

"It makes sense. I am most linked with them- as after me, they are the final forces, and I should have no problem in awakening them. Also, they _should _have already awakened. This Darkness- it's damn powerful, and its strength is right in the Outers levels. He has to be hindering us some way," she spoke quickly, urgency in her entire body. She needed their help- she didn't really know what she was doing after all.

She had never had to pray to get the help she needed till Endymion had come- and even that hadn't done anything. She had to make sure it did now. Even if it was the last thing she did.

That was especially why she had come to Rei's grandfather and Yuuichirou. She knew, that even after she was turned, they would keep trying.

"Let's do it, then," Yuuichirou said, ignoring her eyes. She smiled gratefully as he sat beside Rei's grandfather. She joined them, creating a triangle around the Great Fire.

"Join hands," Rei's grandfather said, and she clasped hands with two of the only men she had ever trusted implicitly in a long time. "Close your eyes, and imagine the Outers. Imagine them shrouded in darkness, imagine them calling out for help. Focus on them." The words whispered in the air, and almost magically, the images splayed themselves before her closed eyes.

"Sailor Pluto, watcher of the Time Gates. Sailor Uranus, the Wind Senshi. Sailor Neptune, the Sea Senshi. Sailor Saturn, the destroyer. Hear our call, oh, Outer Senshi," the older man's voice held power that Venus hadn't heard in anyone other than Mars.

"We know there is a force stopping us from contacting you, Outer Senshi. Please, allow us to find it and stop it. We have dire need of you," he continued, his palm sweating slightly at the effort he was extolling. It scared her how much he knew of their world, but she wished she had come to him sooner.

"You are our only hope," Venus whispered into the air.

A jerk suddenly pulled her forward, darkness flashing over the image of the Outer Senshi she had formed within her mind. They remained separate, hunched over. Pluto wept. Uranus stoically stared away from the others. Neptune lay broken and bloodied on the ground. Saturn sat, her body shaking in what seemed like horror and cold.

There was another sudden motion and Venus was heaved from the small vision. She fell back, slamming into the wall violently at the force that had attacked her. Yuuichirou looked at her silently, while Rei's grandfather remained still, his eyes closed.

They opened slowly, meeting Venus's. "They have been violently pulled from their lives- left alone in desperation and misery. As you said, it is the Prince's doing." There was nothing but fact in his tone.

"Can we get around it? Can we awaken them?" Venus asked, leaning forward and ignoring the dull throbbing at the back of her head. This was the farthest she'd ever gotten.

A part of her told her it would be the farthest she would get.

"We can try," he said, glancing at Yuuichirou who nodded, "It will require time- and lots of power…power that we alone do not have," he looked at her briefly before he looked away.

"Take some of mine," she said quietly, "Get out of here- go somewhere I, and Rei, have no idea about. Continue then- but be quick, they will be able to sense you eventually, even if you block them off," they were looking at her speechlessly again and she crawled slowly back to them. "Give me your hands," she ordered, holding hers out.

"Venus- you need this power," Rei's grandfather spoke, and Yuuichirou nodded from beside her, "We can manage without it-"

She laughed disbelievingly, "You don't get it. They'll get me even if I have enough power to light the world. And don't kid me, you're powerful, but you'd never be able to get around the Darkness without more power," she flicked her eyes between them, "Now, take my hands."

Rei's grandfather sighed heavily and placed his hand within hers. She marveled at its size, noting that it fit within hers easily. She remembered placing her hands in Mars's then, the size also being considerably smaller than hers. She smiled softly at the remembrance.

"I don't like this," Yuuichirou said, staring at her defiantly. She had always liked Yuuichirou, even back when he had only been the lovesick boy who had taken an opening in the shrine just so he could get to know Rei. He had had a resiliency, a kindness, a lovingness that she could easily sense. Sure, it got him into trouble every now and then- but it was so like Usagi that she couldn't help but care deeply for him.

That was why this was the last thing she wanted to do. She was placing him directly in the crossfire, even more than he had placed himself in the night before. This time he would be the enemy- and the others wouldn't hesitate.

But as always, she had to choose between one innocent's life and the world's. Guess which one won?

"Either you do this, or everything Rei did was for nothing," she said, gritting her teeth as she figuratively struck him below the belt, "You said you didn't want to run. Well, you won't be running, you'll be what they want to destroy. If you do this, you'll be the one who saved the world." She knew she had had him by the first line.

He hesitantly placed his hand in hers, and she gripped both the men's hands. She had never transferred energy into anyone other than the girls, but she knew it wouldn't be too different for these two. She closed her eyes, willing her energy to pool in one place within her body.

It was a rush, as she controlled the entirety of her power, then pushed it away and out through her hands. A sharp gasp slipped from both the men and their bodies went rigid- but she held on tightly. "Take only what you need. Get out before I've turned- they won't know before then, if we're lucky," she whispered the words as she loosened her grip and opened her eyes. She knew the others would be distracted with turning her, and Endymion was at a crossroads at the moment- there was no other better time for Rei's grandfather and Yuuichirou to do this.

Yuuichirou was breathing heavily as he leaned against the floor, it would take a few minutes for him to get used to it. Rei's grandfather on the other hand, was calm and composed. He looked younger than he had looked in a long time, almost as young as he had looked when he had tried to get a peek up her skirt the first time she had met him.

She struggled to her feet, knowing she had to get as far away from them as she possibly could as fast as she possibly could. She couldn't give the others an inkling that she had come for their help. She stood for a few seconds shakily, white flashing before her eyes.

Spots formed in front of her eyes and she stumbled to the wall, using it to support herself. It felt like she was falling- almost flying through an endless sky. Her head spun, but she remained standing.

She pulled her sword from her sub-space pocket, gripping it tightly. A slight sliver of power went through her, stopping the spinning, but still a few white spots remained in front of her. She shook them off, regaining her balance as she pushed off the wall. She walked to the door, sliding it open.

"Good luck," she whispered, glancing back at the men in whose hands the fate of the world rested.

"Likewise, Sailor Venus," Rei's grandfather said- and she finally realized she had never even known his name. It sent a sadness trickling through her- only the beginning of it, she realized.

"May I call you Ojisan (Grandfather)?" she asked quietly. She had never known her own grandparents, hell, he was closer to her than she was with her real parents. She knew it was only a way of consoling herself in her probably last moments as herself, but she didn't care. She wanted to feel close to another human, if only for a millisecond.

"Of course, Minako," there was a touched tone in his voice and she took a shaky breath. He smiled at her, a touch of joy in his eyes. She was proud of that glimmer, prouder than she had been in a long time for anything.

She nodded at him swiftly, "Thank you, Ojisan," and gathering the slight drops of power that were coming back in her veins, she took off running into the courtyard. She jumped from the top of the stairs, flying through the air before landing on the street. "God speed," she whispered in the air, not knowing whether she was speaking to herself or Ojisan.

She jumped from a car onto the roof of a nearby building, streaking with barely a breath in between steps. She wanted to go back to Ami's- to see Usagi one last time, to say goodbye to her…but she ran in the opposite direction.

She had to distract them from everything but her- and she would, for as long as she could. Hopefully when Usagi awoke, she would get away and find somewhere safe to stay. A tear slipped from her eye again, which she violently wiped away as she realized there would be nowhere safe for Usagi to stay. Venus held all the information of their back up plans in her head, and her head would soon be theirs.

She arrived at the park, which was deserted and ominous in its darkness. She crossed its entirety within seconds, then heaved herself up to the roofs again to jump over the town. A part of her wished that she'd miss a step and go hurtling down to the floor- but it wouldn't do anything but make it easier for the others to take her.

She came to a halting stop upon one of the roofs, glancing around wildly. Kunzite stood at the end of the roof, Mercury and Zoicite were on the roof behind theirs, Jupiter and Nephrite called and whooped from behind her- and Mars and Jadeite were on the roof beside hers. Which left only the street to jump to.

She knew she had to make it- but she also knew she wouldn't. Kunzite quirked his eyebrow silently, as if saying _Well?_

Jupiter and Nephrite came at her, lightning streaking at her the same time the sword came to slam down. She blocked the sword, twirling from the area where the lightning hit, leaving blackened scorches as the entire building shook underneath them. Then icicles came at her, which she dodged as best as she could, getting hit with only a few. She didn't wait for the others to attack before she gathered her powers together. "CRESCENT BEAM MOONSHOWER!" she screamed into the sky as she jumped up. The power arrived and left, gold raining all around her. It swirled around her for a few seconds, comforting her before it fell, slamming into many of the others.

Then Jadeite, Nephrite, Kunzite and Zoicite came at her, their swords drawn threateningly. She parried the four swords with difficulty, as well as constantly moving to avoid the fire, water and lightning coming at her. Nicks and cuts were crossed with burns and more cuts and in time she could barely block the swords. They were saying words, taunting her as they burned her out, but none of it registered. She didn't give a damn about what they were saying- she just knew she had to get out of there.

Managing to push away from the others, she made a wild run for the edge of the roof, but had only just made it when a hand grabbed her midsection, holding her struggling body. Just from the body behind hers, she knew it was Kunzite, the strength holding her tightly. She knew then what she had to do- the only thing she could do.

Pulling her sword around, she pulled violently from Kunzite- and as he came at her, she stuck the sword in front of her. A gasp slipped from her lips as he faced her, the grey in his eyes showing disbelief. They looked down at the sword together, where blood ran freely.

"An eye for an eye?" he whispered to her. She stared emptily back at him, no regret for what she had done. Actually, she was sad that it wouldn't kill him.

She wanted him gone. She loved him so much that she hated him. Hated him for his actions, for _his _love, for the Darkness. But it wouldn't kill him. He would be up and running in no time- and she would be running with him.

It happened within a millisecond- his sword flashed in the light, and then it was covered with blood. A whimper slid from her lips as her hands went to her wound, the warm and sticky steel was pulled slowly away from her. She looked at her hands, covered with red warmth.

"An eye for an eye," she agreed softly, her eyes meeting his again, "Means I owe you another death." The world shook around her, black and red dancing before her eyes.

It was so much worse than when she had given her power to Ojisan and Yuuichirou. Darkness crashed around her, swirling everything in front of her eyes except the grey eyes that stared within hers.

"I'm sure it'll be forgiven," he whispered so quietly that she had to strain to hear him. It was the last thing she heard before she went hurtling down, where she lost sense before she even hit the ground.

**

_Minako trudged home tiredly, going over the things she had to do for the rest of the weekend. She was irrevocably glad that it was Friday, and that she'd have a chance to sleep in- if she got a chance to sleep anyway. _

_The Shitennou had been extremely stir-crazy for the past few weeks, apparently tired of sending monsters, and they appeared at the rate of about once a week to give the Senshi a beating. Not to say they hadn't been like this since they'd been back- just even more so. _

_She set the bag with the milk down, fishing in her school bag for her keys. Her hands were full of the week's shopping and she grunted at the difficulty over not finding it. "Ugh, where the hell are you?" she asked the keys sourly, wanting to kick open the door and hope she could close it afterwards. She dropped the bag with her frozen dinners to the porch, digging through her school bag to find the keys. _

_She let out a frustrated groan when she didn't find it and kicked the door angrily. A creak sounded, and the door clicked open. "What the hell?" she whispered to herself. Her hand wrapped around the pepper spray within her school bag, and she left the milk and frozen dinners on the porch as she quietly and sneakily entered the house. _

_She pulled the pepper spray out and held it at eye level, peering in the darkness for whoever had snuck into her house. Suddenly, the lights flared on, and a cry sounded in front of her. She stood dumbstruck as Makoto, Ami, Rei, Usagi and Motoki emerged from behind the couches, each wearing silly hats, and blowing on party favors. "SURPRISE!" Usagi shouted giddily, jumping up and down on the forefront of her feet, and then running forward to give Minako a hug. _

_Minako stood shock still, her eyebrows still raised. Usagi patted her awkwardly, her face slightly confused as she looked back at Minako. The look on her face would have been funny if Minako wasn't so confused. _

"_Minako?" Ami asked concernedly, "You do know what day it is today, right?" She gave the others a glance, and then turned to look up at the ceiling, from where a large banner hung._

_Minako raised her eyes, looking at 'Happy 17__th__ Birthday, Minako!' Beneath it was a table where a few gifts sat, along with miles of food, and a mouthwatering cake. _

"_Oh," she whispered, and her hand that was holding the pepper spray went limp, "I knew that. Of course I knew that." She laughed slowly, surprise still pounding through her. She couldn't believe she had forgotten her birthday- the day she had been looking forward to ever since she had turned 16. Now that she thought back, she remembered that last year had been a surprise party too. Wow, she had horrible memory._

_Ami and the others smiled at her knowingly, while Motoki pulled away and walked to the kitchen, returning with a tray of glasses. _

"_Some sparkling cider for the birthday girl," he said sweetly as he held it out to her. She looked at him and the others, touched beyond belief. _

_Her tiredness at the world was wiped away, and the joy on Usagi's face wiped her irritation away. A smile slowly spread across her face as she took a glass from the tray and Motoki walked to the other girls, offering them glasses as well. _

_Motoki took the last one, setting down the tray on the table. She couldn't speak as the others looked at her, and she could have sworn tears were bubbling inside of her. But for the first time in a long time, they weren't sad tears. They were happy tears, joyous tears. She had reached her 17__th__ birthday, she was with the ones who made life worth living and at the moment, she was happy to be exactly who she was. _

_She was happy to be just Minako- not Sailor Venus's alter ego, but Aino Minako. _

"_To Minako," Rei said, raising her glass. The others followed her silently, raising their glasses to Minako. _

_Minako laughed disbelievingly, shaking her head, "No," she said, tears falling from her eyes, "To us." She raised her glass, and bowed her head to them, "Thank you." _

_They all drank deeply, and then the party truly began. And long into the night, laughter could probably be heard miles away from the house. _

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Oy, finally I got the next chapter all trussed up. Here is my belated Christmas/New Years present for all my wonderful readers who still keep up with the story even after all the delays.**

****

As usual, the warning is implied. Story is dark, blah blah. I don't own Sailor Moon or the music, blah blah.

* * *

**In Darkness**

_Open your eyes and look outside,  
find the reasons why you've been rejected,  
and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems._

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._

_Broken inside.  
Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind._

_She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
_

_She's fallen from grace._

_- "Nobody's Home" by _Avril Lavigne

**Chapter 12**

_You love us, Minako, just admit it._

The voice reverberated around her head, sounding as if it was more coming from inside of her than around her. She didn't try to ignore it, knowing that there was no way in hell that was even possible. Instead she retorted, "That's exactly why I tried to kill Kunzite," her voice dripped with sarcasm, "Just because I love you all _so _much."

_You try to resist it, but it just doesn't work. You are our leader, Minako. Without us there's no one to lead._

"Blah, blah, blah," she said sourly as she pulled violently against the straps holding her down. Although she knew there was no way she was getting away from there, she knew she had to try. She had to get back to Usagi…

_You'll be with us, with Kunzite, once and for all. _

She scoffed, "All of this- it's a cycle. A fucked up, crazy cycle. Our loves are _tragedies_. It doesn't work out! Hasn't _anyone_ realized that?" She glared into the darkness, "Put us together, something else will break us apart. We're not meant to be together."

_As of now, the cycle ends. Nothing will tear you apart ever again._

"That's bullshit," she spat, knowing she didn't believe it for one second.

_Think of it as you like for now, but you'll believe it soon. After millennia of being separate, nothing will hold you apart._

Darkness pushed in around her, ripping her retort from her lips. But she fought against it, "So, that's how you shut them up? Rip all humanity from them? Pretty coward-" a harsh scream burst from her as knives tore into every inch of her skin.

_You will come to us, Minako. Despite how much you fight against it. You know this._

She did. Didn't mean she wasn't going to fight against it. She wasn't going to go down as a weakling. She was Sailor Venus, leader of the Sailor Senshi.

_The world has never known someone as strong as you, but now you will not need to be as strong. Everyone will be together, and the world will be at peace once again._

"Oh, shut up already," she sighed weakly as she put all her power in pulling at her bonds. There would never be peace in a world turned to dark. She hated that she'd be a part of a tyranny. Her mind jumped from place to place, never holding onto a particular image longer than a second.

There were the Senshi back when they had first met. Back when her family had been relatively close. A passing picture of her with a man passed, and she stared at it curiously till it left her vision. Then sorrow took over everything. A part of her was glad that she wouldn't have to feel it anymore. It was just too much.

_Yes, that's right. Come to us…_

_

* * *

_

Endymion lay on the bed, looking up at the ceiling blankly. He hadn't moved in about five hours, give or take. He had gotten up to check on Venus, who apparently had been taken while he had been out of it the day before. So, given that, he hadn't moved in about thirty-six hours.

He could feel the darkness all around him- but he couldn't _feel _it. It was like he was detached from his body and even the usual things that would have cheered him up did nothing of the sort. The others, and even a slowly healing Kunzite, had come in to try to cheer him up throughout the night- it had all been useless.

So, instead of celebrating with the others, here he was, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't stop himself from seeing flashes of Serenity's broken body passing before his eyes, exploding pain through him.

It scared him. He had thought he was completely free of the hold she had over him- or at least mostly over it. He _shouldn't_ be freaking out over this. It didn't matter- it was important to the Dark. Hell, it was better for the Dark- he had gotten so far with her that it meant it was the beginning of the end for Light.

Not to mention that with Venus, they had every single one of Serenity's…what could he even call them? They were more than her friends, he knew better than that. They had become the closest of families in the past two years- he'd watched it with his very own eyes. And he had stripped Serenity of them.

Another jolt of pain went through him and he groaned, turning over onto his stomach. His face smushed against the bed and his eyes closed, and the picture of Serenity lying on the floor, bruised and broken, wouldn't go away.

He flopped back around, his eyes flashing open. An enraged growl slipped from his lips and he sat up. This was irritating him beyond anything else. He should be over it by now! It was over and done with- she was probably better by now. His eyebrows knotted. Was she better?

He stood, feeling slightly dizzy as the blood rushed to his lower half at the same time all the darkness assailed him. It pressed in all around him, and in that moment, felt more distant than it ever had before. His body welcomed it- but his heart, the withered husk within his chest writhed in pain. His brain couldn't make any sense of it. He fell back onto the bed, losing all of the drive it felt like he had just found.

Even if Odango was okay, what would he do? Try to rape her again? Taunt her? Ask her to come with him? None of those was what he wanted to do. All he wanted was to hold her and make sure she wasn't hurt- but he'd never get that, because he had hurt her almost beyond what was possible in the mortal world.

Goddess, he was a wuss. He was doing this for himself- and yet, still, he couldn't help but feel bad about it. Out of all things, stripping her of everyone who she loved hurt him beyond what he should feel as a part of the Darkness.

**

_He stood outside the window, watching as the beauty turned over in her sleep, a whimper set softly on her luscious lips. Her golden hair was splayed all around her, almost looking as if she were sleeping in a golden river. He wanted to have her- caress all of the things that made her her, but he held himself back. _

_She had only fought him off a few days ago, for about the third time- and he just couldn't bring himself to do it to her again so soon. The time would come when he would have her, but unfortunately, it wasn't now._

_But that didn't mean he couldn't admire. _

_And he could still touch, just the lightest of touches wouldn't wake her. So, he crouched to enter the room, which was pitch black. He had been surprised when he had first seen that she didn't sleep with a night light. As Mamoru, he had heard the Senshi making fun of her for having one- it had made him smile at her innocence. She had the heart of a small child- someone who loved with the entirety of her heart, someone who was pure innocence. Being merged with that heart was only one of the perks he would get for being with her._

_He froze, his hand inches away from her face as a sudden high hiss broke through the silence. "Touch her and I castrate you," the fury in the voice was something he imagined a very powerful, and rightful woman to have- but it was coming from the black mass now suddenly emerging between Serenity's face and his hand. _

_The cat glared, her yellow eyes sharp on his face, and her teeth glistened in the darkness. _

"_Luna," he said calmly, "I forgot about you," he truly had. Stupid cat- he wanted to chuck it out the window and see if it was true that cats always landed on their feet. _

"_Obviously," Luna said to him, her fangs still drawn out in what looked like hopes of scaring him away. But it would take a lot more than an itty-bitty furball to keep him from Serenity. "You are to leave her alone, Endymion," there was a serious warning in the cat's words. His eyes narrowed at her._

"_You can't destroy who she is, we won't let you, and she won't let you," she paused, her fangs retracting as she realized he had pulled his hand back, but she didn't lose any of her righteous fury, "I promise you, Endymion, this won't end like you want it to." For a short second, he believed her. There was so much knowing in her, that it would have been impossible to ignore her words. _

"_She isn't as weak as you think her to be," she said, poised to attack now. Her yellow eyes watched him warily, not even blinking. The stare made him uncomfortable, like she could see into his soul, into the future. "She will take you down."_

_He laughed, only a simple, "Huh," emitting from his soft, calm laughter. A soft sigh made his laughter suddenly stop. Serenity's eyes flickered, giving him a millisecond to step back into the depths of the room. He cast a glance at Luna, who turned to face her charge._

"_Luna?" Serenity asked softly, and her cerulean eyes opened, weary with sleep and pain. Even in her sleep, she could not rid herself of it…_

"_Yes, Usagi-chan?" The cat asked kindly, and he watched in amazement as the cat nuzzled the sleeping beauty softly. It was such a change from the previous Killer cat he had seen that it left him confused. _

"_Is it another attack?" Serenity half mumbled as she was already reaching for the transformation brooch sitting on her bed desk. _

"_No, no, Usagi-chan. It was just a bug. You go back to sleep," the voice was motherly as she spoke to Serenity, that he was somewhat glad she was there, watching over her. But it was only a small part- the resistant part of him. The rest of him knew breaking down Serenity would definitely include getting rid of the cat. _

"_You sure?" the girl asked the cat as she stretched, giving him a long glance of her washboard stomach._

"_Yes, I'm sure. Please, go to sleep," Luna nuzzled the girl again, and Serenity snuggled against the cat, her eyes flickering closed contentedly. He watched the pair of them, a pair of yellow eyes once again staring unblinkingly back at him, warning clear within them. _

_He scowled in the darkness, knowing the cat could see him. But he was silent as he teleported out. It wouldn't have been worth it to kill the cat now- but he knew he would, when she irritated him enough. He'd give her a break for a bit- there were more things calling to his attention, like the Darkness, which could use some building._

_So, with one last look into the bedroom he so wanted to be in- preferably on the bed, and inside the beauty on the bed, he took off. He jumped from roof to roof, finding a calmness in using his own power- he couldn't get too used to teleporting everywhere, he'd turn into jello-Endymion then, and it would be even harder to keep up with Serenity._

_He didn't know where he was going, but away from her seemed like a good idea at the moment, especially since he had half a mind to just chuck the cat out of the window like he had originally planned and take Serenity right then and there. Maybe he could-_

_Whoa-_

_He turned his head slightly, as a pang of light went through him. His eyes lighted immediately on the shrine upon the hill, which was clearly visible in the bright light from the moon. He could _feel_ the power they were expending to awaken those who would ruin him and everything he'd ever done. It would all come tumbling down like a horribly built building. He couldn't have that._

_Not when he was only separated from her by her will._

_The Outers could not be allowed to interfere. He was done thinking of her intoxicating presence and hidden in the bushes by the shrine within a blink of an eye. He made certain to crush his Darkness into the smallest he'd ever tried to- knowing he couldn't let Mars figure out he was there. Everything was about secrecy now._

_He raised his head and looked in through the open window to see the crackling fire. Mars and Venus sat around it, heads bowed in prayer. A trickle of fear went down his spine._

_They were invoking their powers to awaken the Outers. Damn it!_

_There was only so much he could do- he didn't have a strong bond with the Outers, as they had always been wary of him even though he had been Serenity's engaged. If he had a bond with them, he probably would have found them and killed them by now. If only to make sure the Inners couldn't contact them for help. _

_Though, it was weird that Pluto hadn't come to check on Serenity yet- he would have thought she would come and then he could take care of her. But he would take care of her now- right after he made sure the Inners couldn't awaken Neptune, Uranus and Saturn._

_It was irritating enough to deal with the stupid, incessant Inner Senshi. The Outers were not only more powerful and more inciting, they were also less hesitant. They didn't care much for ethics that were one of the reasons the Inners didn't try too hard to kill him. They wouldn't care about blood on their hands._

_Okay, so he admitted it. He was scared of them- and who in the right mind wouldn't be? They were power incarnate. _

_He racked his brain for anything that could possibly stop the Outers from being awoken. At the moment, he was insanely lucky he always kept an eye open to spikes of Light. Otherwise, he wouldn't have known about it before he was stuck in the back with the Silence Glaive. But what could he do to stop them?_

_He knew they were somewhere, everyone but Pluto was hidden from him- hidden from the world till they were awoken. He didn't have time to search for Neptune, Uranus and Saturn, mostly because by the time he found them, they would be waiting for him. Then he would get his ass handed to him._

_Pluto was definitely at the Time Gates, and she would hear the call and arrive within days- if she hadn't already felt the disturbance in the time stream. Neptune and Uranus would probably be the first to hear, as protective they had been over Serenity, he knew they would decapitate him within seconds of returning if they heard what was going on. But the one he was scared of most, somehow, was Saturn. He knew, even if he built up the Darkness like nothing ever before, she would always be able to destroy it. And she wouldn't hesitate to destroy it all. In the process, she'd destroy everything he had._

_Suddenly it struck him, almost like Jupiter's lightning strikes. _

_He didn't have a strong bond with the Outers, but with the Inners, he was more connected. As Serenity's engaged, he had been given the right to tie himself together with them, as they had the charge to protect him as well as her after she bonded with him. _

_He could stuff himself in between the call- stop the Light before it even had the chance to go anywhere. It wasn't like his Darkness wouldn't be able to do it. The Darkness could easily snuff out the Light they were sending, and the prayers could be tuned down if the Darkness surrounded it.  
_

_But he couldn't let the Inners know of it- definitely not Mars, who might find a way around it if she knew of his interruption. No, he'd have to make sure it was all done in secrecy._

_He knew he was condemning the Outers as well as the Inners. They all needed each other to survive, they needed their call as Senshi to find their place in the world- and without it, the Outer Senshi would be stuck in lives that had no meaning. The Inners, would, of course, be stranded with only themselves to shield their Princess. _

_But it all worked to his benefit. To his and Serenity's benefit. And that was something he always obeyed- no matter the risk or moral dilemma. _

_He was selfish, he knew that. But, if it was for Serenity, he'd kill every creature in the world. _

_Consequently, he bowed his head down and prayed to the Darkness to help him, to stop the Inners from finding exactly what they needed to destroy the Darkness. _

_Leaving some Darkness to deal with Venus and Mars's prayers, he went to the place he had only heard of once. Queen Selenity, Serenity's mother, had spoken of the Time Gates to him in passing, before Beryl had shown up. She had said that Pluto was looking over them, and would make sure everything worked out. She had also told him how to find it._

_He arrived within the long corridor, which was peacefully quiet. Pluto stood beside the door to Time, looking troubled- but she didn't manage to snap to attention before he seized her Time Staff and pinned her against the door with the power of Darkness. _

"_You!" she spat, her violet eyes widened in surprise. _

"_Pluto, honey," he said, his voice dripping sickly sweetly, "I thought you'd forgotten all about me. Why haven't you visited?"_

_She struggled wordlessly against the Darkness, and after what felt like a millennia, sagged against it. He knew he should count his stars that she had been distracted when he had come- had she still had the Time Staff in her hands, he'd be lacking a few limbs. Luck had been on his side for a while now- and he couldn't be gladder. "Release me this instant, Endymion!" Her eyes spoke of fury he knew he wouldn't survive if he did as she said. _

"_Yeah, that'll work, Pluto," he said, raising his eyebrow. He couldn't help the smirk that came to his face as her eyes narrowed dangerously on him. _

"_They will stop you," she finally spat once she gave up fighting the Darkness holding her down. _

"_Not if they don't have their Outer Senshi to run to. Or have you not gotten the memo yet, Pluto? I've made sure they can't contact Neptune, Uranus and Saturn," he loved rubbing it in her face. She just got angrier and angrier with every word, as opposed to the apathetic nature her aura seemed to give off. It was just delicious. _

"_It's all for naught, Endymion," she said, her anger seeming to have cooled down immediately, as if realizing how enjoyable he was finding it, "She will stop you."_

_His eyes widened momentarily as he looked into her ageless eyes. She had been able to see into the future- did she know? Did she know how it would all end? _

"_Have you seen it, or do you just feel it in your little Senshi heart?" he asked coldly, needing to know the truth. If it was true…he had to find a way to change it. He had to find a way to turn things in the favor of him. He just had to. _

"_What does it matter?" she asked, smiling at him now. It was scary how the tables had turned within a blink of an eye. It was Pluto who intimidated him the most of all of the Senshi; she always had been the most above- the most mysterious. _

_He turned the Darkness hostile, and she writhed in pain- holding onto her scream of pain stubbornly. "Have you seen it?" he asked again as he paused on the attack, making sure that he safely had her held back._

_She laughed weakly, "You think torture will get you what you want? Oh, Endymion, ever the human. You forget what we are supposed to be made of. Do you remember what you would once have given to protect the Princess?" The superior tone was probably what affected him the most, and before he even knew what he was doing, he held her by her neck against the door, squeezing tightly. _

"_What do you think would happen if you died, Pluto? Have you ever had that happen before? You escaped last time- sent to "protect" the Time Gates. You've never experienced death, have you?" He kept the rest of her body pinned down by the Darkness as he glared angrily at her._

_Her eyes merely laughed at him- as she was unable to- and he found himself willing to squeeze till they didn't do much of anything anymore. But he had to know- he needed to find out if Serenity became his. He would make sure that she did. _

"_Why haven't you come to stop me?" he asked as he stepped back from her, "You must have known all the way in the beginning- when Beryl brainwashed Mamoru."_

_Her eyes measured him, before she turned away slightly, "I received no warning of your turning. It wasn't supposed to be like this- Chiba Mamoru and Tsukino Usagi were supposed to eventually destroy Metallia, and you were all to be awarded with second chances." She glared at him again. His eyebrows furrowed confusedly and she answered his questioning stare. "You weren't supposed to remember her. It would have worked fine if you hadn't remembered her…"_

"_Well, can't help that now. And you didn't answer my question, Pluto," and he slammed her against the door violently in his urge for answers. She raised her head to look at him._

"_I wasn't supposed to intercede…" she said weakly, as if she didn't believe it either. _

"_The TRUTH!" He yelled at her, spitting at her from the lack of distance between them._

_Her eyes locked onto his, and he knew the answer before she said it. "The reason I haven't come to stop you is the same reason none of this will matter at the end," she whispered, and he knew she was telling the truth now. It sent him stumbling to his knees, the horror of it all. _

_He wasn't going to win at the pace he was going- it would all crumble into nothing- everything- he would never have Serenity. _

"_It can't be right…" he whispered up to Pluto who was watching him with wary eyes, "They're weak against me- she's so broken down…"_

"_It is when you break someone down, that you see how strong they truly are, Endymion," again with the damn air of superiority. He turned his glare towards her._

_He couldn't have it happen. He wouldn't lose her. He refused to believe in this stupid all-seeing shit. No one could know what he was capable of- he'd already proved it wrong once. He would do it again._

_Pluto's eyes widened at the look within his and he briefly wondered if anyone truly knew how far he would go to have Serenity- even if he truly did. _

"_Endymion, don't do anything rash-"_

"_Like what, Pluto?" he asked as he got to his feet. He realized he was her exact height, his eyes completely level with hers. "Like this?" And he released all the powers in his possession upon the Time Corridor. Darkness whirled wildly around him, tearing and destroying all it touched. _

"_NO!" Pluto cried as the Darkness let her go to do its new job. She landed on her feet and watched with wide eyes as her life's work and protection was rained with destruction. "STOP!" _

"_I, Endymion, Prince of Earth, strip Sailor Pluto- oh screw it," he said as he dropped his high front. He pulled the Staff of Time to his front, and slammed it against the ground unceremoniously. The Garnet on top shattered into little pieces, sending Pluto reeling to the floor. "You can't get out of here without this, with the Time Corridor screwed to little pieces- not to mention all that power at your disposal gone," and the Darkness attacked her, draining her as she fought and fought against it._

"_Shouldn't have been so unprepared, Pluto," he said, smiling as she writhed painfully on the floor, "Nobody can decide the outcome, not even the Time Senshi." She glared at him, somehow getting to her feet despite the Darkness attacking. _

"_Oh, I know it won't hold you for long- maybe a month, at most. But you see, I have unlimited amounts of Darkness available. I can leave as much here as I need to, because I can spare it- I can just get more, after all. You, on the other hand, have a limited supply- that which your body supplies," he shrugged, "That's barely much- even for the Time Outer Senshi."_

_She ran at him, a kick aimed at his stomach, but he barely felt it, so insulated he was by Darkness. But he felt the punch that slammed his nose in. "You think mere watching doors and holding staffs is my power? You have much left to learn, Endymion." And another kick sent him sprawling backwards. He landed on his back- and a sharp heel at his throat stopped him from getting up._

_He stared up at her, seeing everything that would ever stop him from having Serenity. He was tired of being walked on by anyone who seemed stronger than him- and just like he'd taken care of Beryl, he would handle Pluto._

_She lowered her heel, cutting off his circulation, but he violently yanked her foot away, giving himself a sharp cut across his collarbone. He ignored the blood pooling as he knocked her to the floor, and crawled over her, knowing it was the only way to keep her down. "And you forget that I am the one who can change it all. And I swear, I will change it. It will flash before your eyes, and before you know it, Serenity will be on her knees in front of me. Me. Do you understand that?" He growled above her, holding her writhing body still. He didn't care anymore what he did. Not at all._

"_You'll be here till Serenity comes to me- don't worry, I'll come and visit to keep you company in the meantime." And he released the Darkness on her again, this time making sure she stayed down. He wouldn't underestimate her- he wouldn't give her the chance to get away, not when it meant so much to keep her here and out of the way. _

_He felt sorry for the Outers, and for the Inners. They had once upon a time been his partners in protecting Serenity. And he'd give as much of it back to them after he got her- but nothing would be allowed to stop him._

_Nothing_

_**_

He rolled over in his sleep, of course, pulling himself awake with the same move. Or had it been his dreams that had awakened him. He could vaguely remember hearing cries of an angel, watching uselessly as she was destroyed by a darkness he couldn't name. The rest of the dream vanished as he reached for it- wanting to reassure himself that she had still been breathing at the end of it.

But he couldn't even have that- because there was no way of knowing what would happen in the future. Would Odango bow to him? Would she allow him to take her?

He had taken everything and everyone away from her- that meant she _had_ to come. There was nothing left for her to do now.

He glanced at the digital clock by his bed, noting that it was already late evening. It had almost been three days since he had done _that_ to her. She must have been awake by now, hopefully recuperating. She also would know that Venus was long gone.

He knew, deep down, that she wouldn't be recuperating. She would be breaking- on the inside and out. He had taken away her Senshi, those she loved and who loved her back unconditionally. That was not something she would ever recuperate from.

He stared blankly, his mind wiped clean of everything but what he was doing. He was so close to having her- he could almost _taste_ her. But still, he wondered if he was doing the right thing.

Of course he was doing the right thing for himself. But what about her?

He was breaking her very soul. What would be left of her after that?

There was a sudden bang on his door and he immediately pulled his covers up to his shoulders. He stared at the door as it was suddenly kicked open. The first thing he saw was the orange stiletto as it lowered gracefully to the floor.

"Get your ass up," she growled at him before he could even close his gaping mouth.

"What the hell- Venus! Can't you knock!?" he said as he sat up with difficulty, the covers falling to his waist, sending a shiver of coldness as Venus narrowed her eyes at his half-naked form.

"Since when are you a stickler for manners like that?" she asked.

Kunzite suddenly popped up beside her, his eyes bright- almost the silver they had been back in the Silver Millennium. He had a content smile on his face, but he frowned- Endymion imagined just for his benefit. "I'm so sorry, Prince. She came directly here after her turning."

Venus cast Kunzite a glare that shut him up immediately, her eyes returning within seconds to Endymion's. "Damn right, I came here. To find you've been wallowing in your emo bedroom. Is this what the Prince of Darkness does when he isn't torturing his love?"

He couldn't find the power to return the gaze of the sharp blue eyes and he looked away. He could almost feel the shift in her anger- it was palpable.

"Is this what you've worked so hard for, Endymion?" she spat and the words shot through him like a bullet. He wasn't sure if it was her words, or how she had phrased or whether it was because she had used his name- but it hurt him. "This is the kingdom you wanted built for the last year?" she looked around the messy room, "Looks like shit to me."

He stared down at his hands blankly, once again nothing came to his mind. Kunzite cleared his throat, "Um, Venus, honey, maybe you should-"

"No, Kunzite," Venus said, cutting him off completely. Endymion didn't have to look up to know Kunzite's mouth had snapped shut, "You brought me here for a reason, _he_ brought us here for a reason. There was _one _objective to all of this- and it sure as hell wasn't any of this," she heaved a kick at a crumpled up shirt, which flopped uselessly against the base of the bed. He heavily raised his eyes again to meet hers.  
Once again there was fury within them- but it wasn't the righteous fury he had seen two nights ago- it was just plain anger. Anger at him, her situation, and everything around her. The only thing she cared about was getting Odango now.

"I don't care what the hell went wrong," she said before Endymion could even open his mouth, "I was brought here for one reason- to help you get Sailor Moon," her voice was choked with pain, as if she knew exactly how much Odango must have been experiencing finding out that she was alone, "And depression be _damned_. She is _not_ going to be alone anymore."

He looked at her wordlessly. He had done this. He had turned her most loyal and true friend into someone who was willing to destroy her.

"If it means stripping her of everything, or beating her till she gives up, _I don't care_," she hissed. It was as if she had heard what he had thought in his mind. She strode up to him, yanking the comforter off of him with one clear pull. He watched as it fell to the floor with a low thump. "Are you not Prince Endymion, soul mate of the Princess Serenity? You _swore_ you would have her- what happened to that?"

He didn't know- he just didn't. Everything had changed within three days- everything he had been _so_ sure about had come tumbling down.

It was the sound that hit him first- then the sharp pain. He felt his cheek, where he could feel the warmth from her hand- and the stinging pain. He looked up at her, and she shook in fury, glaring down at him. "Don't do this, Endymion. You've broken her down completely- you stop now, and you _ruin_ everything she ever was."

It was true- he had seen it in her eyes. The death within them was something that wouldn't _ever_ be fixed unless he gave her a reason to awaken. That reason had always been him. He had known it from the first time he had ever seen her as himself. When he had opened his eyes to see her looking up at him, tears in her eyes. It had been when she had stroked his cheek and said the one thing he had needed to hear, _"Mamoru…you'll always be Mamoru to me…" _She would always believe in him. No matter how much he disproved it. Her belief was what had saved him all this time- and it was what had killed her. And the only way to awaken her was to give her the belief that he was always hers.

"Now, Endymion," Venus ordered, "Get your ass up and into some clothes. We'll need some more power to take her down."

He rose slowly, till he was towering over Venus. She looked up at him, and the smallest of smiles adorned her face. His eyes widened at it, and he realized it was all coming to a close. All he had worked for was _so _close that he could touch it- caress it.

She would be his. Once and for all.

* * *

Usagi woke with a scream, her breath coming in short gasps as panic surrounded her. Tears were already falling steadily from her eyes, and she shook as she surrounded herself as best as she could with her small hands. She buried her head and her body close together, not knowing what was happening, what she was doing or what she was going to do.

Minako was gone. They were all gone.

She was alone. There was no one left. She had lost them. She had finally lost those she cared about- or had she lost them when she had bowed to failure?

"Usagi?" a soft voice came from in front of her and Usagi focused her eyes to see someone who looked familiar. Kind blue eyes looked at her.

"Ami-chan?" she asked hopefully as she recognized the eyes. Her head perked up. Had it all been a nightmare? It had to have been a nightmare. It could never have gone that wrong. Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako would never have let it-

"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry," the voice said and moved farther back, giving her view of the entire face. Usagi's heart fell with a thud, pain exploding through her as reality crashed around her. Ms. Mizuno looked at her, sorrow in her eyes.

Usagi stared at her with widened eyes for what felt like millennia. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. She wasn't alive- not anymore. Not without the girls.

A soft hand wiped away the tears dripping unknowingly from her eyes. "She's gone, isn't she?" Usagi asked quietly, not knowing whether she was speaking of Ami or Minako. The answer would be the same for both of them.

Ms. Mizuno nodded slowly. "She said she'd be back as soon as she could. It's been days," she looked away from Usagi's pleading eyes, "I don't think she's coming back."

"She's not. None of them are," Usagi whispered. She closed her eyes tiredly, somehow even more tired than she had felt when she had first woken up. It was as if everything was suffocating her, pushing in around her. "What am I supposed to do now?" she asked, unsure if she was asking Ms. Mizuno or herself.

"I don't know, Usagi," Ms. Mizuno whispered, "I don't think anyone really knows." The soft hand pushed her hair from her face. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you wish," Ms. Mizuno said kindly, and Usagi looked at her. The sadness in the eyes that reminded her so much of Ami's hurt her even more than she had thought.

Poor Ms. Mizuno, poor Ami, poor family.

Suddenly she had the need to be in her mother's hands, in her father's presence, near her brother's smile. She missed them so much- she had been missing them for a year. Ever since all of this had started, she had felt so separated from them. They couldn't understand what she was going through- but who could? There was no one left- and she knew that even though she had pushed them away, they would welcome her back with open arms.

They would always accept her- be she heartbroken, evil, or whatever. They were the only ones left.

"I-I have to go," Usagi said as she pulled herself up with difficulty, "I need to do something." She tottered as she stood, a dull pounding coming between her eyes. Ms. Mizuno immediately leaned against her, holding her in place.

"You're going to have a bad headache for a while," she pulled out a bottle from the desk beside the bed, "These should help you with that." Usagi reached out to take it, but they were pulled back ever so slightly. She raised her head to look at Ms. Mizuno. "It's only for your head, honey. It won't help with anything else." The knowing look Ms. Mizuno gave her reminded her so much of Ami, that Usagi immediately nodded.

She wouldn't take any of them unless absolutely necessary- they would only confuse her more than the headache already was. Ms. Mizuno put the bottle in her extended hand, her soft skin touching Usagi's for an eternity.

"Good luck, Usagi. I think I see what my daughter and Minako always saw in you." Usagi turned away from the familiar eyes, hating the words. How could people have _ever_ believed in her? What had she EVER done that justified their trust, their blind confidence in her?

She turned her back to the woman as she slipped her feet into her shoes. Her fingers shook as she tied the laces with difficulty. She didn't even care about what had happened with Endymion before this- that he had done this. She just wanted to hide in her home, pretend that it was all a nightmare. That was always what she had done best.

Ms. Mizuno hovered behind Usagi as she walked to the door and pulled it open. The sunlight was what hit her first. It was a cloudless, peaceful and beautiful day. The light wind sent a few dead leaves flying by.

She hated it.

She wanted it to be dark and rainy- something that translated into the end of the world, her world at least.

"I'll give you a ride to wherever you need to go, honey," Ms. Mizuno said as she turned deeper into the house. The caring in the voice again reminded her of Ami. How many times had Ami walked her home to assure her safety? How many times had Ami saved her life?

"No, it's okay," Usagi whispered and Ms. Mizuno immediately stopped. "I'll walk," and stepped out into the brightness. The pain in her head only multiplied exponentially at the light, but she didn't give a damn. She was a pro at ignoring pain, and had been since all of this had started, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She deserved all this pain- on the inside and out.

She walked at a mediocre pace, both eager and not eager to return to her home. She knew her true reason for going back. She was an attention-monger. She needed people fawning over her, reassuring her that everything would be fine. She had had the Senshi thus far, and now that they were gone she went to the only people she had left.

Again, what genius had given _her_ the Silver Crystal?

She stood outside the house, staring up at it for what felt like an eternity. Finally, she brought the courage to enter it in. She had trouble remembering the day for a millisecond as she turned the knob. It felt like countless days had gone by the exact same way- wake up, lose someone she loved, cry and sob uselessly and then collapse. It was a damn cycle. She hadn't even been to school in the last however many weeks- not since Makoto had gone away. Had there even been school since then? She remembered vaguely that winter vacation was supposed to have started near the end of December. For Christmas and New Years.

She shrugged to herself as she entered the house, which felt creepily empty. "Hello?" she called softly as she walked to the living room. She gave a soft sigh of relief as she saw her parents and Shingo lounging near the couch, watching television.

Her father looked up when she entered and immediately burst to his feet like someone had electrified him. He ran to her and immediately buried her in a hug. Her eyes widened momentarily before she returned the hug, feeling safer than she had felt in a long, long time. Her father had always managed to make her feel safe, no matter the fear- but the feeling was gone before he even pulled away.

"Where in the world have you been, Usagi!?" he asked as her mother and brother looked on worriedly. "We've been calling and calling Rei's since we heard about Makoto- and now Rei?"

She stared blankly at him, wondering how much she could even tell him before she burst into tears. She could feel them bubbling up already and she hated her heart for not being able to hold them. She was so weak. Makoto had been so strong, she had held back all her pain- she hadn't even cried till there was just so much pain that _no one_ would have been able to handle it.

He was waiting for her answer, and when she didn't, he just continued. "And all this stuff happening with the Sailor Senshi and the Dark Kingdom, honey, you could have been dead for all we knew!" He hugged her again and she patted him on the back consolingly.

"I was…I was trying to find the girls…" she whispered weakly, "I'm sorry for making you worry." Her mother was at her side in an instant, helping her to the couch where she sat down heavily. She stared down at her hands, looking to the wrist that was still throbbing in dull pain. She had forgotten about it completely in all that had happened- it was a deep purple now. Her mother's eyes followed hers to it, and immediately she gasped.

"Usagi- what happened!?"

She closed her eyes tiredly, not bothering to open them for a few seconds. "I fell- I was running and fell on it." There was no answer from her family, and she glanced at her brother, who was looking at her silently. There was an emotion within the blue eyes that she couldn't describe, but it made her feel see through- as if he could see through every single lie that she had built up since this had all started.

"Well, you're home now," her mother said and leaned her onto her side, caressing her hair softly, "We'll take care of you." They always had, ever since she had been born- and she had never thanked them, never repaid them in any way.

"Mom, Dad, I- thank you. For everything," she looked at each of them in turn, trying her best to hide the pain in her eyes. She knew she failed when her father's eyes widened in worry. Her mother just stared at her, love in her eyes.

Usagi looked away quickly, glancing at the television. The news was on. The picture on the television sent another pang of pain trembling through her. It was focused on the downtown streets, where smoke rose as a whole bunch of Shitennou and Senshi jumped around, collecting energy. The telecaster spoke mournfully, "There have been a total of thirty deaths at the hands of the Dark Kingdom and the Sailor Senshi. It is unknown as of yet why the Senshi joined the Dark Kingdom-" the video fixed on Jupiter and Nephrite who were making out in the center of all the debris and screams, "-But it would not be far to say that there is something sexual about it. The only missing Senshi is Sailor Moon, who has not been seen for nearly a fortnight- neither with the Dark Kingdom forces nor as a stand-alone force. Wherever she is, all we can do is hope that she is on our side- and that she remains so." The video shook wildly as Venus popped up behind the telecaster. She cast an evil grin at the camera before everything went dark.

Usagi tried hard not to tremble or cry out in pain as her body kept begging to do. She set her jaw tightly, holding everything back. It wouldn't do any good to-

"Isn't it funny," her brother finally spoke, still looking at the television, "How, just when Ami, Makoto and Rei disappear, the Senshi turn evil?" He turned to look at her, anger in his eyes, "Any idea where Minako is, Usagi?"

Usagi looked away, staring at the 'Technical Difficulties' sign on the television. She sighed, "No. It's not funny. Not at all." Her brother stared at her for a few minutes longer before facing the television again.

It flickered back to life, with a telecaster at the station, "We apologize, there was an attack on our cameraman and Mika Kui by Sailor Venus. They are fine, but unable to finish the telecast. As Mika was saying, the Dark Kingdom forces are out in great forces, destroying much of the Juuban District. The Tokyo police, both internal and external, are meeting in secret to decide how to take down the Dark Kingdom, as it seems we cannot depend on the Sailor Senshi any more." She glanced off the screen and took in a paper that someone handed her. She read it quickly, and then glanced back at the screen.

"There appears to be new information, linking disappearances to the Sailor Senshi's turning. In the past month, three girls have gone missing-" Usagi stood, flicking off the television with the hastily grabbed remote in her hands.

Her parents and her brother turned to look at her. Expectant, questioning looks were sent at her and she sighed, knowing she had to tell them. Coming to them had been a bad idea-especially now that the world knew the girls were connected. It would lead so much destruction straight to their house. "I need to leave," she whispered, more to herself than to her family, "It was stupid of me to come here. So damn stupid."

"You're not going _anywhere_," her father said, stepping in front of the door to the kitchen, "I don't care if it was stupid. You're not leaving us- not again, not now." The hardness in his voice made her groan. She had to have known- but _no_, she had to go and be the baby and go running home. What was wrong with her? Was she not Sailor Moon, reincarnation of Princess Serenity?

"You don't understand, Dad," she said strongly, staring him down as she stood straighter, "They're going to come for me- be it the government, our neighbors, _or _the damn Senshi!"

"WHY!? Why would they come for you, Usagi!?" He shouted at her, anger present in his voice. She looked at him, knowing he was trying his hardest to stay in denial. They must have known by now she was Sailor Moon- the stupid newscaster had proven it.

"Because she's Sailor Moon," Shingo whispered from the floor. Usagi's eyes closed. "They all want _her_- the government to question her, everyone else to find out what the hell's going on, and the Senshi and the Dark Kingdom to make her evil." She didn't want this- not now. She had wanted to hide from it all, but now her last place of safety was gone.

"Usagi?" Her mother asked quietly.

"Please, you have to let me leave…" Usagi said, "They'll come for you too if I'm here." When had things gotten so complicated? When had her family's safety been compromised like this?

"I don't care," her father said, his eyes meeting hers strongly, "Let them come. They're not getting you." She felt dread wash over her- but there was the small amount of relief. It scared her. She shouldn't be hiding behind her parents. She _couldn't_ hide behind them.

"Dad, you _have_ to let me leave. You don't understand what I'm going to bring to you and-"

"I _said,_ I _don't care_!" he shouted at her, his voice telling her that the topic was closed. But she couldn't let it close. Not when it would mean her family could be in danger. She had already brought destruction to everything else she touched- she couldn't have it touch them.

"Okay, look," she said, "We have to get as far away from here as we possibly can. They're going to come after all of us now that they know I'm- they'll come after you too. We need to go into hiding," she stared down her father, who still looked like an enraged bull, "…Please, Dad…"

"But-"

"Dad," the soft voice came from Shingo, who was suddenly beside her. She had never noticed how much he had grown in the past year. He was almost as tall as her now, and he was more muscular than she remembered him to be. His voice was even slightly deeper than it had used to be- when had her brother started going through puberty? How had she missed it?

Oh, right. She had been on the run for her life.

"We should listen to her. She does, after all, know what she's talking about for once," she completely ignored the taunt, knowing it had some basis in truth, and just focused on the idea that he trusted her and believed her. It was more than she could have asked for.

Her father turned his glare to Shingo for a millisecond before sighing heavily, "Ikuko?"

Her mother had been oddly quiet for the last few minutes, as if letting everything play itself out. But she finally resolved the issue with a simple, "Maybe we should leave, Kenji"

Usagi immediately jumped to attention at the words, "Take only what you need, we have to be out of here as soon as possible! Go now! I'll keep an eye out- five minutes. Pack long-lasting food and whatever else you absolutely need!" She cast them a glare when they stared at her for a millisecond longer than it should have taken for them to understand what she had said. "What!? Go!"

They snapped to attention and went scurrying out of the room. She turned the television back on as she peered out of the window. She felt like a jacked up squirrel, worried that someone who wanted to hurt her family might pop up anywhere at any moment- which at the moment, might actually happen. She paid little attention to the news in the background, which was now in a loop and back to the images it had shown of the attack before.

She noticed a few people staring out their windows back at them and pulled back immediately. "Come on!" she called out to her family, "Hurry!" She glanced back at the TV, now surprised to see pictures of the girls-excluding Minako- posted up on it. She raised the volume half-heartedly.

"These three girls, named Mizuno Ami, Kino Makoto and Hino Rei, have been reported missing- suspicions have been raised that the timing of their disappearances are closely linked to the turning of the Sailor Senshi. According to our associates at Juuban Crossroads High, these three were part of a close group of friends. The last two members are Aino Minako, who we have confirmed to be missing as well- and Tsukino Usagi, who we have been trying to contact." A picture of her and Minako now took the place of Ami's, Rei's and Makoto's. It felt surreal to see her own face on television- the picture she had taken a year ago for her school ID. She looked so happy-go-lucky in it…

"Our experts have come to the conclusion that Mizuno is Sailor Mercury, Kino is Sailor Jupiter, Hino is Sailor Mars and Aino is Sailor Venus. For Tsukino, there remains but one conclusion. She is Sailor Moon."

"Fuck," she whispered under her breath. Then something struck her as if in an afterthought- the telecaster had said they were trying to contact her- she strode to the phone, picking it up and holding it to her ear. There was no dial tone.

"Oh, sh-" a hand went flying to her head as the pain multiplied tenfold. She could feel them coming- she had to get away from there. Before they got there. Because she knew they wouldn't bother keeping away even if her family was there. They didn't give a damn about secrecy anymore.

"We have to leave, NOW!" She shouted as she hurried past her mother who was piling food into a bag and up the stairs. She ran into her room, grabbing random clothes lying on the floor, stuffing it into her school bag that lay on the floor, and a large hat from the closet. She knew what she had to do, and it made her feel slightly better that she actually knew what to do now.

She went into the bathroom and, grabbing scissors unceremoniously, she put it to her hair. She didn't bother to undo the odangoes, knowing it would only take longer that way. She stared at herself in the mirror for a millisecond before she began hacking off her hair. It dropped from her head, landing on the floor around her in heaps. Her odangoes were no more, and short hair fell from it, falling up to her collarbone. She only looked at herself for another millisecond before grabbing the hat and placing it on her head.

"We're ready!" came a shout from downstairs and she hurried from her room, running down the stairs quicker than she knew how to do.

"The car!" she simply said as she went to the door to the garage and pulled it open. Her mother carried a few plastic bags and a large purse. Her father with one large overnight bag and her brother a school bag just like hers. She pulled hers onto her back, just in case running would be necessary. "Well, come on!"

They filed in, her father going first with the keys out, Shingo went next, staring at her like she was an alien and then her mother. "Usagi, honey-"

She didn't hear anything else before a high-pitched warning sound filled her head. Telling her that they were so very near. "Sorry, Mom," she said as she took a deep breath and pushed her mother- as gently as possible- out the door. "You have to get out of here, now!" She slammed the door closed in her mother's blank face, locking the door just before it began jiggling violently. She stared at the front of the house.

They weren't going to knock on the door, that she knew. They'd want to make an entrance and a locked door would do nothing to-

And her question was answered when a harsh kick came at the front door, sending it flying cleanly through the room and slamming against the wall. "Crap," she muttered under her breath. She was transformed within the time Endymion entered the house, standing in front of the door to the garage defensively.

He smiled at her, "Honey, I'm home"

**

_A well-placed kick to her stomach sent her flying back, a cry of pain and fury on her lips before she even landed. She looked up to glare at Endymion, who had already turned from her to block a furious Venus from chopping his head off. _

_Thus, the monster that Venus had been fighting had been left without a fighting partner, and turned expectantly to Sailor Moon. She didn't blink before she sent her tiara flying at it, causing it to scream before it was done completely. _

"_Now!" She called to Venus and Venus cleared a path to Endymion by chucking him clear of everyone else using power Sailor Moon had no idea how she had. But gripping the Moon Wand tightly, she turned it on him. "In the name of love and justice, LEAVE MAMORU ALONE!" And bright light flew from the Moon Wand. She didn't know where the power came from, or how she was doing it. But she didn't want to stop till Mamoru was the one looking into her eyes. _

_She couldn't see anything but the bright light as it collided against Endymion, but all was silent. There was no screaming, no shouts of pain she had begun to associate with using the Silver Crystal on Endymion. Sure, it was only the third time, but within a minute, even he couldn't resist screaming. Afterwards, he always made a run for it, the girls trying uselessly to keep him there. But that was when he would get exceedingly violent- even almost cutting Jupiter's hand off one time. It always meant so much to her- to know that it was having some sort of effect on him._

_Suddenly, the pressure began building on the Moon Wand, and she looked up to see Endymion slowly walking towards her, fighting against the Light. She increased the power it was giving, making him stop in his place. His eyes met hers over the light, and the power within them scared her. They told her exactly how much he was willing to do to have her._

_He continued to get closer and closer as the minutes passed- and there was no pain in his eyes. Eventually, even though the power was still strong, he reached her. The Light collided against his chest and split around him. Words failed her as he watched her from above. She increased the power but his hand took a hold of her wrist, tightening around it. _

"_No," he said simply, "It won't work anymore." A cry of pain was on her lips before he even began twisting her wrist. It twisted and twisted- yet she still held onto the Moon Wand with strength she didn't know she had. She wouldn't let go of it- she needed it. It was the only way to bring Mamoru back. _

"_Let go," he warned dangerously but she merely looked back at him. The power came to a stop as she pulled it in, knowing it wasn't having the effect it usually had. His grip around her wrist tightened exponentially as he yanked her closer. Her arm was bent to such a painful angle that she could hear the bone crunching. His deep eyes told her he heard it too, as the anger within them steadily grew. "Dammmit, Serenity!" he growled as he twisted it almost completely. _

_A cry of pure pain burst from her lips as the crack sounded through the silence that now surrounded her. The Moon Wand fell from her hand, which now hung lank from where Endymion held it. The Moon Wand clattered on the ground loudly and before she could possibly move to grab it, he had it in his hand. _

"_This is the only thing keeping me from you," he whispered quietly as he stared down at it. His eyes were fixed on it, as if seeing something that she had no chance of understanding. He let go of her wrist and she cradled her right hand in her left, trying not to move it. _

_She looked around, noting the girls surrounding them, looking pissed beyond belief. They had taken care of the monsters and now, their glares focused on Endymion. He didn't even notice, whispering words she could no longer hear to the Moon Wand. _

"_Give it to me, Endymion," she said strongly, "It is not yours."_

_He looked up at her, shrugging, "Seems to be mine now. And I can do with it as I will," and he raised his hand, readying himself to chuck it to the floor. Surprisingly, she felt no sort of panic- that she usually would have been flooded with by now._

"_NO!" Four screams cried in unison as the Moon Wand flew from his hand and closer and closer to the floor. She held out her left hand, not truly controlling her movements anymore- it was as if it was just instinct that was ordering her to move now. _

_The Moon Wand didn't get the chance to shatter against the floor, as it vanished from there right before it would have hit the ground. Endymion let out a gasp of disbelief as his eyes widened. The mass shifted in her open hand, and before she blinked the Moon Wand lay in her outstretched hand. _

_She gave a sigh of relief, causing Endymion's eyes to fly towards her. The disbelief and anger in his eyes grew, and his face twisted in fury. In that instant, she understood more about him than she ever had before. He was consumed completely with his want for her- and getting him back would be harder than she could even imagine._

**

She scowled, "Could you be any lamer, Endymion?" Zoicite, Kunzite, Nephrite and Jadeite filed in after him, blocking her way to the front side of her house completely. She assumed the girls were near- hopefully staying away from her family.

She knew she had to get away from there- as fast as possible. There was no chance of holding it up against them like this.

"I could definitely try," Endymion answered as her eyes calculated the best and fastest way out of the house and away from them. She knew they would follow her, leaving her family safe. She just hoped that her family would take the clue and get as far away from here as they could.

But she knew they wouldn't. They had never given up on her even when she was ditzy Tsukino Usagi, the chances of them giving up when she was Sailor Moon and on the brink of destruction were pretty much nil.

"You do that," she retorted before she made a dive for the window, crashing through the glass. She somehow landed on her feet even though the pavement spun before her eyes. She stumbled slightly but ran like the wind. Before she had ever reached the end of the street, the missing ones showed up.

Mercury, Venus, Jupiter and Mars stood at the end of the street, blocking her way into the following street. She didn't have to look behind her to know that the others had caught up. She felt like a cat trapped in a cage as she looked around wildly for ways out.

People peered out from their windows, people she had known all her life watched as she, as Sailor Moon, stared down the ones she had once trusted more than herself.

"Come with us, Usagi," Mercury said kindly, her blue eyes smiling at her in a way they hadn't in what felt like years. Sailor Moon simply blinked at her before returning to looking around. They had her surrounded- and there was pretty much no way out. Even if there were, they'd chase her to the ends of the Earth.

She secretly reached into her subspace pocket, tightly holding one dagger in each of her hands- daggers that Minako had forced her to place inside, knowing Usagi might have desperate need of them. Along with a bat that Sailor Moon would use within seconds of the daggers, if she were lucky anyway. Breathing deeply once, she got ready, knowing her intended victims. Now she just had to find a way to distract the others.

It was as if the heavens had heard her prayer, because at that second, a harsh car horn blasted through the silent street. It was loud and blaring, and she saw the Shitennou and Endymion turn to glance behind. She heard the engine revving and she took her chance.

One dagger flew from her hand, and the other left within milliseconds after the first. The bat was in her hand and she was running forward by the time the daggers had reached their intendeds. The bat slammed with a sickening crunch against Venus's skull and Sailor Moon held back a cry of pain as she hurt the one who had been with her through thick and thin, who had protected her come rain, hail or end of the world. She glanced around to the others, seeing Mercury holding the dagger in her hand as blood marred her Senshi suit by her stomach. Mars was already lying on the floor, twitching every few seconds as she tried to full the dagger from the right side of her chest.

Cries of complete fury burst around Sailor Moon before she could make a run for it, but thankfully for her, the revving of the car blasted through them, sending the Shitennou and Endymion scattering to avoid being hit by it. She didn't need to look into the car to know who was driving, and as the car drove by, she jumped onto the car. She landed on her feet shakily, to see Jupiter finally recovering from shock. But before she had any chance to blast the car and Sailor Moon, the car hit her on the way by, sending her flying to the side like a rag doll. The car revved and sped as it continued straight.

"SERENITY!" Endymion shouted after her and she looked behind her to see Endymion still following her, jumping from car to car to keep up- in the distance she could see small figures bent beside even smaller figures lying on the floor.

In what seemed like slow motion, he raised his hands to attack with Dark power. She knew she couldn't let it hit the car in the danger that her parents and Shingo would be hurt, so doing the only thing she could, she jumped off of the car. She tripped as the ground hurtled beneath the car too quickly, and skidded a little before she stopped completely. Endymion neared faster and faster, his figure exuding fury and desire- and every other emotion she had ever felt from him. She knew it was because he was _so_ close to having her- but she'd keep him off of her as long as it was possible for her to do so.

She got onto her feet and took off faster than she ever had before, making a hasty left turn to separate herself from her family, glancing behind her every few seconds. Endymion still gained, completely focusing on catching up to her as he didn't call out. She barely missed a streak of Dark power that hit the pavement exactly where she had been running a millisecond before she moved.

She hoped upon hope that her family stayed away- that they hadn't noticed her missing yet. It was just too dangerous for them to be around her anymore- she didn't care how many distractions they could provide, it was just too much.

So, she ran as fast and as hard as she ever had, focusing on one step after another. She felt the loss of the power- and the horror of what she had done- affect her. Her head pounded in the background, her vision darkening ever so slightly every few seconds, and her heart felt as if a dagger had been stabbed into it.

The girls would be okay; Venus would be up and at 'em within minutes, Mercury would probably be fine once Zoicite stopped her bleeding and Mars would hopefully be knocked out for a few hours. Jupiter was probably breathing lightning at the thought that Sailor Moon had actually done any of that. But the idea that she _had _done that was enough for her to want to just stop running and let Endymion take her.

But she couldn't. She knew that.

Glancing behind her, she barely bit back a scream of surprise as Endymion landed feet behind her and leapt at her. She stopped and as he flew at her, she raised her leg and kicked him in the chest, causing him to fall short and fall to the street with a grunt of pain.

Without wasting a second, she turned and made another run for it, hoping she could leave it all behind her.

* * *

**So, rounding to the end here. I'm hoping to have the story finished within the month, and once again, apologies if it doesn't work. Life seems to have come to a complete stop and writing is just harder nowadays, but I shall try my best!**

****

I hope you guys stick around and tell me what you think, reviews always make me eager to write more and update sooner :)

**Best wishes for the New Year! **


	13. Chapter 13

**The world's going to hell, sorry I haven't updated, things have just been horrible. I finally managed to put the finishing touches on this chapter so I could upload it. I know you guys have been waiting for ages, and it's definitely not as good as it could be, but I tried.**

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the song.

* * *

**In Darkness**

_Is there a heaven a hell  
And will I come back?  
Who can tell?_

_Now I can see what matters to me  
It's as clear as crystal  
The places I've been  
The people I've seen, plans that I made  
start to fade_

_The sun's setting gold  
thought I would grow old,  
It wasn't to be  
And I can't believe,  
How I've been wasting my time._

_In 18 hours they'll be  
laying flowers on my life,  
It's over tonight  
I'm not messing, no,_

_I need your blessing  
and your promise to live free.  
Please do it for me_

_- "24" by _Jem

**Chapter 13**

"Oh, I feel like shit," Mars said as she sat up with difficulty. Her right shoulder and chest were bound tightly with bandages that Zoicite had set up as Jadeite jumped around in worry. Endymion looked towards Mercury, who was slouched against the couch, her head buried in her Mercury laptop already, even though she had only just stopped bleeding.

Venus and Jupiter were in the next room, fighting Nephrite and Kunzite to get out their anger. He felt a little bad for Kunzite and Nephrite, who were probably getting their asses handed to them at the moment.

Venus had been on a rampage ever since she had woken up about ten minutes after he had returned from losing Serenity. He figured she hadn't much liked being knocked out of the way like that. Serenity wouldn't get the chance to do it again; that was for sure.

He wandered away from the others, flipping on the TV, which was becoming quite interesting to watch now that it had a lot more of him and the others in it.

"-they seemed to be interested in only her," a short man was saying, "But she completely kicked their butts! Go Sailor Moon! Show 'em who's boss!" The image cut from the man to a shaky street, where he could vaguely see Serenity surrounded by all of them. He watched blankly as she threw the daggers and rammed the bat against the side of Venus. Then the car came lumbering through.

Then he heard the cracking sound that seemed to come out of nowhere, he looked around wildly before he looked down. The remote lay in a crumpled heap in his hand, which had apparently been crushed it as he watched. It fell to the floor as he opened his hand.

"Mercury!" he called as he walked back to where she and Mars were recuperating, "Have you found her?"

The two Senshi looked at each other before they looked back at him. Both had similar frowns on their faces. "She's blocking me," Mars said simply, "I won't be able to sense her till she lets down her block."

He looked at Mercury, who shrugged, "She hasn't gone to any of the obvious places- hell, she could be out of the town, and I wouldn't be able to tell," his eyes narrowed at her and she continued, "She got rid of her cell phone after we got Jupiter. What do you want me to do?" She sounded sour as she slammed her laptop down onto the table beside her.

"Something,' he retorted, "You are the "smart" Senshi after all. Make yourself useful!"

Her blue eyes narrowed at him angrily, and he wondered where she had found the gall to suddenly stand up for herself. "Like you're useful, are you, _Prince_? What do you do? Try to rape your love again and again? What did this week make it? Five? Ten?"

He growled in rage as he reached for his sword.

"Whoa!" Zoicite called as he hurried into the room, "What in the world is going on over here?"

"Your _girl_ doesn't know when to shut her mouth," he said to Zoicite coldly, "Teach her some manners."

"Oh, suddenly I need to learn manners?" Mercury spat as she stood up, coming up to his shoulder, pure rage in her eyes, "How about you? Ever heard of "No means no"?"

"PRINCE!" He heard Nephrite shout before he even realized he had raised his hand. A hand stopped his, and he faced pissed green eyes. Jupiter's hand tightened as her eyes grew in rage, Nephrite stood behind him, seeming ready to hold him back. "It's okay, we're all on edge right now. We all need a breather-"

"On edge?" Endymion shot back at Nephrite as he turned to face him, violently pulling his wrist from Jupiter's grasp, "If this is us on edge, then what exactly were you on when you raped her, drugs?"

Nephrite's nostrils flared and his stance tightened, more ready to attack then defend now. "Hey, hey," Jupiter said, stepping in between him and Nephrite, "We don't need to fight over this. It's all in the past."

"You mean it was more than a month ago?" Mercury asked as she strode towards them, her arms folded, "Or that your inconsequential brain just shelved it somewhere it can't even be touched?"

"Shut the hell up, Mercury!" Jupiter flared as she turned towards Mercury, "Nobody asked you!"

"I'd like to know the answer too," Mars asked, as she remained sitting on her seat, watching with barely interested violet eyes, "How exactly did you put it behind you? Will Usagi be able to do it?" Her eyes flicked to his momentarily, blame present within it. He wondered if any of them were truly fine with what was going on.

The fight seemed to go out of Jupiter when Usagi was mentioned, and she turned away from Mercury, her head bowed slightly. Nephrite's face was pale as he watched her, and Endymion saw his need to get Jupiter out of the middle of all of this. But he didn't move, and it was better he didn't. No matter how the Senshi seemed to be docile to their loves, one wrong move and it could all end.

"I-I don't know. I mean, to me, it doesn't matter. I was being difficult, and he overreacted. It happens to the best of us."

Endymion agreed wholeheartedly with Jupiter, the words making perfect sense to him. He never _wanted_ to hurt Serenity, it just…happened.

"You're kidding me," Mercury said, a cold laugh on her lips, "You were difficult? Who were the ones who refused to budge even an inch when it came to stupid sides?"

"Hey, we were nice enough," Jadeite said quietly, speaking for the first time from his corner beside Mars, "Are you dead? Are you permanently disabled? Nothing we did was permanent in any way- you are the Senshi after all."

"Fat lot of good that did," Mercury commented, "Ever heard of emotional scars? Or is it because you have the temperament of a squirrel that you don't know what it is?" Endymion could only stare at Mercury, while Mars got to her feet, her eyes flaring in anger.

"Shut up, Mercury! What the hell are you even trying to do?" Mars was gripping her hands tightly as she glared at Mercury. He didn't get what was happening anymore. He hadn't wanted to start an avalanche of their relationships. He had just wanted to get his anger out.

"We'd like to know that too," a calming voice entered before Kunzite or Venus were actually at the door. Kunzite came in first, coming to stand beside him. Venus stood at the door, staring between the separated forces.

Mercury's nostrils flared as she returned Kunzite's look head-on, "These little fights we keep having mean something-"

"Yeah," Mars interrupted, "That _someone_ can't keep her big mouth shut. The Darkness seems to have given you too much of the courage you never had." He let out a small gasp, as Venus inhaled sharply.

"Better than tiptoeing around everything!" Mercury retorted angrily, "Don't you guys realize that these little questions floating around everyone's minds are interrupting the Darkness's power? Do you understand what that means if Usagi manages to scrape herself together?" She looked around at the others, her eyes landing on Zoicite.

"We lose," he answered simply.

"We have to be sure of what we're doing, or we're going to go down as failures," Mercury whispered, and he saw all the anger she had previously just go out of her. He had never really appreciated how much the Darkness had changed them till just now. They may have become more irritable and sour, but they were willing to do everything within their power to get Serenity.

None of them would ever truly be fine with what was happening till Serenity was there with them. She had the air of making everything seem all right, and she was the only one who could fix what they had become.

_**_

_He slammed the glass down, his face creasing as the liquid slivered down his throat. The sharp taste made him instinctively swallow deeply. It took a few seconds for the warm feeling to spread to his stomach, and twenty shot glasses were finally enough to give him the feeling to take away some thought at least. _

_It should be a victory night- she had failed at turning them back, they had managed to stick together and survive till they could find the way out. But she had almost gotten them. She had been so close to purifying the Shitennou, and it had only been him, with some help from Kunzite, that had saved them just in time. _

_She had almost won._

_That was the thought that just wouldn't go away. Not even after a hundred shots._

_He signaled the bartender to give him another shot, and received it after a long, confused look by said bartender. Endymion already knew what the man was thinking: how could any human possibly handle twenty shot glasses and still look like death had warmed him over._

_The answer would be the simplest. He wasn't human. He was more than human. He held the darkest thing in the galaxy within his very veins._

_So why the hell couldn't he get what he wanted!?_

"_My prince?"_

_Endymion exhaled, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly at the sound of the soft voice. At the moment he didn't entirely give a damn that they had almost turned; was it too much to ask for a moment of peace and quiet!?_

_He already knew just by the voice that it was Zoicite. They had of course decided that Zoicite was the best to send because Endymion rarely got irritated at the young Shitennou, since he was able to avoid his ire quite well._

"_Are you all right?"_

_Endymion cast a glance at the dirty blonde-haired Shitennou, his eyebrow raised. He would have thought Zoicite wasn't one to ask stupid questions._

"_I-" he said, his green eyes meeting Endymion's. His hands were on his hair, twirling unconsciously. Endymion knew this to be a sign of his anxiousness, something he didn't see often enough sometimes._

"_We won't leave you," Zoicite said quietly. The green eyes were certain in his belief in the words._

_Endymion looked away, scoffing slightly. He tried to catch the bartender's eye as he poured drinks for two barely clad women who kept stealing glances at him. But while they tried endlessly to catch his eye, the bartender attempted to ignore his._

_The women whispered something to the bartender, who scowled and finally met his eyes. Endymion saw the soft gasp of fear as his icy blue eyes flashed in fury. The bartender remained frozen for a second before hurrying towards him, as if suddenly realizing just what might go wrong if he continued to ignore the dark, evil-boding stranger._

_A bottle of tequila was put down beside his hand and at his grim nod, the bartender sighed in relief and after a few seconds of gathering himself, managed to squeak out that the women had paid for the bottle for him._

_He tipped his now full shot glass at the women, barely giving them a glance._

"_Can I have some?" Zoicite asked as he finally settled on the bar stool beside Endymion's._

"_Knock yourself out," Endymion muttered darkly, knowing that Zoicite would use this time to "bond."_

"_You don't really trust us, do you?" The question was asked with an air of certainty, and there was no pause as Zoicite continued, "You never have- you didn't bring us back because you missed us."_

_Endymion looked at the man he had known for as long as he had known himself- or thought he had known. The green eyes were filled with knowledge, just as they always had been._

_There had been one time the green eyes were so filled with hate that all the knowledge had been driven away._

_It had been then when his belief in his generals had come crashing down all around him. He had watched them kill those they had sworn their hearts to. He had watched as they turned their backs on him in his one moment of greatest need._

"_No" he said simply, the one word answering the question Zoicite had known the answer to. He didn't think he could ever trust them again-not after their ultimate betrayal at the hands of Beryl- and not at seeing how weak they truly were. They could abandon him at the drop of a hat._

_He had thought bringing them back would solve his problems- but he hadn't been thinking straight. He couldn't depend on anyone but himself. All of them- Zoicite, Kunzite, the others- they could be turned against him. Instead of giving himself a wining chance, he had given Serenity even more hope._

_In his utter despair at the thought of losing Serenity forever, he had lost his common sense. Pluto was probably laughing to herself about how she had gotten him to react. He had played right into her hands._

"_Kunzite didn't tell you, did he?" Zoicite said so quietly that Endymion wasn't sure if Zoicite had meant for him to hear. The question was followed with a short, cold laugh that made Endymion's skin crawl._

_He looked at Zoicite who downed another shot. "Tell me what?"_

_Zoicite didn't turn to look at him, speaking to the glass softly. "…When he gave you his allegiance, he sealed us to you. Only you have power over us."_

_Endymion's eyes widened, the information striking something deep within him, "But…how is that possible? The Silver Millennium…?"_

"_Beryl killed the King first. The only way to release us from our bond is to kill the liege to which we are tied to, and only then are we free to be forcefully turned."_

_He didn't know how long it took for him to process the words but it felt like a millennia before he opened his mouth to ask one of the many questions that flitted around his mind. "Forcefully?"_

"_We cannot be torn from your side without your will, and if we decide to betray you…" he droned off in a way that left Endymion completely speechless._

_It couldn't be true- what of what had just happened with Serenity-_

_Oh Goddess._

_That hadn't been them turning, that had been them dying._

"_How?"_

"_As the Generals of Earth, we tie ourselves to our ruler. It's always been a safeguard because of all the rampant magic and the human inability to protect us from it- Beryl didn't actually know of it. If she had, she would have made us swear allegiance to her." Zoicite narrowed his eyes at the space before him, "It didn't make much difference in the end."_

"_Do you remember it all?" He suddenly asked, foregoing questions he had of their allegiance._

"_Every second," Zoicite said quietly, "It's branded in our minds, I don't think it'll ever truly go away."_

_He felt a sort of pity for the four generals- it hadn't been their will that had made them break and turn them against him and Serenity. They had probably fought harder than they ever would again to remain by his side. _

_And then forced to remember it forever- at the least he didn't remember much of what his actions had been at first in his betrayal. His mind had started fighting as much as it could and eventually it had broken through. He assumed if the Shitennou had been given appropriate time, they would have achieved it too. _

_He looked at Zoicite, who was too deep in his own thoughts to notice. His eyes were downcast, and Endymion could almost feel the pain he held in him at the thought that they weren't trusted. The Shitennou had prided themselves in being of the few he trusted with his secrets- hell, Zoicite had been the first (well, probably second given Kunzite's apparent instinct on knowing when something was going on) about Serenity and him. They had known each other as children, they had done stupid stuff together, and they had fought by his side countless times._

_He looked up, once again catching the eye of one of the girls across the bar. She smiled seductively once again, inviting him over._

_He nudged Zoicite away from his dark thoughts, "Let's go."_

_Zoicite looked up at him confusedly, "Go where?" _

"_We're getting you laid. Goddess knows you need it. Come on, I'll be your wingman."_

_

* * *

_

She ran until she couldn't possibly run anymore. Even though Endymion hadn't bothered to run after her, she still ran. It had seemed like the only thing she _could_ do. So she did it.

She passed people in the streets, all of whom, although were looting stores and causing even more mayhem on top of what the Senshi and Shitennou had caused, turned to watch her. Some cheered her name, some jeered that she was useless, others just simply looked at her with looks of sorrow on their faces.

Once she ran out of steam, she retreated into an alleyway, detransforming quickly. She exited after a mob walked by, slipping unnoticed by anyone who might have been watching. Her cap hung over her head and she kept her head down, not meeting anyone's eyes. She split paths with the jostling mob as they attacked an Electronics store, and just kept walking. She didn't entirely know where she was walking to, but she just kept going.

She had to find a way to get all the people of the streets, she knew it would be bad if they stayed on the streets- knowing Endymion and the others, they'd use them as bait to get her out in the open. But she couldn't exactly go around begging people to go back home- not if she wanted to remain anonymous any longer.

She wondered how long she had before the Shitennou and Senshi returned in force to get her. A day? A few hours? An hour? Half-hour? Who knew? After what she had done, hurting the girls like that, they'd be gunning for her with even more force than before. It had just been luck that had gotten her away before; she knew it wasn't happening again.

What was she even doing? Fighting uselessly against them before they took and turned her? How could she outlast four Senshi- her best friends- her lover, and four irritated Shitennou? It was freaking impossible.

She ended up sitting at the edge of the lake in the park, staring blankly at the still water. Usually there would have been couples boating or picnicking, but it was silent and empty, everyone probably busy either getting out of the town or looting the town.

She had to regain her strength if she wanted any sort of chance to hold off the others for longer than a minute. Even though she had slept for innumerable hours after Endymion had knocked her unconscious, it didn't feel like she had slept at all. A yawn broke through the particular thought, strengthening it.

"Tired, Usagi?" a voice asked softly, making her jump in surprise. She didn't need to turn around to identify the voice, as the worry did it all for her. Motoki never had been one to mask his care for her.

"I don't know who you mean," she said shakily, knowing that there wasn't a chance she was getting away from Motoki now.

"I knew you'd be here, you know," he said distractedly as he sat down a few feet away from her, his hands draped loosely around his knees. "Do you remember this is where I found you after that jerk messed with you a few years ago?"

She laughed hollowly at the memory, remembering the simple pain of what she had thought was a broken heart after her first crush had rejected her. It had felt like so much at the time, like her world had ended. She laughed at the naïve Tsukino Usagi who had known _nothing_ of pain.

"So," he said to her laughter, staring out at the lake just like her, "Sailor Moon, huh?"

She allowed a light smile to grace her face, "Sailor Moon," she agreed, "Who would have thought?"

"You'd think I would have noticed by the way you've been acting, the way the girls have been…the way Mamoru disappeared," his voice was filled with misery. Misery she had inflicted upon the one friend she'd had the longest.

"Not like we didn't try to hide it from you every single step," she answered quietly, knowing it was true. In the end, his innocence in their world had been more than they could give. They hadn't wanted him getting involved, knowing that he wouldn't survive long, no matter the previous friendship he had had with Mamoru. Nobody got in the way of Endymion and what he wanted.

"I guess I always sort of knew- but I didn't want to admit it. Admitting it meant that you guys were really going through _hell_," he turned to look at her, his light blue eyes filled with sorrow, "And I couldn't do anything to help. It wasn't something a chocolate smoothie could fix…"

"Oh, Motoki," she whispered, meeting his eyes dead on, "You were always there when we needed you. You've been a part of us since all of this started. You were a part of what we were- _are_ fighting for."

"What are you going to do?" he asked quietly, "They- They seem…"

"Crazy? Violent? Unstoppable? Powerful?" She asked, letting out a cold laugh at the situation, "And then there's me. Little Tsukino Usagi, standing in the shadow of the most powerful Sailor Senshi." She turned to stare out at the lake again, watching as small ripples went throughout it.

"If there was anyone who could do it," Motoki answered, "It'd be you." She let out another laugh, at the hilarity of it, at the insanity.

"I'm serious," he said, moving to sit right beside her. He looked at her, as she stared defiantly out at the lake. "You have more heart than anyone I've ever met. If there's a way, you'll find it, just by sheer determination."

She looked up at the sky, where a cloud drifted slowly over the expansive blue. "Motoki, you have to get out of town. Get away as far as you possibly can. Get out while you still can."

He shook his head, just as she had known he would. "I'm not going anywhere. This is where I was born, where I met the Sailor Senshi, and where I'm going to go down fighting with one."

She couldn't help but let out a true giggle, something she hadn't felt in the longest time, "That was so cheesy, Motoki."

"What do you want me to do?" he asked exasperatedly, "It's a cheesy moment." Her head drooped onto his shoulder, deciding it was one fight that she chose to let go. She knew when to give up on a lost cause. Motoki wouldn't leave her by his own choice- few rarely did. They always had to be dragged away, screaming.

Motoki took her to his parents' house, the owners of which were luckily out of the country on vacation. It was a really bad hideout, but Usagi took what she could get. And after a shower, and a very short nap, she was feeling better- if better meant she didn't feel like someone had wrung her through hell twice, just once. Her head ached, but after taking some of the pills and the nap, it dulled slightly.

She mulled over ideas of what to do next in her head. Finally, she arrived on the thought that she had to at least attempt to protect all the people on the street. So, she made the obvious choice of alerting the police. Motoki watched her uneasily, having argued that maybe it was best if she just hid out for a while.

"This is Sailor Moon, get me the head officer of the Juuban District" she said strongly after dialing the police headquarters. There was commotion on the phone before someone finally responded.

"What proof do you-"

"The name's Tsukino Usagi, and I'm thinking you all know that I'm the only one stupid enough to call you. So, you just might want to get me the lieutenant before I hang up and you never get the chance to find out exactly what's going on," she retorted. The nap hadn't helped _that_ much.

"How do we know this isn't a trick-"

"Tsukino Usagi, daughter of Ikuko and Kenji Tsukino, born in Touji Hospital on June 30, Sailor Moon for almost two years now, my friends are the Sailor Senshi, and are now shacking up with the enemy, which consists of Endymion, Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite and Zoicite. Anything else?" She asked sourly. She knew they were tracing the call; in fact, she had depended on them tracing it. She wouldn't be taken in, but she needed to make sure Motoki was distanced from her. She wished there was a better way- but at the moment, having him arrested was the only plan she had.

"Is there any way we can speak face to face?" it was a different voice this time, reeking authority, "Are you against us or for us? Who's to say that this isn't a trick to lower our guard-"

"I'm not with them. Listen to me now, you can _never_ trust those of the Dark Kingdom. They will destroy the world if they get the chance." Motoki looked at her, his eyes wide as he started realizing what they were truly up against. Out of all the people in the world, the hardest one to explain it to was Motoki- for he _knew_ Mamoru and Makoto and Minako and Ami and Rei. He thought they were just twisted versions of themselves, that they would snap out of it sooner rather than later.

But they wouldn't.

"You need to get all these civilians off the streets, it isn't safe- at all. They won't hesitate to hurt people, as I'm sure you've noticed recently. Get them inside and out of danger as soon as possible!" She kept her voice urgent, hoping they understood the absolute pressure that was going to be coming on them soon.

There was a light sigh, one that didn't tell her if they were taking her seriously or not. "And what are you going to do, Tsukino?"

"I'm…" she stopped, the answer had already been in her, but she hadn't wanted to admit it. She had to now. "I'm going to fight them"

"And what? You're going to kill them?" The voice was filled with skepticism and she ignored the question. She had tried her best. If they listened to her, they might save hundreds of lives that would otherwise be lost. If they didn't…there was nothing she would be able to do about it anyway.

"I'm leaving you someone, you are _not_ to hurt him in any way. He's not involved in this; just keep him safe. Sorry I won't be here when you guys get here," she said as she hung up the phone. She looked at Motoki, who stood in front of her. His eyes met hers and she knew he had heard what she had said. He knew she was going to give him to the military. "It's for your safety," she whispered.

He seemed ready to make a run for it, but she raised her hand and put it on top of his gently, needing to calm him. The second her skin made contact with his, his light blue eyes saddened.

"Please, Motoki…"

His usual smile was gone, something tugging at the corners of his mouth. In all the time that she had known him, he had never looked this sad. "What about your safety, Usagi?"

A small smile came to her lips, beyond her control, "I can rest easier if I know you're safe." She realized that she meant it completely. If she had to choose between running with Motoki and knowing his life was in danger with every step they took together and fighting alone against all the darkness in the world while Motoki was safe, the choice was certainly the latter.

He leaned forward, kissing her softly on her forehead. He didn't say another word.

"Thank you," she whispered. She looked at him a millisecond longer and her transformation burst forth. She saluted Motoki, who smiled. The smile was the one thing she had needed and she turned and ran for the back door. She took off down the street as the police cars turned the corner at the exact time, and she jumped onto one to the other, and landed on the street safely after five police cars. She ran to the building on her side, and jumped for the fire escape, and heaved herself upwards. The roofs were always the easier route to take since they were so much harder for anyone to follow on. The only ones who really could follow her up here were the girls and the Shitennou.

**

_She ran, breathing heavily, tears streaming down her face. She kept wiping them away hurriedly, trying to watch where she was going and keep going as fast as she could. After what felt like forever, she arrived at the building, coming to a halting stop, the doorman just looked at her oddly, his face confounded as if wondering what had happened for her to arrive at the big apartment complex looking like someone had died._

"_Are you all right, miss?" he asked finally, while she doubled over, breathing in as many gulps of air she could get._

_She didn't answer and just nodded at him, he shrugged, more to himself to her and then opened the door for her, "You can sign in at the front-"_

_She ignored him as she hurried by, heading straight to the elevators. She pressed the button to call it about a million times, ignoring the call she was getting from behind for her to sign in. The person she was going to see wasn't actually there anyway. But he'd come once he sensed her there. He always did. _

_The apartment door was open, inviting her in. She wondered if he always kept the door open, or if he had known that she would come straight there as soon as she could. _

_"Fancy seeing you here, Serenity"_

_He had known. Of course. _

_He must have planned it so it would work perfectly. He always had had such perfect calculating skills. It had even given Ami's calculating a run for its money. _

_He was sitting on the couch, a glass of dark wine swirled in his hand. It looked straight out of a horror movie. The intruder would be sitting on the couch patiently, waiting for his prey to walk straight into the trap. _

_But she didn't rightly care._

_She didn't even feel herself move, but before she knew it, she had crossed the distance to him and slapped him with all the strength she could muster. The glass of wine went flying from his hand, leaving droplets of dark red all over the peach couch. She didn't even feel surprise when he caught her hand before it could slap him again. _

_His cheek was red from her slap, but his eyes drew her attention more. They swirled like the wine just minutes ago. Fury at being slapped, lust for her, enjoyment at her reaction and so much more. The pools of dark blue drew her in as she struggled to free her hand from his grasp._

_"How DARE you bring them back!?" She whispered harshly, her voice cracking at the emotion behind the words. "How could you do something like that to them!?"_

_The girls had shown up at her house the night before. She had never, _never_, seen any of them shaken up that much. When they had told her that the Shitennou were back- it was as if parts of them had died. She hadn't let any of them leave then, knowing that if any of them were alone, they would spiral in despair. _

_"It was my right. They are my guardians, just as the Senshi are yours," he responded coolly, acting as if this was a completely normal situation and they weren't in a darkened living room, his hand holding her wrist tightly as she stared furiously at him._

_His right!? It was his right to bring back the ones who had started this, the ones who had ended the Silver Millennium, the ones who had betrayed not only the pair they had swore to protect but had also shattered the hearts of their lovers? _

_"They stopped being your guardians the second they betrayed you, Endymion!"_

_His eyes hardened and she felt the change in the room. Now he was pissed._

_Good._

_"Is that so? By that logic, I should have stopped being your beloved 'Mamoru' and Knight in shining armor," he retorted harshly, knowing exactly how to push her buttons._

_"This is different and you know it! They killed the girls, they helped kill us!" She couldn't help but respond to the quip directed at her, "And you did stop being the knight in shining armor, though you took up the mantle figuratively, that doesn't mean anything."_

_Everything always became about them. It would always be about them. She wasn't stupid, she knew exactly why the Shitennou had been brought back and it all lead to her. He hoped that by distracting the Senshi with the Shitennou, it would be easier to get to her._

_And she knew it would work. How could it not? The Shitennou had _killed_ the girls and broken their hearts, and they would play that up to their advantage any way they possibly could. They would reopen old emotional scars and they would destroy the girls. They were- and always had been- the only ones who could possibly hurt the girls. _

_"They're sorry," he said, his eyes narrowed at her. She felt her hand going limp at the pressure stopping the blood flow to it. "I'll let go if you promise not to hit me again," he said simply, his eyes flicking towards her still struggling hand before meeting hers again._

_"I will _never_ promise that, not if you would seek so low as to bring back those four," she snapped, ignoring her hand's increasing discoloring. _

_"This really has gotten to you, hasn't it?"_

_She let out an exasperated sigh, "You can't leave me alone, I get that, but the girls? Why do you have to bring them into this? Why do you have to break them too?" She knew it was her fault. Everything that the Shitennou would do to them would be on her head, for it was her unwillingness to go to Endymion that had pushed him to bring them back. Sure, maybe at some point, Endymion would enjoy their presence once again, when the Shitennou would have made up for all the wrong they had done in the Silver Millennium. But his friendship with them was barely an afterthought; she was the forefront, the reason. _

_"Because," he drawled, "They're in my way."_

_"Please," she whispered, emotion filling her at the remembrance of the girls' wounds and their shaky stoic faces as they tried to not show their pain to her, "Please leave them alone. They shouldn't be in this fight-"_

_"Then they should have stayed out of it," he retorted sharply, "They brought this upon themselves, had they let me take you, none of this would have happened." In his voice there was the blame present on her as well, she could feel it in the very bones of her body._

_He blamed her as much as she blamed herself._

_His hand loosened from her wrist finally and her eyes turned to it. The hand was light blue in color, but slowly began turning pink. She could barely feel it, the blood that defined her existence. This very blood that was turning all these lives into hells._

_She lowered her hand to her side, the fury that had wanted to unleash itself on Endymion now turned inwards._

_It was almost as if he felt the change in her, because he reacted before she even knew what she was doing._

_"SERENITY!" She turned towards him. The dark blue eyes were wide, looking at her in horror. "NO!"_

_"Why not?" She asked simply as she pushed the knife deeper into the skin of her neck. "Why shouldn't I just end it all? Stop this cycle of destruction and horror? It's all because of me. Had I protected you that one time, none of this would have happened. Had I not been so selfish, so curious of the Earth I loved, _none_ of this would have happened. I wouldn't have fallen in love with you, wouldn't have drove Beryl insane, wouldn't have caused the destruction of everything we knew, wouldn't have turned the Shitennou evil, wouldn't have killed the girls, wouldn't have-" she fell to the floor, the only strength left in her body kept the knife near her jugular vein. Tears flowed down her face, she could taste their bitterness as she spoke, not sure of whether she was speaking to herself or to Endymion. She didn't even see him anymore, the blue of his eyes beyond her vision now. The only thing around her was death- how had she missed it before?_

_"Wouldn't have killed you. Now it's just happening again." She had never felt so sure of what she needed to do. It scared her now, at the end, of the determination she could have._

_"Odango..." He reached towards her and she flinched away._

_"Don't touch me!" she hissed, afraid that just by touching her, he would contract the disease that she carried in her blood. The disease that brought death and destruction to everything and everyone in her vicinity. Or had it already affected him?_

_He stopped, his eyes more weary than she'd seen them in a long time. "It wasn't your fault, Odango." His voice was choked with emotion, more emotion than she'd heard in his voice ever since he had become the tortured monster that was Endymion. _

_At that moment, she didn't care. She didn't care for her pain, or his pain. Rather, it was the girls' pain that was at the forefront of her mind. Her pain was nothing compared to what theirs was. _

_"...Make them forget, Mamoru..."_

_She wasn't looking at him, but she felt his eyes on her. "You know the only way to fix this is to come to me," it was quietly said, but it resounded in her ears. _

_It wasn't the only way. To fix everything they all had to be together, be it in the light or in the dark. _

_In that moment, she wanted to just give it up. How long had she tried to get him to rejoin the light? It had never worked. Maybe the only way was to join him. Maybe then the girls would feel better. Maybe then she would feel better._

_But then she thought of how the girls had fought by her side. How they had kept her going when she didn't think she could any more. They were the reason she had made it this far, had kept going this long. How could she repay them like this?_

_Her grip on the knife loosened and before she knew it, he had snatched it from her hand. He looked at it with utter contempt as he threw it to the side. Then he looked back down at her. There was a victorious smile on his face. He thought he had convinced her. _

_He extended his hand to her; his eyes were filled with desperate hope. She assumed that it was the hope that distracted him from understanding the refusal in her eyes.  "I'm sorry, Endymion, I-"_

_"You're NOT sorry!" He spat as he pulled his hand back in sharply, as if he regretted extended it in the first place. "If you were truly sorry, you would have taken it!" A scowl had replaced the smile instantly and his eyes were full of rage and pain._

_She was sorry; she wished he could understand that. But maybe he never could, not in the state he was._

_"Screw you, Serenity," He teleported away, ever eager to get away from her presence.  She retrieved the pocket knife from its place on the floor, storing it back in her subspace pocket. She couldn't believe how close she had gotten to going through with it- but even then she knew she couldn't do it._

_Not when there was even the smallest chance she could help fix this for the better. Not when the girls needed her. She wouldn't- couldn't leave them, just like they'd never left her. They were together forever._

_She'd find a way to save them, just as they saved her every day. _

_She owed them that much. She wanted to give so much more. _

**

She finally came to a tired stop; her energy finally drained enough to rest for a bit. She had been so jumpy since she had left Motoki that she had actually jumped when a cat had jumped on a garbage can about two streets down.

Darkness slowly crept over the town, silence taking over the previous chaos. She had been watching, as she ran, the police asking everyone to clear off the streets and return home. Some had resisted and they had been taken away by force. There were still some running about, most young, probably having snuck out of their houses.

Lights were on in every home she passed, and the apartments sparkled in the night sky, almost looking like stars. She wished she were safe and warm in one of them, with her family, worrying about finishing homework for school. But she wasn't. And it was never going to happen. No matter how hard she wished it would.

Suddenly there was a spark of darkness as the lights flickered all around her. She looked around wildly, knowing in her heart that it was the Senshi and Shitennou. There was another flicker before everything went dark. Street lights were gone, the house lights and apartments pitch black. Silence reigned, and she jumped down to street level so as to see what was going on clearer.

There was a sudden light as streaks of lightning shot down all over the town, causing many people to scream as a deafening roar surrounded them in the form of thunder.

"Sailor Moon," a voice said that she immediately connected with Endymion, and as she looked up at the sky, his image spread across the now peeking stars and moon. He was flanked by Jadeite on one side, who was obviously using his illusion powers to make the image, and Venus on the other, who looked ready to fight at that exact moment. "Tsukino Usagi, we are done playing around! There will be no more running, no more fighting! You will come with us!" He paused, a smirk appearing on his face that made her blood run cold. "If you choose to elude us still, on top of the electricity being shut off, water will be drained from the town's reservoirs, and we will start, quickly, killing those still in town. We will pick from the old, the women and children. Whoever is not killed by us, will slowly die of thirst! It is your decision!"

She slid to the floor against the building behind her, her knees shaking as she tried to stay strong. But she still couldn't tear her eyes from the sky, where Endymion's eyes glittered like stars up above her.

"People of Juuban, hiding in your homes will be useless if Sailor Moon decides to ignore our warning," Venus said as she stepped forward beside Endymion, her voice lacked any emotion, "We will not hesitate to kill, despite that we once protected you. You are a useless species, one who does not holster any valuable qualities. We have no doubt you will turn on your one remaining protector, and for this, you may live." She stepped back in her place, her eyes hard as stone.

"You abide by us, Sailor Moon, and we leave them alone," Endymion's voice boomed over the town, "Meet us on the roof of Tokyo Tower and we can end this, once and for all!"

The illusion went dark, the stars beaming brightly as the rain began falling.

She stared up at the sky, the rain falling on her face drilling into her like bullets. She wasn't sure if tears mixed with them or not, but she finally pulled her head down. She sank deeper in her cold, dark corner. People began streaming from their houses, shouting inconsequential things to their neighbors, discussing what had just happened.

She detransformed, huddled in her coat, and hoped that she was invisible to their eyes.

She didn't want to go- she never wanted to go. Even if she had to stay in the cold and dreary rain for the rest of eternity, she chose it over fighting all of them. The confidence she had gotten at Motoki's filtered away as if it had never even been there.

It wasn't because of being afraid of turning Dark- she didn't care for that, of course, but it was all about what she had to do.  
To get rid of it, she had to kill them.

A jolt of lightning was followed by a thunderous roar, causing many of the people on the street to scream in fear.

And when she didn't get that far, she'd be branded a failure- right before losing everything she had ever been.

She'd cause the people of Earth more hurt than they could even imagine, she, with the Senshi, Shitennou and Endymion, would consume everything till there was nothing of the good of the world left.

So, it was right of her to stay where she was. It was right of her to hide.

_And while you hide, all you've built yourself to be will fall._

_

* * *

_

**I'm guessing it was pretty obvious that this is the penultimate chapter. I still have a lot of work to do on the last chapter, so any sort of comments and wishes for the conclusion are welcomed. I'm hoping you guys liked the chapter even if it was slightly bland, but if you didn't, hopefully the next chapter will be more to your liking!**

****

I can't make any promises for the last chapter, but I will try to work on it. It shouldn't be as hard as before since as my life hits bottom, my writing flows much more.

**Hope things for you guys are going well! If not, I'm hoping this chapter made life a little bit better, if only for a little bit. **


	14. Chapter 14

**So, I finally did it. I finally finished In Darkness. This is the last chapter of In Darkness and I hope you all enjoy.  
This story was brought to you by the wonderings of my mind, loads of time spent writing and rewriting and my heart and soul. It amazes me to see the number of people who are waiting with baited breath for the conclusion of the story. If I could please you all, I totally would. But alas, one can never please all. If you have complaints, though, you are more than welcome to question and flame and I will attempt to explain away my choice of an ending.**

**Okay, so before I give away what happens, I shall quickly stop my ramblings that only come whenever I end a story. There's no way I could possibly thank ALL the reviewers who reviewed. I am so thankful for all of you guys. You are the ones who made this story what it is.  
Thank you.  
I would love to specially thank all those who spent time leaving thoughtful and specific reviews, they really made my writing better =)**

**

* * *

**

**In Darkness  
**

_Love is our resistance  
They keep us apart and they won't stop breaking us down  
And hold me, our lips must always be sealed_

_If we live our life in fear  
I'll wait a thousand years  
Just to see you smile again_

_Quell your prayers for love and peace  
You'll wake the thought police  
We can hide the truth inside_

_It could be wrong, could be wrong  
But it should've been right_

_- "Resistance" by _Muse**  
**

**Chapter 14**

She stood seconds after the second round of screams filled the air after an even louder boom shook the very ground. The screams called to her in ways nothing ever had.

She couldn't just leave the people of Juuban to die. That wasn't worth anything. She had been chosen as their protector and she _would_ protect them. Even if it was the last thing she did as good Sailor Moon.

She shed her coat, hat and bag, knowing she had no use for them anymore. She was done hiding. It had gone on long enough, she couldn't bare it anymore. She had always thought she was the type to cower and run- but now that the time came to do that, she would fight. She never could do anything right.

"Moon Prism Power, Make-Up!" She shouted into the air, not caring that heads whipped in her direction and as people watched in amazement and surprise as she transformed for all on the street to see.

She took her time, the first time she had taken it slow in what felt like years. She had transformed in a hurry for the last forever, too worried about what was going on, and she had forgotten how calming it felt. The power flitted around her, blocking her insecurities, her fears, and the Darkness and everything else that fluttered in her mind for the minute it took for her boots and gloves to strap on.

She didn't say anything as her eyes met the people's who still stood silently and still, watching her. They didn't make a move towards her. She left unsaid all she wanted to say to them as she began to walk towards Tokyo Tower. Walking soon turned to running, and then she was off with speed she didn't know she had. Her body was filled with the sort of adrenaline that pumped everything else away- all the tiredness of her body shed till she felt rejuvenated.

She jumped from a car to a truck to the top of a low building, climbing up to reach the larger building on its side. When she finally reached the top, she looked towards where she knew Tokyo Tower was. It was, by far, the biggest building, towering over the entire town. She watched as a bolt of lightning streaked down beside the building, knowing it was Jupiter showing off. Mercury was obviously the cause of the pouring of the rain, knowing that Usagi hated the rain.

At a usual time- or back when this had all first started, she would have been hiding in her room. She had once used to be terrified of lightning and thunder, yet when the largest roar of thunder shot through the town, she barely winced. Casting another glance at the Tower, she took off towards it.

The Moon Wand was already gripped tightly in her hand, her subspace pocket filled to the brim with whatever weapon she could have found at Motoki's. Kitchen knives, letter openers, sport bats, and everything she had thought would help in any way possible. She rolled her eyes at herself for even thinking any of it would help her in any way. She doubted they would even give her the chance to hit back.

Which meant she had to find a way up to the roof without them knowing she was there. But if she remembered correctly from the last time she had been there, the only way to the roof was to take the elevator, which they would, no doubt be keeping an eye on.

At that precise moment, there was a roar in the sky as a jet flew by her towards Tokyo Tower, followed by about five more.

She watched in awe and amazement as they released fire on Tokyo Tower, the sound of the bullets even drowning out the rain and thunder, which continued despite the assault. However, the next shot of lightning hit one of the jets and sent it twirling backwards and into the building beside Tokyo Tower. A loud explosion rocked everything in what felt like the world as the jet blew up along with much of the building.

Her eyes widened as she remembered what she was there for, and took off towards the chaos. Another jet went down as Dark power slammed into it, a shout of victory coming from those on the roof. The third jet dodged expertly around the comets Nephrite sent, but was unable to avoid the jet of molten fire that shot it down. She shook her head as she ran, wondering why the jets had shone up.

They must have taken her very seriously when she had told them that Endymion and the others would never stop, and had decided to fight for the world they lived in. It reminded her of what she was fighting for. For her family, for Motoki, and for every single human in the world who had even an ounce of goodness in their heart and deserved the chance to live their life. She was just like them, and she would never give up.

She neared finally, a few roofs away from the tower. She used the thunder, rain, and the fight of the jets as cover as she got to the building, and not pausing, she made a high jump towards the tower, covering her face with her hands. The crash of glass was drowned out by another jet going down. She calculated as she jogged through the building, keeping her head low just in case Endymion had posted someone to watch for her. She arrived at the elevators and wildly looked around for the stairs.

They knew she'd try her best to stay out of the elevator- given how it had went down her previous visit to the stupid Tower- and thus, they knew she would take the stairs. But they knew she knew that-

_Oh, screw it_. She thought as she inserted her fingers in the tiniest of cracks between the elevator doors. Gathering her power, she strained to pull the doors apart. After a little budging, the doors slammed open. She swung towards the rope, and grabbed on tightly, looking up and then down. The elevator was a few floors down-

The building suddenly shook violently, and sound of enraged shouts reached her ears, and she began climbing up as fast as she could. She had to get there before more fighter jets showed up and more innocent people died. Thankfully, she was only about fifteen floors away from the top, and after what felt like five minutes, she was face to face with the doors to the roof. She looked around, and finally her eyes found it. On the opposite side of the doors was a small hatch that looked like it opened to the roof. Taking a deep breath, she lightly swung the rope towards the ledge under the hatch. After a few more swings, she was close enough to grasp the lever above the ledge. She heaved herself off the rope and onto the ledge.

As her foot slipped slightly, she glanced down, seeing endless darkness. Her heart sped up slightly, but she, somehow, remained calm as she just grabbed the lever and hoisted herself straight. She slowly walked on the ledge towards the hatch, being careful not to slip again. Finally, she arrived and turned the handle to release the hatch. The outside cover slid open and she grabbed it before it could fall out. She stood on her toes and listened carefully for any sounds of action.

"-Nephrite! Jet to your right!" She heard Mercury shout, then, "Venus- shoot out the engines!"

She grabbed on to the edges of the hatch and heaved herself up. Her arms stood still as she peeked out. At the exact moment, no one was looking at the elevator, although Mercury shouted orders from in front of them. The others were spread out along the roof, shooting down the many more jets that had shone up. She could vaguely hear Jupiter shouting angrily from all the way down on the roof. Nodding to herself, she pushed forcibly on the edges and using the momentum, rolled out of the hatch.

She pulled her Moon Wand once again out of her subspace pocket as she rolled, and landed on her knees ungracefully. But thankfully, she was on her feet within milliseconds.

She saw Mars and Nephrite turn to look at her, obviously having sensed her now that she dropped her block and focused on drawing power to the Moon Wand. Seeing her opportunity, she blasted the both of them with short blasts of power, actually sending Nephrite sailing through the air to land clumsily on his back.

"Ah, Sailor-" She blasted Mercury before she could sidle up to her and attack, sending her skidding along the floor in what looked like a very painful way.

Her moment of surprise done, she grunted as power slammed against her side, sending her flying through the air to land against the edge of the roof painfully. Her shoulder screamed in pain, but she ignored it as she stood.

"Finally decided to show up, Serenity?" Endymion asked as he stepped towards her. His armor had dents in it that she quickly realized had been made by bullets, but everything else remained untouched. His light skin shone in the light of the moon and from the rain; had she not known how evil he truly was, she would have thought him an angel.

"Decided to stop your stupid speeches?" Jadeite called from beside Mars as he helped her to her feet. The others also stepped closer, standing separately behind Endymion. She met their eyes head-on.

"Yes, and yes," she answered simply.

"You never give up, do you?" Nephrite asked from beside Mars, who was glowering in rage at her. "We've fought and fought but you _still_ come back for more ass-kicking."

"Now you're just asking for a speech," she said strongly, the shadow of a smile on her lips. The faces that looked at her seemed taken aback, blinking slightly confusedly at her. A sense of completeness washed over her as she realized how ready she was for this. She was ready to die fighting, for once, she wasn't complaining and whining for her lot in life. It had turned out how it had. Nothing she could do to change that now, other than fight for the world she loved, for the world her friends had loved.

She belatedly realized that she had given a speech, but this one had been for herself.

"Just stop fighting already. You know it's over, Usagi," Venus said from the left of Kunzite. The blue eyes that Usagi knew almost as well as Mamoru's were darkened- just like Endymion's now- with malice she knew would be taken out on her if she didn't join them. "It's over, you can't do anything more. We tried our hardest. Just concede peacefully and everything can be right again." The voice was entreating, begging for her to join them and not push this out any longer.

She knew she couldn't last long if they came after her full force- but she had to try, didn't she?

"We can be _happy_ again, Usagi-chan," Jupiter said quietly, the green eyes tinted with a sadness that called to her, "It's been so long since we've been happy."

She had to commend them for their efforts for being peaceful. She doubted it would stay that way for long. "Is that what you _really_ think, Mako-chan? That this will make up happy? That this…this _despair_ will save us from our heartbreak?" She scoffed lightly, her hand tightening ever so slightly on her Moon Wand, "It won't do anything of that sort. All it will do is consume and consume till there's nothing of us _or _the world left."

She saw Endymion's jaw set, the shadow of irritation passing before his eyes. Even though her eyes had been on Jupiter, his movement had drawn her back to him.

"No. We can't be happy again. Not after this."

A shocked silence followed her words, and even though her heart twitched in pain, she kept her face blank.

"And it is over. Just not in the way any of us wanted," she spoke to the Senshi now, foregoing the irritated Endymion scowling at her and the four Shitennou who were quieter than normal, "Do you remember what we wanted anymore? Do you remember the promise we made each other? What we swore to uphold and protect above all else?" She didn't bother to wait for an answer, for she knew she wouldn't like any answer she would get. "I guess it doesn't matter anymore for any of you. And I understand. I understand completely. If I was in your place, I'm sure it would be the same for me. But it's your turns to understand."

She tightened her hand around the Moon Wand, holding on to her last lifeline. It was the Moon Wand that was giving her the power to speak such words, to finally get it all out. None of them said anything, just watched her with eyes that spoke of nothing and of so much at the same time.

"I can't join you. I remember all the promises. All the fights. All the hardships you went through to protect me and to protect the world. All the pain you endured. I turn my back on that and join you, and there is nothing but a mere shadow of me. I-"

"It's the _same_ old song and dance," Endymion spat, interrupting her impromptu speech, "We've all heard this a billion times before, Serenity. Promises this, love that. You're _so_ high and mighty above us, aren't you? We succumbed, you didn't. But who's alone? Who stands one against all?" His words lashed at her like attacks, striking her heart straight away. "In some twisted way you _like_ what I do to you. All this pain, it gives you something to be above us with. _That's_ why you don't want to join us."

She gripped the Moon Wand in her hand as it began to shake. Fury filled her at his words. How _dare_ he think that? He thought she had some sort of –of _superiority complex_? After all the crap she'd gone through, he thought she _enjoyed_ it? Did he seriously think everything she had gone through were just because she refused to bow down to him?

"This is just the ramblings of someone on her last whim. You don't have _anything_ left to fight for, Usagi. Just give it up already," the hatred in his voice almost cut her. She guessed he thought she deserved it after all they had been through. Truth was, he deserved it more. A hell lot more.

It was almost like a pissing game, and she saw, somehow, even in her extremely irritated moment, the Senshi and Shitennou's heads whip from Endymion to her.

"You say I like what you do to me?" she narrowed her eyes**, "**At least I have a reason, it's called being _human_. What's yours, Endymion? Why do you like it when I beg you to come back to me?" She didn't even take a breath in between her sentence; "It's the only way you can get me _beneath_ you!"

His nostrils flared, and she saw the fire in his eyes as he released it. She barely had time to dodge out of the way before the large blast of Dark power came her way. She landed on the ledge of the building, glancing behind her at the long way down.

"Can't you just _let it go_?" He snapped at her, "Why do you _always_ have to take the hard route?"

"Can't help it," she shrugged.

With that, she inhaled sharply and before another word could be uttered in anger towards her, she was blasted sideways, flying through the air like a football. She landed on her back painfully, a grunt bursting past her stubborn lips.

Of course, leave it to Venus to use whatever opportunity of distraction she could get. She had been the one to teach Usagi to take advantage of an enemy's lack of attention. It wasn't that great when she was the one who was the enemy; Venus's attacks really hurt.

"You couldn't handle it when I turned, what makes you think you can handle it when it's 10 against 1?" Endymion asked as she shakily got to her feet. His question had been asked by her countless times, and still she hadn't found an answer. She searched for one as they approached her.

They looked carefree, for they knew how it would end. She would fight, she would wane and she would lose. Then they would take her.

A bolt of lightning barely missed her as she dodged out of the way, a groan coming from Jupiter. Sailor Moon couldn't help glancing at her. Jupiter just looked back at her, the green eyes righteous in their fury.

It was something that scared her even more than it ever had before. How they believed so hard that this was the only way to do things. But she guessed she had lost Jupiter's belief long ago, when she had failed to bring Mamoru back, failed to keep the team together.

Well, it was time to get some of that belief back.

Inhaling deeply, she closed her eyes despite the few attacks coming her way. She felt the power gathering within her, like white-hot electricity in her veins. She felt the Dark Power slam into her, felt it attempt to push her back, but it did no good; she was rooted to the spot.

Her eyes opened slowly and white light radiated from her brightly, surrounding her. It was warm and gentle, eclipsing the Dark Power completely. The others surrounded her, Dark Power emanating from them. She could see their frustrated eyes as her block held, their irritation at this not being as easy at they thought it would be.

She may have been a pushover when it came to the bunch of them, but not when lives were at stake. At that thought, energy burst from her, a shock of white light blinding in its intensity. She heard screams and a few shouts pierce the air and she couldn't help but feel both horrified and pleased.

However, the second the energy waned, she was blasted forward furiously, something what felt like a truck hitting her from behind. A dull ache spread through her as she got to her feet after slamming onto the ground.

"Get the Moon Wand!"

She belatedly realized the Moon Wand had slipped from her hands as she flew forward, but one glance at it and the two Senshi and three Shitennou running towards it, and it was in her hand, looking as it had never left.

She barely managed to lift it before Dark Power came at her again, blocking it right before it would have sent her flying again. "How long can you keep this up?" Endymion asked her, breaking the otherwise silence that meant everyone was so focused on releasing Dark Power.

She didn't answer, attempting to steady the Moon Wand in her hand, thinking frantically as she did so. He was definitely right, she wouldn't last long this way; she'd burn out long before they would. They had more range of power than she did.

Breathing in sharply, she whispered to the crystal, "Onegai, Silver Crystal," she wasn't entirely sure what she was asking for that she wasn't already getting but she didn't know what else to do. She had to do something- but what could she do?

What had she ever been able to do?

She had attempted to cleanse them all separately, together, in every which way possible, but nothing had ever worked. And nothing _would_ work other than the one thing she still wasn't too sure she could do.

Kill.

Even if she had the will to do it, what were the chances she could actually go through with it? One would fall, and she would fall with them, and then the others would get her and it would all end before it had even started- except worse now that one of them was dead.

Then again, could they really die? To be taken, the Senshi must have been dragged to the edge of life- not to mention the number of times she and the others had been badly injured. They were just too unwavering.

No. They couldn't be killed.

She was completely and utterly trapped. They would, sooner rather than later, tire her out and then take her to be one of them.

Her brain pushed the thought out of her head, ordering her to focus on the task at hand, which was to avoid getting hit by Dark Power as often as possible. That also happened to mean that she was jumping like a high bunny and still getting blasted plenty.

She didn't have a plan- hell, she didn't have any idea of what to do other than that simple (it wasn't at all simple) task. Reason tried to pull her into despair, to return her back to the weak Usagi she had always been, telling her, just as Endymion and the Senshi and Shitennou told her, that she was in too deep. She was way beyond her league, one girl against 11 super powered devils? What chance in the world did she have?

"That's right," Sailor Jupiter taunted, "Keep running. You may have been the most agile of us, but guess who's the strongest?" With that, a barrage of Dark Power rained on Sailor Moon, striking her on what felt like every inch of her body. A sharp cry burst from her lips despite her attempt to hold it back- and then she was down.

They blasted her over and over as she writhed on the floor, pain the only thing she could feel- her head was splitting, her body spasmed uncontrollably and _oh,_ her heart- she felt it scream out in pain and the sound came out of her mouth.

So this is what dying felt like.

It was a lot worse than ever before- and she'd taken billions of hits from the Darkness before, but now it burned and split her insides. She assumed it was because of it's intent to rid her of her Light, essentially destroying everything she was.

The barrage lessened and it didn't hurt her horribly to breathe- just ached as she attempted to draw in as much as she could as fast as she could. She couldn't even hear anything except for the sound of blood pounding in her head, drowning out everything. Through her bleary eyes, she could see shoes approaching her from her side. But she couldn't lift her head to see who it was- it turned out it didn't matter because with a gentle shove with the shoe- that had a very sharp heel, she rolled over onto her back.

Mars hovered above her; her violet eyes the sharpest thing that Sailor Moon could see. The black hair fell in portions from her head as she looked down at Sailor Moon. Moon didn't deny the malice in her, not even for a second. The violet eyes were full of curiosity and almost no worry at all. Why would Mars worry? She thought it would just be a bad memory in a few hours.

All of this would be a bad memory.

"Nope. Definitely not out for the count." The words were clear and Moon was dismayed to find that she could hear again. Her body was recovering quickly, slivers of energy returning to her bones. She remained in place, allowing the energy to work it's magic- she knew she didn't have long at all.

"Hit her again," Endymion's voice responded from her left and he was just beyond her sight. She braced herself, gathering the new coming energy to attempt to protect whatever Light within her she possibly could- she couldn't let the Darkness get rid of it.

"-unless…" His voice was taunting as it drew closer. He stepped into her line of sight, bending down to her side. The blue eyes were dark, but she was glad to see the lightest sheen of sweat on his forehead, meaning he had expended at least some effort in the attack. Even though it had nothing on her aching body, she felt a burst of accomplishment go through her, fueling her. He didn't bother to finish his sentence, his mouth setting in a grim line, replacing the previous smirk. He knew exactly what she was thinking, and he definitely didn't like it. "Fine," he said coldly, "Have it your way." He stood, brushing his pants in his very nonchalant way, "Go ahead."

She barely had the chance to brace herself for the attack before her insides were screaming out again. She gripped her hands tightly, willing herself to just hold on.

-but what was left to hold on to?

No! There was always something! She couldn't let the despair get to her; that's what the Darkness was doing. Working on her brain as it destroyed her body. She couldn't let it.

Despite the exponentially increasing pain, she struggled, her eyes closed so she could focus on getting up instead of all the Darkness around her and the pain within her. "Come on, Usagi…" she felt herself say, hoping that self-motivation would be good enough. It obviously was the only motivation she was going to get.

"What the hell!? Don't let her get up!" She vaguely heard Venus shout from behind her as she got to her knees.

"I'll handle it," she heard Nephrite say, ever eager to get on with it. Thankfully he approached from her front, and through her lidded eyes, she was able to duck the kick aimed at her face. Using the power reserve she had, she pulled herself somehow from the barrage of Dark Power, and before they could reposition their attacks on her, she slammed up a wall of Light just in time. She opened her eyes to see a sliver of white energy holding loads of Darkness off.

"Crack it!" She heard the order by Endymion, and it fueled her to think there had been a strain in the voice.

"No duh!" Jupiter called out, and a blast of euphoria went through Moon to hear the voice buckle.

YES! She was holding off-

She went flying forward as something hit her from behind with the strength of a car; she skittered along the floor painfully, her body burning in contact with the speeding concrete below her.

She didn't have to turn around to know that it was Jadeite who had hit her, sneak he had always been.

"Don't get so cocky now," he called, "Your back isn't covered!"

"Ugh," Mercury said, "Can we finish this already?" Ami had always been the patient one- didn't seem like it that much anymore.

"My pleasure!" Moon heard Zoicite say softly and had it not been for that, she'd probably have been cut in half as a sword went whizzing by her midsection. She pulled back just in time, giving her a harsh swipe through her stomach. A searing pain flooded her as blood pooled from the cut.

"Hey! Watch it!" Endymion called, "We're trying to turn her, not kill her!"

"Same difference," she muttered to herself as she ignored the cut as best as possible and slammed Zoicite with an efficient tiara throw, sending him flying backwards, screaming like a girl. Unfortunately for Moon, the others were waiting for her to lose her tiara before they came at her again. And she was writhing on the floor again, as if the fight back hadn't even been there.

She brought the Moon Wand up again and held it in front of her, surrounding herself with a halo of white light, the Darkness pressing in on all sides.

Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself.

And let go of the power she could feel within her, willing it to explode all around her. It blasted from her like a bomb, bright light blinding everything around her, completely eclipsing the Darkness that had only seconds ago just seemed to be threatening all of existence.

She kept it blasting, feeling it leave her like tons of water with only one small hole as an outlet. The sounds of shouts reached her ears, sounding like those in extreme pain, but she kept on going, knowing it was the _only_ way. Hope ignited within her once again as the Moon Wand burst with power she had never known she had had.

The energy inside of her came to a stuttering halt as she drooped weakly- weariness made every bone ache, but she stepped forward, now being able to see as the light only shone weakly from her. Eleven bodies lay sprawled on the ground around her. The closest was Venus, who lay silently on her back, looking the most weak that Usagi had ever seen her.

Moon stepped closer tentatively, keeping her guard up all around her; sure that someone would jump up and tackle her or something. But there was no sound, silence permeating the air around her, which suddenly seemed lighter as the rain seemed to be refreshing and thunder and lightning nonexistent.

Venus looked peaceful as Moon reached her side and lowered towards her. The blonde hair was curled all around her, her face glowing next to it. Moon had to admit that in the darkness, Minako shone brightly. It was different as to how she shone in the light, there she reflected the brightness around her, here she gave off the light, as if she had a reserve within her and she was willing to share it. It confused Moon as to how she could do that while turned evil.

Moon reached towards her to brush a hair off her face, pausing when she saw Venus inhale sharply, knowing her to be conscious. Despite that and the exhaustion in her, she willed up more power- where it came from, she had no idea- and touched the other girl's cheek-

Pain blasted her back, running through her like thousands of electric bolts. Darkness filtered into her from that instant of touch between her and Venus- and she could tell that just like she had been injected with a dose of Darkness, Venus was experiencing the same thing with Light. The sound of whimpers, both hers and Venus's mixed together and she wasn't sure of which were her own and which were Minako's.

She should have known touching Venus was a bad idea; she must have put up a block when she figured out that Moon was coming towards her. Fighting off the Darkness left her completely drained, collapsed on the floor, inches away from Venus who also seemed out for the count.

The sound of footsteps reached her ears ad she turned her head to see the others approaching. They were inhumanely pale, their faces drawn tight. Mars and Endymion particularly looked pale, their white skin seeming almost colorless and thin next to their dark hair. Moon struggled to her feet, feeling as if she would collapse any second.

This wasn't good.

Sure, they were weakened, maybe even drained somewhat, but the Silver Crystal was telling her it didn't have much left, that it was weak against all this Darkness, that she would be on her own soon. She needed to get out of there. Her eyes flicked towards the elevator, but it was all the way on the opposite end of the roof and then towards the ledge, not particularly far away. If she could make it, she'd probably be able to jump from this roof to a lower roof of a building next door.

"Don't even think about it," Endymion said harshly as he stepped between her and the ledge, "This ends now." His eyes were narrowed, filled with dark thoughts that she wasn't sure she wanted to understand. He emanated frustration with her, and she could tell he wouldn't let her get away. Not today. "Venus?"

Moon looked to her left to see Venus slowly getting to her feet, her face pained. Kunzite helped her up, worry easy to see written on his face.

"I'm fine," she said quietly, her eyes downcast. They raised up to look at Usagi, "Just get her."

It was as if the others had been waiting for Venus to give the order, because the second she did, they sharpened. They straightened, their past tiredness replaced by sheer determination.

"On the count of three," Kunzite said, glancing at the Shitennou and Senshi and Endymion, "Let it out on her." Sailor Moon grasped the Moon Wand tightly, feeling it strain under the pressure. "As much as you can." He was speaking as if she couldn't hear him, but she wished she truly couldn't. Maybe getting hit that hard with that much would be better as a surprise attack, where she couldn't watch them as they gathered themselves together, knowing full well that it would take her to the edge of death.

"One," she could hear the power in his voice, and that scared her even more. She would have thought she couldn't get _more_ scared, but Kunzite always had had the same monotone voice, shrouded in mystery, but now, it dripped with power, with strength she would have to fight or die.

"Two." He was counting so slowly that she wanted to slap him for extending her horror, but she knew it was because they were gathering the Darkness together. The air got heavy again- even heavier than it had been before, a bright flashing of lightning illuminating the town around them and consequently the enraged thunder shaking what felt like everything in the world, including her very heart.

She pulled herself together, the Moon Wand shakily held up in front of her in defense. She could only hope that it would be enough to last her- but deep down, she knew it wasn't. Not even close.

She closed her eyes; sure that seeing the attack against her would only scare her all the more.

"Thre-Oh, Shi-"

_"-Dead Scream"_

The eerie voice blasted over the silence since the last clap of thunder. And Sailor Moon had barely the time to turn her head to see _her_ illuminated in the light from a flash of lightning before power roared all around her, flying by to slam fully against the eleven standing in front of her. She barely heard the indignant shouts or the irritated groans as they landed with loud thuds on the opposite side of the roof. The blast had sent them flying even farther than most of her hits.

Sailor Moon was frozen, staring up at the woman, entirely sure she was an angel.

She floated through the air to land beside Sailor Moon, her violet hair hovering behind her eerily.

"Stay away from the Princess!" The woman sneered at the fallen Shitennou and Senshi. Her figure exuded power in a way Usagi hadn't felt in a long time, and the scent of memories long past filled Usagi.

"Sailor Pluto?" She finally managed to whisper. The elder woman turned to look at Usagi, her Time Staff brandished towards the slowly recovering Shitennou and Senshi. Her hair was a forest green and came all the way down to her knees, violet eyes smiled kindly at Usagi, matching the violet bow and skirt that she wore. There was a weariness in her that Usagi hadn't seen before, as if she had been fighting for very long and very hard against something unseen. Usagi looked at the Time Staff then, which looked different than she recalled it. Before the Garnet had glistened in the light and dark alike, but now, it looked as if it had been glued together from millions of little pieces and the staff seemed to have been snapped. What had _happened_ to her?

"Princess Serenity," Pluto said, bowing her head at Usagi, "I would bow fully, but I will not give these cretins the chance to attack again."

"What-how are you here?" Moon whispered, her brain slowly starting to work again, "We tried contacting you before- but there was never-" When Minako had suggested getting the Outer Senshi involved, Usagi had thought their time of troubles was finally over, that they'd find a way to turn Endymion good again and everything would be perfect. When there hadn't been a response…

It had been Endymion. She had always known it, deep down; despite thinking that he didn't have enough power over the Outer Senshi- he had done something.

"I know what you're thinking, Serenity. But it wasn't me- originally anyway," Endymion said. He was up and walking towards them, leaving the others to recover on their own. "She knew exactly what was going on and was perfectly content to let you handle it on your own," his voice was twisted with malice and she could tell there was more to the story. That's always how it was whenever he spoke. So she turned to Pluto expectantly, who grimaced at her.

"He locked me up in the Time Corridor with Darkness," she said, her voice disgusted at the idea that she had actually let that stop her, "Otherwise, I would have been here by your side. You know that, Princess." Sailor Moon did know that, no matter how much her past mother had insisted that Pluto could never interfere, she was still a guardian of Princess Serenity, and that always overshadowed orders.

Endymion narrowed his eyes at Pluto, and Moon felt his hatred for her, more than she had ever seen him direct at anyone before. "You think you can stop us, Pluto?" he sneered, and behind him the others approached, flanking him. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the lame show of power.

This was _Sailor Pluto_.

Pluto must have been thinking the same thing, for before the others could attack, she sent another attack slamming towards them. Venus, Kunzite, Mars, Nephrite and Endymion easily dodged, while the others went flying back once again. Venus and the others didn't even bother to gather together when they released their attacks upon Moon and Pluto. But Moon slammed up a wall just in time and the second she lowered it, Pluto sent the others running with another attack.

"You've changed, Princess," Pluto said to Moon, a hint of a real smile on her face as she glanced at Usagi, "A formidable opponent you make now."

Usagi flashed her a grin, "And you haven't changed a bit. Can still send anyone running in fear," seriousness returned instantly, "Are…they going to come?" She knew Pluto would understand what she was asking, if Uranus, Neptune and Saturn would show up too. It would make everything perfect for it would hold Endymion back for as long as Moon needed to figure out what in the world to do now.

…or they would commit the act that Usagi so feared to do. They wouldn't hesitate. They were strong enough to do it.

"No," Pluto said quietly and Usagi gaped at her. "Endymion has effectively delayed them enough that to awaken them now would mean only death for them. He will not allow them to fight. He will kill them before they have the chance to develop enough to stop him." Her tone was despondent and she raised her staff to hit the Senshi and Shitennou with another attack. "I don't even know how I was able to get out. Someone took advantage of his distraction and opened a door for me, otherwise, I've been struggling to get out for months." She glared at one person in particular as she swiped her Time Staff, sending Endymion reeling backwards, "We have to kill him. This has to end now."

How had this happened? How had Endymion cowed the Outer Senshi? The Darkness was stronger than ever before- if it could stop the Outer Senshi, what match was _she_?

Endymion laughed coldly as he stood, "I _told_ you, Pluto, I swore that I would change it." His smile was colder than Usagi had ever seen and it sent shivers down her spine. "I am _so _close to having it all, you are not going to stop me," he straightened, seeming taller and more menacing than before, "No one is." And he raised his hands to send Darkness streaming at them, causing the two of them to separate.

He was so different from the Mamoru she remembered- and even the Endymion from her past life. Back then he had been a pampered Prince, more loving, yet lonely, than any other person she had met. Now, in this life, as Metallia's host, he had turned into a Dark Lord. She didn't think his evilness knew many bounds. He had tried to rape her countless times, he had destroyed her friends' lives and he would destroy everything he touched if only it meant he could have her. She had to remember all that- or in the face of untouchable beauty, she would fall.

"Mars, Mercury, Jade and Zoi to Sailor Moon. The rest, with me," he ordered, moving so he was further separating Moon from Pluto. Sailor Moon cast a glance at Pluto, who nodded at her, saying she'd be fine with the small movement. But her eyes were worried, and Moon belatedly realized for her, not for herself.

Of course, there was really no surprise there. They always cared for her more than they cared for themselves- that was what had gotten them all in this mess in this first place.

Mars and the three others surrounded her within an instant, leaving the ledge behind her to block her off completely. She could feel the exhaustion trying to pull her under but she swatted it away with energy that Pluto had given her by showing up. If Pluto was here, she had to try harder. Moon had to do this, it was the only way. And so, she placed her hand over her broach, emotion filling her and calling out to the Silver Crystal. It answered her call and the Moon Wand lengthened, the crescent straightening.

"A sword?" Mars asked, the tone telling her that Mars didn't believe it would do anything. "Do you even know how to use that thing?" Moon knew Mars thought it useless, thought her useless against the Darkness. Mars had never lost her belief in Light, but when the power of the Darkness was more than she could even conceive, it had broken her. She had once believed in Usagi more than anyone had ever before. It was up to Usagi to give her that faith back.

Moon looked at the silver blade, admiring it glistening in the moonlight. "Do you remember, you guys always used to ask where me and Minako went every Sunday morning?" She brought it flashing down, the air zinging with the speed and power, "That'll answer your question well enough." Behind her, she could hear the others fighting Pluto, sounding as if they would bring the building down within seconds.

"We'll see," Jadeite said simply as he shot at her from her left, his sword brought up to strike at her. She blocked it, twisting so it slid off her sword.

"Bring it," she said and Zoicite stepped forward, along with Mercury and Mars, all sporting swords as well. She gulped, not entirely sure she could handle all four of them- but she had to try, didn't she? Minako had taught her and pushed her harder than anyone else could have, and she had turned the sword into an extension of Usagi's hand. Bad thing was that the Shitennou had two lifetimes worth of practice.

They came at her all at once, Zoicite managing to swipe her once again, this time across her shoulder as she dodged Mars and Jadeite and blocked Mercury.

"Freakin' stay still," Jadeite mumbled as he came at her from behind, trying once again to sneak up on her. She parried his sword and punched him in the face just as Mercury cut her, causing blood to blossom from a cut along her cheek. She realized belatedly that Zoicite and Mars were missing- and was blasted back by Dark power.

As she landed, she glanced away to check on Pluto. All she ended up being able to see was blurs moving around and the colliding of power in all directions within the small circle that fight had ended up in. She got up just as Mars sent another blast, this one propelling her backwards, and in just the right direction that she ended up closer to Pluto. Making her decision, she pointed her sword at the battle in which no one was paying any attention to her.

"WATCH OUT!" Nephrite shouted, sensing her building power just as she released it at them. It hit Endymion, Venus and Jupiter right on, causing all three to freeze in their attacks. Venus and Jupiter collapsed while Endymion's eyes seemed glazed over, staring right at her. It was almost as if he wasn't really seeing anything, his mouth twisted in a weird way that was between a smile and grimace.

As she stared back, she saw the briefest of flashes of recognition within the blue, and she forgot all else around her. It pulled her in, the swirling blue that suddenly seemed lighter.

"Mamo-?"

"-PRINCESS!" Pluto shrieked from behind Endymion, where she had been fighting Kunzite and Nephrite. She was staring at Usagi, her eyes wide, and emotion brimming within them. It was the most fear Pluto had ever known, Usagi could easily tell from the way her voice cracked.

Sailor Moon whirled around, raising her sword to block off whichever attack was coming her way, but the sword was already at her stomach-

But it had stopped.

She could feel the pinprick, tight against the skin a few inches above her belly button. She pulled back wildly, careening backwards and losing her balance. A scream pitched the air, going on as she stared up at Jadeite, his eyes wild, as he remained half-lunging, his sword extended forward in a way she knew she never would have survived. It had been the same brute force attack he had used to bring down Mars- and it should have brought her down.

Sailor Moon gasped for air, her hands behind her where she had fallen on her butt. The sword handle remained underneath her right palm.

"Princess!" Moon realized that Pluto was beside her, her hand comfortingly on the shoulder that Zoicite hadn't cut.

"W-what happened?" She whispered as she looked around. Everyone was frozen just as they had been. Venus and Jupiter were half-standing after recovering, Kunzite and Nephrite were mid-attack, Mars, Mercury and Zoicite were looking towards Jadeite, satisfied smiles on their faces. Endymion stood where he had before, and she realized belatedly that she had fallen right into his trap. If it hadn't been for Pluto's time freeze, she would be gone at this very moment and his fake Mamoru-eyes would have been the last thing she remembered as Tsukino Usagi.

It did seem sort of fitting.

It was what had given her memory back of their shared past- it would also end her life.

"We have to go. Now," Pluto said quietly, sounding as if there was something in her throat, "You can't be taken. We have to run." Sailor Moon felt a shiver run through her, feeling as if she were going to be sick.

"We can't. He'll find me," she whispered when she was finally able to. She sat forward, bringing her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "No matter how far, how fast we move. You know that, Pluto," she didn't bother to look at Pluto, looking instead at the town around them.

She wished it weren't true, but all this time had taught her something about Endymion. He would never give up on her. She could hide on the other side of the universe, but sooner rather than later, he would track her down. No, she could never hide from him.

"I couldn't just let him kill you…" Pluto said, "Oh, Goddess, how did I let this happen?"

Sailor Moon glanced at the wearied Sailor Senshi at her side, "This wasn't your fault, Pluto. It's just how this life turned out." She shrugged slightly, wincing as the movement irritated her wounds; "Fate seems to have it in for us. It just never works out…"

"I'm so sorry, Princess. I failed you." Pluto's head hung, and Usagi could hear the tears in her voice. "I'm so sorry."

All of the pity she had for herself just up and vanished in the face of Pluto's misery. "Oh, Pluto," she turned slightly, hugging Pluto's side, "You didn't fail me. You gave me a chance, gave me belief. That was more than I could have ever asked for," the long violet hair brushed Moon's back as the body shook beside hers. Moon buried her face in her side, "It'll be okay. I'll make it okay. I promise." She wasn't sure Pluto understood her words, but she had a feeling she knew.

The shaking stopped quickly and Pluto pulled away, her face drawn closed. There was a defeat in her eyes that Moon hadn't seen before. Endymion had broken her when he had trapped her in the Time Corridor, forcefully made her watch but unable to do anything. "I'm keeping you safe," the elder Senshi said, rising slowly, her Time Staff half raised beside her, "Come on-" She was suddenly yanked away from Sailor Moon, a gasp of surprise at her lips.

"The best way to have kept her safe really wasn't turning your back on me," Endymion's voice came from behind Pluto, the sword at her neck.

"PLUTO!" Sailor Moon shouted, jumping to her feet, hands extended, "Endymion, please, don't do anything-"

The Time Staff was jabbed behind Pluto, and Endymion grunted as the long rod slammed into his side almost like a sword, but he only pulled Pluto closer, his arm holding her neck and the sword at its side.

"Like what?" he growled, "Like killing the Time Senshi? This is her fault. She underestimated me for the last time. You think a mere time freeze will stop me, ME?" He was shouting now, glaring at Sailor Moon and holding a struggling Pluto tightly. "Prince Endymion, who kept her locked up within her own home for months on end?" Pluto's face was paling, but she pulled at his arm from both hands still, sounding as if she were saying something, fury in her eyes.

"ENDYMION! Let her go!" She attempted to step forward, but he stepped back, tightening his hold on Pluto, a warning in his eyes, and she stopped in her place, her arms raised in surrender. Goddess, Pluto couldn't be hurt this way.

"Drop the Time Freeze," he said, barely glancing down at Pluto. He shone with Darkness, and she knew it was the only reason he had broken through the freeze. They _had_ underestimated him, _again_. He wasn't going to stop, not unless all the Darkness went away.

"M-" Pluto was saying something, but as she said it, she slammed her head back, sending Endymion reeling backwards, arm loosened enough that Pluto slipped through, "Make me!" She gasped for air, turning around to face him within an instant. She looked tired; her body sagged with weight that she had been carrying her entire life- which had lasted centuries upon centuries.

She blasted Endymion back, hitting him square in the chest with a Dead Scream. She spread it so the frozen Venus, Nephrite and Jupiter crumpled to the floor. Sailor Moon bent down quickly, grabbing her sword from the floor.

Suddenly, within the silver of the sword, she saw a flash from behind. She whirled around, her sword held out to block Kunzite.

"PLUTO! They're getting out!" She shouted over her shoulder as Kunzite slid his sword expertly down hers. Kunzite didn't say anything as he came at her again, the smallest amount of fury in his eyes- more than she was used to seeing. He was usually so cold, emotionless, not allowing anything to get to him.

She blocked another attack, stepping behind her as he advanced. She knew she couldn't handle Kunzite- hell, Venus had had trouble with Kunzite ever since the beginning, and Venus was eons above her. She charged the sword with power silently as he parried, and the second their swords touched, he was blasted back.

He didn't even bother walking over to her, teleporting and slashing her chest. A shriek ripped from her lips as energy drained from her in the form of her blood.

"Princess!"

"Drop the fucking time freeze," Kunzite said, glancing sharply at Pluto, who was trying to get past Endymion towards her, "Or I stab her here and now."

Sailor Moon watched the fight go from Pluto's eyes, saw as Pluto admitted defeat.

She couldn't see it. It hurt too much. She had destroyed every single one of her friends, one by one. The Shitennou had long ago been lost, the Senshi were gone, and Mamoru had been taken.

It was over.

There wasn't going to be a happy ending.

Ever.

Her hand moved by itself, her heart telling her to stop but her mind overriding it.

And she stuck the sword forward, throwing her weight before she could stop herself.

Kunzite was turning to look at her, having sensed her motion. The look of surprise spread across his face, wiping away all composure.

"Not if I stab you first," she whispered up at him. He looked down at her, so close to her that she could feel his breath on her forehead. She had never realized just how tall he was- even taller than Endymion.

"Huh," he said quietly, "They were so sure you couldn't do it." He coughed, and her eyes followed the trickle of blood as it dribbled from his mouth. His eyes were pulled down and she briefly saw more emotion within the grey than she had ever thought was possible. There was love, pain, hurt, sadness- just so much. It brimmed over, almost as if after all the time of being forced blank, it had had enough.

"Oh, Kunzite…" she whispered, tears barely felt on her cheeks, "I'm so sorry." She remembered the Kunzite who had helped hide her and Endymion in their past life, the Kunzite who had protected their secret, the Kunzite who, although he denied it, would have gotten into any amount of trouble if he could prevent Endymion and her getting caught. He had been a guardian of her just like Venus, and she knew if he had been allowed to stay true to her, he would have done everything to protect her.

"I always knew you could do it," he said down to her, his eyes serious and filled with pain, "Those eyes…" he shook his head slightly, "They've seen too much pain…"

He pulled away from her, and the sword slid out of his chest. She stared at the red, watching as it dripped from the wound and her sword.

"KUNZITE!"

Kunzite closed his eyes and she swore she saw the weight fall right off of him. He crumpled to the ground, his sword falling before he did, sounding loudly as it clattered in the silence as Endymion ran towards him.

"Kunz!" Endymion fell beside his Head General, his body shaking as his hands found the wound and pushed down, attempting to stop the blood flow. But as she watched the fallen Shitennou, there was no intake of breath, no movement at all.

Her eyes found the wound that Endymion was attempting to stem. It lay right above the heart.

A fatal wound.

Not even the Shitennou could come back from that.

Or he usually could have…but something had been different about him. He had seemed weaker than usual, slower than usual, as if he had been badly hurt recently. She understood why Sailor Venus was that way- just having been turned and all, but why Kunzite.

He should have been fine. Even this shouldn't have killed him.

Oh Goddess.

She hadn't meant to…

A shiver went through her as she realized the extremity of what she had just done. She must have made a sound because Endymion looked up at her. His eyes were wild, denial within them.

The denial turned into hatred as she looked speechlessly. His breathing became ragged. But instead of raising his hand at her, he turned around before she could move and was running at Pluto, a shout of rage on his lips.

"PLUTO!" Pluto had been watching them and she only raised her Garnet Rod to blast Endymion back, but he blocked with Darkness and approached her with lightning speed. The sword swiped wildly, catching the tall Senshi across her face, leaving a horrible trail of blood. Pluto screamed, clasping her face as she pulled back.

In that moment, sound blasted all around them, as it seemed the world came back to life. Jadeite fell to the ground loudly, and Venus, Jupiter and Nephlite shouted as they felt the remnants of the attack Pluto had sent at them.

"What the hell!?" Zoicite asked loudly, "What-" His voice caught horribly and she didn't have to look at him to know he was looking at the fallen Shitennou at her feet.

She waited for them to explode, and didn't have to wait very long. Venus let out a wail that made Sailor Moon shake as she ran towards Kunzite. She was speaking, tears starting to well from her eyes as she fell beside him, clutching his shirt tightly.

Sickness hit her in the stomach as she watched Venus mourn her lover.

She had done that.

Pluto had recovered from her hit, sending a Dead Scream at the enraged Endymion. Her face was bloody from the cut across it and she wiped it, casting Sailor Moon a look that showed pride. Pluto was saying she had done the right thing.

But how could it have been right when she inflicted such pain upon her friends? To kill one of them- it was…

It was wrong.

She wished she could take it back. To stop herself from committing the heinous crime.

Sailor Moon watched with blank eyes as Pluto fought Endymion, Nephrite and Jupiter. The others approached her, their faces hardened. All traces of amusement had been wiped from Jadeite's face. Zoicite put his hand comfortingly on Venus's shoulder as she sobbed. Mercury had her visor up, engrossed within her computer as she obviously checked the extent of damage to Kunzite. Mars was looking straight at her, confusion written all over her.

She didn't bother to raise her sword as they raised their hands and didn't even move as she was blasted with Dark power. It writhed within her, making her feel even more horrible. She wished it would just take away everything, turn her so it would make what she had just done all right.

"Fuck!" Venus shouted suddenly, and Sailor Moon looked down at her closest friend. She was sure it was hatred for her that reflected within the blue. But the pain was the most prominent emotion within them, more pain than Sailor Moon had ever seen Venus allow within her. She had been an expert at not allowing her emotions to guide her- that's how the Senshi had ever made it as long and as far as they had.

She hated herself there and then. She had made Minako carry all the load- and now, she was repaying her by killing Kunzite. She had been the one who made Sailor Venus' life miserable- first with the leadership thrust upon her, then the turning and now the death of her lover. If she had been a stronger Princess, none of that would have happened.

"Venus…" Jadeite said as Venus stood, her eyes fixed on Moon's, her sword reappearing in her hand. Moon was so sure that Venus would kill her right there and then.

But instead of that, Venus stood in front of her, the blue eyes full of pain and love. "Stop this, Usagi," she said softly, extending the hand that wasn't holding the sword. Forgiveness was the one thing she never had to ask the Senshi for; it was always provided, no matter the situation.

Even when she didn't deserve it.

"Minako…I'm so sorry," she whispered, looking past the hand at Kunzite, who looked peaceful in his death, as if he was finally getting to rest after millennia of not.

"It's okay," Venus said, smiling softly, "You'll bring him back." There was that belief in her again, the one she could never understand. All these people, they had such belief in her power, when she had never even proven it to herself.

Hell, she should have destroyed their belief in her the second she had lifted that sword at Kunzite.

Mars moved warily, her eyes on Moon, approaching from her right side. Sailor Moon just stared, half at the still extended hand and half at Mars and Venus, unsure if they would attack, and if she would stop them.

Her life had stopped making sense long ago and she stood frozen in time, still trying to make sense of it.

She missed the ease of life before any sort of crazy fighting of monsters and protecting the world. It was too much weight for five girls to hold- and it had proved much too much of a burden. Look at what it had done. Her four best friends were torn from themselves, and she was only millimeters from the same.

She stared within the violet of Mars' eyes, desperate for some advice. Rei always had been good with talking out things, and Usagi wished she could talk to her. She would know the best way to deal with this, the right thing to do at this point. She would understand exactly what Usagi was feeling and support her choice.

The outcome would be the same no matter what she did; she had known that from the beginning. There was no way she could kill the girls. She may have killed Kunzite by some twist of heart, but with him it was different. She hated him and the Shitennou for what they had done to the girls, despised them more than she had _ever_ hated- even more than Beryl. Such hatred had always been in her, and she had no idea where it had come from.

But the girls…she loved them more than she loved herself. To see them so fatally hurt, life draining from them…she couldn't do it.

"You've been strong enough, Usagi," Venus said kindly, a soft smile on her face, "Let us help you."

She glanced over to Pluto, who was still going strong against Endymion, Jupiter, Nephrite, and Zoicite. The powerful Senshi didn't even look tired, despite the time she had been fighting and the many hits she had sustained, including a nasty looking scar across her face. Sailor Moon wished she could be more like her, if even for a few minutes. She wanted to be strong, for once. She was tired of being tired. She had been tired for the past year, both on the inside and the outside. She was tired of feeling all these emotions.

She wanted it to go quiet for even a few seconds.

"I'm sorry, Usa," Venus said softly, sounding as if she really meant it. What did she have to be sorry for? It hadn't been her fault this had all happened. No, it was her own fault.

"Wait, what the hell is-?" Sailor Moon heard Mars saying before she cut off, and Moon could hear the fear in her voice as she turned to face her, "GET DO-!" It was cut off by sharp 'thwips' of sound.

Sailor Moon stared at Mars, who stared back at her now. The violet eyes looked at her sadly as if she were never going to see her again. Then they both looked down.

"Rei-chan?"

With a jolt, Sailor Moon watched the splotches of red spread across the white of Mars' shirt.

"MARS!" Venus shouted, rushing past a frozen Sailor Moon. "Mars!? How were you hit? What happened!?"

The Fire Senshi looked away, off the roof, "Snipers," she said simply, "Don't know how I didn't sense them…" Then she smiled, "Oh, wait, thanks, Venus. You gave Oji-san more power, didn't you?" She fell forward, and Venus caught her, leaning so they sat on the ground on their knees. "No wonder Pluto…"

There was commotion happening behind Sailor Moon, but she could understand nothing. Mercury was shouting something, Endymion yelling at the others to do something and she felt an extension of Darkness cover everything around them, blocking out supposed other sniper bullets.

"Fuck. Fuck. Mercury! Get over here, do something!" Venus ordered as she laid Mars on the ground.

Sailor Moon couldn't help but stare at the blood now covering the entirety of Mars' usually pure white shirt. The red matched the bandana around her neck and the red of her skirt.

She could see nothing else but the red. Her mind was frozen at it.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and Pluto saying something quietly, "…good…leave now…while…distracted…" and the pressure pulled her back. She stumbled back and in the brief seconds that her eyes closed in instinct, horror tore through her.

Mars.

Mars was hurt.

"Shit! She's bleeding out. They got her right in the heart!"

Mars was dying.

**

"_YOU KILLED THEM!" Rei shouted at Minako, who stood at the door, waiting to be let in even though it was her house. She didn't have to, but it seemed like she chose to. "HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU KILL THEM!?" Rei was fuming, and Usagi had never seen her this angry. It was almost like fire was coming off of her, she was a force upon herself. She knew she should feel bad for Minako, but part of her was happy that Minako was facing some justice- what she had done…it hadn't been right._

_Luna and Artemis…_

_They hadn't deserved that._

_They had only started their jobs as the Senshi's advisors. As their friends and confidantes. _

_Oh, Luna…_

_Usagi couldn't help the tears that slipped from her eyes at the remembrance of her friend. Luna had been the best cat ever, she had protected her as much as she could, had helped her become a better person and had helped her step into her shoes as a Sailor Senshi. She owed Luna her life millions of times over._

_But she was dead. _

"_ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!" Rei shouted at Minako, spitting the words out. Makoto looked ready to back up Rei, but stayed silent as she glared at Minako. Her silence was odd, but Usagi assumed that Rei was voicing all the thoughts for her- all their emotions were so in tune. _

"_I did what they asked," Minako said quietly, "what they had told us to do if it happened." It was the only defense she would ever say to their faces, Usagi could tell. There were so many other reasons hidden deep within Minako's mind. To protect her Senshi, to protect the world, to protect the Silver Crystal, and even in some way, to protect Luna and Artemis. _

"_So you kill them!?" Rei asked angrily, "We could have gotten them back!" _

"_No, we couldn't have!" Minako said, the hint of anger coming into her voice, "There was no way that they would have ever been safe again! If we bowed to the Shitennou this once, Luna and Artemis would be considered our weak spots till they were nothing more than nip for cats themselves!" _

_Usagi hated that the words were making sense both ways. She didn't want their deaths to be justified. They deserved more than that. _

"_Do you even realize how crazy you sound right now?" Rei hissed furiously, "You're justifying killing them in cold blood because you couldn't bother to protect them like they protected-" _

_Minako moved so fast that Usagi barely saw her and the sound of the slap reverberated around the room. Makoto stepped forward immediately, pushing the two of them apart. But Rei didn't react except to put a hand on the handprint on her cheek, looking slightly shocked and dazed. _

"_Don't you _dare_," Minako said dangerously, sounding scarier than she had ever sounded before, either as Minako or Sailor Venus, "Don't you dare say I don't care about them. I did this for them!" Usagi knew she believed it completely and she was partly right- she had done it more for the Senshi and the world, but she had done her best to protect the cats too. _

"_I told them- I ordered them not to follow us!" Minako was shouting now, "But did they listen? No! Does anyone ever listen!?" She was shaking as she walked into the long hallway, glaring at each of them in turn. "I am your leader, I deserve some respect! How am I supposed to help us if no one takes me seriously?" There was silence after that, the four of them looking everywhere but at Minako. _

_It was true, Usagi hated to admit. Minako had been given the role as their leader, and they owed her their allegiance. But with something like this…? _

_It was surprisingly Ami who spoke first, "…but we do take you seriously. Not only because you are our leader, but because you've matured more than any of us." She wasn't looking up at any of them, standing off-handedly near the living room entrance, staring down at her feet. "As much as I hate to admit it, Rei, Minako's right. Luna knew it would happen eventually, that's why she taught us everything she knew." She looked up, her blue eyes had aged almost a millennia since the last time Usagi had seen them, and she smiled. It was a bitter smile, full of dislike for their situation, full of hate for the Shitennou. "She wouldn't have wanted this to split us up like this. And in allowing it is giving the Shitennou exactly what they want." She looked away, her eyes narrowed, "I, for one, would rather die than let that happen."_

"_Damn, Ami," Makoto said quietly. She looked like she were going to be sick. Such quietness was uncharacteristic of Makoto, and it scared Usagi. Makoto had seen so much more death than all of them and Usagi could only imagine what she was feeling. The green eyes that were usually so filled with love and strength were blank. Usagi had to fix that. However this ended, she would make sure Makoto would be happy. She swore it on her life. _

"_They're DEAD!" Rei shouted, shaking in fury, glaring at Ami, "Fucking DEAD. For helping us. By her hand. And you're both justifying it. I'm sorry if that pisses me off, but maybe I'm the only one of us that's freaking SANE." Tears were welling up in her eyes as she yelled, her voice shaking. She had seen so much death already, to lose Luna and Artemis, it was killing her._

_Usagi couldn't stop her own tears for anything and her voice seemed lost. She should have been comforting the others, but she was adrift in sorrow. It was all because of her and the Silver Crystal that this was happening. She should have been doing something to help them now that the worst had happened…but here she was, stranding them to fall apart. _

"_What would you have done, Rei?" Ami asked softly, understanding in her voice, "Given them the crystal. And then they would have killed Luna and Artemis regardless. I'm not saying I agree with what Minako did, Goddess knows I couldn't have ever done that-"_

"_They're gone, Ami. And we killed them." Rei retorted sharply._

"_And if there had been any other way, I swear on my life, I would have done it," Minako whispered. She looked so broken that Usagi suddenly regretted not stopping Rei from yelling at her- but she knew it would have made no difference. Minako would beat herself up for her choice on her own even more than Rei could. _

_It was horrible for Usagi to even _think_ that Minako wasn't affected by what she had done. On the contrary, she was the most affected. She was the Love Senshi- to have to make such…destructive choices it must have been killing her. And to say that Minako didn't care for Luna and Artemis would have been even more wrong than anything else. Minako and Artemis had shared a bond for longer than any of them had even known each other. She had loved Artemis, and Usagi knew that Artemis had been a stand-in parent for Minako ever since he had met Minako. _

_The strength it must have taken to make the decision Minako had…_

"_I'm s-so sorry," Minako said, her voice choking slightly on emotion. She looked so close to crying, but Usagi knew she never would, not in front of them. In all the time Usagi had known her, in this life and in the last, she had never seen Minako cry. She assumed it was because it would seem 'un-leader-like'. She wished sometimes that Minako would let down her guard and open up completely to them, to share her burden.  
But she never would. Because she wanted to protect them as much as possible all by herself. _

_She felt herself rise from her seat by the door and approach her head Senshi. Minako looked at her, uncertainty in her eyes as if unsure suddenly of her decision. Usagi shuddered to think it was because she thought Usagi hated her. _

_She threw herself at Minako, hugging the bigger blonde tightly, afraid that she would crumple to the ground from the weight of the world. _

_She didn't say anything, and Minako clasped her tightly to her, her body shaking ever so slightly. "I'm so sorry," she kept whispering so quietly that even Usagi had trouble hearing it. The hug filled the hollowness in Usagi a little, to know that they still had each other. They always would. _

_Minako pulled away slowly and Usagi glanced at Rei. The fire had left her eyes and now there was only sadness. She didn't say anything as she faced Minako, but there was a slightly bow of her head. Then they were hugging. _

"_They wouldn't have wanted me to say those things to you," Rei said when they pulled apart, wiping her tears from her eyes, "I'm sorry." There wasn't forgiveness for what Minako had done, but there was acceptance. _

"_Right about now, I think a group hug would be good," Usagi said quietly, a slight smile on her face. They all needed to know they were together in this. Luna and Artemis were gone, but they had taught the girls well and the Senshi would avenge them. _

_She laughed through the tears as memories of Luna yelling at her and making fun of her came to her mind and the girls came together, each holding on tightly to the memories of their mentors and friends. _

"_They'll always watch out for us," Ami said, her voice thick with tears, "And we'll prove to them and the world that we can do this to avenge them." _

"_Damn right," Makoto said from above them, her hug encompassing almost all of them in the length of her arms. "We'll get them. We owe it to Luna and Artemis." _

_They left the hug slowly, then walked to the living room where they seated themselves silently, knowing that they needed to talk, to figure out what they would do without Luna and Artemis guiding them. _

"_Luna and Artemis are somewhere better than here, not having to deal with the hell Earth has become. They can watch over us safely now, instead of being in constant danger," Minako said after a short silence, and Usagi could tell that she believed it. How could any of them doubt it? Luna and Artemis were their guardians, and would forevermore be their guardian. They would always watch over their Senshi. _

"_We have to become what they wanted us to be," Ami said quietly, "They knew what was best for us- for the world."_

"_A perfect team?" Makoto asked tentatively. Usagi remembered Luna and Artemis saying it often, that they were well on their way to becoming a perfect team, connected in ways that even the Sailor Senshi of the past had not been._

"_We can do it," Rei whispered, "I know we can. We've got everything a team needs, all the soul we can manage," she wasn't looking at any of them, but there was a soft smile on her face, as if she had known it all along. _

_Usagi sat forward beside Rei, her heart in her throat, "I promise to try harder to be a better Senshi." She meant it too. She may have grown a lot since Luna had come into her life, but definitely not enough. More was needed, and she wouldn't be the one to keep the Sailor Senshi down. _

"_Oh, Usagi," Minako said, a laugh in her voice, "I do too. I promise to see this through with each and every single one of you. I promise to do everything I can to protect our team." _

"_I promise it too," Makoto said, putting her hand on the table, "We'll keep on fighting- no matter how long it takes." _

_Ami laughed suddenly, but her hand was put on top of Makoto's, "Through thick and thin."_

_Usagi couldn't help but smile at the girls surrounding her. They were her best friends, they were her partners, and they were her team. They were her family. _

_She placed her hand on Ami's. The hand was warm under hers and she gripped it, knowing that the warmth would get her through all the cold the world was sending at them. _

_Rei and Minako glanced at each other, and despite how they had fought each other only minutes ago; they placed their hands on top. _

"_We'll do this," Minako said, strength in her voice, "Artemis and Luna taught us well."_

_The girls nodded in unison and looked down at their enjoined hands. It had an air of familiarity as well as something new. She knew their promises would hold true, because she could feel it in her heart. Their love would see them through- how could it not? _

_It was the strongest thing in the universe. _

**

"Sailor Moon!?" Pluto hissed, "Come on, we have to go, now!"

"Nephrite, Zoicite, get the fucking sniper!" She heard Endymion order and she saw that he was by Mars' side; the two had gotten along the best before Mamoru had been turned.

Pluto appeared before her, blocking her vision of them, of the last time she would see Mars alive.

Emotion welled within her, bursting out. A wail came out, a long shriek sounding like a "NO!"

Pure white light burst from her and everyone was blasted away from Mars, even Pluto. She heard Jadeite shouting incoherently, trying uselessly to get back to Mars' side.

"_I'm sorry, Jadeite," _she heard around her, realizing it was her thoughts that were being amplified. She moved gracefully, her feet not truly feeling as if they were on the ground to approach Mars, who was staring up blankly. She looked so lost, her violet eyes looking as if they could see something that no matter how hard Usagi tried, would ever be able to.

She bent down to her friend's side, "_Rei?"_

"Usa…you're so bright…" Mars said, her voice so weak that she could barely hear it.

Sailor Moon touched her broach, and it opened to reveal the Silver Crystal. She laid it on the bleeding Senshi. Her actions were almost happening without her doing them. It was sort of the same way it had been when she had stabbed Kunzite- but this time, she didn't try to fight it. Whatever happened happened.

"_Do you remember, Rei? You always used to tell me I was the most powerful person in all the universe." _

"Of course I remember," Rei smiled up at her, "You still are, and always will be." Her eyes closed briefly, but she opened them up again, the violet fading away slowly, "It's all right, Usagi. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Rei had always tried to make what she was going through seem somewhat less than what the others were dealing with. She was selfless in that way.

"_Then why didn't I save you all with the Silver Crystal. Why couldn't I?"_

"SERENITY! LET US IN, NOW!" She heard Endymion shout, and she could feel him trying to get through her barrier, but she swiped it away.

"Because none of us were willing for you to pay the price," Rei said softly up to her.

The ultimate sacrifice. Had she always known it? Deep down, had she always been too afraid of dying if she used too much power?

She knew the answer. And she could see it in Rei's eyes.

They had helped her make that same decision. To never give up fighting- that wasn't sacrificing the right thing.

In life they had each other. As long as they had each other, they would stay and fight.

"_I love you_, _Rei," _she said, smiling down at her best friend, _"You know that, don't you?"_

Rei grinned lightly, "Can't help but know it. Has anyone told you that you wear your heart on your sleeve?" Her eyes slid closed, "It's one of the things that's so irresistible about you."

"_I'll save you," _Sailor Moon said as she placed her hand over the bullet wound, _"You know that too?"_

"Never doubted it for a second," Rei whispered but Usagi could tell she was far-gone. The wound beneath her palm pulsed angrily, intent on taking her Senshi away from her.

But she would not let it.

She didn't care what it took from her to end this. All she cared for was that it _ended_. Her eyes closed and she placed her other hand on the Silver Crystal. It was quiet around her, despite the attacks raining on the barrier she had put up- and more importantly, it was quiet in her.

Peace was in her all of a sudden- was it because she had finally made her decision, because she knew how it would end? She was _finally_ ready to die.

The walls keeping out the Senshi, Shitennou and Endymion out collapsed and they came barging in, bringing all the noise in with them. They were shouting at her, telling her to stop what she was doing.

Pluto was silent however, and she stayed in her place, her ageless eyes on Usagi. In that moment, it was as if doors had opened for Sailor Moon. She knew how Endymion had hurt Pluto to force her remain in the Time Corridor, and how she had escaped finally. She never would have guessed it- Yuuichirou and Rei's grandfather. They had given Usagi so much already, and here they were, still saving her. But releasing Pluto and then blocking the snipers from the vision of Mars and Nephrite had taken too much.

She would save them too. Rei couldn't be happy without them. And she swore Rei would be happy before the end.

"_I'm sorry_," she whispered to all of them and bent her head back down. Mars was quiet and still and Sailor Moon heard the slow beating of her heart within her very ears. She would not allow it to stop beating.

"Dammit, Serenity!" Endymion shouted, "Don't you dare!" He had quickly approached her and he bent down. His hand reached for hers, readying to pull the Silver Crystal from her. But he never got the chance.

"_Onegai,"_ she said to the Crystal within her hands, _"I'll give you everything I have. Just save her- save them_"

The Silver Crystal pulsed brightly, as if asking her if she was sure. If she was ready.

She was.

It was either all of them or her.

She had never made an easier decision.

The power flashed through her immediately and she rose, having no control over what she was doing anymore. Her eyes closed and she felt her clothes lengthening in a way she only had once before, when she had first discovered that she was Princess Serenity.

Her eyes opened and she saw Endymion and the others watching her warily, as if unsure that this time she'd do it. She wanted to laugh at them and at herself, but she couldn't, not with Rei lying on the ground like that, with Kunzite dead beside her. The time for laughing had gone away a long time ago, the second Metallia had decided to take Mamoru away from her.

She stepped lightly on the roof and raised her Moon Wand for what would be the last time. She looked at Endymion, wishing that she could see Mamoru at least once more before…

He paled. It was as if he had seen a ghost and he raised his hand as if to stop her. But before it was raised, she closed her eyes, not wanting to look in the eyes that would beg her to reconsider. And those eyes, that tugged at her heart to follow them because they looked just like Mamoru's- they'd be the death of the Senshi, Shitennou and their own destruction.

If it was the last thing she did, she would see Mamoru's eyes. She promised herself and in that instant she let go.

She could feel nothing but the tears streaming down her face and the power leaving her as if it were blood from a cut. She opened her eyes and was faced with a bright stream of light emitting from the Moon Wand in her hands.

Endymion let go a lightning bolt of Dark Power, aimed straight at her but the light slammed into it, blocked it from hitting her. Then it was a battling of wills. She kept the stream strong, her body shaking in the effort to keep the energy going. She saw nothing but the Light and the Dark, her vision constantly fading in and out.

"LEAVE!" She shouted as she redoubled her efforts, "LEAVE US IN PEACE! YOU HAVE NO PLACE HERE!"

A rumbling filled everything and the world around her darkened as Darkness reared up in front of her, taking the form of a dark cloud, Endymion just its wielder.

She had to draw it away from him.

"_I am in my prime here, Princess Serenity," _it was a disembodied voice, filled with all the bad things in the world, things she couldn't even try to imagine, _"You all feed me better than even puny humans could try. All the power I have, is BECAUSE of you. Why would I leave when I have that?"_

"All that power, is NOTHING," she screamed, "NOTHING compared to what we have!"

And she pulled back the wand, and brought up all the strength she had ever gained from her friends, from Mamoru, from her family and then she took that love and flung the Moon Wand and herself at the Darkness.

She sailed over the Senshi and Shitennou, over Endymion and was encompassed completely by the darkness.

"I love them," she whispered to herself.

"_Love has no power!" _The Darkness, Metallia, spat at her and the words surrounded her. _"It is the heartbreak love gives that has the power!" _

"Show me all this power, then, Metallia!" She said to it, sneering, "And I'll show you that it has _nothing_ on our love."

She closed her eyes, remembering all the good times, all the bad times and every moment she had spent with her Senshi and Mamoru. The love she had experienced with them, it was worth everything in the world. Even her life.

She felt the emotion fill her and she could feel the Darkness building around her, fighting the Light. She wasn't alone, no matter how much she felt it. Her Senshi may have defaulted to the Dark, but they were always within her. Mamoru might have left her, but he would always love her. That was why Endymion wanted her so, and why the Senshi were still fighting to have her at their side. They loved her, and nothing could change that.

Nothing can take love away. Not even Darkness.

That was what she had learned over the past years- no, not even just the past years- it was what she had learned in two lifetimes. It was time to share it.

It happened within an instant. Light exploded around her, blinding her completely to all else.

She felt it then. The Darkness lifted and Light encompassed her. Her body was weightless, floating in the blinding abyss.

"Leave…" she whispered, her energy completely gone, "Leave them be…"

A piercing shriek full of pain filled her ears, and it was their voices that blended within the single abhorrence.

Tears filling her eyes, she prayed for their safety, singling them out and pulling them with her to the Light. She wouldn't allow Metallia to take them to the hell she was going to.

She'd rather die.

"I've got you…" she whispered as she held on tightly to them.

And then it was over.

Everything collapsed around her and she fell. It was like she was falling miles and miles, nothing around her to stop her fall.

She landed with a jolt and her eyes flew open. It was then that the pain filled her. Nothing else could be felt; it was as if her body had nothing else within it but the pain. She lay, gasping for breath, hoping that the air would somehow soothe the tearing within her.

It took a few seconds for the sound to reach her ears.

"…_Odango_?"

She lifted her eyes open again, and this time her hope was fulfilled in truth.

The one word pushed the pain to the back of her mind and at the front lay wonder and joy.

Mamoru looked down at her, his azure eyes full of love.

She smiled, tears dripping from her eyes. She had known he wouldn't let her down. Not in this last promise.

"Oh, Odango," he whispered and his eyes filled with tears as he wiped hers away, as if taking hers into himself, "I'm so sorry."

His features had softened, and it seemed like he was weightless. It surprised her how different he looked from Endymion. The outward feeling Endymion had exuded had always been so strong and forceful, Mamoru on the other hand, had such a kind and lonely feeling to him. His eyes were also the same, and the pain that filled them was nothing of the selfish pain Endymion always held.

She shook her head, but everything within her was so focused on him, drinking him in after so long of missing him.

The thing was, now that she had him back, it was better than she had imagined.

She felt his hand clutching hers tightly, begging her not to let go.

But she had to.

She could feel the life leaving her, and she knew there was no way to stop it now. The energy she had used to cleanse the others…it had been from her very soul.

But she wouldn't change it for anything. Mamoru was safe. That was worth anything.

"The girls?" She asked him. His eyes told her all she needed to know. They filled with wonder and he smiled down at her proudly.

"They're fine. Each and every one," he gulped.

"Where are they?"

She wanted to see them, to make sure they were all fine.

"Right here," she heard Rei say and she turned away from Mamoru. Rei stood before her, her violet eyes as pure as ever and beside her stood Minako, Ami and Makoto. They stood strong, as strong as they had every time they had fought by her side. It was their strength that had given her the power to fight off Metallia, and she knew they wouldn't believe her if she told them that.

"Don't worry, Usagi," Ami said in her motherly tone, something that it felt like she hadn't heard in years, "We'll take good care of you." Usagi was sure she knew what was going to happen, but she wasn't showing it. But Ami knew, she was sure, that Usagi would rather not discuss it now. What was done was done. She only had a bit left with her friends.

Makoto nodded beside her, bending down to Usagi and placing her hand on Usagi's. "You got us through the battle, knew you could do it. Rest now."

Usagi's eyes met Minako's. The blue eyes told her they understood and her pain was more than Usagi could have imagined.

"You saved all of us," Minako said quietly, "Even those who didn't deserve to be saved," and she nodded back towards where Mamoru was. Usagi turned to look, knowing exactly what Minako was saying. Behind Mamoru stood four men. They were men now, if they hadn't been before.

She wished she could take away all their pain and troubles- something they had never asked for but had received by the loads.

She nodded at Kunzite, who smiled back at her softly. It was a true smile, something she hadn't seen him do in the longest time. Zoicite looked thankfully at her, telling her with his extremely expressive eyes that he could never repay her for what she had done- she only smiled at him.

Jadeite shook his head, "You're one tough girl," and he laughed. The laugh filled her heart, glad to know that it was a true laugh, and it would one day light up Rei's life like she deserved.

Nephrite stood the farthest off, agony in his eyes.

She knew they'd never forgive themselves for what they had done- nor would the Senshi, nor would Mamoru.

"They did deserve it," she said, looking back at Minako, "You all deserved it."

"You can't leave us," Minako whispered and the tears spilled forth, "Please."

"Leave?" Makoto said from beside Usagi, "Who's leaving? No one's leaving. We get through this together." She spoke threateningly, as if daring someone to try to change her mind, "Always."

Her heart tore open. "Always," she said, smiling at Makoto. She pushed the tears away. She didn't want anything to block their faces from her.

With her, she would take their memories of all the horrors that had occurred for the past years. Otherwise, they would never be at peace. And she wanted them to be at peace. They never had had a chance at it before, because of her. If she went away, the least she could do was take away the pain they had gotten because of her.

She turned to look back at Mamoru.

"Don't," he whispered, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"I have to," she said and she wiped his tears away this time, "You could never be happy with these memories."

"I could never be happy _without_ you," he said, begging entering his tone, "Without your memories- I'll have nothing to remember you…"

"I know," she smiled slightly, "But at least you'll live."

She could feel the last of her power draining and knew she had but minutes. "You'll live, and you'll love. You'll have each other." She looked at the girls, clutching Makoto's hand as tightly as Makoto clutched hers, "It's the least I can give you."

"Take our power, Usagi," Rei said, bending down entreatingly, "If we all put our power together, you can live, please…" She looked like she balanced on the edge of bursting out in sobs, but she held it back, for Usagi. She had always been so sacrificing for Usagi. They all had been.

It was time for it to stop. They shouldn't have to sacrifice for her.

"You know I can't. From this moment forth, you are all just human. As it should have been. No more enemy means no more powers." She looked away from her family, "I'm sorry. I love you." She couldn't bear to see their faces fall, even though it would all be erased soon.

Their pain would always be her pain; their love would always be her love.

She'd make it so that they'd have better lives. Pain for them wouldn't be a problem anymore. The course of history would be changed for her Senshi; they would be given the happiness they deserved. She placed life back within Yuuichirou and Rei's grandfather, both of who had sacrificed themselves to help her by releasing Pluto and then shielding the snipers so they could try to kill her enemies.

It would all be forgotten.

No more pain for them.

Her eyes drifted closed, but she pulled them open. Her vision was becoming to blear and she felt detached from her body, as if she were already leaving.

A part of her wished that it wasn't this way- that she weren't dying. Especially without saying goodbye to her family or Motoki or everyone else who had made her life so very special. But she had played the hand she had been dealt- and she had done it right, for the first time in all the time.

Tsukino Usagi was not a failure.

Sailor Moon had saved the world.

In the end, she had done it.

And she had the chance to say goodbye to her Senshi and Mamoru. That was more than enough.

"I love you all," she said to them, "I'm sorry for taking so long to fix this…"

There was a broken silence, and misery floated around the twelve people. Pluto had gone, probably to take her place in the Time Corridor where she would remain unaffected by Princess Serenity's purge of memories. She would be the only one to remember, and it was fitting. Usagi would be remembered by at least one.

She wished she could say goodbye to her family, but there was no more time left. They had given her so much, now she'd give them the chance to be happy without her.

She looked again at Mamoru, a sigh leaving her body.

"Kiss me," she whispered, wanting to know what it felt like at least once before she died. Endymion's kisses had always taken so much from her; she knew Mamoru's wouldn't. It was the last thing she would ask from Mamoru, and it would be more than enough.

With tears in his eyes, he leant forward, his lips touching hers. Emotion filled her one last time as she felt true happiness. She didn't know if she would ever have the chance to feel it again, unsure of what was on the path for them after all this. But she found that with this kiss, she had the courage to go forward and see.

She didn't pull away, mumbling a last "I love you," to him. And she let the happiness cart her away.

**

_No more pain for them. No more pain for any of them. Let them forget all they suffered. Make everyone forget their acts, have no bad remembrances of them in the world or in their souls. _

_Let them be as happy as they can be._

_**_

And so passed Tsukino Usagi, forgotten by all those who had known her and even by those who hadn't. There would be no whispers of the Dark Kingdom ever again, never again would Metallia threaten the Light the Silver Crystal had left behind.

Pluto returned to her post, the sole rememberer of the trouble that had taken place. For once in her life, she did not know what would happen next, and whether the time stream would ever fix itself.

She knew that all those involved would feel like something was missing from their lives, like brightness would never again touch them, but a part of her was glad. They deserved to suffer, even if the Princess hadn't believed they should. But erasing her existence would have the greatest effect on them.

Maybe one day that remembrance of her would come forth again, and maybe with that, they could bring her back one day.

But it was not Pluto's place to interfere.

Only to hope.

And she had all the hope and faith in the love that the Princess had for the Senshi and vice versa, as well as with the Prince. For she had seen it firsthand many times before.

Maybe next time it would all work out.

For, it was there, in sickness and in heath, in darkness and in light, in life- and in death.

Forever and always, that was their love.

_**-FIN-**_


End file.
